Dynasty Girl
by TK Grimm
Summary: [Okita x Reader/Chizuru] AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."
1. Daughter's Duty

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

If you're like me and enjoy RPing or projecting yourself onto the protagonist of stories, then feel free to save the story and replace _Yukimura Chizuru_ with your choice of a name. Also, the Protagonist takes on a male disguise. I've used the name _Mafuyu _as a placeholder, but if you copy/paste/keep the story, you can change it to whatever you like.

Because of this, the Protagonist is never physically described. If you're a Chizuru purist, that's cool too. Either way, thanks for giving this story a shot.

**Note from TK:** I've combined the prologue and first chapter as one entry, simply because I dislike posting chapters under 2000 words. The Protagonist's situation (young woman dressing up as a man and joining the Shinsengumi) is a borrowed concept from **_Kaze Hikaru_**, a manga by Watanabe Taeko. It's fantastic, and my main source of inspiration for the first two chapters of this story. And, as you can tell from the summary, I also got a little creative mojo from **_Mulan_**.

**Background information on this Alternate Universe**: You can probably figure it out as you read, but here's the general concept behind this AU. It _is_ Japan, but there is no power struggle between the Imperial Court and the Shogunate. The Choshu are a rebel faction trying to overthrow the government and assume control. The Emperor is actually an Emp_ress_ (Sen) and the Shogun is Kazama Chikage. The Shinsengumi functions basically the same and serves as a police force in Kyoto.

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Shogun-sama! A moment of your time!"

Tokugawa Chikage (or Kazama Chikage, his secret, preferred alias known only to a select few), the sixteenth Shogun of the Tokugawa Dynasty, was lying leisurely against velvet cushions with no less than three courtesans feeding him sweets and rubbing his shoulders and feet. He didn't even look up to address the samurai general who'd approached him.

"What is it, Amagiri?" he asked.

"The Choshu army has allied itself with foreign forces!" announced Kyuju Amagiri, the shogun's right hand man. He was a tall man with mahogany red hair kept in a low ponytail that traveled down his back. His blue eyes were pale like the sky, and despite his stern expression, he was known for his gentle, pacifistic demeanor. "They have declared war against all of Japan. As we speak, Her Imperial Highness has ordered a draft."

Kazama finally raised his head to look Amagiri in the eyes. His brow was furrowed, his cheeks slightly pink from sake, but he still bore his usual impatience. "A draft? What about my army?"

"The Shogun's forces will be the primary vanguard," Amagiri confirmed. "But Shogun-sama, we have received… disturbing reports."

"Explain."

Amagiri sat down on his knees in front of Kazama's lounging area. He addressed his superior officer with a grim expression on his face. "These foreigners fighting with the Choshu… they don't seem to be human. They have white hair and red eyes. No matter how many times they are stabbed, they don't die. They just keep coming."

Kazama raised an eyebrow. "And that information already made it to the Empress, didn't it? No wonder she's issued a draft. She's a scared little girl in the face of an army of monsters."

"If I may, Shogun-sama… you don't seem surprised."

A curious sort of smile spread over Kazama's youthful face. As a man of twenty-seven years, he hadn't seen much of warfare. Despite that, he was praised as a genius. He had little formal training in swordsmanship and yet managed to defeat anyone who ever challenged him. It was that kind of power and reputation that helped him rise through the ranks of his clan and claim the title of Shogun.

"Don't I?" Kazama asked. "I am surprised. But these… undead. They sound interesting. I'd like to fight one. Maybe I'll get the chance."

Amagiri looked concerned. "…Shogun-sama, if these—"

"Relax, Amagiri," said Kazama with confidence. "My forces will be mobilized for the vanguard. As for the draft… send word to the Aizu Clan in Kyoto. That Shinsengumi group has always been blindly loyal. Start there."

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Daughter's Duty**

* * *

"What do you think, Souji?" asked Hijikata Toshizo as he eyed the young Captain of the First Division. The Vice-Commander's arms were folded across his chest, and his face betrayed none of his feelings beyond his mask of cold indifference. "Any likely prospects among the new recruits?"

First Division Captain Okita Souji glanced back at Hijikata over his shoulder. The corner of his lips twisted upward in a wry smirk, and there was a certain mischievous attitude written in his countenance. "Hmm~? Hijikata-san is asking _me_?"

It took visible effort for Hijikata to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Don't get smart. Just answer the question."

Souji made an amused sound in the back of his throat and turned his attention back to the cluster of green recruits. They were going all out in a battle royale with wooden swords. The Shinsengumi may have had trouble recruiting in the past, but those days were clearly no more. The Empress's draft brought in a tidal wave of fresh soldiers.

"There's that big one there," Souji pointed out, gesturing to the tall young man with a nod. "And that one managed to knock out his opponent in one hit earlier. The one next to him isn't bad, either."

Hijikata looked at each one with scrutiny before offering a single nod. "Those three then."

"And don't forget the little guy," Souji commented. Hijikata furrowed his brow and turned his attention back to the recruits to see where Souji was pointing. "He's untrained, but watch the way he moves. He's got good instincts, like he already knows what to do but not how to do it. He's quick, too. Watch."

So he did. The Vice-Commander stared at the recruit and watched his movements with keen eyes. The boy wore a protective mask like the others, so Hijikata couldn't see his face. Nonetheless, Souji was right—he had exceptional footwork. The instincts were clearly there, and with the right instruction, he could go far.

"He's yet to give up a single point," Souji added with a sly grin.

Hijikata watched as the recruit twisted to the side to dodge a thrust and then leapt into the air to avoid a horizontal sweep. The boy then dove in for a sloppy yet effective strike to his opponent's chest, which knocked the other kid over onto his back.

"Very well." Hijikata raised his whistle to his lips and blew into it. The loud, piercing shriek scared most of the recruits out of their minds, but it also stopped the fighting, which was the main purpose. "You, you, you, and you," said Hijikata, pointing to each one as he addressed them, "I want you four to follow me. The rest of you, keep at it." He turned toward the young captain and added, "Souji, get Kondou-san."

Souji gave Hijikata a playful salute before turning on his heel and leaving the dojo. Kondou was easy to find. When Souji informed the Commander of the Shinsengumi that they'd found a few promising recruits, Kondou was all too eager to accompany Souji to check them out.

While the majority of the recruits were being tested in the dojo, Hijikata and the core group of captains were observing the more promising new soldiers in the inner courtyard of the Nishi Hongwanji Temple.

When Souji and Kondou emerged from the hall, Hijikata addressed them immediately. "Kondou-san," he said. "You're just in time."

"How's our little beansprout doing?" Souji asked, grinning at the short, masked recruit.

"Not bad," Hijikata admitted. He stood on Kondou's other side while the three of them watched the sparring match. "He gives up some points, but he refuses to surrender. Heisuke's having a hard time with him."

The one fighting the recruit was the youngest captain among the Shinsengumi. His name was Toudou Heisuke, and he was captain of the Eighth Division. Unlike the recruit, he wasn't wearing a protective mask. His long brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and he kept his teal blue eyes focused on his opponent.

At long last, there was a decisive strike, and Heisuke knocked the boy off his feet. He fell to the ground, and his mask fell off of his head. All of the spectators stared in obvious shock. The boy was young and baby-faced. He had rather feminine features like soft eyes with long lashes. His short hair was pulled into a topknot at the back of his head like was common among young samurai who didn't shave their heads.

"Damn," he said, rubbing the top of his head in pain. Even his voice was untouched by puberty. It didn't crack and made his youth all the more apparent. "That hurt…"

Heisuke lowered his _bokken_, but before he could drop his guard completely, the recruit shot back onto his feet.

"Wait!" he pleaded. "I'm not done yet!" His face was flushed from exertion, and it made him look like he was blushing. His hair was wild and unkempt despite the hair tie, but the way he was panting and sweating just made him look so _alive_. "Come at me again, please!"

Souji furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly to the side. There was something distinctly _off_ about this boy, but he couldn't quite place it. The others seemed even more flabbergasted than he was. Heisuke's face was bright red with an embarrassed blush.

"Good-looking kid, huh?" said Harada Sanosuke, the Captain of the Tenth Division. He was standing nearby with his back leaned against the temple wall. His long red hair was pulled into a low ponytail behind his head. Amber eyes like gold were locked onto the new recruit.

"It's as you say, though," Hijikata pointed out once he'd recovered from his shock. "He's just a kid."

"He's got spirit though, doesn't he?" That was Nagakura Shinpachi, the Captain of the Second Division. He had a mess of short, unruly brown hair that he kept out of his eyes with a green headband. He watched the sparring match with an excited gleam in his bright blue eyes.

"Indeed he does," Kondou agreed. Kondou Isami was a man nearing his thirtieth year. He had broad shoulders and an angled jaw, heavily muscled from years of training with swords. As the master of the Tennen Rishin-ryu style of swordsmanship, Kondou was something of a genius with swordplay. What he was most known for, however, was his pureness of heart and generous spirit.

The baby-faced recruit went on the offensive and managed to push Heisuke back with several powerful attacks until Heisuke stumbled backward and had to catch his balance by bracing his arm against a nearby pillar.

Souji leaned over him and looked down with a snarky smile. "Heh~? Is the new guy giving you a hard time, Heisuke?"

As expected, Heisuke's blush darkened, and he scrambled away from Souji so he could stand up straight. "_You_ try hitting a face like that, Souji!"

In that moment, the recruit yelled out a battle cry and lunged for Heisuke once again, but this time, Souji drew his sword and used the hilt to deflect the _bokken_ and then point the tip of his katana at the recruit's throat. They both stopped in their tracks, frozen in time like a photograph as their eyes met.

Souji raised his eyebrows, his green eyes locked onto the boy's while his lips twisted into his all-knowing smirk. The boy gaped at the captain in shock, breaking the silence only with his tired breathing.

"You can stop a person without hitting them, Heisuke," Souji commented idly. He didn't take his eyes off of the recruit. With their bodies locked in their combative stance, their faces so close to each other, he could see all the details of the boy's face.

"I—I yield," the recruit stammered. Despite this, Souji didn't lower his sword from the boy's throat.

That is, until Kondou expressed his approval. "Excellent work! You've got a lot of spirit, kid. What's your name?"

* * *

【新選組】

_One Day Earlier…_

* * *

The district of Kyoto in which the Yukimura house resided was the location of quite the commotion. From outside the estate, Chizuru could hear people shouting in disbelief at the proclamation issued forth.

From her vantage point on the ramparts around her estate, she could see a squad of men in _asagi-iro_ jackets—the Shinsengumi. The leader rode atop a cinnamon-colored horse. He had an imposing figure with black hair pulled back into a topknot and hazel-gold eyes.

"That's the Commander of the Shinsengumi," one of the villagers whispered. "Kondou Isami!"

"Citizens of Kyoto!" announced Kondou in a booming, authoritative voice. "I bring a proclamation from the Imperial Castle! The Choshu have mobilized an army and declared war on the empire!" At this announcement, several people gasped and started murmuring among themselves.

Chizuru caught sight of her father and mother standing in front of the gates to their home. They would not want her eavesdropping, but she had to listen to this.

Commander Kondou continued, "By order of Her Majesty the Empress and our Lord Shogun, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. Here in Kyoto, all conscriptions are to report to the Shinsengumi's headquarters at Nishi Hongwanji Temple."

Some of the Shinsengumi soldiers carried scrolls with them. They were the conscription notices. As Kondou read from a list of family names, one man from each family stepped up to claim their letter of conscription.

To Chizuru's horror, when the Yukimura name was called, her father accepted his letter. She knew there was no choice, but as she looked down from her vantage point on the high wall, she watched her father proudly walk toward the Shinsengumi, even with his limp. He was given a scroll, he bowed to Kondou, and he turned and limped back into the estate.

Had Yukimura Musashi been blessed with a son, that son would be joining the Shinsengumi right now, not Chizuru's father. Instead, the old samurai war veteran was going to have to take up his sword and armor once more. He would fight in a war that would undoubtedly end in his death.

That evening, Chizuru watched her father train. Even though he was getting up there in the years, he was an amazing swordsman. He held his hand to the hilt of his sword and drew it in an impressive display of _iai _quick draw. Then, with his katana raised over his head, Musashi brought it down in a powerful swing.

He could cut through wind itself with that blade. It was made by the legendary swordsmith Arai Shakku. His crest was inscribed in the guard of the sword and the _kashira_, or the end cap. It was a beautiful katana and a true work of art.

Musashi's samurai armor was on display in the dojo of the Yukimura estate, where Chizuru's father currently was training. She stood in the doorway, mostly hidden, observing her father's movements and technique. The armor was dark red like blood with two horns coming out of the helmet like an _oni_ demon of legend. It was cleaned daily and still looked like it was in pristine condition.

A cry of pain drew Chizuru's attention away from the armor. She watched in horror as her father dropped his sword and clutched his right wrist in horrible agony. Chizuru realized that Musashi didn't just suffer from his limp in his leg—he also had the beginnings of arthritis in fingers and carpal tunnel in his wrists.

With pain like that, it would be difficult to even draw his sword, much less wield it. If Yukimura Musashi joined the Shinsengumi… he would surely die.

It would have been disgraceful to interrupt her father during his training, even if he was injured. His pride would not allow her to interfere. And so, Chizuru was left with her thoughts, forced to witness his pain but do nothing to soothe it.

"How does one decide…," Chizuru murmured, "between doing one's duty and doing what must be done?"

* * *

【新選組】

_Present Day_

* * *

When the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami, asked that Chizuru introduce herself, she dropped down to her knees in the most respectful bow she could manage. "Yukimura Mafuyu of Kyoto, sir!"

Hijikata raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yukimura? Are you related to Yukimura Musashi?"

"He's my father, sir," Chizuru replied.

"I didn't know Musashi-dono had a son," Kondou said as he scratched his chin in thought.

"He doesn't… talk about me… much," she said weakly. Of course Yukimura Musashi didn't have a son. If he did, _he'd_ be here instead of Chizuru. But that was neither here nor there. Wishing and 'what ifs' weren't going to change the fact that she was born a girl.

Nagakura leaned over toward Harada and loudly whispered, "I can see why. The kid's not exactly the manliest guy you've ever met, is he?"

Chizuru's face turned scarlet. "Shut up! I'm just young! What I lack in age I more than make up for in determination!" She turned toward Kondou and looked him right in the eyes, willing him to believe her. "I was told the Shinsengumi didn't discriminate against age or social class! I was given the draft same as everybody else! I'm here to fight for Japan!"

Kondou blinked once in mild surprise before his face relaxed into an easy smile. "For Japan, huh? Very well, Yukimura-kun. I can see your resolve. I'll approve your entry. Souji, will you look after him in your division?"

Okita raised an eyebrow. "You want him in the First?"

"He's fast and spirited, but untrained," Kondou said. "I believe you to be the most suited to bringing out his potential."

Okita gave a helpless shrug with the same lazy smile. "If Kondou-san insists…"

Kondou walked over to Chizuru and knelt down in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to meet his gaze. His hazel-colored eyes showed a kindness she hadn't expected in the Leader of the Shinsengumi.

"You're one of us now, Yukimura-kun," he said. "I know it may seem daunting, but we of the Shinsengumi look out for our own, whether they're drafted or here by choice. When you put on our uniform, you become one of us. I expect you to uphold our values and standards, to represent us properly. And in return, we will be your second family."

Kondou Isami was an inspiration to all. Chizuru was no exception. When he said those words to her, she felt her spirits soar with the urgent desire to prove him _right_ about her.

"Yes, sir!" she said. "I won't let you down, Commander Kondou!"

He beamed at her and patted her affectionately on the shoulder. "That's what I like to hear. Go with Souji while I inspect the other three recruits."

"Sir!"

When Kondou turned his attention to the next recruit, a tall spearman named Murasaki who was going to spar against Harada, Chizuru stood up off the ground. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and reached down to pick up her practice mask. When she came up again, she saw Okita standing in front of her with an amused expression.

"Kondou-san's already won you over, hasn't he?" he asked with a knowing look.

Chizuru blushed and lowered her gaze. "I didn't expect him to be so… awe-inspiring."

"He has that effect," Okita agreed. He looked over at Kondou then, and Chizuru saw pure admiration written on his features.

Okita Souji was a young, attractive male in his early twenties. He was tall and had shoulder-length straight brown hair that he kept half pulled back in a topknot at the back of his head with some bangs parted on the side that framed his face. His eyes were a vibrant shade of emerald green, brighter than any Chizuru had ever seen before. He wore his Shinsengumi uniform, the blue _haori_ with the white triangle pattern on the sleeves, well—it definitely suited him.

When he caught her staring, he tilted his head back and to the side to smirk at her from over his shoulder. "Something on your mind, Yukimura?"

Chizuru immediately lowered her gaze. "No, sir."

He looked doubtful for a moment, but then his face slipped back into its easy confidence. "I suppose I should introduce myself if I'm gonna be your commanding officer. Okita Souji, Captain of the First Division. _You_ can call me Okita-sensei."

"Yes, sir, Okita-sensei."

"…Have we met before?"

Chizuru's eyes widened. She looked up at him, peering carefully at his face. He didn't _seem_ familiar to her. Surely she would have recognized him if he was. "No, sir, I don't think so."

"Hmm…," Okita mused. "If you say so."

She had to be careful. If he figured out she was a girl, she was as good as dead.

"Well, I'll show you to the First Division's barracks," he said as he began what looked like a leisurely stroll. "Keep up, or I'll kill you."

She didn't have time to think about whether or not he meant that threat. Chizuru scurried after her new boss and made sure to follow close behind. He showed her were a few things were at the Nishi Hongwanji Temple, from the dining hall to the baths, all the while giving her random, passive-aggressive comments that led her to realize he was probably the biggest asshole in the Shinsengumi. Sarcasm seemed to be Okita's weapon of choice, and it was all Chizuru could do to bite her tongue and not dish it back at him. It wouldn't do well to piss off her commanding officer on the first day.

The First Division barracks was a large, long room with space for several Japanese futons. The captains all had their own rooms, which was to be expected, but Chizuru would have to share with the rest of her teammates.

Dinner was held in the mess hall. Most of the divisions seemed to stick to each other in clusters, but what Chizuru noticed seemed to be the 'core group' of captains all stayed together near Commander Kondou. She'd heard they'd all come from Edo together, from some dojo or something, but they all seemed to be as tight knit as _brothers_.

She ate her food in peace, unable to find the courage to socialize with any of her new teammates. The First Division, like most of the Shinsengumi, was made up of Kyoto's youth. The draft had called in a lot of sons who'd never seen combat before. If the captains had to teach all of their new recruits, they would have their hands full, Chizuru realized.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Chizuru waited until the barracks were completely silent before she snuck out of her futon. The Shinsengumi _did _technically have a curfew, but as long as you were within the temple grounds, you were allowed to roam at night.

That being said, most people were sleeping. Even though she wasn't technically breaking any rules, she was still missing out on valuable sleeping time, especially since the military rose early in the day for training.

Still, just because she was going to be masquerading as a man didn't mean she had to smell like one. Chizuru was a firm believer in good hygiene, and that meant bathing at least every other day. Since she was a woman in disguise, the only time she'd be able to do that would be the middle of the night.

As such, her first escapade to the baths began.

It was thankfully empty, for everyone else at the temple headquarters seemed to be asleep. Chizuru took her time scrubbing her body and rinsing her hair. Once satisfied, she rose up out of the water and stepped out of the tub.

Chizuru dried herself off and then began the painful process of binding her breasts down. It was time-consuming and made it hard to breathe, but she supposed (and hoped) that it would get easier with practice, both the binding process and the breathing.

She'd just finished up when the door suddenly opened without warning. A scream rose up in her throat, but Chizuru was in too much shock to even let it out, so her mouth just hung open in frozen horror…

…as she came face to face with Okita Souji.

"Oh, _fuck_," he said in his initial shock as he jerked his head away. Even though Chizuru's breasts were bound, the rest of her body was not covered, so the fact that she was a woman was painfully obvious.

Chizuru grabbed her sleeping kimono and covered herself immediately. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I knew it," Okita said, despite the lingering disbelief on his face. "I knew there was something off about you. You're a _girl_."

With a furious, humiliated blush, Chizuru tied the sash around her kimono. She pulled the kimono tightly against her breasts as if to will them to vanish. But the damage was done—she'd been discovered. And now she was going to die.

"I _am_ the child of Yukimura Musashi… but I'm his daughter," she said, her gaze lowered to the ground. She was on her knees before him, awaiting his judgment. "My true name is Yukimura Chizuru."

"Why would a girl dress like a man and join the Shinsengumi?" Okita asked. He eyed her with suspicion. "You even cut your hair like a boy. I thought hair was the pride of a woman."

He was asking her _why_? Well, he wasn't killing her outright. At this point, she'd tell him anything. "I did it to save my father! He is old now and still suffers from injuries he obtained the last time he served the Shogun! If he were to have come here himself like he planned, he would be dead in the first battle! My father is my hero—he means everything to me! I couldn't let him march off to his death!"

Before she knew it, tears had welled up in her eyes, and she looked up at Okita with her earnest plea. "Okita-sensei, please have mercy! The purpose of the Shinsengumi is to gather soldiers to fight for the Shogun! I beg you, forget my true identity and allow me to serve you! Let me be a sword for the Shinsengumi, and I swear you won't regret it!"

Okita listened as she said her piece, and when she was finished, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a weary sigh. "Unfortunately, what we have to do can't be done by a little girl. I'll admit you have talent, but you'd never be able to hide your identity from the rest of the Shinsengumi. Even if I kept quiet, are you honestly telling me you're prepared to kill? To _die_?"

"I am!" Chizuru insisted. "I have made my resolve! I vowed to become a sword for the Shinsengumi in place of my father, even if it means giving up my name and life as a woman! I want to fight for Kondou-san and the Shinsengumi!"

"For Kondou-san, huh?" he echoed. He had a strange look on his face, as if he could see right through her, or even to several possible scenarios that this decision might lead to in the future. In the end, he sighed and returned to his previous, joking demeanor. "Well, that's enough excitement for one night. I'm beat. G'night, Yukimura."

Chizuru's jaw dropped. "O-Okita-sensei?"

He turned away from her and began to walk toward the captain's quarters. With obvious impatience, he snapped, "I said_ good night, _Yukimura!"

She realized what he was doing. He was going to let her keep her secret, for now. She had no idea what convinced him, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Chizuru bowed lowly to Okita's retreating form and said, "G-good night, sir!"

Wherever their choices may lead, Chizuru was officially part of the Shinsengumi now, for better or for worse.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** There you have it! What do you think? Interesting start?

As usual, let's end the day with a topic for discussion. Please respond in your reviews!

**Today's topic**: Samurai

I know, total cop-out discussion this time, but samurai are freakin' epic. I've wanted to be one since I first watched Rurouni Kenshin when I was ten years old. That was... a long time ago. Cough. Anyway.

I realize there's a lot of gray area here, and that historically, most people in the warrior/bushi class were total asshats. That being said, I think the _idea _behind samurai, noble warriors, and Bushido is just, awesome. It's like taking the code of chivalry for medieval knights and multiplying it by like, seven, one for each part of Bushido.

Sure, what we see portrayed in modern fiction is a far cry from the truth, but that's kinda sorta what we're talking about here, yeah? The _idea_. Men can die, but ideas are immortal, and the idea of a samurai is something that just, humbles me. I'm a pretty mellow, down-to-earth kinda gal, but I have to give major kudos to warriors of that caliber.

So like, Kondou. Kondou Isami is my Superman. My Samurai Jesus. The John Lennon of Samurai that I would buy all the records/albums of and throw my bra on stage for. Sure things went a bit awry with the Koufu Regulatory Company and daimyo promotion and such, but I think by the end, he remembered what was important again and redeemed himself. He was an _amazing _man who represented everything that Bushido should have stood for. Someone who wasn't of noble birth, but of noble _character_, and that is what humbles me. People like that just... don't exist.

Kondou's a freakin' man among men. For reals.

Fun fact, Chizuru's father in this (because Kodo sucks, and I didn't want to write about him) is named after _another_ epic samurai, Miyamoto Musashi.

**Bonus question**: Favorite samurai movie, series, anime, video game, whatever? Mine is the Kenshin anime, of course (Shishio Makoto is my favorite villain of all time and always has been). And the live action movies are just, win (but they need more Saito).

**Next Chapter**: "Kyoto Killers" – In which our heroine struggles to keep her identity a secret in the face of brutal training methods, bathing men, and perverted comrades.


	2. Kyoto Killers

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

To _Guest Too_: I wish I could give you proper responses XD But thank you so, so much for your continued interest in my work. Your review for AYS had me on cloud nine for the entire day. You always mention subtle things most people bypass (like the well water bubbling) and I love it. And I'm really glad you liked my loophole! Your praise for me as an authoress just has me like, all smiles/completely humbled. Wow! And happy endings are the best! Anyway, I'm glad you like where this new story is going so far. I look forward to hearing from you again :)

**TK:** Perhaps it seems weird for Okita to call Chizuru "Yukimura" and her to call him "sensei". In this universe, however, she is his direct subordinate, so the way they address each other will be different, but we will get the occasional, rare 'Chizuru-chan' when they are in private :)

And don't forget, _Mafuyu_ is the name she is using to pretend she's a boy. Better than 'Ping' right? XD

This is the second chapter that has been inspired by _Kaze Hikaru_, but with many of my own twists. According to my outline, one other chapter I've taken a couple liberties from Mulan, but rewritten them. When I get to those scenes, I'll label it in my notes up here as my disclaimer of sorts.

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Kyoto Killers**

* * *

"On your feet, Yukimura! It's too soon to give in!" That order came from Hijikata Toshizo, the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. He was the black-haired, violet-eyed warrior nicknamed the _Demon Vice-Commander_. And what an appropriate moniker it was.

Hijikata came at Chizuru with a flurry of strikes from his wooden sword. He knocked her up, down, left, and right, and when she hit the floor, he'd yell at her until she climbed back up again. Apparently training new recruits fell under some weekly ritualistic exercise he did that scared the living hell out of the new members. Chizuru was no exception.

"Couldn't Hijikata-san cut Mafuyu-kun a little slack?" Heisuke asked from the sidelines. He had his arms folded over his chest and was watching the match with a frown. The center of the dojo was like a warzone between the two fighters, so he didn't dare get closer than he was.

"Nah, the kid's giving it his all," Nagakura said. Unlike Heisuke, Nagakura had a little smile on his face, genuinely impressed by '_Mafuyu's' _spirit. "He's got spunk."

"And talent," Harada mused. He stood in the middle of Heisuke and Nagakura and was watching the match with the same level of interest. "Do you see his footwork? It's incredible. He has the instincts of a swordsman, he just lacks the physical strength and proper training. It's definitely in his blood, though."

"You think so?" Heisuke asked. "I don't see it."

"You don't see _talent_?" Nagakura said, bopping Heisuke on the head as if scolding a child. Heisuke was a good four or five years younger than his two best friends, though.

"One has to wonder," Harada said, completely unperturbed by the slight scuffle between his comrades, "with that kind of talent, why didn't his father further educate him? There isn't a samurai in Japan who hasn't heard of Yukimura Musashi. You'd think a man like that would teach his son more."

Heisuke shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't interested."

"That's not it."

The sound a new voice made all three of them turn. Saito Hajime, the Captain of the Third Division, approached and stopped when he was within conversational range. His long black hair had an almost violet luster to it, and it was pulled into a low ponytail that wrapped around his shoulder and fell in front of his chest.

"Saito?" Nagakura asked.

Saito kept his azure blue eyes on the fight while he spoke to his comrades. "His determination is plain for all to see. The way he gets up every time he is knocked down… the way he holds his sword… the look in his eyes when he strikes—whether he hits or he misses, he is enjoying this."

And truthfully, Chizuru was. She hadn't felt this alive since the last time her father allowed her to spar with him. He never perfected her technique or taught her properly, only the basics, but she watched him for years and practiced in his shadow. When her father _did _indulge her and teach her a bit, she took to the training like a horse takes to water, lapping up every little bit that she could.

She wasn't a novice, but going against Hijikata and training with him one-on-one like this was teaching her in more ways than one. Instincts were developed and honed, and steps were learned and mastered. She committed everything to memory, both mentally and physically.

"Who is he?" Saito asked.

"That's right, you've been in Edo," Nagakura remembered. "You heard about the Empress's draft, right?" He gestured to Chizuru with his chin. "We got a shit-ton of new members yesterday, and that little guy shows the most promise. I think he said his name was Mafuyu."

"Yukimura Mafuyu," Harada said quietly. His golden eyes were stuck on Chizuru as if he were trying to place a certain detail. But it was like trying to recall a memory from a dream. Nothing concrete came to mind.

"The son of Yukimura Musashi?" Saito asked. As an expert swordsman and blade enthusiast, it was no surprise Saito knew of Yukimura Musashi. He was a war hero.

"Yep," Heisuke confirmed. "Doesn't look like much, though."

"He looks like a girl," Nagakura said bluntly.

Saito pressed his lips together, seemingly unimpressed. "One should not be underestimated by their appearance. The boy is clearly skilled. Anyone who thinks otherwise because of how he looks will suffer the same fate in the end."

That morbid thought was certainly true, and it sobered the trio into silence.

Hijikata got in a particularly good hit that brought Chizuru down to her knees. "Get up!" he snapped. "We're not through yet!"

"S-sir!" Chizuru said. She pulled herself back up and raised her guard once more.

A rare bit of amusement glinted in Hijikata's violet gaze. "You've got spirit, Yukimura," he said. "I'll make a man out of you yet. Now come at me."

"Now that I think about it," Saito murmured as his gaze slowly turned toward Nagakura and Harada, "don't you two have patrol duty today?"

Nagakura jumped, and he looked down at Saito, who was much shorter than he, with a nervous smile. "A-ah, well… none of those Choshu clowns have the stones to get up to trouble in broad daylight, so…"

"What he means is," Harada smoothly began, "we wanted to see how the adorable, baby-faced recruit handled himself in training today against the _Demon_ Vice-Commander."

"He's just so tiny!" Nagakura said loudly, trying to defend his actions. "Look at the little guy, getting back up every time Hijikata-san knocks him down! And now he's got a black eye on that cute little face…"

Heisuke pouted a bit and spoke in a grumble, "At least I'm not the only one hesitant to hit his face…"

"I'm not done yet!" Chizuru suddenly cried. She climbed to her feet, and in spite of her shaking body, she held her wooden practice sword firmly in her hands and faced Hijikata once more. "Please let me keep fighting!"

"Gah!" Heisuke exclaimed in dismay. "Even his voice is cute! It's like having a girl in the group!"

Harada reached over and bopped Heisuke on the head. "Knock it off, Heisuke. Mafuyu's not going to like it if he hears you say that. No man likes having his masculinity challenged like that."

Saito nodded silently, and Heisuke deflated a little, apparently in agreement.

When Hijikata finally dismissed Chizuru and moved onto the next recruit, she left the dojo hastily with the excuse that she was going to clean up. In truth, the best she'd be able to manage would be to sneak a quick washcloth and wipe away her sweat.

She made it all the way to the well before she came across two more members of the Shinsengumi already there. Standing right before her eyes, wearing _nothing_ aside from their underwear, were two men currently in the process of dumping well water on themselves to wash up.

One was Okita Souji. Of course. His reddish-brown hair was down and hit his shoulders in a wet mess. Water drizzled down his arms and chest and dripped onto the grass and stones at his feet.

Next to him was a man a few years older, perhaps in his late twenties, with straight brown hair and round-framed glasses, a rare accessory in Japan even in this day and age. He had a leaner build than Okita but was still well-toned.

Chizuru's face turned bright red, and she whipped around so her back was to them. Of all things to see! Did these men have no sense of decency? Sure, there weren't any women at the temple, but still! What's next, full frontal?!

"Oi, Yukimura!" Okita called, which made her cringe. She'd been spotted. "What are you doing out here? I thought Hijikata-san was beating you up or something in the dojo."

Chizuru whirled back around, embarrassment replaced with offense. "He wasn't beating me up, Okita-sensei! He was training me! Speaking of, I thought that's what _you _were supposed to do now that I'm a member of the First Division!"

It occurred to her, after that slip-up, that it was probably extremely rude to lose your temper at your commanding officer. Chizuru blushed furiously again and smacked her hands over her mouth, mortified by her actions. She quickly bowed low in apology and said, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, sir!"

To her surprise, Okita started _laughing_. She looked up and saw him with his hand on the well to brace himself while his shoulders shook with laughter. "Oh, that is too good." He rose up and gave Chizuru an amused smirk. "I'll play with you tomorrow, alright? You look pretty dead right now."

The bespectacled man, who had remained quiet up until now, finally spoke, "That _is _quite the shiner on your eye." He wasn't being condescending—quite the contrary; he sounded concerned. He had a small frown on his face. "It appears Hijikata-kun was too rough on you."

Chizuru's eyes widened, and she quickly raised her hands to shake them in front of her, a gesture showing that it was no big deal. "Oh, no, it's fine! I asked him to keep going! You know what they say—every pain is a lesson."

The man looked surprised. He looked over at Okita and asked, "Who is this boy?"

Okita was still watching Chizuru with a smirk. "This is Yukimura Mafuyu. He joined up a couple of days ago while you and Hajime-kun were in Edo."

"I see," the other man said. He offered a small bow of his head to Chizuru and said, "Welcome to the Shinsengumi. My name is Sannan Keisuke, the other Vice-Commander."

Chizuru's jaw dropped. _This guy _was the same rank as Hijikata? But… he looked so harmless… Still, she quickly bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you, sir! Thank you for the warm welcome! I look forward to fighting for the Shinsengumi!"

"May I ask what dojo you trained in?" Sannan inquired.

Chizuru blushed again. "Um… I was never properly trained, sir. I only learned from my father, and only when he had the time and patience for it. He doesn't like teaching…"

"Your father…?" Sannan repeated. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is your father Yukimura Musashi?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see," said Sannan. "Well, you must show promise, or Hijikata-kun wouldn't have trained so intensely with you. You'll be one of us in no time, I'm sure."

"Thank you, sir!" Chizuru said.

Sannan eyed Chizuru's sweaty attire for a moment. "Were you just about to wash up after your training session? Feel free to join us, Yukimura-kun. There is plenty of room here."

Okita's smile suddenly became very strained, as if he were putting forth immense effort not to laugh. Chizuru's face was a grimace of embarrassment. She stammered a bit, but no real words came out.

"Actually, Sannan-san, I was hoping we could go over the details of the patrol routes for today," Okita said, drawing Sannan's attention to him. He couldn't seem to stop grinning, but at least he was covering for Chizuru. She had to admit, she was greatly surprised and thankful to Okita in that moment.

"Oh, yes, I imagine they've changed since I was last in Kyoto," Sannan commented. "Very well. Good day, Yukimura-kun."

Chizuru bowed while Okita and Sannan dressed themselves quickly. "Same to you, sir. Okita-sensei."

When they were gone, Chizuru carefully wiped herself clean with a rag before any other unwanted visitors arrived.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

At sunset, it was the First Division's turn to patrol. Each of the ten divisions had about ten men originally, but with the new recruits from the conscription notices going out daily, the numbers had doubled over the past week. Now, there were twenty-two men in the First Division, including Chizuru and Okita himself.

One of the men in the First Division was a young guy around nineteen years old named Fuyuki. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled into a tight topknot. He walked at Okita's side and talked to him while Chizuru followed with the other troop members.

"I heard we're going to add a rank to each troop," he commented. "Since we've got so many new members."

"Hmm~?" Okita mused. "Who told you that?"

Fuyuki spoke in a pleasant tone. He didn't seem intimidated by Okita's rank or reputation. "Vice-Commander Sannan was mentioning it to Gen-san while I was on kitchen duty. He's thinking of naming the rank _Lieutenant_."

"So each Captain gets a Lieutenant," Okita repeated. He gave a lazy yawn and stretched his arms behind his head. "Sounds like a good person to pass duties onto when I don't feel like doing anything."

Chizuru rolled her eyes behind his back. Okita certainly wasn't the most orthodox of the Shinsengumi's captains. Then again, judging by what she'd seen and heard so far, none of the captains were very conventional.

Some giggling to her right drew her attention to a pair of women in fancy kimonos. They were whispering to each other and pointing at her. Chizuru tensed, and she wondered if something was off in her disguise. Did they know she was a girl?

Okita must have noticed them, too, for he glanced over his shoulder at Chizuru and said, "Don't mind them." He was smirking at her, and that wry sort of raised-eyebrow smile of his made her blush and avert her gaze.

"Why are they giggling like that?" she asked.

Okita's grin widened to a rather malicious state. "I guess it's not every day they see such a handsome boy walking the streets. Maybe you should wave to them."

Her blush intensified, and Chizuru glared at him, practically steaming from her ears. "That's not funny, Okita-sensei!"

Okita laughed jovially at her and resumed walking straight ahead. He and Fuyuki made it a couple of steps before they had to stop. A group of men blocked their path. They were all samurai, perhaps ronin, and they glared at the First Division menacingly.

"That uniform—you're with the Wolves of Mibu," said the leader in the front. His long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and he had a good amount of stubble on his chin. "You've got some nerve parading around Kyoto like you own the damn city in that ugly _haori_."

Fuyuki raised his sleeve to sheepishly frown at the white triangle pattern on the sleeves. "I thought it was really stylish…"

Okita's laughter was gone, but his smirk never wavered. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the group of ronin in challenge. "If all you're here to do is critique Kondou-san's fashion sense, then you're doing it to the wrong person. Insulting Kondou-san in front of me…" he lowered his hand to the hilt of his katana, "…is a death sentence."

The leader snarled. "We've lost four men to you scum, but no more! Get them!"

"They never learn," Fuyuki said as he drew his katana. Okita drew his and extended his arm near the tip of the blade in a fighting stance.

"Okita-sensei?" Chizuru asked. "What are your orders?"

"Stand back, Yukimura," Okita said without looking at her.

"Wait, what?" Was he planning on leaving her out of the fight?

Okita glanced back with an amused expression. "You haven't even been given your uniform yet. Leave the fighting to the official members for now."

"But I—"

"Easy there, Mafuyu-kun," Fuyuki said with a sly smile. He glanced back at Chizuru and said, "I wouldn't forgive myself if someone hurt your cute, womanly face."

Chizuru's face flushed. "I'm a _man_!" she yelled.

"I know, sorry!" said Fuyuki. His face and voice was teasing. "But you are just my type, Mafuyu-kun."

Okita's sword lowered slightly, and he shot Fuyuki an exasperated look. "Is this really the time for that, Fuyuki-kun?" Oh, like he was one to talk!

Fuyuki laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Captain! I couldn't resist. He's just really cute!"

Chizuru was too flabbergasted to even respond. The other men in the First Division ran past her, save for the other three recruits who were also without uniform. They were still recruits, not official members, and joining the First Division on patrol was merely an exercise in getting them accustomed to the workings of the Shinsengumi. No one would be officially inducted until the conscriptions were all out.

The battle was over in less than a minute. Had Chizuru blinked, she would have missed some of it. Okita Souji was infamous in Kyoto, even among the civilians. His skill with the katana was said to be one of the best in the Shinsengumi, second only to the Commander himself.

Watching him cut down ronin with his wicked smile, Chizuru knew those rumors to be true.

There was something almost mesmerizing about the way Okita fought. His katana was an extension of his body, a part of his arm. He wielded it with the sort of precision one would wield a limb. He was a master of the one-hit-kill, and the bodies at his feet showed just that. She'd never seen anyone move so fast.

The people on the street panicked and backed away, but most of them didn't look away from the gory sight. In this day and age, bloodshed was common. But that didn't stop them from regarding the Shinsengumi in dread and fear.

They really were akin to a pack of wolves.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Chizuru slipped her arms through the sleeves of her light blue _haori_. She'd just been given her Shinsengumi uniform and was examining it curiously alongside her other recruits. She sat near the front of the large room with Kondou and Sannan facing them.

"It suits you, Yukimura-kun!" Kondou said with a smile.

Chizuru bowed to him. "Thank you, Commander Kondou. I'll wear it with pride."

Kondou gave her a friendly nod. "Just keep doing what you've been doing." He took a moment to look over the recruits and then raised his voice to address them all. "Everyone, listen up. As of right now, you are all officially members of the Shinsengumi! Whatever status you had before now, farmer or merchant or peasant or samurai—none of that matters anymore! From now on, you are a warrior of the Shinsengumi! Together, we will fight in the name of the Empress and the Shogun and uphold the ideals of Bushido! Are you with me?"

It was brief but inspiring. Chizuru put her hands to the floor and proclaimed, "Yukimura Mafuyu will go wherever you may lead, Commander Kondou!"

Kondou's eyes widened. "Yukimura-kun?"

So moved were the new recruits that many of them followed her example.

"Me too!"

"So will I!"

"I'll follow you anywhere, Commander Kondou!"

Kondou beamed at them, both humbled and moved beyond words at such a show of loyalty and enthusiasm. Most of these men weren't here by choice, but in that short week, he'd won them over with his personality and charisma.

"Very good!" he said proudly. "You're all dismissed!"

As the recruits began filing out, Okita got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Chizuru. He playfully nudged her with his foot. When she looked up, he grinned at her. "What was that about earlier?"

Chizuru blushed and lowered her head. "Y-yeah, sorry about that. I was… just so _moved_ by the Commander's words…"

Okita chuckled, but it wasn't his usual condescending laughter. He seemed genuinely amused. "Kondou-san is pretty amazing."

"Yes," Chizuru agreed. "He is."

His green eyes landed on her again, and this time, they slowly roamed over her body before landing on her face. There wasn't anything uncomfortable or questionable in his stare—it seemed more like a thoughtful, perceptive analysis. A search for something in particular.

"Yukimura," he said, drawing her attention up to his face. "Why are you here?"

"Sir?" she asked, confused.

Okita made a small attempt to elaborate. "With the Shinsengumi. Besides the reason you told me the other day."

"I… I want to be a samurai?" she tried.

"But _why_?" he asking, curious about her clarification. "What's so important to you that you want to lift a sword? Why do you want to be a samurai?"

Chizuru hadn't expected such a question. Okita was studying her as if he'd never seen anything like her before. Then again, he probably hadn't. Chizuru hadn't, either. "Well, I… they are the protectors of the people. They follow the code of Bushido. I want to have a warrior's spirit like that. I want to fight for honor and loyalty. And the Shinsengumi… the banner is _makoto_. Sincerity. It reminds me of the Commander. Kondou-san… if I were to describe him in one word, it would be _makoto_. I have never been so inspired by someone before. He makes me want to fight for him. I—" she broke off, blushing, "I must sound like a child to you."

"Not entirely," Okita said. She looked up at him and saw the almost distant look in his eyes. It was puzzling. "You are naïve when you talk about things like Bushido and honor. But I understand your faith in Kondou-san…"

"You admire him, too, don't you, Okita-sensei?" she asked.

His gaze slowly shifted to where Kondou was talking to Hijikata in the back of the hall. There was a soft loneliness in his gaze that was there only for a short moment before Okita banished it from his countenance. "Kondou-san is the reason I exist in this world."

Chizuru furrowed her brow. "Your reason… to exist?"

Okita didn't turn his eyes from Kondou, even though he was speaking quietly to Chizuru. "My reasons for picking up a sword aren't as glamorous or pure as yours. A sword is a weapon, a tool for killing. That's what I want to be for Kondou-san. I'll bloody my hands so he doesn't have to, and I'll strike down anyone that stands in his way."

His words were cold, and they made Okita feel very far away to Chizuru. If she were to reach out to him, she felt as if he would beyond her reach. And yet, there was something about his solemn expression as he said this. He lacked his usual snarky attitude. It was the most serious conversation she'd ever had with him since meeting him, and Chizuru found herself watching him with both awe and admiration.

She wanted to know more about Okita, to understand him—who he was and why he was that way. But more than that, she wanted to be able to reach out her hand and not miss him because he was too far away. Was that foolish?

"Mafuyu-kun!" Chizuru cringed at the sound of Fuyuki's voice. She tried to turn around to face him, but he ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head. "You look so cute in our uniform!"

"Get off me!" Chizuru growled as she tried to pull herself free of his grasp. She pointed an accusing finger at Okita, who was watching Fuyuki with a bland expression. "Don't you have any rules against homosexuals joining the military?"

Okita shrugged. "Not really."

"Wh-what about fraternization?"

"Nope."

"…Molestation?!"

Okita smirked. "Fuyuki-kun, I don't think Yukimura's interested."

Fuyuki huffed and pulled himself off of Chizuru. He stood in front of her and looked down with a charming smile. "I bet I could change your mind," he said. "Women, men—they're all beautiful. Try anything once, right? What do you say?"

With a horrified blush, Chizuru folded her arms across her chest and stepped back to create distance between them. "No_ thank you!_" She stormed away from them both and headed to the dojo while grumbling furiously.

"Yukimura Mafuyu, huh?" Fuyuki laughed. "I've never been this attracted to a _male_ before. What a guy!"

"I thought you were more of a womanizer," Okita mused. His green eyes were locked on Fuyuki, studying him more perceptively than he let him believe.

"I thought so, too!" Fuyuki said, as if he couldn't believe it himself. "But that Mafuyu-kun… I've got to make him mine."

"Oh~? How do you plan to do that?"

Fuyuki pointed at the dojo with determination in his eyes. "I'll wow him into submission with a display of my swordsmanship! Then he'll be begging me to take him to bed!" With that said, Fuyuki headed toward the dojo after Chizuru.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

The First Division dominated the dojo that day. The doors were wide open to let in fresh air and give a view of the outside. Many of the new recruits sparred against members who had been there for a while.

The youngest recruit was around her age. He was a boy named Monimi who didn't have much going for him except for being the eldest son in his family. He'd clearly never held a sword before and was likely only here because his father was in a similar situation as Chizuru's.

As such, Chizuru felt a special sense of camaraderie with him. "Monimi-san," she said, "would you mind sparring with me? We're similar size, so it's good practice for beginners like us."

Monimi's eyes widened a little. He had his baby face, but his features were kind. His short black hair was a messy array of spikes that probably hadn't ever seen a comb. He held his _bokken_ loosely like a child would hold a toy. "With me? But Yukimura-san, you're so much better…"

Maybe when compared to _some_, she was, but Chizuru knew she still had quite a ways to go. She gave Monimi a smile and said, "Practice makes perfect. But we don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, no, I will," Monimi said hastily. He managed a friendly smile and held up his sword to signal that he was ready.

Monimi had a good heart, but he lacked the talent for swordplay. Some people were naturals who simply needed further training and experience, like Chizuru. Others had all the training in the world but lacked the aptitude, like Monimi. And then there were those who fell somewhere in between. Chizuru wondered which category Okita fell into. She had a hard time believing he was anything but a natural talent.

"_Hah_!" Chizuru and Monimi cried in unison as their wooden swords crashed together. Monimi's footwork wasn't up to her speed, and his strength couldn't compete with Hijikata's. Sparring with Monimi was a welcome reprieve. She didn't go easy on him, but she didn't let the duel end too quickly, either, or Monimi wouldn't learn anything from it.

Chizuru just finished up the match with Monimi and was wiping her forehead clear of sweat. She saw Fuyuki enter the dojo and pick up a wooden sword. She dreaded it at first, but he worked with another recruit and actually seemed to handle him pretty well. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy… just a harmless flirt. Perhaps she'd judged him too harshly.

"Mafuyu-kun?" Fuyuki asked, drawing her attention to him.

She managed a smile. "Yes?"

_So cute_! Fuyuki beamed at her. _Now's my chance_. "Would you care to spar with me?"

Going along with her previous thoughts that she should give Fuyuki a chance, Chizuru decided a little sparring match wouldn't be too bad. "Sure."

Amidst the other members of the First Division (minus Okita, who was apparently shirking his duties as captain again), Chizuru and Fuyuki crossed their wooden swords. The dojo was full of others practicing their swordsmanship, but most of them made room to accommodate matches like this.

Fuyuki was surprisingly strong. When his practice sword clashed against Chizuru's, she felt the full weight of his strength pressed against her own. She could hardly withstand it for a few seconds before she had to leap back defensively.

"We'll need to work on your upper body strength," Fuyuki commented. "Some weight training should do the trick. I can help you with that, Mafuyu-kun."

"I would appreciate it," Chizuru said.

She sprinted forward and swung her sword horizontally. Fuyuki raised his and blocked just in time. He attempted to push Chizuru back again, but she used her superior speed to her advantage and unleashed a flurry of attacks that eventually forced her opponent into a more defensive stance that would allow him to block more effectively.

Just as she was about to get in a decisive strike to his head, Fuyuki stuck out his foot and threw Chizuru off balance. She tumbled and landed roughly on her backside. Fuyuki placed the tip of his wooden sword to her throat.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. It looked sincere and apologetic. "Sorry about that, Mafuyu-kun. You fight honorably, but sometimes you need to fight dirty in real battles. It can save your life."

Chizuru looked up at him in surprise. He had a point. She looked down at the sword in her hand. "Yes, I… that makes sense, Fuyuki-san. Thank you for the advice."

Fuyuki laughed and scratched the back of his head with his left hand, his right still clutching his sword. "You really are cute for a guy, you know?"

Her face turned red, and her expression soured. "Men don't like being called 'cute', Fuyuki-san."

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry. Say, what do you think about _shudo_?"

"Eh?" Chizuru was about to respond when she caught sight of Okita through the open doors of the dojo. He was playing catch with a group of kids and a rubber ball. Chizuru's jaw dropped, and she pointed an accusing finger at him and shouted, "_Okita-sensei_! You're supposed to be training your division right now, not playing with kids!"

Okita glanced over at her, surprised, but his face soon settled into a playful smirk. "Uh-oh, he caught us!" he said to the children. "Quick, let's make our escape!"

"You think I can't see you running away?" Chizuru yelled, which broke her 'cute' image and caused Fuyuki to stare at her in shock. "Get back here, Okita-sensei!" She ran after him and the children he'd trotted off with.

A couple of the members of the First Division watched with frightened, wide eyes. They leaned together and whispered, "Mafuyu-kun is scary!"

"He reminds me of my mother!"

"I'd hate to be the Captain right now!"

Fuyuki brought his hand to his chin with a frown. "Hmm… this may be harder than I thought." His eyes lit up in determination. "But I won't give up! Yukimura Mafuyu will be mine!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

That evening, Chizuru finally gave up searching for Okita. She slumped into the mess hall and found Captains Harada, Nagakura, and Heisuke sitting around chatting. They'd all been exceptionally friendly with her (in non-creepy ways, unlike _someone_), so she felt comfortable around them.

"Have any of you guys seen Okita-sensei?" she asked, frowning. "He was supposed to train the First Division today, but he slacked off to go play with the neighborhood kids!"

"Sorry, Mafuyu," said Nagakura. "Haven't seen him."

"But it's been hours," Chizuru said. "We have night patrol tonight, too. And he should at least take a nap…"

Harada chuckled at her worried expression. "Man, you're adorable. Souji's lucky he has such a dedicated wife."

Chizuru's head whipped around to gape at him. "D-did you say wife?" Her face twisted with embarrassment and rage. "I'm nobody's wife! I'm a _man_!"

Nagakura laughed. "We're only jokin'! It's not your fault you were born with a girly face! Just wait 'til puberty kicks in, and you'll grow out of it."

"Oh, _shut up_!"

"Hey, guys, c'mon!" Heisuke said, though he was smiling, too. "Leave Mafuyu-kun alone! Weren't you saying it's not cool to poke at another guy's masculinity?"

"I was only joking," Harada assured. He had a brotherly attitude about him, as did Nagakura, though Harada seemed better at reading the atmosphere than his best friend. "To go back to your question, though, Souji's probably hiding. Have you asked Kondou-san?"

Chizuru perked up a bit. "Good idea…"

She left the mess hall in search of Okita. He'd completely shirked his training duties, but she was going to make sure he didn't miss his patrol. She'd only just joined the Shinsengumi. She didn't need her captain's lazy attitude making _her_ look bad.

"Mafuyu-kun!"

Chizuru stopped and turned at the sound of Fuyuki's voice. She'd gotten used to being called by the boy's name she'd picked out for herself. "Fuyuki-san?"

Fuyuki grinned at her. "Where are you heading off to? We have patrol in just under an hour."

She huffed. "I know. I'm trying to find Okita-sensei to make sure he doesn't slack off again."

Fuyuki slung an arm around her shoulder, which made her tense. "Oh, don't worry about him," he said. "He'll probably just leave without us."

"What do you—" A piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth as a gag. Fuyuki held her hands behind her back and pushed her to the ground before she could so much as squirm.

"Now then," he said with a cheerful smile. "I don't usually like to do this the forceful way, but you're pretty resistant. However, I think… once you see what I can do for you… you'll change your mind about me."

He reached down and put his hands on Chizuru's hips so that he could turn her over so she was lying on her back. He pinned her legs down with his weight and held her hands to the ground. The darkness and the bushes kept them covered, and with the gag, Chizuru couldn't scream for help.

"Please don't look at me like that," Fuyuki said gently. "Just give me a chance. I can make you so, so happy, Mafuyu-kun. I won't do anything that would take your innocence… that's what I want to preserve in you most of all."

Her eyes were wide with fear. Was this really happening? She didn't like how Fuyuki was always advancing on her, but she never thought he was capable of something like _this_. What's worse, he didn't even seem to understand that what he was doing was _wrong_. She writhed and struggled, but she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I just want to taste you," said Fuyuki. "By the time I finish you, you'll never want a woman again." He reached for her leg and slowly began running his hand upward. "So soft for a man… You're practically a girl …"

And then, with a zip of movement that Chizuru almost completely missed, Okita was there. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. But he was there, and the tip of his sword touched Fuyuki's throat. There was a dark, dangerous look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Even when he fought the ronin, he was always smiling.

This look… it was beyond deadly.

Fuyuki looked just as shocked as Chizuru. "O-Okita?"

"Which will it be, Fuyuki-kun?" Okita asked. He tilted his head slightly in consideration. "Will you commit seppuku as a samurai… or will you run?"

"C… come on, Captain," Fuyuki said with a joking smile. "You know I was only playing around. I wouldn't have actually—"

"Or," Okita continued, as if Fuyuki hadn't spoken, "would you rather I kill you now?"

"B-but—"

Fuyuki made a fatal mistake. He reached for his sword. It was hardly out a few centimeters before Okita pushed his katana into Fuyuki's throat. A choked gurgle sounded, and blood spilled from the open wound. Fuyuki collapsed to the ground and did not move again.

Chizuru dragged herself out from underneath him and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She didn't even know she was crying until she registered the tears falling down her face. Her hands and knees wouldn't stop shaking, and when she tried to stand, she fell over.

"You're not hurt," Okita said. He flicked his wrist and flung most of the blood off of his sword. "Get up, Yukimura. We have patrol soon." Chizuru looked up at him with her red, wet face. Okita huffed and made a smile that looked surprisingly sympathetic, coming from him. "Come on," he said. "What kind of face is that?"

Chizuru's face turned redder, and she wiped furiously at it. No matter what she did, though, she couldn't stop the tears. Panic, relief, anxiety, fear—they were so overwhelming in the face of what had almost transpired, that she was completely overcome with emotional duress.

"Careful now," said Okita. "Is this how a samurai should act?" He turned away from her and sheathed his sword. "Go on patrol or don't—it's up to you. But if you're still here when I get back, I'll kill you."

He started to walk away, and Chizuru opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. Her voice was caught in her throat. She reached for him, but he was a few steps out of range. Her tears continued to fall, and her voice just wouldn't come.

Amidst the sound of her sniffling and struggling to cry out to him, Okita stopped walking. He sighed and said, "_Yare, yare_…" Okita turned and walked back toward her. He picked her up by the collar of her kimono and pulled her to her feet.

"Ah!"

"This is the one and only time!" Okita said, perhaps a little too harshly. He took the sleeve of his _haori_ and wiped at her eyes with a gentleness that she never knew he was capable of. "Get it out of your system now, Chizuru-chan. In a few minutes, you have to become Mafuyu again, and men aren't allowed to cry."

She looked up at him in awe. "O-Okita-sensei…"

Everything he said and did was a contradiction. Most of the time, he picked on her and roused her temper. Sometimes he even threatened to kill her. And yet, tonight, he'd saved her, and he was comforting her in his own way. He was so hard to read.

Okita Souji, Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi…

Her tears finally stopped.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK**: So, many of you asked about Mulan's musical numbers XD While I'm sorry there won't be any singing in this, I did make a little reference in the first scene, just for you guys. I'm sure I'll have to do another one for 'A Girl Worth Fighting For'

**Today's topic**: Furies / Rasetsu

So, whether you played the game (Furies) or watched the anime (Rasetsu), you encountered these supernatural elements in Hakuoki. What do you think?

Personally, I think Hakuoki is beautifully written genius, and it didn't _need _to add the furies to the plot. I would have been happy with just a historical romance. The furies are a bit, uh, vampire-y, what with the whole sunlight/blood thing and how they turn to dust when they burn out. I don't think it was _lame_, per se, but if they were going to add supernatural elements, that's not the route I would have taken. XD

That being said, I think the addition of demons/oni was pretty interesting. Would have been nice if Chizuru actually _did _something with her powers, but that's a different topic of discussion. So I'm not against supernatural elements in Hakuoki in particular, I just think the furies were not the best choice. Unfortunately, in the world we live in, Hakuoki loses credibility as an anime/game simply because it's an otome full of bishonen. Adding vampires (let's face it, that's what they are) kind of exacerbates that problem.

I think the furies are _okay_, but not great. And what's with the English dub changing the voices in 'fury mode'? That was one of the bright, shining reasons I stuck with the Japanese dub, but that's just me. The other big reason was that I started with the game, so I wanted to stick to the voices I knew and recognized.

I don't know, honestly; I can't quite put my finger on what it is about furies/rasetsu that I don't like, but I'm just not a fan.

What about you guys? Nix the furies or do you dig them?

**Next Chapter**: "Courtesan Confidante" – Our heroine is dragged along on a trip to Shimabara that turns out to be more disastrous than anyone could have anticipated.


	3. Courtesan Confidante

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** For those who are curious, _Mafuyu_ is a character from the Japanese horror game, Fatal Frame/Project Zero/零.

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Courtesan Confidante**

* * *

The dojo at Nishi hongwanji Temple was a wide building elevated three steps higher than the paved white ground. The curved pagoda roof was made of sleek, slate-colored clay tiles. While it was only one level in height, it was still impressive to behold.

Chizuru walked up the front steps with care and immediately turned left toward the foyer. It was a small area called the _genkan_. She slipped off her _zori_ sandals and left them in the designated area.

She faced the wide, nearly empty room before her and took in its appearance. The flooring was made of woven reed mats called _tatami_. The far wall opposite the entrance had a _kamidana_. It was a small, house-shaped structure made of wood with an arrangement of flowers. There was a calligraphy painting overhead with the _kanji_ for 'sincerity' painted immaculately.

誠

Chizuru walked to the _kamidana _and knelt before it on her knees. She took a breath to calm herself and prepare. Soon, the First Division would meet up and pull the wooden swords off the racks on the wall for practice. This was the last moment of quiet she would get for a while once that happened.

She heard the annoyed, raised voice of Vice-Commander Hijikata before the doors to the dojo even opened. "…and how do you think it looks for a Captain of the Shinsengumi to shirk his duties like that? You have a troop of new members to train. They are your responsibility, Souji!"

Okita's reply was rather droll. "_Heh_~? Sorry, Hijikata-san, I've just gotten really good at tuning out your lectures."

The doors opened, and Okita and Hijikata stepped into the dojo. They were dressed in their casual clothes, rather than their Shinsengumi blues. Hijikata looked every bit as intimidating as ever, though. Chizuru had to admit she sort of admired him—and feared him.

"Be serious, Souji!" Hijikata snapped. "There are nine new recruits in your division alone. You're one of the primary _kenjutsu_ instructors in the Shinsengumi."

Okita, on the other hand, looked bored out of his mind and none too keen on his current company. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I was going to train them today. I'm here, aren't I?"

"I practically dragged you here!"

"But I _am_ here," Okita said in a teasing voice.

Hijikata made a low, snarling sound. He suddenly whipped his head in the direction of Chizuru and practically shouted, "Yukimura!"

Chizuru jumped in fright. "S-sir!"

"See to it that Souji trains your division for a full three hours today! If he tries to shirk his duties again, I want you to report directly to me!"

Chizuru immediately bowed, fearing Hijikata's wrath. "Yes, sir!"

Hijikata made a little, "Hmph!" sound and then turned on his heels. He left the dojo without another word, though there was a rather nasty glare in Okita's direction.

Chizuru heard footsteps, and when she looked up, Okita was standing in front of her, bent at the waist so he could peer down at her. His lips were set in a line, and though he didn't look particularly _pleased_, it was hard to say what he was truly feeling. "Ne, that was pretty cold of you, Chizuru-chan. Ganging up on me with Hijikata-san like that."

Her eyes widened, and she scooted back a bit so she wouldn't be so close to his face. "I—I wasn't ganging up on you. I'm just following the Vice-Commander's orders!"

The corner of his lips twitched in wry amusement. "I was joking. Loosen up, Chizuru-chan."

She bowed her head to hide her grimace. "Yes, sir."

There was a pause, and Okita made an irritated sound. He suddenly reached out toward her and put his hand on the top of her head, gripping her skull roughly. He pulled her head up with his large hand and leaned closer to her. "That doesn't sound like you're _loosening up_."

Her facial expression finally morphed into one of exasperation. "Maybe if Okita-sensei wasn't such a _lazy slacker_, the Vice-Commander wouldn't give me orders like that."

Okita raised his eyebrows. There was a brief pause, and Chizuru was about to take her words back, but his face finally settled into amusement. He released his grip on her head and gave her a little pat there instead. "That's better. You're much more fun when you're rebellious."

"I'm not here to amuse you, Okita-sensei," Chizuru reminded him.

Okita stood back up to full height and turned toward one of the racks of weapons near the wall. He glanced at Chizuru from the corner of his bright green eyes and said, "I suppose that's true, but it's more fun this way, isn't it?" He walked over to the rack and picked up a wooden sword. After testing its weight in his hand, he switched his gaze back to Chizuru and tossed it to her.

Chizuru fumbled a bit when she caught it. She hadn't expected him to just throw the sword at her like that. She stood up and held the sword in her right hand. "Okita-sensei?"

Okita picked up another sword and gave it an experimental swing. Seemingly satisfied, he turned toward Chizuru.

At that moment, a few other members of the First Division filed into the dojo. A couple of them were new recruits, and they looked excited to see Okita finally joining them for practice. Within a few minutes, they were all lined up, including Chizuru. Each man was armed with a wooden sword. From what Chizuru could see, most of the new recruits didn't even know how to hold their weapons.

As it turned out, Okita was actually a good teacher. He began them all on a forward-swinging drill that would both increase arm strength and help with posture and technique. It was exhausting, but effective.

He certainly didn't go easy on Chizuru because she was a girl, either. That was both a blessing and a curse. It was good because Chizuru wasn't going to improve if Okita coddled her just because he knew her secret.

It was difficult, though, because truthfully, her strength wasn't up to par with the men in the First Division, and more often than not, she found herself ranked among the bottom in terms of skill. Whenever she would tire out or become too sore, Okita was nearly as merciless as Hijikata.

"Get back up, Yukimura," he said as he splashed some water on her face. "If you can't keep up with the rest of the First Division, then you don't belong here."

The unspoken threat was all too clear to her. _Keep up with the men, or you won't _be_ one anymore_.

She had to train harder.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

The Shinsengumi was not just a part of the army; their primary objective was the protection of the capital. Kyoto was a dangerous city, and the Shinsengumi was the special police force that patrolled the streets and enforced the laws. Their uniform—_asagi-iro haori_—was undeniably infamous among the civilians.

As such, when they went out in their off-duty hours, it was common practice to leave the uniform behind. On one of those occasions, several of the guys in the First Division were heading out for a night in Shimabara, the red light district of Kyoto. Naturally, Chizuru had no intention of joining them.

"Mafuyu-san!" Monimi ran up to Chizuru with a smile on his boyish face. His cheeks were a little flushed from running, and he looked excited. His baby blue eyes were sparkling. "Are you coming with the troop to Shimabara tonight?"

"Ah… no," Chizuru said. "I thought I'd stay here tonight."

Monimi looked crushed. "What, really? But why? This is a great chance for us to get along with the other guys in our troop. Don't you wanna make friends in the Shinsengumi?"

It was a naïve way to look at it. The Shinsengumi was a police force, yes, but at the moment they were military. Eventually, they would all be sent to the frontlines to fight against the Choshu army. There was a very real possibility that many if not most of them would die there. Friendship would make that harder to bear.

Chizuru made her resolve the night she cut her hair. If she was going to die in her father's place, then so be it. But watching her friends die… that wasn't something she thought she was prepared to do. In that regard, it was probably best if she kept her distance from most people.

"I don't think so, Monimi-san," Chizuru said evasively. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to avert her gaze, but Monimi looked so _disappointed_ that she felt poorly for it. "It just doesn't sound like something I want to do…"

Truthfully, there was another reason. Chizuru's menstrual cycle was rapidly approaching, and she'd been putting a great deal of thought into how she was going to keep that a secret. It wasn't as if hiding five days' worth of blood flow was going to be easy in the First Division's barracks.

Monimi's shoulders slumped, and he looked down at the ground. "I see… It's just, you're the only friend I've made so far, Mafuyu-san, so I was really hoping you'd come along tonight."

Guilt tugged on her heartstrings, a slightly painful reminder that Chizuru did, in fact, have feelings. As did other people, for Monimi's were clearly hurt by her refusal. She could hardly stand to look at his defeated form.

In the end, she sighed and said, "I'll tag along for a little while, but I'm not staying the whole night."

Monimi brightened immediately. "Deal!"

As it turned out, it wasn't just a few guys from the First Division going out to Shimabara that night. Three of the Shinsengumi captains were the star celebrities joining them. Heisuke, Nagakura, and Harada were all apparently regulars at the Sumiya in Shimabara, and they were more than happy to tag along for the First Division's fun. Okita, who was originally going to sit it out, tagged along after the _baka trio_ joined up.

"You know," he commented, "if anyone's going to see through your disguise, it'd probably be one of the women here in Shimabara."

Okita was walking at Chizuru's side with his hands tucked into his sleeves. His green eyes were focused ahead, but he seemed completely at ease with his shoulders relaxed. He'd spoken quietly enough that only Chizuru could hear, but his words still put her on edge.

"…I'll be fine," she replied, convincing herself just as much as she was convincing him.

Okita didn't sound very convinced, not that she blamed him. "If one of them reveals your identity, I'll have to kill you myself since you're in my troop."

He spoke of killing her so casually, as if he were discussing something completely innocent and innocuous. The slight smirk on his face suggested he was joking, but there was something about his tone and the underlying threat… she _believed_ him.

Suddenly, Heisuke was walking on her other side, and the tense atmosphere dissipated in half a second. "Hey, Mafuyu-kun, have you ever been to Shimabara before?"

Chizuru shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Oh man, you're in for a treat!" Nagakura said. He was a couple steps ahead of them. He turned around so he was walking backward. That way, he could look at them while he talked and keep moving. "Some of the best geiko in Kyoto are at the Sumiya!"

"The sake is really great, too!" Heisuke agreed.

The name _Sumiya_ sounded familiar to Chizuru. She was pretty sure she'd heard it somewhere before. But she never had any reason to go to Shimabara in the past, so perhaps it just sounded similar to something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but with all the other things stressing her out, she didn't pay it much attention.

The Shinsengumi's room at the Sumiya was large enough to seat about twelve men comfortably. Anyone who'd tagged along had a short black tray in front of them with some food and sake. Chizuru picked at her food a little bit but didn't bother with the sake. She had to find a way she could hide her blood flow next week, or she was in trouble.

"Please pardon my interruption," said a soft, feminine voice. Many heads in the room turned toward a _shoji _door which slid open to reveal a young girl. Her hair was pinned up with several elaborate ornaments, and her kimono was simply exquisite. "My name is Kosuzu, and I will be entertaining you tonight."

Chizuru's eyes widened as she took in the features of Kosuzu's face. Beyond the makeup, she realized she recognized her. Kosuzu was her friend—her _maiko_ friend. At some point, she must have graduated into becoming a full-fledged geiko. Not all _geiko_ and _geisha_ were courtesans. In fact, most of them weren't. But here in Shimabara, it was common practice for courtesans to be trained and behave like _geiko_.

Chizuru couldn't hold back the shock from her face when she saw her friend enter the room.

"Oh-ho!" Nagakura laughed. He slung his heavy arm around Chizuru's shoulders—a gesture that very nearly made her fall over—and leaned toward her with a tipsy grin. "What's with that look, Mafuyu-_kuuun_? It's not love at first sight, is it?"

"Wh-what?" Chizuru squeaked.

"Hey, did your voice just crack?" Nagakura asked. "Guess you're finally becoming more manly!"

Chizuru's face turned red like a tomato, and she pulled herself away from Nagakura's grasp. Sitting between him and Heisuke had seemed like a good idea at the time, but she was certainly regretting that now.

"Oh, leave'im'alone, Shinpat-san," Heisuke grumbled, slurring his words a bit. He made some waving gesture with his hand, but some sake spilled out of the _sakazuki_ dish he'd been holding. "I bet you had a girly voice 'til you were twenny!"

Nagakura's eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly covered his surprise with a haughty grin. "Are you kidding?" He flexed his arms to show off his admittedly impressive muscles. "This body has been sculpted to perfection since I was thirteen!"

"I'm sure that's exactly why you have so much game with the ladies, right, Shinpachi?" Harada asked with a teasing grin.

Nagakura's head rapidly shot back and forth between Heisuke and Harada, a gesture that made him look like an animal being ganged up on. He finally settled on Harada and loudly complained, "I get plenty of girls! I'd get even more if Sano didn't steal them all!"

"You can't blame them for having taste!" Harada shot back.

Chizuru was content to listen to them for a while, but suddenly, Kosuzu was in front of her with a _tokkuri_ flask filled with warm sake in her hands. She smiled demurely and asked, "May I pour you a drink, Shinsengumi-han?"

Chizuru's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't trust her voice, not in her emotional chaos, so she simply lifted up a red _sakazuki_ dish for Kosuzu to fill. Did Kosuzu recognize Chizuru with her male disguise? She must, but she wasn't making any indication that she did. What if she blew her cover? Was she going to say anything? Would Okita—

"Hey, Mafuyu, I think she likes you!" Harada said. His lips stretched into a sly grin with his words, and he looked to be about as tipsy as the others in his trio.

Monimi, who was sitting across from Chizuru, was leaning up and indiscreetly trying to look at Kosuzu. He had an eager smile on his face. "Mafuyu-san is lucky with the ladies!"

"May I address you as Mafuyu-han?" Kosuzu asked. She had a coy smile on her face and batted her eyelashes in an undeniably playful manner.

She knew. She had to. Chizuru swallowed the lump in her throat and offered a shaky nod.

"Oh, don't mind him, Kosuzu-san," Heisuke said. His cheeks were a little red. "I think Mafuyu-kun's a little shy around girls!"

Chizuru gaped at him. "Eh?"

Okita, who was also sitting across from them near Monimi, had a pretty good view of the whole thing. He'd been surprisingly quiet, choosing instead to observe, but when he spoke, the teasing tone in his voice was unmistakable. "Oh yeah, Yukimura's very bashful. He's too shy to even wave at girls in the street."

The geiko next to Okita, who was apparently serving drinks only to him, lifted her hand to her mouth to giggle behind it. Her elaborate hair ornaments and style of kimono labeled her as a _tayuu_, one of the highest classes of geiko. She'd introduced herself as Sae.

"That's so adorable, Okita-han," she said lightly. She raised the _tokkuri_ flask, and Okita allowed her to pour him another drink. As she did this, she leaned in close and spoke to him in low tones. "Is Mafuyu-han your subordinate?"

"That's right," Okita replied before he brought the dish of sake to his lips. After he took a drink, his green eyes shifted over to Sae. "Interested, Sae-san?"

"Don't be silly, Okita-han," Sae said with another dainty giggle. She was very womanly, and Chizuru had a hard time looking away from the two of them. "You know you're my favorite customer."

"Oh, Mafuyu-han!" Kosuzu said. She leaned toward Chizuru with a little smile on her face. "I hope you choose me tonight! I promise to be good to you."

The room erupted into a series of excited cheers. Nagakura reached over to pat Chizuru on the back, his eyes crinkling with his bright smile. "Ya hear that, Mafuyu? Whaddaya say?"

"I—I—"

"He'd _love_ to, wouldn't ya, Mafuyu?" Harada asked. He leaned back and toward Mafuyu, behind Nagakura, so he could loudly whisper, "I'll cover you if you don't have the money. It's not every day a man gets a chance like this!"

Chizuru looked horrified. "But I—"

Harada misinterpreted her fear. "Don't worry; you don't have to pay me back!"

"Your generosity is awe-inspiring," Kosuzu said with a small bow toward Harada. She looked at Chizuru with giddy excitement. "I can't wait to be alone with you, _Mafuyu-han_."

Chizuru was helpless to protest as Kosuzu stood up, presumably to lead her from the room. She heard Nagakura call out for a toast behind her. "Today's the day our little Mafuyu becomes a man!"

With her face aflame, Chizuru shuffled out of the room with Kosuzu. She followed her friend down the hall a short ways and into a private room. There was an open window that let in a damp night breeze. A large futon was set out on the floor with two pillows. A folding screen was set up nearby. There were curtains hanging from the ceiling that could be brought around to conceal the futon from plain sight.

Chizuru felt faint.

Kosuzu slid the door closed. She sat down on her knees on the floor, and Chizuru sat down across from her. Now that they were alone, Kosuzu appeared to relax a little, but Chizuru was a hair's breadth from bolting out the window.

"It's okay, Chizuru-chan," said Kosuzu. "You can calm down now."

Chizuru's eyes widened. "Kosuzu-chan?"

"Don't give me that look," Kosuzu pouted. "Of course I recognize you. You're my friend." She leaned forward, pressing one hand to the floor and the other to her chest in earnest. "I haven't heard from you in _weeks_. You have no idea how worried I was about you!"

Shock spread over Chizuru's face, and it quickly morphed into guilt. She lowered her gaze. "I… I'm sorry. I should have sent you a note saying I'd be gone for a while…"

"Gone and cross-dressing aren't exactly the same thing," Kosuzu said with a frown. "Chizuru-chan… what are you _doing_?"

"The Empress's draft," Chizuru said. She looked at her friend with desperation. "My father was going to join the Shinsengumi, but you know the state of his health. He would have died in his first fight!"

"And you _won't_?" Kosuzu asked. "Chizuru-chan, you're a _girl_. You can't join the army! What were you thinking?"

"I _had_ to," Chizuru insisted. Her previous embarrassment faded away in the face of her resolve to become a member of the Shinsengumi. "I did it to save my father. But also… I had nothing left to lose. If my destiny as a woman is to marry some samurai lord and bear his children, then I would rather give up on being a woman and live as a man. Don't you see, Kosuzu-chan? I was never meant for that life! The couple weeks I've spent with the Shinsengumi have been amazing. I can wield a sword with Okita-sensei and fight for Kondou-san—for all of Japan! This means more to me than I ever thought possible. I don't _care_ about being someone's bride or bearing his children, or—"

"_Stop_." The word from Kosuzu's mouth was desperate and haggard. Her gaze was lowered, but when she lifted her honey brown eyes to Chizuru, she looked enraged. Her voice came out shaky, as if she were trying to reign in her temper. "How dare you… how dare you throw that aside as if it means nothing? You come from a well-off family, one that could have made a match for you with just about anyone. You could have lived with honor and dignity and made everyone around you _proud_. So a husband and children are a burden to you? Well how do you think that makes someone like me feel, someone who would give _anything_ for the opportunity to be a normal, honorable woman?"

Chizuru had never seen her so angry. It stunned her into momentary silence. With the end of Kosuzu's small speech, Chizuru felt as if she'd been slapped by her words alone. Her complaints had been petty and selfish, and Kosuzu was right to scold her so. Kosuzu, whose family had sold her to Sumiya when she was only ten years old in order to settle a debt, had always wanted the life that Chizuru took for granted.

Chizuru lowered her head to the floor and pressed her hands to the ground in front of her. "My words were insensitive. I am so, so sorry, Kosuzu-chan. Please forgive me."

At her friend's words, Kosuzu deflated a little. She reached out and touched her hand to Chizuru's shoulder to gently raise her back up. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. This can't be easy on you. Chizuru-chan… if any of them find out who you really are…"

On instinct, Chizuru averted her gaze. "Well…"

Kosuzu's eyes widened at the implication. "Don't tell me someone _knows_?"

Chizuru cringed. She fidgeted with the fabric of her _hakama_. "Okita-sensei knows. But he's keeping my secret. He won't tell anyone."

"That green-eyed monster Osae-chan was serving?" Kosuzu asked. "You _believe_ him?"

"Of course I do!" Chizuru protested, feeling slightly offended on Okita's behalf. Kosuzu had no right to call him a monster. "And don't call him that. He saved my life a few days ago. And he's kept my secret!"

"For now," Kosuzu said, shooting Chizuru a very pointed look. "He probably wants something from you."

"Okita-sensei isn't like that," Chizuru said vehemently.

"_All _men are like that," Kosuzu disagreed.

Chizuru shook her head. "Not Okita-sensei."

Kosuzu furrowed her eyebrows with a slightly exasperated smile on her face. "My," she said. "Chizuru-chan, you sound like you are in love with him."

Chizuru's eyes widened, and she inched back a bit. "O-of course not! He's my captain. I respect him. Don't say such silly things, Kosuzu-chan."

Kosuzu nodded, apparently willing to give up on the subject for now. Instead, she redirected things back to Chizuru's predicament. "Okay. But what about the Shinsengumi? Aren't you all going to get sent to the frontlines soon?"

"No, not for a few months yet," Chizuru replied. "The Choshu army hasn't made a move since the first attack. Even if we know where to deploy the troops, a lot of people from the commoner and merchant class were just recruited. Most of them haven't even held a sword before. The whole country is busy training new troops in preparation for the war."

"I see," said Kosuzu. "Well, that brings me some small comfort. Still, though, how are you going to keep this up? It must be terribly painful to bind your breasts every day. Do you have to bathe when everyone else is asleep? And what about—" she gasped, as if the thought had just struck her, "what about your _cycle_?"

Chizuru shrank back a little bit and gnawed on her lower lip. "Um… I haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

"You _what_? Chizuru-chan!"

Chizuru shot a paranoid glance behind her, even though she knew the room was empty. She turned back toward Kosuzu and made a small grimace as she spoke. "I've never had a very heavy flow. I'm going to have to find some way I can discreetly… absorb it."

"Even so," Kosuzu began, "you can't be running to change your smallclothes every couple of hours on that first day of the cycle. We'll have to make you something that can last at least six or seven hours…" Her eyes drifted around the room until they landed on a small incense burner sitting on a short black table nearby. She scooted over to it and picked it up, raising it to her eyes to examine its shape. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"Eh?"

Kosuzu held out the incense holder to Chizuru. It was oval-shaped and had an almost bowl-like curve to it. "If we put some fabric in here for absorption and change your loincloth to hold it up, all the blood will go into _this_! Plus, anyone who bumps into you will think you've got a pretty impressive package."

Chizuru's face turned bright red at Kosuzu's suggestion, and she unconsciously squeezed her legs a little tighter together. "I can't wear that!"

"Why not? It's just an incense burner!" Kosuzu said, her eyes bright with excitement. "Look, it's small enough, and the curve here will fit against your skin! If we wrap it in your loincloth and stuff it with fabric, it can absorb the blood from your cycle!"

Chizuru leapt to her feet and stared at her friend in horror. "I am not putting an incense holder _down there_!"

"Oh, it won't be so bad!" Kosuzu said. "Here, let me show you what I have in mind!"

"No!" Chizuru cried, stepping back from her.

Kosuzu crawled toward her and grabbed Chizuru by the hips. She stood on her knees and came up to Chizuru's waist. "Come on; let me try!" she said as she tugged on Chizuru's _hakama_.

"_No_!"

"Just let me—"

The door slid open with a slam, and a man stumbled into the room. His eyes were wide with panic, but the swords at his side immediately put Chizuru on edge. He bolted past them but tripped on the massive _obi_ around Kosuzu's waist because it dangled to the floor since she was on her knees. The samurai fell forward and face-planted onto the ground.

The door from whence he'd come was open, too—it was the room the Shinsengumi was using. Many of them were scrambling to their feet and looking around for their weapons. Others seemed to be stuck in a fight between more plainly-dressed samurai like the one that had run into Kosuzu's room.

"Whoa, Mafuyu—gettin' kinky over there!" Nagakura hollered from the open doorway.

Chizuru realized that she was still standing, and Kosuzu was on her knees in front of her trying to yank down her _hakama_. Chizuru's face turned bright red at the implication, and she protested and tried in vain to pull herself from Kosuzu. "It-it's not like that!"

Okita was locked in a fight with one of the rogue samurai. "Stop him, Yukimura!"

Chizuru jumped and turned her head toward the ronin as he scrambled to his feet. He ran further into the room and frantically looked around. When he saw the sliding door to the balcony, he dove for it, but Chizuru cut him off. She landed a heavy kick in the middle of his back that sent the ronin toppling forward into the wooden railing of the balcony.

She drew her sword and approached him. The ronin had time to turn around onto his back before the tip of her blade touched his throat in warning. His wide, fearful gaze went up to meet hers.

"Please," he begged. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he pressed his hands together in a praying motion. "Please, please don't kill me. I have a wife at home and a little girl. I'm all they have, please, please I beg you, don't kill me! Don't kill me! Please! _Please_!"

One of the _shoji_ doors was knocked down when two men fell into it. They rolled on the ground with their momentum, and Chizuru gasped when she saw who it was. Okita was struggling against one of the ronin—a large man with unrelenting body strength. He pinned Okita to the ground while the young captain tried to reach for his short sword.

The man begging inched backward into the railing, and Chizuru turned her attention back to him. "Don't move!" she commanded.

"Please!" he cried. "I'm begging you, don't kill me! My family! My family needs me!"

"Kill him, Yukimura!" Okita ordered. He pulled back his fist and delivered a strong, solid punch to the jaw of the ronin who had him pinned. The ronin looked disoriented, but not enough to let Okita take control of the situation. Okita's angry command didn't falter. "He's a Choshu spy! Kill him!"

"Please, please, not my family," begged the spy. "Please, spare my life, please, I need to see my family again…"

Chizuru felt her blood run cold. She'd told herself that she'd come prepared, that she was ready to kill, but now that she was faced with the situation, she couldn't stop shaking. The man before her wept and pleaded for mercy, and it resonated to her core. Killing was _wrong_. This man may be a rogue samurai or a Choshu spy or just someone trying to get by in these troubled times. Whoever he was, he had a wife and daughter waiting for him to come home…

"Don't stand there listening to him, Yukimura!" Okita snapped. "Just kill him!" He managed to kick the ronin off of him and reached for his sword, but the older, stronger warrior backhanded Okita hard enough to make him stagger.

"Okita-sensei!"

Too slow—in Chizuru's hesitation, the nameless spy turned and leapt over the railing of the balcony. When he hit the ground, he rolled forward to break the fall. Chizuru sprinted forward and looked down in time to see his back as he started to run away.

One of the members of the Shinsengumi was down there waiting. His _haori_ waved in the wind as he drew his sword. Chizuru gasped—it was Monimi! She praised him for his quick thinking and watched the spy run right into him.

But then, the spy knocked Monimi's sword from his wrist. He never did hold his sword tight enough. The spy used his free hand to grab the hilt of Monimi's short sword. He pulled it from the sheath before Monimi could react and then shoved it into Monimi's chest. The bloodcurdling cry of pain made all other sounds become muted.

Monimi fell, and the spy ran into the crowd.

There was a loud gurgle and the sound of splattering blood behind her. Chizuru whirled around in time to see Okita standing with his sword sticking up into his enemy's neck and protruding out the top of his head. Okita had to brace his foot on the ronin's chest to pull his sword out of his skull. He flicked his wrist and flung blood and brain matter off of his blade. After that, he knelt down and used the ronin's kimono to wipe the katana clean.

"Okita-sensei—"

"I don't want to hear it, Yukimura." His voice was so cold…

Chizuru heard a scream outside. Had the spy just killed someone else? She looked at the open balcony, then over to Kosuzu, who was staring at Okita scared out of her mind. Her eyes bypassed Okita and shot back to the balcony. Chizuru put her hand to the hilt of her swords to point the sheaths up so they wouldn't knock into anything. Then, she ran. She hopped onto the railing of the balcony and dove down to the street below.

It was only one story drop, but it still sent a pain through her legs that made her stumble. She heard Okita run out onto the balcony. "Get back here, Yukimura!"

She ignored him. Chizuru forced herself to stand once more and ran over to Monimi's body. He stared up at the sky through lifeless blue eyes. Even with his short sword sticking out of his body, blood was still pooling underneath him. It stained the fabric of his clothes.

"_Yukimura_!"

Chizuru looked out in the direction that the spy had gone. There was only a moment of hesitation before she ran into the crowd. She was sure she'd heard Okita curse behind her, but there were so many voices that she probably mistook it for something else.

The Choshu spy had not gotten far, though it was no small miracle Chizuru was able to find him. He'd shoved over many people by pushing his way through the crowd in his escape. Several onlookers were still staring in that direction trying to see who would be so rude.

Chizuru caught up to him quickly. He ran away from her as if a demon were at his heels. Chizuru held the hilt of her katana and used her superior speed to get closer to him in a full-on sprint. When she reached him, she drew her sword quickly and sliced it straight down the spy's back.

He fell forward, and Chizuru skidded to a stop. She held her sword with both hands and stepped toward the spy. His hair had fallen out of his topknot and fell in a mess around his head. He turned himself over onto his back and stared up at Chizuru with wide eyes. He was trembling and trying to plead though no words would come from his mouth.

Chizuru's hands shook as well, but only for a moment. She braced herself and then drove her blade straight through the spy's head. His jaw went slack, and his eyes rolled back. Like Okita had done before her, she put her foot on his chest and pressed down so she could pull out her sword from his skull.

At that moment, Okita managed to catch up to the scene. He had blood on his clothes, but he didn't appear to be wounded, save for the red mark on the side of his face where he'd been hit with the back of his opponent's hand. It apparently had managed to bust open the corner of his lip, too, for there was a trace of blood there.

Okita's green eyes wandered down to the dead spy and then back up to Chizuru. He sheathed his sword with a sigh and said, "Come on, Yukimura. Let's go back."

Seeing him sheath his sword meant the battle was over. Somewhere in Chizuru's brain, that managed to process, for the adrenaline started to ebb and fade. She was back in reality, and when she looked down at the dead spy at her feet, the realization of what she'd just done hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No…" she breathed, her face twisting with horror. "What have I… what have I done…"

Okita stopped mid-step and turned his head to look at Chizuru. He didn't have his usual smirk. He looked dead serious. "You avenged Monimi."

"I just killed a man…"

"Yes, you did," Okita said. "And he killed _several_. One of which was your comrade."

"Oh no," Chizuru said. She was going into shock. "Monimi-san… it's my fault… it's all my fault—"

Okita made an aggravated sound. He stalked toward her and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders which forced her to look at him. "Yes, that _was_ your fault. Monimi's dead because of you. And now, you've killed his murderer."

"I killed him," Chizuru said. "I _killed_ him. He has a family—a wife and daughter—and I _killed_ him. Okita-sensei—"

Okita shook her once to snap her out of it. "Enough!" he snapped. "You made these choices, and you have to live with them. You told me you came to the Shinsengumi prepared to kill people. I see now that was a lie." He let go of her, and Chizuru's knees gave out. She slumped to the ground, too weak to stand. Okita looked down at her with a scowl. "Go home, Yukimura, and don't bother coming back. If I see your face at headquarters tomorrow, I really will kill you."

She tried to speak, but no words would come. Chizuru watched helplessly as Okita turned his back to her and started walking back to Sumiya. This time, he didn't stop and come back for her. He kept on walking.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** Random bit of news, I was recently invited to join Inkitt. Supposedly it's high-quality, so my ego got a pretty nice boost when I received that. I put a couple of my completed stories over there. :D

**Today's topic**: Suggestions

I just want to throw it out there that I really take what you guys say to heart and seriously consider each and every suggestion. One of the reasons I had that discussion during _A Year of Silence_ about first person verses third person was to decide what this story should be, and third person won. Some of you are asking for more friendship and not just romance, so I'm putting a heavy emphasis on bonds in this story (that you will see later on). I've even had a request for Kazama (whom I've never written before), so I made him Shogun :D

Basically, what I'm saying is, if there's something you really want me to do or something you'd really like to see, feel free to suggest it. I take all requests seriously, and more often than not, I'm flexible enough that I can adhere to them.

So long as you don't ask me to write about a male lead that isn't Okita, of course ;)

Sorry the discussion isn't that exciting this time.

**Next Chapter**: "Harrowing Horse" – After finding comfort from an unlikely source, our heroine returns to the Shinsengumi and is given an ultimatum from Captain Okita.


	4. Harrowing Horse

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** There is extra Saito in this chapter for _Guest Too_ :)

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Harrowing Horse**

* * *

Chizuru did not return home that night. The moon shone high over her head as she walked through the streets of Kyoto. In her male disguise, no one bothered her. Her clothes were smeared with blood from killing the Choshu spy. The people she walked past gave her a wide berth, likely because of that fact.

It felt strange to walk around without her uniform. Her _asagi-iro haori_ had been left behind at headquarters when the group dragged her to Shimabara hours before. Now, she'd probably never wear it again. Okita had all but kicked her out. He told her not to return.

Her chest hurt, and she felt nauseous. Chizuru walked over to a nearby well. A bucket was sitting on the edge that was half filled with water. She looked down at her reflection, only barely visible thanks to the light of the moon and stars.

She hardly recognized herself. Her hair was short and tied back like a boy. She wore no cosmetics or hair ornaments or anything even remotely feminine. There was a small spot of blood on her cheek that lightly splattered there when she killed that spy.

She wondered what his name was. Was it right that her first kill had no name? Was that normal? She'd been so caught up in the moment, so twisted with guilt by Monimi's death and torn over Okita's anger at her that she'd cut the man down without putting much thought into the consequences of those hasty actions.

Now he was dead. So was Monimi.

Chizuru looked down at her hands. They were becoming calloused from holding swords. They used to bleed daily, and now they weren't even sore. Had she turned herself from a human into a weapon without even realizing it? Would she continue to kill now?

Suddenly, her hands looked bloody. Even if there wasn't any actual blood there, she could _feel_ the blood on her hands. Bile rose in her throat, and she swallowed hard to keep herself from retching. She dipped her hands into the water in the bucket and scrubbed them together harshly. A few red traces leaked into the water, but if they were hers or that nameless spy's, she didn't know.

Okita made it look so easy. The way he killed was like second nature. He'd taken out three or four men during patrol, and he stabbed through that big man's head back in the Sumiya. Maybe Kosuzu was right about him. It was as if he were some kind of monster to be so unaffected by death.

"Yukimura?"

The voice made Chizuru's breath catch in her throat. She turned her haunted gaze to the right and saw Saito standing several feet away with a group of men at his back. They were all wearing the Shinsengumi blues. Saito's Third Division must have had the night patrol that evening, and they just happened to cross her path.

Saito took one look at the state of Chizuru's attire and her emotional shock and pieced together fairly quickly what had happened. He knew the turmoil a first kill can leave on a person. There were exceptions like Okita, but despite popular belief, Saito's first kill had not been easy. Just the result of a duel gone wrong. So he knew all too well what Chizuru was going through, if his assumption was correct.

He glanced back at the Third Division behind him. "Murasaki-san," he said, addressing one of his men. "Continue the patrol. I'll catch up to you after I hear Yukimura's report."

"Understood, sir," replied Murasaki. He was a heavy-set man in his late thirties who wielded a spear. He waved his arm to signal the men of the Third Division to follow him as he turned down a road to leave his captain behind.

Saito was unperturbed by Chizuru's presence, nor by the blood on her clothes. He calmly approached her and stood a closer, more conversational distance away. There were other people walking the streets, even at that late hour, but none of them dared venture close.

"Were you among the others who went to Shimabara?" Saito asked quietly.

It was a seemingly innocent, harmless question, but it broke the dam keeping Chizuru's emotions at bay. Tears welled up in her eyes, and before she could blink them away or worse, wipe at them, they spilled forth and fell down her cheeks. She quickly dipped her hands into the bucket again and splashed water on her face, but the damage had been done, and Saito saw her cry.

The two of them weren't close, but Saito was an excellent judge of character. He could tell a lot about someone by the way they wielded their sword. 'Mafuyu' held his properly, he took care of the blade, and he fought purely without hesitation. It all translated from his personality, which convinced Saito that first day he saw'Mafuyu that he was a good person.

Good people aren't always suited for this kind of lifestyle. But with the Empress's draft, many good people lost that choice. Mafuyu was one of them in that he was dragged here, forced to join the Shinsengumi, and yet he still tried to enjoy it and make the most of it. Saito respected that.

"I—I'm sorry, Captain Saito," Chizuru said as she wiped at her face. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. "Yes, I was at Shimabara."

Saito had heard reports that a few Choshu were hanging out in Shimabara lately. It wasn't difficult for him to surmise that a fight had broken out and Mafuyu had killed one of them. "Give me your report."

As he was not her commanding officer, Saito had no real reason to ask Chizuru to report to him. He knew this, and yet he asked for it anyway. He wanted to hear about what happened, and he wanted Chizuru to be the one to tell him. For in the world of warriors, _give me your report_ could also be translated as, _I'm here to listen if you need to talk_.

Chizuru looked at Saito then and saw him in an entirely new light. She hadn't spent as much time with him as she had the other captains. Saito was quiet and reclusive, and he had more than a few anti-social habits. Despite that, he somehow got along quite well with Okita, who was supposedly the only one who could match him in swordsmanship.

And yet, here he was, taking time out of his patrol to help her through this. She knew he had to have figured out by the state of her clothes that she'd killed someone. Her emotional duress revealed that it was her first kill.

Okita had sent her home, but Saito… Saito was here, trying to help her in a way that wouldn't damage her warrior's pride.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I—I'm not really sure what happened. Suddenly there was a fight, and I had this Choshu guy in front of me, crying and begging for his life. H-he said he had a wife and daughter, f-family that was waiting for him. I… I hesitated. I was so confused. In that moment, the only thing I knew was that killing was _wrong_."

Saito listened quietly and without interruption.

"O-Okita-sensei got hurt," Chizuru stammered. "I was scared and distracted, a-and the spy escaped. On his way out, he… he…" Saying it made it real. She buried her face in her hands. "He killed Monimi-san!"

Understanding swept over Saito's face. Suddenly, it all made perfect sense. It wasn't just the pain of his first kill—Mafuyu was suffering because his hesitation led to the death of a comrade. His azure eyes drifted up to the starlit sky while he pondered his words. "Did you avenge Monimi-san?"

Chizuru's gaze shot toward Saito, wondering if she'd heard him right. He made no move to repeat himself, but his words finally sunk in. "I… I did, yes. I killed him. I killed him, S-Saito-san, and now he's… his family is…" She broke off and splashed more water on her face. When she lowered her hands, her voice was slightly less haggard. "I just… I can't get his face out of my head…"

"That's good," said Saito, which made Chizuru look up at him. He met her gaze evenly and unwavering. "Look straight at the people you kill," he said as _he_ looked straight at _her_. "Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise you they won't forget _you_."

She stared at him in awe. Chizuru had never expected to hear something so _profound_.

When Saito switched his blue eyes back to her, he spoke again, "We the Shinsengumi are the weapons of the country. We serve the Shogun, the Empress—Japan itself. We strike down her enemies without hesitation or mercy. Because we are swords. Being a sword means you cannot be burdened by things such as regret. That does not mean you must be without mercy, but you now know that hesitation can lead to a far worse outcome."

Saito's words resonated deeply with Chizuru. It wasn't just about saving her father's life—she had been inspired by Commander Kondou's words. Chizuru meant it when she declared that she would fight for him. She wanted to fight for Captain Okita, too. But her first kill left her shaken up. Still, Saito's words were a comfort. There was strength inside of them.

Chizuru swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes had dried. She began to recover her resolve. "Thank you, Saito-san. I nearly lost sight of myself."

He understood what she was trying to say. "Let this be a lesson to you. Never forget it, but don't dwell on it. Grow stronger from it. If you can do that, then report to your commanding officer in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

That night, Chizuru said a prayer. She prayed both for Monimi and also for the nameless Choshu spy that she killed. She prayed for forgiveness, and she prayed for a peaceful eternal rest for both of them. She prayed for their families, their friends, and anyone they might have left behind.

When she was all done praying, the burden finally began to lift, though it would never be forgotten.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Chizuru returned to the First Division barracks late that night. She didn't wake any of her comrades as she changed her clothes and slipped into her futon to sleep. The following morning, she woke up bright and early.

It was a new day, and it was one that she was grateful she lived to see. Some were not so lucky, like Monimi. But just as she would never forget her first kill, she would never forget her first friend in the Shinsengumi either. In that way, Monimi would live on.

Chizuru dressed herself and tied her hair back into the masculine knot that helped her look more like a teenage boy. She slipped her swords through the tie around her waist and stepped outside before any of her comrades awoke. She had orders from the Captain of the Third Division, after all, so she had to see them through.

Okita was in the dojo. Chizuru had only spent a few minutes looking for him, and when his room turned up empty, the dojo seemed a likely option. She didn't expect to find him practicing by himself.

He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair half pulled up in the topknot as usual. Seeing him standing there, sword in hand, while he exercised technique and swing and ability one after another, Chizuru couldn't help but admire him.

Like many of the other new recruits, she'd heard the rumors about the various captains. The ones surrounding Okita held words like _genius_ and _prodigy_—that he'd mastered every technique in Tennen Rishin-ryu and become head instructor at Kondou's old dojo when he was eighteen. Some rumors even said he defeated the previous head instructor when he was _twelve_.

He didn't even turn to look at her, and he made no indication that he'd heard her enter, but somehow, Okita knew Chizuru was there. "I thought I told you not to come back here."

Chizuru grew tense. She worried he would send her away, but she set her face in determination. Bending at the waist, she bowed low to Okita and said, "Yukimura Mafuyu, reporting for duty, sir!"

Okita brought his practice sword down in a swing but stopped at Chizuru's voice. His green eyes slowly roamed over to her, settling on her bowed form. "…What are you doing here, Yukimura?"

Chizuru wavered a little, but she maintained her bow. "…I live here, sir."

"But what are you doing here, _really_?" Okita pressed.

Finally looking up at him, Chizuru faltered under his stare. "I… I made a mistake last night. One that cost us a comrade. His death is on my hands, and… and I can't change that." She swallowed hard and stood up straight, meeting Okita's gaze with her renewed strength. "But I still want to be in the Shinsengumi."

"Why?" Okita asked. He lowered his sword arm to his side and regarded Chizuru with a neutral expression. "You will have to kill again. By the end of this war, those hands will be stained with blood. This life doesn't suit a nice girl like you."

"I'm not a girl—"

"You _are_," Okita snapped, which cut her off and made her shrink back. "Even with your talent, in a test of strength, a man will overpower you. You want to be a samurai, but you're still a just a girl."

Chizuru recoiled, but something fierce in Okita's gaze froze her in place, and she was caught, unable to move or flee. He wasn't even touching her, but the look he gave her was one of complete dominance. That look alone, and she recognized him as an alpha male.

"D… don't say that…" she said weakly. When Okita started to slowly approach her, she found it difficult to breathe.

"You have to come to terms with it," Okita said, his tone dark. He reached out and took hold of her wrist, holding it up near his face. No matter how Chizuru squirmed or twisted, she could not break free of his hold. "Look at your strength," he commanded. "You can't even escape my grip."

"I'm not just a girl," Chizuru protested, though her voice shook and lost all ferocity. "I-I can fight. I can kill. I want to be a samurai!"

"You have to see the _truth_," Okita said as he squeezed her wrist. "No matter how hard you practice, a girl cannot turn into a man. No matter how much you think you're like me or the other men here, you're completely different."

Okita released her wrist, and she rubbed it. As he continued speaking, some of the anger left his voice. "You're small and fragile. Smile, and people want to approach you. Get too close, and people want to touch you. You have no self-awareness. You just attack blindly. The way you swing your katana says everything."

Chizuru felt her face flare up in a blush, but she refused to cry. "But I…"

"You have to admit that you're a girl," Okita ordered her. "If you still choose a life with the Shinsengumi as a samurai, then you can't hesitate in the face of tears or a weak opponent. And you can't approach your enemy directly just to prove you're just as much of a man as he is. Your strength will never match up to his, so you can't win like that."

He was right. As cold as his words were, everything Okita was saying was true. Chizuru felt so, so foolish.

Okita let out a heavy sigh, and his shoulders relaxed. A lazy sort of mirthless smile touched his lips. "It's partially my fault. I didn't realize the obvious truth until last night. I always thought… 'Sure, she's a pain in the ass, but she's amusing. If it comes to that, I can always protect her, and if she ends up being a burden, I'll tell her to leave.' I babied you based on that unfounded belief. I knew you didn't have the stomach for this lifestyle, but I let you stay when I should have sent you home that first day."

"That's not true," Chizuru said. Her resolve was returning, and she managed to look Okita in the eyes. "You did the best you could and treated me like your other subordinates. My physical and emotional weaknesses aren't your fault. But I _will _get stronger! I'll do whatever it takes. I'll train every day. I'll become a sword for the Shinsengumi and for you, even if it means I have to become a _demon_."

"Convince me," Okita said. He didn't look entertained or amused or anything of the sort. The lack of a grin on his face set Chizuru on edge in more ways than one. "If you want to stay here," he went on, "convince me you can handle it."

Okita held out the wooden practice sword toward Chizuru. She wrapped her fingers around it and accepted it. It was heavy like a real sword, meant for _Tennen Rishin-ryu_, but Chizuru preferred it that way. If she was going to wield a real sword, then she might as well practice with a sword of similar weight.

Okita picked up another sword from the rack near the wall. He lightly hit the end against Chizuru's, and the two began to spar. Throughout the entire session, Okita gave her a personalized lesson.

"Don't be the one to draw or attack first," he instructed. "That will be your biggest asset. Use your lightness of step and speed to find the best method that works for you _as a girl_ that no one can copy. You're small and you're fast. If you can't attack with your sword, I want you to use your short sword. Get a dagger. Get in close. Aim for the throat, the groin, the thigh—whatever you can reach. Say what you will about honor and fighting man-to-man, but _you are not a man_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

At long last, the corner of Okita's lips twisted up, and she saw a trace of his signature smirk return. "Good work, Yukimura."

For the next few days, Okita and Chizuru fell into a routine. They kept up with the patrols and group training, but their off-duty hours in the afternoon were spent on private training between the two of them alone. Okita analyzed her style and dissected it step-by-step, breaking it down and making alterations that would be better suited for her female body. They worked on her speed, improved her strengths, and lessened her weaknesses.

"Dead," Okita said before he landed a light tap on Chizuru's left side with the end of his wooden sword. "Your speed has gotten even better, but you still aren't covering this blind spot."

"Right!" Chizuru said, confirming that she'd heard and understood the criticism.

She readied her practice sword and faced Okita again. He raised his eyebrows as a cocky smirk spread over his face. Once he saw that Chizuru was ready, he lunged. She was forced to raise her _bokken_ and block the attack. As soon as she blocked, she turned and used her foot to try to kick at the back of Okita's knees. He leapt back and skidded backward on the wooden floor.

Chizuru didn't give him time to prepare. She dove in for another attack, only this time, she ducked to the right side before Okita could counter. She moved to strike his shoulder, but Okita read her feet movements and skipped to the opposite side before her hit connected. She felt his fingers playfully touch her shoulder in the middle of his evasive maneuver.

"Dead," he teased when he touched her shoulder.

Okita shifted into offensive and came at her with a barrage of attacks. Chizuru was pushed back and forced to defend. She was able to keep up with blocking and dodging, but Okita left her no seconds in between to attempt to parry him. She may be fast, but Okita possessed an almost godlike speed.

Chizuru held her sword horizontal to block his downward strike and used that chance to try to kick out at Okita's feet. He leapt up into the air and a few feet back in order to dodge. He grinned playfully at her, pleased that she wasn't above dirty tricks anymore.

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight," he'd said during one of their sessions. "If it's between life and death, you or your opponent, then I want you to win and survive even if it means cheating. Bite, kick, throw dirt in his face—do whatever you have to do to stay alive."

He had a point. Honorable duels were a nice thought, but in a real battle, with enemies coming at you from all sides, there was no room for things like that. It was kill or be killed, especially in a war. If a little thinking outside the box and even cheating was what it took to live another day and keep fighting for the Shinsengumi, then Chizuru would hold nothing back.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

It was by some small miracle that on the day Chizuru's dreaded menstrual cycle arrived, she was practicing at the dojo in her off-duty hours. It was a rare occurrence to have the dojo nearly empty. The only other one present was Saito Hajime, and neither of them ever disturbed the other while they practiced.

However, it gave Saito quite a surprise when he happened to glance over and see a thin trail of blood on Chizuru's leg. "Yukimura-san!" he said urgently, which made her stop her practice swings. "Your leg is injured!"

Chizuru furrowed her brow in confusion. She looked down, and when she saw the blood on the inside of her leg, her face twisted with horror. "Oh! Oh no, I must have… reopened the cut on my thigh."

"On your thigh?" Saito asked. He looked concerned.

"Err—yes," Chizuru said. "Yes, there was a little mishap… during patrol! Ah, I thought it had scabbed over, but looks like it's bleeding again. I'll just go and um… bandage this up real quick."

"I see," Saito said with understanding. "Do you want some help?"

"H-help?"

When he nodded, some of his black hair fell over his right eye, obscuring it from view. "Wounds on the thigh can be difficult to tend. I'll help you if you need it."

A hefty blush covered Chizuru's face, and she quickly waved her hands in front of her as a polite dismissal. "Oh, no thanks! I, uh, I got it. It's no big deal. Thank you! But I'll just, um, take care of it myself real quick. Err—see you later!"

She ran out the dojo. Outside, Chizuru found herself dithering. Her first instinct was to go find Okita, but what good would that do? How should he know what to do or how to help her? She brushed that thought aside.

The next person to come to mind was Kosuzu, but she was all the way in Shimabara. Still, it wasn't as if Chizuru had any choice. It was her off-duty hours, so she could technically go there without causing a fuss. The only other option was to stay at headquarters and try to figure something out.

Chizuru saw some laundry hanging nearby. One of the workers must have just finished washing. She plucked one of the towels off the drying line and used it to quickly wipe away the blood that got on her leg. Chizuru awkwardly positioned the small towel inside her loincloth to absorb as much blood as possible before she quickly made her way toward Shimabara.

Sumiya wasn't open for business during the day like this, but Chizuru was desperate. She told the matron that she wanted to see Kosuzu and gave her the name _Yukimura Mafuyu_. Thankfully, Kosuzu remembered Chizuru's alias, and she came down to see her.

"Mafuyu-han!" she greeted with a happy smile. "Please, come up to my room. We can talk there."

Chizuru paid the matron for Kosuzu's time and followed her upstairs to her room. It had been a few days since she'd seen her. It hadn't occurred to Chizuru to check on Kosuzu because she'd been so preoccupied training with Okita.

Once the door was closed and their conversation was private, Kosuzu rounded on Chizuru. "I was really worried about you!" she said. "You just ran after that samurai! Why didn't you come back with Okita-han and the others?"

"I had a hard time… killing that man," Chizuru said. She didn't want to go into details about the kill with Kosuzu—or anyone for that matter. The others in the Shinsengumi regarded her with respect that she had now taken her first life, but Chizuru still just didn't want to talk about it. "Okita-sensei told me to leave the Shinsengumi, but I can't do that. I went back, and he let me stay."

"I see." Kosuzu murmured. "Chizuru-chan… don't you think you should just go home?"

"What—why? Where did that come from?"

"I'm not saying you can't handle it," Kosuzu said. "I'm just saying… I'm worried about you. Your parents are terrified that you're going to be discovered and killed. _I'm _terrified. You had an _out_ when Okita-han dismissed you. Why would you go _back_?"

"Because I—" Chizuru broke off, unsure of her own words. Kosuzu had a point. Okita had told her to go home. If she had, he probably would have just officially dismissed her from the Shinsengumi, and then she could go back to her family. So why… why was it so important to her that she return?

Was it her warrior's spirit? Saito seemed to think so. He told her that she was a weapon, a sword of Japan meant to strike down her enemies. Commander Kondou roused her spirit and inspired her to lay her allegiance and loyalty with him.

And yet… when she returned to the Shinsengumi, what she wanted was…

"Are you sure you're not in love with Okita-han?" Kosuzu asked gently.

Chizuru's face lit up in flames, and she leaned her head back. "I'm not! Okita-sensei is… he is…" He is _what_, exactly? Her captain? Her teacher? Her friend? "He is… I want to be at his side… I… I don't know why, but Okita-sensei is… he's important to me."

"Then why don't you just marry him?" Kosuzu's blunt question threw Chizuru for a loop, and she nearly fell over. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious! If you go back to being a girl, you can marry Okita-han and be his wife. You can take care of his house, raise his children, and welcome him home after his duties with the Shinsengumi every day. Isn't that every girl's dream?"

"But I…" Chizuru trailed off, trying to pinpoint exactly why that wasn't quite what she wanted. "I want to fight for Okita-sensei. I want to use my sword and protect him like he protected me. When Okita-sensei is fighting, I don't want to sit at home worrying and waiting. I want to be at his side where I can fight with him and keep him alive. Even if that means I make a mockery of myself, if I'm scorned for not behaving like a woman, or even if I end up killed… if you ask me what I want to do right now, more than anything, it's fight by Okita-sensei's side."

Kosuzu looked at her friend's pure, unchanging resolve with a look of both sadness and respect. "Chizuru-chan…"

At the painful, twisting cramp in her gut, Chizuru remembered the actual reason she'd come here. "Listen, Kosuzu-chan, I need your help."

Kosuzu pieced it together just from that alone. "Is it your cycle?" she asked in a hushed whisper. Chizuru nodded, and Kosuzu smiled. "I've got just the thing."

It wasn't quite the incense burner, but it was of similar shape. It was a cup, of sorts, lightweight and almost bean-shaped. When stuffed with cloth and strapped inside her loincloth, Chizuru could move around without fear of spilling blood.

"What do you think?" Kosuzu asked.

"Well… it _works_," she said slowly, "but it feels like there's something hard between my legs, and it's weird."

Kosuzu made a snort of laughter. "You should really be careful about how you word things, Chizuru-chan."

Chizuru groaned. "Well, it's _true_. Is this really my only option?"

"It's only for when your flow is heavy," Kosuzu assured her. "You said you don't bleed that much, right? When it gets lighter, you can add more fabric inside your loincloth and go without the cup. Here in Sumiya, we use something called _nobegami _insert paper. I'll teach you how to use it. Also, I was thinking about this yesterday and I got you these."

Kosuzu reached into her closet and withdrew a pair of plain black _hakama_ pants. They weren't anything fancy, but the black fabric was perfect for hiding blood, should any happen to leak. Chizuru accepted them and put them on immediately, reveling in her relief.

She turned to Kosuzu and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Kosuzu-chan. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're resourceful," Kosuzu told her. "I'm sure you would have thought of something. But you're welcome anyway." She pulled back from the hug and looked at Chizuru seriously. "Now, you're going to go through a lot of cloth, so you need to wash the blood out every night where no one can see you. Can you do that?"

Chizuru nodded. "I can. I bathe at night under those same circumstances. I'll just add washing these to that routine."

Kosuzu smiled reassuringly. "You're going to be fine."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Even though she _really_ didn't want to, it was probably a good idea to let Okita in on the developments with Kosuzu. Chizuru returned to the Nishi hongwanji Temple a couple hours later and began searching around Okita's usual haunts. It was around the time that they practiced one-on-one, so she first checked the dojo. When Okita didn't turn up there, she decided to wander into the back of the temple where there was an outdoor training area.

She found Okita there sitting on a bench. His back was to her, and really, the opportunity was so perfect that Chizuru couldn't resist. Creeping as quietly as she possibly could, Chizuru snuck up behind him. Just as she was about to reach out and scare him—

"Don't even think about it, Yukimura."

Chizuru lost her balance and stumbled, only just managing to brace her hand on the back of the bench Okita was sitting on. She whipped her head up to ask, "How do you _always_ know it's me?"

Okita tilted his head back to smile playfully at her. "It's your steps. You don't walk like a man. I can hear when it's you every time."

His words were casual and simple, but for some reason, they made Chizuru's heart thud painfully hard in her chest. Kosuzu's words about love and marriage earlier rang through her mind several times, and Chizuru found herself looking away with a pretty heavy blush.

"Hmm~?" Okita asked, drawing out the sound. "What's with you?"

She remembered her reason for being here and used it as an opportunity to change the subject. "Okita-sensei," Chizuru began. She knew she had his attention, and the two of them were alone, but she still felt immensely awkward. "I, um… need a day or two off from sparring."

Okita raised his eyebrows as his lips twisted into a smirk. "Are you asking for special treatment, Yukimura?"

Rapidly shaking her head, Chizuru denied it. "No! No, I just… I'm not in the best condition to be moving around quite as much…" Okita stared at her for a moment, clearly waiting for her to elaborate. Chizuru's face contorted into a grimace, and she found she just couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm, um…" she poked at the ground with her sandal, "…it's that time of the month."

There was a brief pause, and in that moment, Chizuru feared that Okita might not even know what she was talking about. Everyone in the Shinsengumi was male—what if he hadn't been around too many women growing up? What if he didn't know about _that time_?

"Shit," she heard him say amidst an exhale of breath. She looked up and saw him stand up from the bench. Once the initial shock wore off, however, his shoulders actually shook with a couple of quiet _laughs_. "I didn't even _think _about that when you joined up. How the hell are you—" he broke off mid-sentence, and his green eyes drifted down to her lower body.

Chizuru immediately clenched her thighs together, and her face flushed. "Okita-sensei!"

"I'm just curious!" he retorted defensively. "I'm just trying to figure out how you're… hiding it."

Chizuru stared at him. All thoughts of him not knowing what she was talking about flew out the window. Unlike most men, he didn't even seem at all _uncomfortable_, either. There she was downright mortified, and Okita was _curious_.

"Well, I—I'm kind of wearing a cup."

"You're—" Okita's eyes shot back up to hers, and he briefly looked like either he didn't believe her or her words didn't process. Once it became apparent that Chizuru was, in fact, serious, the smile on his face became very, very strained. "You're wearing a _cup_?"

"…"

It apparently was causing Okita great pain not to burst out laughing on the spot. His smile was very tense, and his lips twitched upward once or twice. "…That is such a setup for so many jokes at your expense, I don't even know which one to pick."

"Okita-sensei!" Chizuru snapped, humiliated.

Okita raised his hands up in mock surrender, though his smile didn't even look remotely apologetic. That was Okita, though, always joking and always unrepentant about it. "_Okay_, so… how long does it usually last? You said you need two days?"

"Three would be better," she admitted. "But as long as I'm not doing anything crazy for the first two days, I should be able to conceal it for the other three."

"_Five days_?" he repeated, looking a bit shell-shocked.

"Some women have it worse," she deadpanned.

Okita brought his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful. "If it's _that_ bad, it's only a matter of time before someone catches on. Sneaking to the bath in the middle of the night every so often is one thing, but you'll have to wash your smallclothes every night, won't you?"

"Yeah… this was the best Kosuzu-chan and I could come up with, though."

"Kosuzu…chan?" Okita repeated. "Wasn't she…"

Chizuru shifted on her feet a little. "Kosuzu-chan is my childhood friend. She recognized me that night in Shimabara. She's helping me keep my identity a secret."

Okita's eyes lit up as he remembered. "_Oh_, I remember _her_. She's that little geiko that was all over you that night." His grin widened and looked rather sleazy. "The one we all saw trying to give you oral—"

Chizuru smacked her hand over his mouth and quickly looked around to make sure no one had overheard them. Okita was laughing at her again as he pulled her hand from his mouth.

"Relax, no one's here," he said. "I wasn't judging you. I thought maybe you were into that sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Chizuru asked, frowning at him in confusion.

Okita shrugged halfheartedly. "You know. A little girl-on-girl."

"_WHAT_?"

His grin was positively evil. "_Now_ who's being loud?"

Chizuru's face felt like it was on fire from her embarrassment. "I'm not _gay_!"

"And who cares if you are?" Okita said, smirking at her obvious discomfort. "All I was saying was that I wasn't going to judge you if you got a little caught up in the moment and wanted to… experiment."

"I don't! I mean—I wasn't!"

"There's no need to get so embarrassed," Okita said slyly. He was enjoying this far too much. "I mean, _shudo_ isn't exactly that uncommon, and no one frowns on that. Why should I care if two girls want to give it a try? Though I admit, I'm a little curious, so if you don't mind if I watch…"

"_Okita-sensei_!" she screeched.

He threw his head back and laughed, clutching his sides as his mirth caused him pain. "Oh, you are just too damn amusing. You're so easy to tease! I was only joking."

"That did _not_ sound like a joke," Chizuru said darkly.

"Come on, don't get mad," Okita said. "I was just about to make it up to you, too." Chizuru perked up a little, clearly interested, and Okita grinned. "We'll make a bet. If you can land one hit on me in our practice session today, I'll agree to give you three days off every month to visit cute little Kosuzu-chan."

"Visit Kosuzu-chan?" Chizuru repeated. She took a moment to connect the dots. If she spent three days with Kosuzu, then that meant she could be exempt from her duties while on the heaviest part of her period _and_ stay hidden from the men of the Shinsengumi who could find out her secret. She wouldn't need Kosuzu's 'cup' invention, either. "That's a great idea!"

"Try not to sound so surprised," Okita drawled. He gestured to a nearby weapons rack with his chin. "Go get us two swords, Yukimura."

"Wait, you actually want to spar?" she asked. "But I have this _thing_ between my legs, and it makes it very difficult to move…"

Okita's smile became rather strained again, and he pressed his lips together tightly to refrain from laughing. "Now, Chizuru-chan," he said quietly, "you're going to have to watch how you word things. You have no idea how difficult it is for me not to make a sex joke right now."

She blushed. "You know I didn't mean it like that! Seriously, though, do you actually want to spar? There's no way I can fight you at my full strength right now…"

"Figure something out," Okita said simply. "I'll give you a few minutes to think."

Chizuru took a moment to mull over her options. An idea struck her, and she grinned. "Okay, fine. But we're going to use real swords."

Okita made a small frown. "You'll die."

"I know," Chizuru said with a nod. The smile was gone from her face. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't prepared."

Okita stared at her for a long time, and she made sure to keep his gaze. Finally, he acquiesced. "Fine." He slowly drew his sword from the sheath as he said, "But I won't go easy on you."

Chizuru lowered her hand to the hilt of her katana. "Good."

His sword extended at eye-level. Okita's left arm reached out toward the end of the blade, balancing it on the side of his arm. His green eyes were locked onto Chizuru's, and she felt a very cold drop of sweat drip down the back of her neck. She knew that stance—_Hiraseigan_.

Her hand hovered just above her sword's hilt. She bent her knees to lower herself into a stance ready for sprinting. It happened in an instant. Okita and Chizuru both saw the same opportunity, and they lunged, his katana already closing in for a piercing thrust.

Chizuru didn't draw her sword. She watched unblinking as the tip of Okita's katana came toward her. At the last possible fraction of a second, she ducked down and leapt forward, dodging his blade and tackling him to the ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and Okita instinctively held her waist as the two of them crashed into the grass and dirt.

She saw the confusion and shock on his face as she pulled back. There, in her hand, rather than her katana was a small dagger called a _tanto_. The tip of its blade was touching Okita's throat.

"Dead," she said, smirking slyly down at him.

"Am I dreaming," said the voice of Nagakura, "or did Mafuyu just beat Souji?"

Chizuru scrambled to get off of Okita and put her dagger away. She dusted herself off while Okita got to his feet. There were a few loud cheers, all from the _baka trio_ that had apparently walked onto the scene in time to see that.

"You were so _fast_, Mafuyu-kun!" Heisuke complimented. He'd rushed over to offer congratulations and a friendly pat on the back. "That was awesome!"

"It wasn't what I'd call a fair victory," said Harada with a smile, "but winning is winning. Still, what made you resort to such tactics?"

It was the perfect opportunity, so Chizuru took it. "A bet!"

All three of them had the same reaction. "A _bet_?"

"Yep," Chizuru said with a giddy smile. "Okita-sensei bet that if I could land a single hit on him, he'd let me have three days off every month to spend with _Kosuzu-chan_!"

Nagakura, Harada, and Heisuke immediately burst out with loud whistles and catcalls. They cheered for 'Mafuyu' and praised him.

"I knew you liked her," Harada said smoothly. "I have an eye for these things. I'm surprised you agreed to it, though, Souji."

Okita sheathed his sword, looking surprisingly cheerful for someone who was just taken down. "Well, I didn't expect him to _cheat_. But I guess a deal is a deal. You can have your three days with cute little Kosuzu-chan."

"Pah!" Heisuke gushed. "You're so lucky, Mafuyu-kun! That Kosuzu girl was really pretty!"

Nagakura reached over and forcefully began grinding his knuckles into Chizuru's hair. "You lucky punk! Guess she can pick up where she left off the other night, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Chizuru blushed madly. "I-it isn't like that, Nagakura-san!"

"Hey, leave him alone, Shinpachi," said Harada. "Not everyone has the same evil intentions as _you_. Mafuyu's love for Kosuzu-chan is clearly too pure for you to understand."

"What's so funny, Souji?" Heisuke asked, confused.

Okita was biting his thumb and snickering. He waved his hand rapidly a couple of times. "Oh, nothing." He sobered and looked at Chizuru with a smirk. "Consider yourself lucky, Yukimura. When those three days are up, it's right back to your duties, no more breaks. And _don't_ think I'll fall for that little trick a second time."

Chizuru scratched the back of her head and gave a sheepish laugh. "A-heh-heh… wouldn't dream of it, sir."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** The line Saito says in the beginning of the chapter about how the people you kill won't ever forget you was said by Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist. Despite being psychopathic and quite insane, there were many moments where the bullshit coming from his mouth rang like macabre poetry. Pretty interesting character, that guy.

**Today's topic**: AU / Alternate Universe

I've had this discussion in _Sweet Silver Lining_, but I want to go a little more in-depth than I did last time. And I have new readers now, so I'd like to hear new opinions XD

Those of you who have read my stories before know that I primarily write AU. Don't get me wrong—I _love_ canon verse, be it Harry Potter, Naruto, Hakuoki, _whatever_. And I have loads of stories on my favorites list from various fandoms that aren't AU. I think non-AU stories are kick ass. But when I write, I try to go out of my way to write something people haven't seen before, and honestly, all the best non-AU plots have been written already!

I think a well-written AU can be _awesome_. It requires a lot of creativity, because the writer has to create a whole other universe with parallels to the canon one. It also gives you the opportunity to introduce characters and ideas that canon doesn't permit, like Chizuru _not _being a useless waste of space, for example.

When it comes to reading stories, I don't have a preference. I'll read AU, non-AU, or even simply canon if the writing is good and the story keeps me intrigued.

But for writing, ah, I just love AU. I always worry when I don't write AU that I might get a fact wrong and have someone point it out and be like, "Ermahgurd, how dare you forget that such and such is impossible without blah!" If I write a story in an AU, then the universe is mine, and I don't have to follow canon and all of its rules. I don't have to worry about messing up someone's backstory or forgetting that this person actually killed that one's great aunt twice-removed or some other such nonsense that some nit-picking reader points out. It's my universe, so it's my rules, and I'm basically a god XD

What about you guys? Do you write AU or canon-verse? Do you prefer to read one or the other? What are some things that you like about AUs? Some things you hate?

My **bonus recommendation** this time around goes to "To Where the Sun Rises" by _mocha11_. It's an AU that has fantastic parallels to the original universe while also pulling off something completely unique and creative. It also deserves more reviews, so check it out and spread some love, please. I can tell a lot of work has gone into it, and that should be acknowledged by us readers :)

**Next Chapter**: "Ikedaya Incident" – I feel like this chapter needs no teaser XD


	5. Ikedaya Incident

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** I went through seemingly endless research materials for this chapter. I wanted to do something that followed the basic premise of the Ikedaya but also something that still felt "new" to read so it wasn't predictable. The tricky part was maintaining the essence and "feel" of Hakuoki in this. That's the hardest part about writing AU – trying to maintain the feel of the original work while reinventing it as something new. I hope you enjoy it!

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Ikedaya Incident**

* * *

"Yukimura-kun!" exclaimed Commander Kondou. "Yukimura-kun, is it true? Did you really best Souji in order to earn a _three-day indulgence_ in Shimabara?"

Before Chizuru could even think of responding, Nagakura was there. He slung an arm around Chizuru's shoulders and brought his free hand up to his chin as a wry grin spread over his face. "It's true, all right! I saw him take Souji down myself!"

"Mafuyu here was fueled by his love for the beautiful Kosuzu-chan," Harada slyly agreed. "It gave him the strength to get in a surprise victory on Souji."

"Young love!" Kondou said. "One of the most inspiring things of all! She must be quite the lady!" He leaned down toward Chizuru and offered her a conspiratorial wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell Toshi."

That was a relief; the last thing Chizuru wanted was for Hijikata to know she got three days off duty a month to visit a geiko. Somehow she knew the _Demon_ Vice-Commander would be less than pleased if he knew.

"_Well_…?" Nagakura prompted. He playfully nudged Chizuru with his elbow. "Just 'cause Kondou-san won't tell Hijikata-san doesn't mean you can't tell _us_!"

"I'm pretty curious myself," Harada said with a chuckle. "Why don't you regale us with your _three-day heroic episode_?"

Chizuru had barely been back from Shimabara for a day, and she was already a legend among the other men of the Shinsengumi. Not only had she managed to defeat the infamous Okita Souji (by cheating), but she also just spent _three whole days_ in Shimabara with a lovely young geiko. Needless to say, the stories that had sprung up about her three day escapade bordered on pornographic fantasy, none of which were even remotely close to the truth.

Alas, Chizuru no longer had to worry about her menstrual cycle. If the guys in the Shinsengumi wanted to sing her praises and call her a hero, she wasn't going to deter them. Those rumors just kept them further from the actual truth, and she was perfectly fine with that.

"Come now, you two," Kondou scolded, though it didn't mean much in the face of his smile. "You shouldn't tease Yukimura-kun like that. It's obvious he's found true love."

Nagakura snorted until he burst into laughter. He reached over and gave Kondou a jovial pat on the back. "Love or lust, it's all the same between the sheets, Kondou-san!"

"Commander." All of them turned to see Saito standing at attention nearby. He was wearing his Shinsengumi uniform and looked to have just come off of patrol. "Yamazaki-san was correct in his reports. Masuya Kiemon is Furutaka Shuntaro. Fifth Division Captain Takeda Kanryusai-san brought him in."

The atmosphere sobered immediately. Everyone's back seemed to straighten. Chizuru wasn't sure who Furutaka Shuntaro was, but a blind man could read the atmosphere in this situation. If he was captured and brought in, that meant he was an enemy.

"Thank you, Saito-kun," Kondou said. "Has Toshi returned yet?"

"I was told the Vice-Commander was already headed there himself," Saito replied.

"I understand," said Kondou. "I'll head there shortly." Saito bowed and excused himself, and Kondou turned to Chizuru, Nagakura, and Harada. He gave a short sigh and furrowed his brow with an almost sad smile. "It's a sad day when the people of Japan fight against each other like this. I hope the defeat of the Choshu rebellion brings our country together as one again."

"I'm sure it will, sir!" Chizuru said whole-heartedly. "And the Shinsengumi will be at the head of that new era!"

Kondou's smile turned much more sincere with Chizuru's words. "Oh, Yukimura-kun. I find your belief in me inspiring!" His hazel eyes took on a much more determined gleam. "_Yosh_! Shinpachi! Sanosuke! I want you two standing guard. Don't let anyone in there to bother Toshi during the interrogation."

"No problem," Nagakura said.

Chizuru looked up with eagerness. "What about me? I'm ready for orders, sir!"

Kondou beamed at her and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Go find Souji and bring him over to us. Once we get what we need out of Furutaka, we're going to have to come up with a plan of action."

"Yes, sir!"

They split up, and Chizuru began her search for Okita. He had a couple of usual haunts: the inner courtyard, playing with the neighborhood kids, the bridge on the outskirts of Mibu. Luckily, she found him at the first one. Nishi Hongwanji Temple had a large inner courtyard in the center of the temple that gave a very beautiful view of the sky over perfectly maintained gardens. There were a couple of small trees planted there that blossomed every spring.

Okita was folding a piece of paper into _origami_, of all things. His eyes flickered over to her as soon as she stepped out into the courtyard. "You look stupidly happy. Something happen?"

Chizuru tried to school her features into a more serious face. "Yes, sir. Commander Kondou wants to see you."

The corner of Okita's lips twitched in amusement. "That might be my favorite face that you make. You look like a kid trying to talk serious business. It's hilarious."

Chizuru frowned. "But this _is_ serious! And why do you have a favorite face? Do I make that many faces?"

"Yeah," he said. Okita stood up and walked the remaining steps to stand before her. The origami he had been folding was finished and took the shape of a flower. Even though it was made of plain white paper, it was still a pretty thing to see. "But I changed my mind. Your angry face is the best."

She could feel her face turning red. "Wh…what angry face?"

"Oh, you know, the one where you are deliberately trying to look mad, so you pucker your lips a little and furrow your brow—yes, that's the one!" Okita suddenly burst into laughter when Chizuru's face naturally morphed into a pouting, angry expression just from his words alone. "Oh… I can be in the worst mood ever, and all I have to do is see that ridiculous face."

Chizuru pushed aside her temper and settled for a hefty sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't make faces."

"Hmm~" Okita held the origami flower out to her.

Her previous anger was completely forgotten. More than when she was dealing with her lady cycle, Chizuru felt like a girl again. And Okita was a boy who was giving her a flower. As Chizuru reached out her hands to accept it, she found she was smiling. "I had no idea you were so good with your hands, Okita-sensei."

Okita had a wry grin on his face as he replied. "There you go with your naughty way of wording things again. If you like, I can show you how good I am with my hands."

"Th-that's not what I meant, and you know it!" Chizuru sputtered. She forcibly turned away from him to conceal how red her face had gotten. "Anyway, the Commander is meeting up with Vice-Commander Hijikata. Captain Saito said something about some Furutaka guy being captured."

"Furutaka?" Okita asked, sounding surprised to hear the name.

Chizuru felt a little pride for her captain swell. While some guys like Nagakura and Heisuke didn't pay much attention to what was going on in the Shinsengumi beyond "point your sword that way and attack", others like Saito were always informed on current events. Chizuru was proud that her captain showed the same dedication until—

"…Never heard of him."

She staggered and nearly fell over.

Okita raised an eyebrow. "What? Is Hijikata-san interrogating him or something? Must be some Choshu guy then. Well, let's go have a look."

He folded his hands in front of his chest and tucked his fingers into his sleeves. He turned to walk past Chizuru, and she gave a short sigh and followed him. The paper flower was still in her hands, but she wasn't sure what she should do with it. Part of her wanted to put it in her hair, but she was supposed to be a boy, so that wouldn't be appropriate.

Still, she didn't want to just toss it aside, either. Okita made it, and he'd given it to her. Maybe it was just a passing thing for him, but for her…

The prisoner was being held in an empty storage shed that served as a cell in the Nishi Hongwanji Temple. It was locked at all times, and there was only a single window. It was more of a slit with iron bars, and the only view it offered was of the sky that any prisoner kept there was unlikely to ever see again.

Harada and Nagakura stood outside the cell in their uniforms. Harada had his spear in his hand. Nagakura stood with his arms folded across his chest and a bitter frown on his face. His swords were at his hip.

"So what's this I hear about a prisoner?" Okita asked as he and Chizuru approached the two.

Before either of the captains could reply, there was a muffled cry of pain from inside the shed. It sounded like the prisoner was gagged with something but still trying to scream anyway. The anguish in that noise made Chizuru cringe. She wondered what kind of interrogation methods the Shinsengumi employed.

She decided she was better off not knowing.

"The Fifth Division brought him in," Harada explained. "He and Shimada-san have been staking out Masu's for a while. Hijikata-san gave the order this morning."

"Who is he?" Okita asked.

"Some Choshu bigwig," said Nagakura. His blue eyes shifted over to the door of the shed. He looked as if he had an inkling of what was going on in there. "Apparently they found all kinds of weapons and gunpowder in his shop. He was planning something, we just don't know what."

"Well, I'm sure the Demon Vice-Commander can get it out of him," Okita drawled. He looked bored, of all things. "So what, are we supposed to just sit around until he comes out?"

"You can go inside if you want, but leave Mafuyu out here," Harada said, his face set in a disapproving frown. "He doesn't need to see that."

Chizuru was about to agree with him, but Okita made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "You shouldn't baby him just because he's small, Sano-san. I'm the one who has to take Yukimura out with the rest of our troop, and I can't do that if he's coddled and innocent."

Harada sighed a little. "You're right. I know." He turned to Chizuru and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry, Mafuyu. I shouldn't underestimate you like that."

"Err—don't worry about it," Chizuru awkwardly replied. It was one of those rare moments where she actually would have preferred to be coddled, but Okita had a point. "I'm okay, really. I'll follow Okita-sensei if he goes inside." She just really hoped he didn't.

Her response made Harada chuckle, and he reached over to ruffle her hair much like Kondou had done before. "You're so dedicated. I'm a little jealous of Souji. I wish I had my own little brother in the Shinsengumi, one who would follow me around like you do and idolize me."

"Wh-what—"

"It _is_ pretty great," Okita agreed with a self-satisfied smirk. "I say jump, and Yukimura says '_how high_?' Of course, he gets a bit of attitude every now and then, but he's a good subordinate otherwise."

Chizuru was too thrilled by his praise to even get offended. Okita was an exceptional liar, she knew, but there was no reason for him to dress up the facts to his friends like this. So everything he was saying about her being a good subordinate was true. It made her heart swell with pride.

The door to the storage shack opened, and Kondou emerged from within. He had a grim expression on his face, but there were thankfully no bloodstains on his clothing. His eyes roamed over the three present captains before he let out a steady sigh.

"So far, we haven't been able to get him to talk," Kondou said. "It's only a matter of time. Are the three of you on duty tonight?"

"Yeah," Nagakura said.

"I'm not," said Harada. "My troop had the morning patrol. I can gather them tonight if you need me to, though."

Kondou shook his head. "No, that isn't necessary. Who else is on duty tonight?"

Nagakura and Okita made no move to answer, but Chizuru knew the schedules for the troops who patrolled with her. "The Eighth Division, sir," she said when no one spoke up.

"Ah, thank you, Yukimura-kun," said Kondou. His face finally showed signs of a small smile, which helped Chizuru relax. Kondou Isami was a man you always wanted to see smiling. Somehow it made the world seem a little brighter. "Alright, will you fetch Heisuke for me? And some tea, if you don't mind."

Chizuru bowed. "Of course, sir."

"Eh—is that a flower?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked at the origami flower in her hand. "Oh, um—yes, I was just—I'll put it away, I just—err—I'll be right back with Captain Heisuke and some tea, sir!" She quickly darted away, and luckily, no one tried to stop her.

Chizuru tucked the flower away among her things in the First Division barracks. Most soldiers only had a little lockbox that they put a couple small possessions in, and she was no different. It fit nicely inside because there wasn't much in there except for some money she was saving from her salary and her maintenance supplies for her katana.

She found Heisuke and informed him of the interrogation taking place in the back of the temple grounds. After he took his leave and headed that way, Chizuru prepared enough tea for all of the present captains as well as Kondou and Hijikata. She carried the tray of tea carefully to the storage shed.

It wasn't until sunset that Hijikata finally emerged. There was blood on his clothes, and he was wiping his hands on a dirty towel. When his eyes landed on Chizuru, he scowled. "What the hell is Yukimura doing here?"

Kondou awkwardly spoke up. "Ah—Toshi—that's my fault. I asked him to bring us tea."

"Then why didn't he leave after he served it?" Hijikata asked. "This is no place for a child."

Temper flaring, Chizuru glared up at him with a frustrated expression. "I'm not a child! I can handle this!"

"Really? Is that why you look nauseous?"

"I'm not nauseous!"

"It's all right, Toshi," Kondou intervened. His gentle smile was a little sheepish. "Yukimura-kun is part of Souji's troop, and we'll be sending him out tonight anyway. Err—won't we?"

Hijikata gave a heavy sigh before he turned his violet-colored eyes toward the Commander. "Yes, I suppose we'll have to. The Choshu are planning to wait for a windy night; they're going to set Kyoto on fire."

"_What_?" Harada asked, appalled.

Hijikata nodded grimly. "That's not all." He tossed aside the towel he was using to wipe blood off his hands. It landed in a bucket of water sitting on the front porch of the storage shed with a messy splash. "It's all a ruse. While the Aizu domain's troops are distracted by the simultaneous fires, the Choshu forces are going to attack the castle and kidnap the Empress."

Chizuru gasped. Empress Sen was the face, no the _soul_, of all Japan. She was an icon, a symbol of peace and prosperity in their country. If something were to befall her, then the war with Choshu and their foreign allies was already lost.

"We can't allow that to happen!" Kondou exclaimed.

"I agree, but what do we do?" asked Nagakura. "I don't want to just sit here waiting for a windy day."

"We're not going to," said Hijikata. "With Furutaka captured, the Choshu are going to have to decide what to do without him. They'll have a meeting, most likely tonight. We'll need to deploy our troops and find them, wherever they may be."

"They're usually at the Ikedaya, aren't they?" Heisuke asked with a puzzled expression. He brought his hand up to his chin in thought. "So… maybe they would go somewhere else, but still nearby. Like Shikokuya."

"We shouldn't rule out the Ikedaya," Commander Kondou said. "Even if it's unlikely, it is still a possibility. I will take some men there myself."

Hijikata didn't like that. "No, I want you to stay here, Kondou-san. You're the Commander. If something happens to you—"

"Nonsense," Kondou said amiably, waving his hand a couple times in dismissal. "I've been cooped up here far too long. But if it makes you feel better, Toshi, I'll take Souji, Heisuke, and Shinpachi with me. Oh—and Yukimura-kun, you come with me, too."

"Me?" Chizuru asked, shocked.

"What?" Hijikata asked. "_Why_?"

Kondou smiled blissfully. "Well, I _do_ have a reason, but mostly I just have a good feeling about him! Plus, he's part of Souji's troop. We need to take men that are familiar with working with us."

"I understand, but _Yukimura_—"

"Don't worry," Kondou said gently. "I'll take full responsibility." He turned to Chizuru with the same smile. "Well, Yukimura-kun? What do you say? Will you come with us tonight?"

Chizuru bowed happily. "Yes, sir! Thank you for this opportunity, Commander!"

She didn't want to be left behind. She didn't want to see Okita's back as he walked away with the others. This way, she was able to stand at his side. Her swords were at her hip, and she was dressed in full uniform with a light set of sleeveless chainmail underneath. The _hitai-ate_ forehead protector was heavy, but she wore it with pride.

Standing at Okita's side while Kondou briefed the gathered men on the situation made her feel truly alive.

As they stood side-by-side at the gates of the Nishi Hongwanji Temple that evening, Okita regarded Chizuru with a calm expression. "You sure about this, Chizuru-chan?" he asked. He spoke quietly enough that no one was within earshot, but Chizuru's heart still raced whenever Okita said her first name. "I have to protect Kondou-san, so I won't have time to worry about where you are."

"I'll be fine, sir," Chizuru replied. She looked up at his face and met his gaze evenly. "I'm prepared for whatever may come."

_And while you protect Kondou-san, I will protect you_.

The troops on duty that night were divided into two groups. The first group, led by Hijikata Toshizo, had the majority of the men, for they would be in the most immediate danger. Though Kondou had fewer men under his command, he had the on-duty captains, who were the best in their entire division and among his most trusted. It balanced out, in a way.

Kondou and the others stood in the alleyway between two buildings across from the Ikedaya. It was a hot summer night, and the air was sticky with humidity. Crickets chirped slowly, and the sounds of talking and drinking filled the air.

"Looks like it's the Ikedaya after all," Heisuke murmured. His shoulders were tense, and he looked pretty stressed in the face of the inn across the empty street.

"I'm not surprised," Okita commented. Unlike his comrades, he seemed perfectly at ease. "They always met at the Ikedaya before."

Heisuke gave a half-hearted shrug. "It just seems sloppy to meet at the same place after one of their bosses was captured today."

"Guess they're underestimating us," Nagakura said. "Big mistake."

"Hold on, Shinpat-san," said Heisuke. "We don't know how many of those Choshu bastards are in there. There's only eleven of us."

Chizuru frowned. "Twelve…"

Heisuke jumped. He looked at Chizuru as if he'd forgotten she was there. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, uh, sorry, Mafuyu-kun. You're just so tiny, I forgot…"

A dark cloud loomed over Chizuru's shoulders. "…It's fine…"

"No need to get depressed!"

"What should we do, Kondou-san?" Okita asked, drawing their attention to him. "If we wait too long, they could get away."

Kondou pressed his lips together in a thin line. It was a difficult decision. He'd sent a messenger to Hijikata and the others for reinforcements, but they hadn't arrived yet. It could take the messenger some time to even find them, if he hadn't already. But still, it was already nearing eleven in the evening. Too much longer and Okita was right, the enemy could escape.

"We have no choice," said Kondou. "We'll have to go in now, and hopefully Toshi and the others will make it to us in time, should we need them." He glanced back at his men and smiled reassuringly. "Let's go!"

Kondou's team burst into the inn with a loud commotion. "In the name of the Empress and our Lord Shogun, we the Shinsengumi of the Imperial Army are issuing a search of suspicious persons within this inn! Resist and you will be shown no mercy!"

The lights were immediately extinguished, and the innkeeper was nowhere to be found. There was a ruckus from the second floor. A swarm of armed samurai emerged from their rooms with their swords drawn. The innkeeper had likely warned them all.

"Damn you, Shinsengumi!" snarled one of the rebels.

With no candles to light the inn, the warriors were plunged into a nearly impenetrable darkness. The only light came from the moon in the sky peeking between open windows. If not for the bright color of the Shinsengumi blues, it would be next to impossible to discern friend from foe.

"The next time someone suggests we need a new uniform," said Heisuke as he struggled to push his sword against his opponent's, "I'm going to mention this."

Chizuru ducked instinctively to avoid a horizontal swing that likely would have cut her head off. Even though her strength couldn't match a man's, her agility could exceed it, which made it easier to dodge rather than block. "Hell no, we don't need a new uniform!" she proclaimed. "This is the outfit I plan on dying in!"

"That's the spirit, Mafuyu!" Nagakura said with a hearty laugh. He blocked an incoming attack and used his fist to punch his opponent in the jaw and send them staggering. "Just don't die in it tonight, eh?"

Their lighthearted banter broke up the serious atmosphere of the fight, but the Shinsengumi was still gravely outnumbered. It was a testament to the skill of the captains that they were able to keep up with such a foe and still joke about it.

"You know," Okita commented with a lazy smile, "it might have been easier to _not_ announce our presence to the enemy right as we walk in."

He was back-to-back with Kondou, and his words made the Commander look a little embarrassed. "O-oh? You think so, Souji?"

"It's good form to declare your challenge before you attack!" Nagakura called out. He was fighting two opponents at once. "Good ol' Kondou-san!"

Heisuke sliced his katana diagonally down his opponent's chest. As he pulled the blade from his enemy's body, he joined in the conversation. "If good form puts us at a disadvantage, don't you think we might be doing something wrong?"

He started making his way toward the stairs that led to the second floor, but Okita ran past him and cut him off with a teasing comment. "Not if we win~" Okita leapt up the stairs past Heisuke and kicked an enemy samurai out of his way in the process, leaving him to the Eighth Captain.

"Wha—_Souji_!"

"Coming through!" Okita said as he reached the second floor.

Chizuru sprinted over to the staircase and drew her dagger. She leapt forward onto the samurai Okita had shoved onto Heisuke and plunged the blade into his neck. Blood gushed out in measured spurts when she pulled the _tanto_ out of his flesh.

"Thanks, Mafuyu-kun!"

Chizuru tore her eyes away from the body to look up at Heisuke. He probably would have been able to handle him on his own, but it brought her comfort to think that she her killing that samurai was what spared Heisuke's life. It made the gruesome task of taking a life easier, but it still left her gut churning with nausea. Her fingers shook a bit, and her mind threatened to shut down, to block everything out entirely.

Heisuke was looking at her, his face starting to twist into concern. "Mafuyu-kun?"

Somehow, just as Chizuru was starting to feel paralyzed to the spot by her indecision and fear of killing, her eyes locked onto Okita on the second floor. She could see him past the railing, engaged in combat with two Choshu samurai. The lockdown that her body tried to instigate was overridden by her desire to fight with Okita and ensure his safety.

Chizuru nodded to Heisuke in reassurance and then ran past him up the stairs to join Okita. Killing was easier now, and not just because she killed to save Heisuke. It was… different. There was less hesitation in her blade, she could tell. Her adrenaline was still pumping high, but that wasn't entirely it, either. Perhaps it was easier to bury all of that down where she couldn't feel it.

Or perhaps she really was becoming a monster.

"Yukimura!" Okita ordered. "Tie up the two that are still alive!"

"Yes, sir!" Chizuru replied. Okita had two men writhing in pain from their wounds at his feet. He must've defeated them when she was having her moment inside her head. Despite the battles going on all around them, Okita looked calm. No, it was more than that. He looked _content_. He enjoyed this.

Amidst the chaos, one room remained unopened and undisturbed. Once the two surviving Choshu were bound and secured, Chizuru held the hilt of her katana and followed Okita over to the door. He slid it open partway to look inside first, then he opened it the rest of the way and stepped in.

It was a mostly empty room, save for a teenage boy standing near an open window. He was wearing a black cloak over his clothing. His straight black hair was cut short to his chin, and when he tilted his head back to look at them, Chizuru was shocked to see he had a youthful, almost childish face to him.

"Shinsengumi, huh?" he asked. "Annoying pests."

"Tough talk from a little brat," Okita coyly replied. "I take it you're with the Choshu?"

"And if I am?" the boy asked as his lips twisted into a sinister smile. "Are you really going to kill a child?"

"Child, old man, woman—it makes no difference to me," said Okita as he approached his opponent. "I'll kill anyone who stands in the Shinsengumi's way."

"My, you _are_ heartless," the boy said, sounding pleased of all things. "What's your name?"

"First Division Captain, Okita Souji."

"I am Nagumo Kaoru."

Okita smirked and raised his blade into his usual stance. "I'd say pleased to meet you, but you're about to die."

Kaoru laughed in a derisive manner. "Just try it."

They came together, their blades clashing faster than Chizuru had ever expected from such a small boy. She didn't dare interfere with the fight. Okita would never forgive her, plus she wasn't sure she could do so without getting in his way.

Kaoru was fast, but Okita possessed more skill. He was fully licensed in Tennen Rishin-ryu, the style of swordsmanship that Kondou Isami taught before becoming Commander of the Shinsengumi. That was two years ago, when Okita was eighteen. Now he was known as one of the Shinsengumi's deadliest, and Chizuru did not have to ask why.

With a sudden leap, Kaoru created distance between himself and his opponent. He skidded back on the _tatami_ mat flooring. His breathing was heavy, and he was no longer smiling. "Your reputation precedes you, Okita of the Shinsengumi. But as good as you are, it won't be enough. You're only human."

Okita's green eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru didn't answer him with words. At first, Chizuru thought it was a trick of the moonlight, for Kaoru's ebony black hair slowly changed from the roots. It turned pure white, shimmering in the darkness, until there wasn't a single strand of black remaining. His eyes glowed a florescent gold, and two small horns emerged from his forehead.

Chizuru rubbed her eyes in disbelief, but when she looked at Kaoru again, his new features remained. She'd heard the rumors that the Choshu had allied themselves with strange, silver-haired people who sustained no injuries in battle, but stories were often exaggerated. Never had she expected to see the impossible before her very eyes.

When Kaoru attacked this time, he was as fast as lightning. He managed to force Okita into a more defensive stance and assaulted him with a barrage of attacks that the untrained eye would have a hard time even following.

Okita managed to deflect one attack in particular, but before he could counter, Kaoru used his left hand to grab the sheath of his _kodachi_ short sword. He drove the hilt straight into Okita's chest, and the resounding crack that followed made Chizuru scream.

Kaoru tensed at the sound and leapt back from Okita once more. As Okita collapsed to his knees in haggard, bloody coughs, Kaoru's golden eyes peered over to Chizuru. They narrowed in scrutiny as a frown touched his face.

"You… you're a girl…?" Kaoru glanced over at Okita, who was wheezing, and then switched back to Chizuru as a slow, malicious smile spread over his face. He gripped his sword with both hands and raised it over his head to charge at her.

Chizuru was so taken by surprise, she couldn't even draw her weapon. Kaoru closed in on her, and at the last second, Okita was there. He pushed his sword up so his blade deflected Kaoru's attack. The two struggled against each other, their blades scraping and pressing as they tried to overpower the other.

"You would drop your guard to protect a weak thing like her?" Kaoru taunted.

Blood dripped down the corner of Okita's lips as he glared at his opponent. "Leave her out of this."

"No, I don't think I will," said Kaoru.

He used a burst of strength to push their blades up and then put everything he had in delivering a kick to Okita's chest. It sent him flying back through a closed door. The door broke apart, and Okita crashed to the ground. He coughed and choked on his own blood as it welled up in his mouth and dripped down his chin.

He did not get up again.

Chizuru stared with wide, horror-filled eyes. "O-Okita-sensei? _Okita-sensei_?"

Kaoru's derisive laughter cut through her senses. Okita lay motionless on the floor. She couldn't tell if he was dead. He wasn't moving. His blood was… everywhere. Chizuru's fingers shook, and her breathing became shallow.

"Don't worry—I'll send you to join your precious _Okita-sensei_ soon."

Something inside of her snapped. With an agonized cry, Chizuru drew her katana and sliced through Kaoru with the quick draw. The attack took him by surprise, and he had to leap back in order to avoid it. The tip of Chizuru's blade still managed to slice through the front of his clothing and part of his flesh. Kaoru pressed his hand to his stomach while he winced in pain.

"How _dare_ you…!"

Chizuru didn't give him time to recover. She charged in with her sword and used her speed to its full advantage. Being smaller than most men, Kaoru was fast as well, but his injury slowed him down. Chizuru slammed her sword against his and kicked his feet out from under him. When Kaoru flipped backward to recover, she darted toward him once again.

"N-Nagumo-sama!" Two more Choshu samurai joined the scene. They burst through the broken doors with their swords drawn and stared wide-eyed at the fight before them.

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" Kaoru commanded, his voice rising with both hatred and fear. "Kill her!"

The two samurai bellowed their battle cries and dove for Chizuru. She tried to focus on Kaoru, but with two more opponents attacking her, she wasn't able to do that without dropping her guard to them. Kaoru slunk off toward the corner of the room, still holding the wound on his gut.

But when Kaoru raised his hand off of the wound, it was completely healed. His hair slowly returned to the shade of black it was originally, and the two horns receded back into his head. He turned his head toward the two samurai, "The plan's a failure. Kill her and get out of here!"

Kaoru sprinted toward the open window, but Chizuru predicted his movements. She drew her dagger and threw it with a cry of, "_Nagumo!_"

With a fluid motion, Kaoru dodged what would have been a fatal blow, though the dagger did slice through his arm before implanting itself in the wooden frame of the window. He gripped his arm and glared back at Chizuru. "I'll remember you."

He dove out the window.

Chizuru moved to chance after him, but the two Choshu samurai got in the way. She had to dodge the horizontal slice of a katana by leaping up into the air. With a loud cry, she brought down her blade on the samurai's head, splitting his skull and covering herself and the walls with blood.

When that samurai fell, two more charged into the room to take his place. Okita still hadn't moved. Fearing he was dead, Chizuru flew into a frenzied rage unlike any she had ever felt. Tears streamed down her face, but she fought on, determined to avenge him.

_He was my reason for fighting! I was supposed to protect him! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all for what they did to him!_

Chizuru twisted and dodged an attack from one of the two samurai. She reached out her hand and gripped the man's unprotected wrist until she could feel the bones grinding together as her enemy wailed in agony. He dropped his katana, and Chizuru bashed her head into his, her own skull kept safe by the metal forehead protector.

_For Okita-sensei_…!

She moved like a blur, dodging and parrying and slicing through her enemies without mercy or hesitation. When the last one fell, she brought down her sword and stabbed through his chest to make sure he was dead.

Someone else entered the room, but she was still blind with her anger. She raised her sword to attack, only to have the blow blocked by another katana.

"Yukimura!" said the man's voice. Her vision started to clear. "Yukimura, it's me!"

Chizuru blinked several times and finally realized her sword was held against Saito's. Her eyes widened, and she lowered her sword. Her shoulders heaved with every breath. As the adrenaline began to ebb away, her strength left her, and Chizuru collapsed to her knees.

"S-Saito-san—" she choked on his name amidst her fresh tears.

Saito slowly looked around at the carnage in the room. Blood was splattered over every wall and pooled in the floor enough to soak through the bottom of his _tabi_ socks. There were four corpses on the ground, two of which were missing limbs. They all stared lifelessly at nothing, their eyes glazed over with death.

He sheathed his sword. "Where is Souji?"

Chizuru let out a choked sob and raised her trembling hand to point toward Okita's body. Saito followed with his eyes, and when they landed on Okita's crumpled form, they widened considerably.

"No…"

Almost mechanically, Saito walked over to where Okita lay and knelt down beside him. He touched his hand to the skin just below Okita's nose. Thankfully, he felt breath. Saito quickly examined him for wounds and found only some rather intense bruising on his chest as well as a few broken ribs.

"Yukimura," Saito said calmly. "Come here. He's alive."

Chizuru's breath caught in her throat. She raised her head to gape at Saito, but he merely held her gaze with a surprisingly gentle expression. Forgetting her katana, she lacked the strength to stand and just scrambled and stumbled over to them. She braced her hands on the floor and looked over Okita's body herself.

His breathing was slow and unsteady, but he was _alive_.

Footsteps thundered up the wooden staircase. Kondou and Nagakura sprinted up the stairs and came to a halt when they reached Chizuru and Saito. Kondou had some blood on him, but it didn't appear to be his. Nagakura, however, had a severe injury to his hand that looked like it traveled down to the bone. He didn't seem too bothered by it, though, somehow.

"Souji!" Kondou exclaimed at the sight of him. He ran over to him and knelt down by his side, his eyes frantic. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"He's alive," said Saito. "He has likely collapsed from his injuries. Yukimura defended him with his life."

Nagakura peered into the room, which was an easy task as the doors were broken down from Okita's fall. He let out a low whistle. "That's quite the body count, Mafuyu."

Kondou breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Chizuru and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for protecting him. Souji is as dear to me as a son. Are you injured, Yukimura-kun? You're covered in blood!"

Chizuru was still panting, and the relief that washed over her in waves did nothing to calm her nerves. They were completely shot. "I-I'm fine, sir. This isn't my blood." She couldn't take her eyes off Okita's body. Seeing him so battered and unconscious set her on edge more than any of the carnage she'd just created.

Kondou gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get him straight to the infirmary. Don't worry."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

In the darkness of the Ikedaya, one man raised shaking hands to slide open the doors of the closet he was hiding in. The noises outside had stopped, and it sounded like everyone had finally left. He peeked outside the room with wide, fearful eyes. The floors and walls were soaked with blood.

He'd seen most of it. When his brothers in arms fell to the Shinsengumi boy with the girlish face. The way he sliced through his enemies… that boy was a blood-soaked demon with the face of an angel.

He darted out of the closet and slipped in the wet, sticky blood on the floor. In his whimpering panic, he sprinted out the window and hastily made his escape. He had to get back to the main Choshu forces.

He had to tell them that there was a Shinigami among the Shinsengumi.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** So what do you think? Did it hold true to the essence of Hakuoki but with some new flair?

**Today's topic**: Disney

I've been on a total Disney binge lately (_cough_Mulan_cough_). I grew up watching those animated classics, and I just love them. It doesn't matter how old I get, I still watch them. You shouldn't have to stop doing something or enjoying something just because you're not a kid anymore, you know? Like chocolate milk XD I will be eighty years old and still think chocolate milk is rad.

Anyway, so my Disney binge. I've gone through like, Hercules, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Princess and the Frog, Tangled, etc. There's so many. They all have happy endings, and it's great. The world needs more happy endings. Happy endings are... well, rare in real life. Maybe I'm a total sap on the inside, but I like a good happy ending D:

A lot of the times, romance in Disney movies isn't that great. It's pretty under-developed and predictable. But there are some exceptions. Phoebas and Esmeralda is pretty legit. So is Tiana and Naveen, Hercules and Megara. Those three examples I listed up there. But like, you go into the older ones, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella; where's the character development in that? Nah, doesn't really do it for me.

Another great one is Anastasia. You know, the one with Anya and Dimitri (and Bartok, haha). Technically, that's not Disney. It's Fox Studios. But it's really great, right? I love it. I briefly toyed with the idea of writing an Anastasia-Hakuoki story where Chizuru is the princess XD

So what are some of your favorite Disney movies?

**Bonus**: Not really a bonus, but for those who haven't noticed, I've put a **poll on my profile** about which AU I should write next. You can vote anonymously, so please check it out and do so!

**Next Chapter**: "Loving Lieutenant" – In the aftermath of the Ikedaya, our heroine is honored by the commanders, and Okita has to deal with what that means for _him_.


	6. Loving Lieutenant

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** Mafuyu is written as 真冬 and means _midwinter_.

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Loving Lieutenant**

* * *

Vice-Commander Hijikata stood outside the Ikedaya with a small handful of men guarding the entrance with him. He appeared no worse for wear, but the lines on his forehead and tenseness in his shoulders showed a fraction of how on-edge he was.

Kondou and Nagakura carried Okita's body outside and laid him down on a wooden carrier like the rest of the wounded. Chizuru knelt by his side and watched him while he slept. She used the sleeve of her _haori_ to wipe some of the blood off of his chin.

It hurt to see him like this. He was always so strong, so invincible. She'd never seen him defeated by anyone before. But Kaoru wasn't normal; he wasn't human. He'd hurt Okita bad enough to leave him in this state. And yet, despite coughing up blood, he stood in front of her and tried to protect her.

Her heart ached. She had denied it for some time, but there was no sense in that now. Her feelings which had confused her had now become painfully clear. When Chizuru thought Okita was dead, it felt as if _she_ had died with him. The blind rage that she was thrown into had been completely overpowering. Almost as much as the relief had been when Saito told her he was alive.

"Yukimura," said Hijikata, which drew her attention toward him. He was standing behind her, looking down with an undeniably _gentle_ expression. She didn't know he was capable of it. "Good work in there. Thank you for protecting Souji."

Her eyes widened. "V-Vice-Commander?"

The gentle look on his face vanished and was replaced with his usual stoic gruffness. "Make sure the doctor sees to his injuries, and if Souji wakes up, don't let him sneak away during treatment. If he doesn't get patched up, I'm taking it out of _your _hide, Yukimura!"

It was amazing how Hijikata's harsh words were so familiar that they brought more relief to Chizuru than actual intimidation. "Yes, sir!"

Hijikata gestured toward the men who were lifting their fallen comrades on the carriers. "Go on then. Follow them."

"Sir!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Hijikata watched Mafuyu leave with several other Shinsengumi members who were escorting or carrying the wounded back to headquarters. The boy was completely covered in blood. From what he'd heard from Saito, it wasn't very surprising. It had always been clear that Mafuyu had potential, but Hijikata would be lying if he said he was expecting this tonight.

"He's a good kid," said Kondou, who stood at his friend's side.

"He's alright," Hijikata acquiesced.

Kondou smiled at him teasingly. "Why, Toshi, I've never heard such high praise from you."

"Hmph." Hijikata's violet eyes shifted over to Kondou in curious scrutiny. "Why did you want him to come along, anyway?"

"You mean aside from the lieutenant position?" Kondou chuckled a bit and turned his head to watch the backs of the retreating Shinsengumi members. "I just genuinely feel like Yukimura-kun is a good person. Someone you can count on to have your back." He looked a little embarrassed by the end of that and glanced at Hijikata.

Hijikata, however, didn't seem perturbed by Kondou's words. He made a quiet noise of amusement as a small smile passed over his lips. "Well, clearly you were right." The smile faded, and Hijikata raised his gaze back to the Ikedaya. He could see the stairs leading to the second floor from the open front doors.

Kondou followed his gaze, and his smile faded as well. "We can't treat him like a child anymore. Not after this."

"You said he took down four Choshu at once?" Hijikata asked for clarification. Seeing Mafuyu like that… if it weren't for the worry on his face when he looked at Souji, Hijikata would think Mafuyu looked like a blood-splattered angel of death.

"That's right," said Kondou. "He told me there was one more, but he got away. Yukimura-kun said his name was Nagumo Kaoru, and he was the one who hurt Souji like that."

A frown settled on Hijikata's face. "To think the Choshu have someone on their side who was able to do that to Souji…" he trailed off and shook his head once. "We can't let our guard down, not even for a minute. We'll be at war soon, and we'll face them again."

"Do you think they really have an army of monsters?" Kondou asked.

"If they do, the Shinsengumi will defeat them," said Hijikata. "And you will get the recognition you deserve. I will push you to the top if it kills me."

Kondou chuckled at the familiar sentiment. "As long as you and the others from Shieikan are with me."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Souji awoke with a start and rose up immediately. It flung him into another coughing fit that sent several bursts of pain through his chest and ribs. He heard muffled voices, but over his coughing and the ringing in his ears, he could discern nothing. Blood splattered onto his hand from his mouth until he managed to lessen the hacking into an uncomfortable wheeze.

"Lay down on your left side, like this." He felt someone gently push him down into his futon. Souji wanted to struggle, to thrash and pull away, but he had no strength. "Easy… easy… there you go…"

After lying on his side, some of the pain in his lungs lessened, and his breathing became a little easier. His ribs still ached, and he figured that a few of them were probably broken, but there was no fix for that except rest. He hated that.

Someone knelt in front of his line of sight. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He heard her voice. "You're going to be okay, Okita-sensei," she said. Her soothing tones lulled him to sleep. "Just stay on your left side so you don't get any more blood in your lungs."

That made sense. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but he could deal with it. The voice was soft, like her touch, and for once he supposed he didn't mind obeying. He wanted to speak, to open his mouth and ask what was going on, but his throat felt raw as if burned.

"Don't try to speak," she told him. Her hand gently rubbed up and down on his arm. It erased some of the tension in his shoulders. "You just need to rest tonight. You'll feel better in the morning."

It hurt. Where was he? What was the last thing he remembered? The pain… his lungs… why was it so hard to breathe?

"It's going to be okay, Okita-sensei," she said. He believed her. He, Souji, who trusted no one but Kondou, trusted this voice. "I'll stay here with you, so just rest."

His eyes slid closed.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

When Okita woke up again, it thankfully wasn't until the following morning. Chizuru was beside herself with relief when she heard his breathing become more stable. His eyes fluttered open, and that forest green color had never looked so beautiful.

"Good morning, Okita-sensei," she said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Okita squinted a bit until his eyes adjusted to the light. He rose up on his own, and Chizuru let him. He didn't show any signs of coughing yet, but from his wince and the way his hand flew over his ribs, she knew he was feeling pain from his broken bones.

His voice cracked. "Chizuru-chan…?"

She nodded. "I'm here."

Okita looked around with a puzzled frown. "Why… where are we?" Before Chizuru could answer, his eyes widened, and he appeared to remember the events of the previous night. "That's right—the _Ikedaya_—Kondou-san—"

Before he could try to climb out of his futon, Chizuru put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back down. "It's okay! It's okay. The Commander is fine. Not a scratch on him," she assured him. "Please, just sit down. I promise, he's okay."

Okita sat down, but he didn't relax. He looked outside at the sky. The bright light of the sun was leaking into his room. His green eyes shifted back to Chizuru. "What about the Ikedaya? What happened?"

Once Chizuru was sure that Okita wasn't going to try to get out of bed again, she sat back down and attempted to explain the situation. "That Kaoru guy hurt you pretty bad. He blasted you back through a wall, and you fell unconscious. You have three broken ribs and a little bleeding from a laceration in your left lung. Your throat is also probably pretty raw from coughing up so much blood."

"I don't care about me," he said. "What happened after that?"

Chizuru frowned, but she complied. "Kaoru escaped. I'm not sure if any other Choshu guys did, but we captured a few of the ones that didn't die. After the raid, the Vice-Commander sent the troops to carry the wounded back to headquarters to be treated by a doctor. I forgot his name, though. He's gone now, but he's the one who patched you up."

Finally, Okita began to relax. "I see. What did you do after I fell unconscious?" He smirked a little, and it reminded Chizuru of his old self. "Did you carry me outside yourself?"

She reddened. "I doubt I could lift you. You're pretty heavy."

"…Are you calling me _fat_, Yukimura?"

"What? No! Muscle is heavy! Okita-sensei, _honestly_!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Souji snickered with laughter. When his brief laugh ended, he looked Chizuru over and finally took in her appearance. Truthfully, she wasn't much to look at right then. She had bags under her eyes, likely from staying up all night, and she was still wearing her bloody uniform from the night before.

"Why are you covered in so much blood?" Souji asked.

Chizuru hesitated. "After you fell, I kept fighting. I killed five men last night."

He didn't mask his surprise. "Five?"

"One on the staircase that was attacking Heisuke-kun," she reminded him. Heisuke was the only captain that Chizuru addressed so informally. He'd asked her to, though, since they were so close in age. Souji didn't care. It was probably good for Chizuru to have friends in the Shinsengumi. "The other four came into the room after you fell."

That meant… Chizuru defeated four Choshu samurai all on her own? While he was unconscious on the floor, completely useless? The thought twisted his insides into a knot that was both painful and infuriating. How could he let himself be so careless? How had Kaoru managed to get the upper hand?

And Chizuru shouldn't have had to fight like that. He'd tried to protect her, but he'd failed. Chizuru… was a girl. Why—_how_—he opened his mouth to speak. "You shouldn't—"

"I'm a samurai," she said, as if she knew what he was thinking. "And I'm part of the Shinsengumi. The Choshu are my enemy… so I did what had to be done." It looked like there was more to it, like she was still coming to terms with it herself, but that was all she said on the matter.

Chizuru pulled at a loose string on her sleeve, awkwardly refusing to meet his gaze. Souji watched her hands. They were smaller than his, and softer, but now they were a little worn from swordplay and stained with blood. Not only had Souji let that happen, but… those tiny hands had protected him last night.

_Yukimura Chizuru,_ Souji thought. He felt something, some strange emotion, gnawing at his insides. _When did you become so strong?_

"Yukimura-kun?" It was Kondou's voice outside the door. "Is Souji awake?"

Souji raised his voice a little. "I'm here, Kondou-san. You can come inside."

The door slid open, and Kondou stepped in with a smile. Souji's previous thoughts melted away, and he felt himself relax a little. However, many of those positive feelings faded when Hijikata entered the room behind Kondou. His face slipped into a scowl as he realized Kondou wasn't visiting him alone.

"Don't give me that look, you brat," Hijikata said. He and Kondou sat down on the floor near Souji's futon. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Souji told him. "Really, I feel great."

"_Souji_," Kondou said, looking a little disapproving. His brow was creased in worry. "I heard from the doctor that you had some broken ribs and were coughing up blood! You need to take it easy for a while until your body heals."

His shoulders slumped a little, defeated by the man he cared for most. "If Kondou-san insists."

Kondou settled into a content smile. "That's better. You shaved years off my lifespan when I saw you like that last night."

Souji pressed his lips together tightly. This was wrong—it was _all wrong_. "…I'm sorry to have been a burden, Kondou-san."

"Nonsense," Kondou reassured him. "You're never a burden, Souji."

His words helped a little, but Souji knew they were just words. He'd been knocked down and was out for the count in the most important battle the Shinsengumi had so far. Unable to fight… that made him a useless burden.

Hijikata looked over at Chizuru with a frown. "What are you still doing up, Yukimura? And get out of those dirty clothes. I expect that uniform to be spotless by tomorrow."

Chizuru winced. "Yes, sir. I'll go wash—"

"Oh, no you don't," Hijikata snapped. "You've been up all night. I want you going straight to bed. _That's an order_, Yukimura."

She lowered her head, smiling despite the situation. "Yes, sir." Chizuru stood up and bowed to all of them before she turned and left the room. Her movements were a little sluggish, Souji realized. He couldn't believe she'd actually stayed up the whole night watching over him.

It was stupid of her not to take care of herself. He never asked her to watch over him. And yet… the fact that she had…

"I don't know how much you remember," Kondou said, redirecting Souji's attention, "but Yukimura-kun was a sight to behold at the Ikedaya. He took down more Choshu than anyone else, and he protected you from being hurt any worse."

Souji frowned. "I see," he said. The words tasted bitter. "I guess I owe him." Unlike Souji, Chizuru hadn't been useless last night.

"As if you're not pleased," Hijikata said with a scoff of disbelief. "It's thanks to you mentoring the kid that he's as good as he is now."

"It's not," Souji disagreed. He pictured the look on her face just moments ago when she told him she was a samurai. Her resolve to fight for the Shinsengumi was unwavering, even in the face of what she'd done at the Ikedaya. "It's Yukimura's hard work that brought him this far."

"Indeed," Kondou said in agreement. "Tell me, Souji—what do you think of Yukimura-kun?"

Souji's eyes widened, and he felt his heart beat abnormally hard for a second. He quickly schooled his face into a more neutral expression and asked, "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"Well, we've been discussing this for a while, but ever since our roster increased so drastically, we've been thinking of adding another rank to the divisions. Under each captain, Sannan-kun suggested there be a lieutenant."

"A lieutenant?" Souji repeated.

Hijikata was the one who answered him. "That's right. Didn't you wonder why Kondou-san asked Yukimura to come to the Ikedaya yesterday?"

"Because Kondou-san likes Yukimura?"

"_No_, idiot!" Hijikata said. "He wanted to test his dedication!"

"And his luck," Kondou confirmed with a nod. "Yukimura-kun's skill has come a long way since he joined up. He's improved quite a bit in a short amount of time. And he's shown himself to be loyal to us and our cause. He has a lot of growing up to do still, but he's a good kid."

"So… what are you saying?" Souji asked. "You want to make him a lieutenant?" Kondou was praising Chizuru. Kondou was smiling with pride while he talked about Chizuru. It was for Chizuru, not Souji. For _Chizuru_…

Kondou raised his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Well, he has my recommendation, but I didn't want to do anything without your approval. Since he's your subordinate, it's the First Division that he'll become lieutenant of."

"Of everyone in the First, Yukimura's not a bad choice," Hijikata said.

Souji's green eyes snapped to him. If even Hijikata was willing to say that about Chizuru, that meant she really had impressed him. Souji didn't care who had Hijikata's approval, but that didn't mean the significance was lost on him.

"That's the best compliment I've ever heard you give, Hijikata-san," Souji drawled. He was very careful about keeping his true emotions bottled. Neither of them had any idea the torment going through his mind at that moment.

Kondou laughed amiably. "I thought so, too!" He settled down and turned his smiling face toward Souji. "What do you say, Souji? Do you approve of the promotion?"

What could he say? "Of course, Kondou-san," said Souji. "He's a good choice."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

When Kondou came to Chizuru with the news of her promotion, she was thrilled. Lieutenant! That was the newly-created rank directly below the captains of each division. That meant she was officially Okita's right hand man (well, woman), and could assist him in leading the division. It was an immense honor.

She was on cloud nine for most of the morning and practically skipped to the spot where she and Okita had their private, one-on-one training sessions. It was in the back of the Nishi Hongwanji Temple, outside near the tall fence that bordered the property. It was a grassy area that wasn't as maintained as any of the gardens, so there was at least something moderately soft to land on whenever she fell.

When she arrived, however, Okita wasn't there. He was technically still recovering from his injuries from the Ikedaya (the damage to his lungs would take around three weeks at the minimum, and broken ribs weren't exactly a walk in the park either), but she'd seen him wandering around and thought maybe he would still show up.

Chizuru hoped that this was a sign Okita was taking his recovery seriously. She left the backyard area and headed back into the temple. The captains all had a private room in the large headquarters, but Okita's was the only one she knew the exact location of.

She stopped outside his door and called in. "Okita-sensei? I'm coming in." Chizuru slid open the _shoji _door and found Okita sitting on his floor with his katana in front of him. It was completely disassembled, and he appeared to be giving it a thorough cleaning.

He didn't look at her. "What is it, Yukimura?"

"I was just, um…," she briefly trailed off. "I know you're not really in any shape to spar today, but I was wondering if you were still going to oversee my training like usual."

"You don't need me for that," Okita said. With the end of the katana in his left hand, he gently wiped the blade clean with a soft white cloth. "You handled yourself at the Ikedaya. You shouldn't need my help anymore."

There was… a coldness to his voice. Okita sounded so far away, almost like a stranger. Chizuru stood there for a moment, stunned, unsure of how to respond at first. "But I… Okita-sensei—"

Okita halted his movements and finally turned his head to look at her. He wasn't glaring, but the neutral indifference on his face hurt just as much, as if he truly had no connection to her whatsoever. "You're dismissed, Yukimura. Train with the rest of the First Division."

Her jaw snapped shut. Chizuru's dumbfounded expression morphed into one of obvious hurt, but Okita just went back to wiping down his katana. Her brain wasn't functioning; she couldn't process what had just happened. She was so happy—she thought he would be _proud_ of her, not… not…

"I said you're _dismissed_, Lieutenant."

He called her by rank. Not by name, not by pseudonym, not even by a teasing comment. It was so formal, so uncaring. The pain in her heart seemed to spread to the rest of her chest, and breathing became difficult. Chizuru hesitated only a moment longer before bowing and leaving the room without another word.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Souji spent the majority of his recovery doing what could only be described as brooding. Hijikata all but ordered him to stay in bed and apparently passed on his duties as captain to Chizuru, his lieutenant. That only made Souji's mood even darker.

There was nothing worse in the world than the feeling of not being needed by anyone. Souji wasn't driven by ideals or glory. He didn't care about the country or the future. None of that mattered to him. What _did _matter was Kondou Isami, the man who practically raised Souji for most of his life. Souji's only purpose in life was to be a sword for Kondou and by default the Shinsengumi.

Killing was the only thing he was good at. He wasn't talented like Hijikata or clever like Sannan. The only way he could help Kondou was to kill his enemies and to protect him in battle. When he failed to do that at the Ikedaya… he felt truly and utterly useless.

His bitterness was the driving force behind his moods and the tone in which he addressed anyone who spoke to him. Most of the other captains were giving him a wide berth because of his attitude, but Souji didn't care. He didn't want to see anyone anyway.

The only two who were unperturbed by Souji's temperament at this time were Hijikata and Kondou. Kondou was mostly oblivious (because Souji never directed that temper toward him), and Hijikata… well, frankly, Hijikata was used to Souji's foul attitude toward him.

"How are you feeling, Souji?" Kondou asked with a smile. He'd brought in a black tray with some _okayu_ with _daikon_ for him to eat, since Hijikata wanted Souji to stay on bed rest most of the time. "Are your injuries recovering?"

It had been a little over a week since the Ikedaya, and while Souji could feel a slight improvement to the pain in his throat, the broken ribs were another story. "I'm alright, Kondou-san," he said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

Kondou chuckled good-naturedly. "Nonsense," he said. "I'll always worry about you, Souji. You're like family to me."

Some people encased their hearts in ice. Souji encased his in impenetrable steel walls. And yet, somehow, Kondou always had a place inside there, and when he said things like that, Souji felt those walls weaken a little.

"Well, I hope you recover soon," Kondou said when Souji had been too taken aback to respond. "Yukimura-kun has been running around like mad taking over your duties. He looks like he might keel over at any moment. The First Division needs its captain," he finished with a teasing smile.

"Yukimura's doing everything?" Souji asked. He felt a tiny bit of… was it guilt? Yes, it was… but was it for leaving his duties with his lieutenant… or was it for the cold way he'd disregarded her the other day?

"He's a busy bee," Kondou confirmed. "I feel sorry for the kid. But he clearly wants to help you out. He's a good kid, Souji. I think he could use your help, though."

"Yukimura doesn't need me," Souji said.

Kondou disagreed. "I think you'd be surprised."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Chizuru wasn't avoiding Okita, but she wasn't seeking him out, either. Hijikata kept him in his room for the most part so he could recover. That left Chizuru to take over most of the duties for the First Division, since she was the lieutenant. Luckily, she had help from the other captains. Saito in particular was of great assistance when it came to troop training.

While her free time used to revolve around Okita, Chizuru now had to find other ways to pass the time. Of the available options, her favorite was spending time with Heisuke, Harada, and Nagakura. No matter what the situation, the three of them always seemed to be in good spirits. She found their positive attitudes contagious, and their easy-going, joking demeanors were fun to be around.

That wasn't all there was to them, though. Harada Sanosuke in particular was a lot more than met the eye. Chizuru learned this during one of the nights she spent drinking with the three of them.

Chizuru was a slow drinker. She knew she'd never be able to keep up with the men without getting drunk, so she always drank a little as possible and paced herself. It would be quite the disaster if she ended up drunk and revealed her identity, after all.

One evening, Heisuke and Nagakura passed out fairly quickly, so Harada and Chizuru passed the time with conversation.

"So is the Shinsengumi everything you thought it'd be?" Harada asked, smiling at her.

Chizuru was sitting across from him with a black tray on the floor between them. There were a few ceramic flasks of sake on the table and two _ochoko_ cups. A few feet away, Nagakura was lying on his back snoring fairly quietly. Heisuke was curled up in the corner nearby with his arms wrapped around his swords.

"I love it here," Chizuru said honestly. "Don't you?"

Harada made a soft _hum_ before he took a sip of sake. "I do, but truthfully, this isn't where I want to spend the rest of my life." He set down the cup and then lifted the _tokkuri _flask to refill it. "Eventually, I'd like to retire and get married. Have a family. That sort of thing."

Chizuru raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, really? I… I never would have guessed."

He chuckled a bit and held out the flask toward her. Chizuru quickly lifted her cup so he could top off her drink. "Well, I don't talk about it, really. But my dream isn't glory or riches or anything like that. Truthfully, what I want more than anything is a family."

It was strange, really. Harada was the second person in Chizuru's life who felt that way. The first was Kosuzu, Chizuru's _geiko_ friend who's only hope of becoming an honest woman was for a man to, well, buy her. Chizuru never really thought much about why Kosuzu wanted a husband and family. Maybe it was because she couldn't have it. But now, hearing Harada say he wanted the same thing, she almost wondered if there was some sort of appeal in it that she was missing out on.

"Can I ask why, Harada-san?" she said, showing her confusion. "I just… well, that life seems so boring. But I have a friend who wants the same thing. I was just wondering what you find appealing about it so maybe I can understand better."

Harada didn't look offended, thankfully, likely due to Chizuru's wording. He nodded and set down the flask of sake. "You're pretty young, so your mind is on things like glory and adventure and heroism. That's all well and good, but I'm thinking about the future. When I'm ready to set down my spear—or sword—what will be waiting for me? And what will I give to the future besides a trail of defeated enemies? A samurai is a killer, but a man… that is not always so."

Chizuru brought her hand to her chin in thought while she tried to dissect Harada's words. "A man is not always a killer…"

"I'd like to find a nice woman and settle down," Harada explained. "I want to start a family and have children. I'm fighting with the Shinsengumi now because my friends from Shieikan are here, but also because I want to build a future that's safe for my children to grow up in. That's the best thing we can do for the next generation. Not fight wars or win glory or rise in the ranks—to provide, protect, teach… All of that is just as important if not more so."

"I see," said Chizuru, quiet as she mulled over Harada's words.

Harada made a light chuckle and looked a bit embarrassed. "Ah, listen to me, rambling on like an old man. You probably think all of that is really lame, huh, Mafuyu?"

Chizuru quickly shook her head. "No," she said. "I actually… well, I never really gave it much thought before." Marriage and children had always been a duty that would someday be forced upon her, so she never bothered to try to think about it in a positive light. "But everything you've said… it actually makes sense."

Surprised by her reaction, Harada found himself asking, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chizuru said thoughtfully. "I don't know if it's for _me_, but… I don't know, I guess I can just see you living a life like that for some reason." She took a pause and then asked, "So do you have someone in mind to marry or is that all hypothetical?"

"Well, I want to get married to a woman I love," said Harada. "I haven't found her yet, though. She doesn't have to be an exquisite beauty or from a noble house or anything like that. I'd like a soft, kind woman, one who would make a fine mother."

Chizuru nodded in approval. "I could see you with someone like that. But what do you want kids for? Don't you think they'd be a hassle?"

He actually laughed. "They're a worthy hassle, Mafuyu. Imagine looking at your newborn son and seeing traits of both you and the one you love in that baby. Imagine watching him grow up and take after both of you, learning from you, and becoming a man. Try to imagine those things, and tell me how that makes you feel."

Chizuru closed her eyes and tried to picture it. She pictured herself holding a baby, and honestly, nothing really came from that. Babies were loud, cried constantly, and generally very messy.

…_seeing traits of both you and the one you love in that baby…_

Without meaning to, Chizuru pictured the baby having bright green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, and her face started to heat up, but now that it was there, she couldn't get the image out of her head. Before she knew it, she was seeing a small, child-version of Okita with his hair up in a ponytail, practice sword in hand, learning from both Okita and Chizuru—_his parents_.

"You see?" Harada said with a knowing smile. "It doesn't seem so bad, does it?"

Chizuru quickly reached for her _ochoko_ and took a drink in order to stall for time. Her face felt aflame, and her heart was pounding. Kosuzu's pestering comments and questions about Chizuru being in love with Okita rushed to the front of her mind. She knew Okita was important to her, that she truly cared about him, but this… was it even possible…?

"I, um…"

"And really, you and Kosuzu-chan are both so good-looking, you'll probably have gorgeous kids," Harada added teasingly.

Mental image shattered, Chizuru comically fell over. "Harada-san!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Souji didn't have much time to think about Kondou's words. They left him feeling rather restless. He got up and decided to check on the First Division, which he knew would be in the dojo training at this time.

It was surprising how well the men adjusted to Chizuru being their lieutenant. Since joining the Shinsengumi, her circumstances and actions had given her a positive reputation among the other members. It helped that she had a good attitude. Even with her new rank, she never acted like she was better than any of the men.

Souji found her sparring with one of the others in their division, a young man named Shirou. Her footwork was good, as usual, but Souji could tell her head wasn't in the match. She was distracted, and her _bokken_ was hesitant. Still, he hadn't expected Shirou to get in a heavy smack right in her face, and the idiot wasn't wearing her proper protective helmet, either.

Souji's shocked expression morphed into one of almost exasperated fondness. He furrowed his brow a bit, smiling despite himself, and then shook his head once and approached Chizuru. "Stop," he said lightly. "You're just going to make things worse if you keep fighting like that." He glanced over at her opponent and said, "I'm going to borrow Yukimura for a bit. Carry on here."

"Yes, sir!" said Shirou.

Souji took hold of Chizuru's arm and led her outside the dojo. They walked around the corner until they were concealed from view in the narrow alley between the dojo and the wall surrounding the temple.

"Let me see," Souji said with surprising gentleness. He pulled Chizuru's arm down and examined her nose. Carefully, he touched his index finger to it briefly on either side. "Well, it's not broken, but you probably came close. You should be more careful, Yukimura."

The worse spilled from her lips before she could stop them. "I want to resign from my position as your lieutenant!"

Souji blinked a couple of times in surprise while Chizuru's words processed in his mind. "You want to what? Why?"

Chizuru looked down, unable to meet his gaze, and tangled her fingers together. "I just… I don't think I'm suited for it, sir."

He didn't buy that for a second. She'd been pleased as a peacock when Kondou promoted her to lieutenant rank. A nagging sensation began to tug at his insides. Souji managed a small smirk and tried to regain the lighter atmosphere in the conversation. "Come on, Yukimura. Do I look like I was born yesterday? That can't be true."

She pressed her lips together and did not speak.

"You trust me, don't you?" Souji asked. Chizuru looked at him, surprised. "I never told anyone your secret. I've trained with you for months. I thought you trusted me."

"I… I _do_, but…"

"Then tell me the real reason," he said. "Why don't you want to be my lieutenant? No more lies."

Chizuru bit her lower lip for a moment. She averted her gaze again and prodded at the ground with her sandal. "Well, I… um…" She swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried again. "It's just that… we got along so well. I thought you were my friend. But then, when I became your lieutenant, you… you treated me differently. I thought maybe you didn't want me to be your lieutenant. So if… if I resigned, maybe things would go back to the way they were."

Her words hit harder than any of Souji's self-loathing thoughts over the past two weeks. He subconsciously took a step back from her without even realizing his own actions. "You—I don't understand you. Why is that so important to you? You handled yourself just fine at the Ikedaya, so what could you possibly need _me _for?" The bitterness toward the end there was mostly unintentional—a reflex. He didn't mean it.

Chizuru shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still not looking at him. "But I… I still feel like I can learn stuff from you," she said, surprising him once again. Her eyes darted up to his briefly before going back down. "And I… I like you, Okita-sensei. I want to be around you and follow you into battle. I want to fight at your side. But… but if… if me being lieutenant—"

"Stop," Souji said. He raised his right hand and covered his face in a stressed gesture. "I get it. But that's not the reason. I mean—" his shoulders slumped as a heavy sigh passed through his lips. Okita lowered his hand and actually averted _his _gaze. "It's not your fault. I was… that was all me. None of it was you."

She looked up at him at last, her face twisted with confusion. "I don't understand. It's not about me becoming lieutenant?"

Okita shook his head. He walked over to the dojo wall and leaned his back against it. Tilting his head back, he was able to look out at the sky in the distance. "I was angry at myself. My inability. I was useless at the Ikedaya, and I've been useless because of my injuries ever since." Okita raised his hands so he could look at them. "How am I supposed to help Kondou-san if I can't defeat his enemies?"

"That's not true," Chizuru said, frowning at him. It drew his attention over to her. "You're the _Captain_ of the First Division. You're Kondou-san's _strongest_—you're—you're _Okita Souji_. You can beat anybody."

He raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit in spite of the situation. "You can't honestly believe that. Kaoru defeated me." The smile slipped. "Or did you forget the part where I passed out and _you_ had to protect me?"

"That was—" Chizuru broke off, looking down again. "That was because you were protecting me. If I wasn't in the way, you would have beaten him."

Surprise lit up his face once again. It never really occurred to Souji how two people can be involved in the exact same situation and perceive it two completely different ways. The entire time Souji thought he was useless for being knocked out, Chizuru thought it was her fault for needing to be protected.

"And to prove it," said Chizuru, "I know the next time we see him, you'll beat him then."

"You think there will be a next time?" he asked.

She shrugged, still looking a bit depressed. "You don't really fight a battle like that without forming a grudge between the combatants. There will be another confrontation… At least, that's what my gut tells me."

For someone who wasn't technically a warrior, Chizuru had surprisingly keen instincts. Even before she'd received special training, she had good ideas and a strong sense for things. Harada said it was in her blood, and with a father like Yukimura Musashi, perhaps that was true. But Souji never really respected that quality in her until now, when he actually put thought into it.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "And when that happens, I'll be ready for him."

"I know you will," she said honestly. "Just like I know… Kondou-san will always need you. So will the First Division. I'm not cut out for all of your responsibilities. Maybe I'm not cut out to be lieutenant in the first place. But you… our troop needs you. You're our _captain_. The men respect and admire you as their leader. And Kondou-san… well, anybody could tell the Commander cares a great deal for you."

She meant every word of that, too. That was the thing about Chizuru. She was always sincere, both in her actions and her words. In a way, it almost reminded Souji of Kondou.

Souji pushed himself off the wall and then reached back his arm to rub the back of his neck. He eyed Chizuru, mulling over his words. "The truth is, of everyone in our division, you are the most suitable for the lieutenant rank." He didn't give her time to protest and continued. "I don't just mean skill, either. Your instincts, your dedication, your loyalty—I feel like I can trust you. And I suppose we work well together."

Chizuru stared at him in shock. She appeared to be so flabbergasted by his praise that all she could do was open and close her mouth. Souji watched as her cheeks turned pink with a blush. Her eyes looked a bit watery.

Souji tilted his head, eyeing her with amusement. "Come on, Yukimura. Real men don't cry."

"I'm not a real man," she reminded him.

Souji resisted the urge to sigh. "It was a joke." He paused and spoke again. "…Honestly, I was jealous. I was an asshole, and I'm sorry. But don't resign from your position. I don't feel like training someone else to take over for you."

It was a bit of a backhanded compliment, but Souji knew Chizuru would understand his meaning. True enough, she finally smiled and wiped furiously at her eyes to keep herself from crying. He decided to let that slide this time.

"Your nose is bleeding again, Yukimura," he teased. "Not thinking dirty thoughts about me, are you?"

Chizuru's hands flew up to her nose, and her face went from pink to scarlet. "Of course not!"

"Oh? That's a shame. What, am I not handsome enough?"

"_Okita-sensei_!"

He laughed and turned away from her. "Come on," said Souji. "Let's get you a cloth to stop that bleeding."

Chizuru hurried after him. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** Most of this story is from Chizuru's point of view, but occasionally I'll delve into Okita's mind. When I do, I refer to him by his first/given name, Souji, since the thoughts are his own. Is it easy to figure that out? Or is it a bit confusing to go from calling him 'Okita' to calling him 'Souji' in another scene, with the slight point of view change? I won't do it often, but I'm still curious/concerned if my story is easy enough to follow. I prefer to be consistent!

**Today's topic**: Bakumatsu Rock

Was chatting with a friend when an idea came to me, and I was like, "That's it - Shinsengumi as a rock band. That's the next story." And my friend goes, "Already been done. Bakumatsu Rock." So, naturally, I had to check it out. And for the record, I did change my mind about the rock band thing being the next story. I already did a rock and roll story, so I'll find some other AU to write about next. Vote on my profile to help me decide? XD

So, ever watch Bakumatsu Rock? It's an anime (and a game) that's like Alternate Universe (more like alternate history) where the samurai of the end of the Edo Period are musicians. Sakamoto Ryoma, the main character and another historical figure, forms a rock band with Kogoro Katsura, Shinsaku Takasugi, Hijikata Toshizo, and Okita Souji. I've been watching the anime, and it's not too bad. Not epic, but enjoyable so far.

As a side note, in the first episode when I heard Katsura speak, I was like, "Why does your voice sound like - holy shit, it's Morikubo Showtaro." Sure enough, I google'd it, and it is! XD Which is kinda funny because Katsura's a Choshu, and we all know Morikubo-san as Okita Souji's wonderful voice actor for Hakuoki. And yes, ladies, he _does_ sing. ;)

Anyway, it's very silly and amusing. Not what I'd call a 'serious' anime. I like the music. It's more akin to 'pop' music than 'rock', but my definition of rock is a bit heavy, maybe it's just me. But yeah, check it out if you're looking for something about passionate music in the not-quite-Edo-Period.

**Next Chapter**: "Edo Endeavor" – The Choshu army lays siege to Edo Castle, but Shogun Kazama can't be bothered to do anything about it.


	7. Edo Endeavor

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** Someone requested more Kazama ;)

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Edo Endeavor**

* * *

"Commander," said Sannan Keisuke. He held an official letter with the seal of the Kyoto Military Commissioner, Matsudaira Katamori. Alone in the meeting room with Hijikata and Kondou, he spoke the grave news aloud. "The Choshu army is headed toward Edo."

"Edo, are you serious?" Kondou asked, shocked.

Hijikata stroked his chin with a resolute frown. "The Ikedaya incident likely spooked them from Kyoto for the time being. Rather than attack the Empress in the capital, they're going after the Shogun in Edo."

"What's the state of the Imperial Army in Edo?" Kondou asked. "Have they been diligent in their conscriptions?"

Sannan made a soft sigh. "Supposedly yes, but the reports on their training results have been less than favorable. The Shogun's primary forces are the main frontlines in this war, and they are clashing with the foreigners in Ezo."

"Which leaves Edo Castle protected by a bunch of green recruits," Hijikata said with a scowl. He accepted the letter from Sannan when his friend handed it to him, and his violet eyes narrowed in scrutiny as he skimmed its contents. "There's nothing for it. We have to send some of our troops as backup by ship."

"Our recruits haven't finished their training yet, Toshi," Kondou said.

"The training they _have_ received will have to be enough," said Hijikata. He lowered the letter and set it on the floor between them.

Sannan nodded at those words and turned to Kondou. "Hijikata-san is right. If we ignore this, the Shogun's forces in Edo could be overrun by the Choshu army. But if we send reinforcements, it will show that the Shinsengumi is reliable and that our training methods are effective. The Shogun himself will have to recognize our efforts."

"And we'll rise even higher on the chain," Hijikata finished.

Kondou gave a soft sigh, his face set in amusement. "Then our choice is clear. The only question that remains is who should be deployed?"

"One of the leaders is required," said Hijikata. "Kondou-san, as the Commander of the Shinsengumi, you need to stay here with the rest of our troops. I will go to Edo on your behalf as Vice-Commander."

"I will stay here and assist the Commander," Sannan agreed. Kondou was a good man, but he was kind, and it was easy for kind men to be taken advantage of. It was fortunate that Kondou had trustworthy, analytical men like Sannan and Hijikata around to help him lead the Shinsengumi.

Kondou's smiled turned a little exasperated. "If you two had things your way, I'd never get to leave headquarters."

"A leader shouldn't trouble himself with such small things," Sannan said smoothly. He kept his tone light and gentle to appease Kondou. "There's nothing to worry about Kondou-san. Hijikata-kun can handle this."

"Very well," Kondou said in agreement. "Then I want you to take the First Division with you. Of all the recruits, Souji's are the furthest along in their training."

"The First?" Hijikata repeated. His eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. "This doesn't have anything to do with Yukimura, does it?"

Kondou laughed loudly and waved his hand in dismissal, a gesture a bit too obvious to be sincere. "What? Oh, _no_, Toshi, of course not! Yukimura-kun is a capable samurai, but he is just one boy. There are _plenty_—"

"Don't bother," Hijikata said with a chuckle at Kondou's antics. "You are too honest to be able to lie, Kondou-san."

"Aheheh… Toshi sees right through me…"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

"Really?" Chizuru asked, practically bursting at the seams with excitement. "Kondou-san is sending the First Division to Edo to protect the Shogun? That's amazing!"

Okita looked a little amused by her reaction. The two of them were standing in the inner courtyard under the shade of one of the trees. The summer heat in Kyoto was stifling, and this was one of the few places where it wasn't so bad. There wasn't much of a breeze, but at least the full power of the sun wasn't shining down on them.

"The Second and Third Divisions will be joining us as well," Okita reminded her. "So you'll have Shinpachi-san and Hajime-kun to keep you company. You've made friends with them, haven't you?"

Chizuru nodded happily. "Yeah, Nagakura-san is a lot of fun. And I really respect Saito-san. He's an amazing warrior. He trains with me sometimes when you're busy."

Okita had been busy a lot lately. Ever since the Ikedaya affair, he'd become more reclusive when it came to Chizuru. His standoffish attitude and the way he'd brushed her aside that one day made her a little afraid to approach him.

Things had gotten better since their heart-to-heart talk outside the dojo that day, though. And he'd sought her out today to tell her their troop had been given dispatch orders. That was something. But for some reason, it felt to Chizuru that things would never be quite how they were before ever again. Something had changed.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, so make sure you're ready," said Okita.

"Yes, sir."

Okita left Chizuru alone in the courtyard after that with the excuse that he was going to get in some sword practice before the trip. She watched his back as he walked away, and the smile slipped off her face. Things _had_ changed since the Ikedaya, but what was the root of it? Chizuru had made a name for herself in the Shinsengumi, and she'd earned the respect of the leaders and a promotion to lieutenant rank. They were all things to be proud of.

And yet, the one she wanted to be proud of her the most was the one who had seemingly lost interest in her. Chizuru was so distraught by the turn of events, that she didn't even sense anyone else's presence until she heard Hijikata's voice behind her.

"What are you doing out here, Yukimura?" he said, sounding annoyed. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the journey to Edo tomorrow?"

Chizuru cringed. She turned around to bow to the Vice-Commander. "Yes, sir! I just received my orders from Okita-sensei. Thank you for bringing me along on this trip!"

A small smile appeared on Hijikata's face in spite of himself, but he quickly forced it down by biting the inside of his mouth. "This isn't a vacation, Yukimura! We're going to war with the Choshu! Any one of us could die in battle. I expect you to be prepared for the worst."

Chizuru's face turned much more serious, and she bowed again. "I understand, sir."

He sighed a little and seemed to relax. "Listen," he said. "You're young, but you've proven yourself to be capable. You're not coming along just because you're in the First Division. You've made it this far on your own merits." Chizuru looked up at him in surprise in awe, and Hijikata's expression quickly turned sour. "But don't think that means you can get cocky!"

She pressed her lips together so she wouldn't smile and ruin the moment. "Yes, sir. I won't let you or the Shinsengumi down."

"Hmph," he grumbled. "Very well then. Go on, you're dismissed."

Chizuru bowed again and turned around only to walk head first into the tree she'd been using for shade. "_OW_!" She'd been so giddy, she'd lost sight of where she was, and now she was holding her head in pain because of it.

Hijikata gripped her shoulders to steady her so she wouldn't fall over. "Hey, careful!" He made an exasperated sigh and was unable to hold back his smile anymore. "You idiot," he said. He raised one hand to poke her in the forehead. "Now you're going to march into Edo with a giant bump on your forehead."

Chizuru looked up at Hijikata with wide eyes. He was close—very close. It was probably a normal thing for boys, comrades even, but she'd never been this close to a man's face before. Her face turned red, and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

The smile slipped from Hijikata's face as he realized something definitely felt… wrong about this situation. He couldn't quite place what it was, but—looking at 'Mafuyu' like this…

Chizuru quickly squirmed out of his grasp and practically leapt a good two feet away. "Sorry, sir! I'll be more careful!" She ran off before Hijikata could say anything else.

Hijikata looked down at his hand in shock. Something wasn't right here. Mafuyu was so soft, so small and lightweight. He felt… like a _girl_.

No… it must have been his imagination.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

The fastest way to get to Edo from Kyoto was by ship from Osaka. According to the scout reports, it would put them behind the Choshu by two days, which was not ideal, but still more fortunate than traveling on foot.

However, by the time their ship docked, much of the city was placed under martial law. Civilians were mostly confined inside their homes, and the siege on Edo Castle had already begun. Two days had been just enough time for the Choshu Army to lay a foundation for their attack, and the Shogun's forces were confined in the castle grounds.

"They've got siege engines and canons!" Nagakura exclaimed. "The army can't even mount up a counter attack against that kind of firepower!"

Saito was in a similar mindset, though he was much more calm about it. "Even with three divisions we've brought, it isn't enough to flank such a formidable foe. None of us could have anticipated the Choshu having access to such advanced weaponry."

"How did they even get it into Edo in the first place?" Okita asked, scowling.

The ship they'd arrived in was a temporary base of command for the first three divisions of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata had turned the captain's cabin into a command center and called a meeting with the three division captains and their lieutenants.

Saito made the burly spearman, Murasaki, his lieutenant. He was a good choice, Chizuru believed. Murasaki was like Saito in that he was able to keep his cool in situations that called for it, like the one they were currently in. However, in his off-duty hours, Murasaki was much more like Nagakura. So he took his duties seriously when he needed to, but the man wasn't opposed to a few leisurely drinks when he was allowed free time.

The Second Division Lieutenant was a man named Shimada Kai. Apparently, he went way back with Captain Nagakura in their days as samurai of Mito before joining Kondou and the Shinsengumi. Shimada was a heavily-muscled man like Murasaki with a square-angled jaw and thick eyebrows. He had a kind face, though, and he treated everyone with respect.

"We won't be able to get close with that much artillery on the Choshu's side," said Hijikata. He and the three captains were overlooking a map of Edo Castle and the areas of the city that bordered it. They'd put markers on the map where key points in the Choshu's established defense were, as well as their siege weapons.

"The most recent reports state our allies are barricaded in the castle," Saito said. "Apparently, no one has heard from the Shogun in three days."

"_Three days_?" Nagakura asked. "Do you think he's—"

Hijikata interrupted. "I'm sure he isn't dead. The Shogun has been known to disappear from time to time, especially when he's most needed." He raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I just hoped those rumors were more exaggeration than anything…"

"So the Shogun goes off to play hooky while Choshu attacks his castle?" Okita said with a snort of disbelief. "What a guy."

"No wonder the army was caught off-guard," said Shimada solemnly. "How can they respond when their commanding officer has disappeared?"

Okita disagreed. "If they were good at their jobs, they'd be able to operate as one force even _without_ their leader."

Saito cleared his throat to draw attention back to the map. "Our main problems are the ballistae on the ramparts here, here, and here," he pointed to each marker on the map. "Even if we managed to get close enough to destroy the cannons, the ballistae would prevent us from getting through the gates."

Chizuru peeked in between Okita and Saito to look at the map. "Well… are there any secret routes into the castle? Then we could get up to the ramparts and destroy the ballistae before they even see us coming."

All of the men in the room slowly turned toward her. Chizuru blushed and shrank back a little, suddenly regretting speaking.

Hijikata and Saito exchanged meaningful glances before the former said, "They would kill anyone as soon as they stepped out of that castle."

"Not if our primary forces engaged them from behind," Saito replied. "If we positioned our troops here, it would appear as if we were merely flanking the enemy. They would underestimate us and focus on eliminating us with their canons, thus dropping their guard on the castle. Our small force could sneak in and destroy the ballistae—"

Hijikata followed his line of thought and finished for him, "—and then we'd be free to attack at will."

"That would also open up the castle gates so the Shogun's forces could join us," Saito added. "We'd have the enemy flanked on both sides with nowhere to run."

"Superior weaponry can be defeated with proper tactics," Shimada agreed. He smiled and patted Chizuru on the shoulder. "Good idea, Mafuyu-san."

Chizuru blushed. "It was nothing…"

"One major problem, though," said Hijikata. "We don't know any secret routes into the castle. I've never even been to Edo Castle before—have any of you?"

The resulting silence was enough of a response to make Hijikata sigh.

Nagakura groaned and tugged at his unruly brown hair. He looked ready to start banging his head against the table between them. "I can't think under this pressure! I need a drink!"

Okita's derisive chuckle wasn't even remotely sympathetic. "That's Shinpachi-san for you. His top priorities are sake and women. Battle ranks third."

"Battle and women are tied, Souji!" Nagakura disputed. "No wait, battle and sake. No, women. No—"

"_Enough_," Hijikata interrupted. "Focus on the task at hand. You can visit all the brothels you want _after_ we defeat the Choshu."

"At least Hijikata-san says _after_ and not _if_," Okita mused. He never did take situations like this very seriously. Chizuru could tell he was itching for a fight, though. Strategy meetings may bore him to death, but the battle that loomed on their horizon was enough to whet his appetite.

"Does it have to be after?" Nagakura asked. "I mean, we have a good plan, but those Choshu bastards still have _siege weapons_. A lot of us are probably gonna die. I'd like to get laid one last time before I go…"

"You idiot—"

"C'mon, Hijikata-san," Nagakura protested. "Don't you agree? Any man would want to have one last night with a woman before a big battle!" He looked around the meeting room in search of someone who would agree with him. His blue eyes landed on Chizuru. "Ah! Mafuyu, my man, you agree with me right? Don't you wish you could have one last night with cute little Kosuzu-chan before going into battle?"

Chizuru's jaw dropped. "Eh?"

"It's just natural for a man to want to have a woman before he dies!" Nagakura said.

"Wait a minute…" said Hijikata, his brow furrowed in thought. "Nagakura has a point."

The ever stoic and calm Saito actually _sputtered_ at Hijikata's words. "V-Vice-Commander?" he asked, seemingly in a state of shock that Hijikata would suggest such a thing.

Okita laughed. "No way—are you serious?"

Hijikata scowled at them. "I didn't mean it like _that_, you morons. I meant, many higher-ups in the Shogunate have probably utilized secret passages for courtesans. We may not be able to get to any Shogunate officials right now, but the _courtesans_ should know the secret entrances, too."

Realization hit the rest of them like a ton of bricks. Chizuru beamed at Hijikata proudly. "Vice-Commander, that's genius!"

Hijikata brought his hand to his chin with a slight smirk on his face. "Yes, well. It's obvious when you stop to think about it."

"So, what," said Okita, "you want us to go through the brothels and ask the courtesans about secret routes into the castle?"

"It's the only shot we've got," said Hijikata. "We'll have to stick to the most expensive brothels. Shogunate officials would likely only bring courtesans of _tayuu_ rank into the castle. The best of the best."

"Since this is reconnaissance, we'll need to send a small group," said Saito. He looked rather uncomfortable at the prospect of asking courtesans for help. It was a bit silly, but it amused Chizuru to see such an adept warrior blush at the thought of talking to a woman. "And it would be wise to refrain from using our uniforms."

Hijikata nodded in agreement. "The six of you should be enough. Wear casual clothes and stay in pairs. Find a courtesan who knows a route into the castle and is willing to help us. Whether you're successful or not, I'm giving you one hour to meet back here. Time is of the essence here, do you understand? Go!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

The red light district of Edo was set up very similarly to Shimabara in Kyoto. While the accents were clearly different, the hairstyles and kimonos of the _geisha_ were just as elaborate. Chizuru followed Okita into one of the inns and couldn't help but look around curiously. Having spent several days of 'indulgence' with Kosuzu, Chizuru was pretty familiar with what went on in these places.

"A courtesan who has been to the castle?" asked the matron. She bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't allow my girls to leave this district."

"I see," said Okita. "Thank you for your time."

"Sir, if I may suggest," she added before Okita could turn around to leave. "There is a _tayuu_ in Yoshiwara named Kimigiku who, according to rumor, has been to Edo Castle many times."

"Kimigiku," Okita repeated, making sure he'd heard correctly. "In Yoshiwara. I see; thanks."

He left the inn, and Chizuru quickly followed him. She hurried to walk at his side so she could ask, "Where's Yoshiwara?"

"It's another red light district here in Edo," Okita replied. He glanced down at Chizuru with amusement. They turned into one of the streets. It was lit up with countless lamps and lanterns glowing a faint gold color. "Didn't you know?"

Chizuru frowned. "This is actually only the second time I've ever been to Edo."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "You have an Edo accent. I assumed you were from here, like me."

"My family is," she replied. "I spent a few years here as a child, but this is my first time coming back. The Yukimura Clan has a branch here, I guess, but the rest of us live in Kyoto. I guess I just took the accent from my parents."

"Makes sense."

Yoshiwara wasn't just any red light district. It was one that most patrons required official permission to frequent. Commoners typically gave it a wide berth because of the outlandish prices, not just of the courtesans, but also of the alcohol and food in general.

"I'll try this one," Okita said, gesturing to one of the inns with a wave. "You check in that one over there. When you're done, come and get me."

"Yes, sir."

Chizuru hurried into the inn called _Yuuri Shinmachi_. It was definitely fancier than the others she'd seen so far. In fact, it was probably even nicer than the Sumiya back in Shimabara. It had ornate carvings along the walls and pillars, lavish curved railings, and only the biggest and best wall ornaments. The gardens visible beyond the atrium were perfectly maintained and serene.

She quickly approached the matron and bowed. "Excuse me, is there a _tayuu_ named Kimigiku-san here?"

The matron looked a bit frazzled, but not by Chizuru's presence. In fact, many of the staff were scurrying about in a bit of a mess. "Yes, she is one of my girls," said the matron. "But she is with a customer right now, and—hey, where are you going!"

"I'm sorry!" Chizuru called as she ran toward the stairs. "I'm on urgent matters from the army! I promise it's important!"

"You can't go up there!"

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I swear!" Chizuru went straight to the room at the back of the hall. It was the largest room, and she heard laughter and music coming out of it. It seemed the safest bet. She got down on her knees outside the door and raised her voice to call out over the music.

"Please pardon my intrusion!" she said as she swung open the door. "Forgive my interruption, but I've come to ask a favor!" Chizuru kept her head down and her hands pressed to the floor in front of her, not daring to look up.

The music in the room ceased, and there were several startled noises from girls inside. However, it was a man who answered her. "Who the hell are you?" He had a deep voice, and his tone bordered on annoyance.

"My name is Yukimura Mafuyu!"

Suddenly, a hand was clapped over Chizuru's mouth, and she felt herself being pulled back by the matron of the inn. "I'm so sorry, Kazama-san! I'll get him out of here immediately!"

"Hey, hold on!" Chizuru protested. "I have to ask—"

"You must leave immediately!" scolded the matron.

"_Wait_." They both froze at the sound of the man's voice again. Chizuru finally looked up to see him standing in front of them. Finally catching a real look at him, she almost gaped at his appearance.

He was fairly tall with short blonde hair that fanned down and out in little spikes with bangs that framed his face. The man was wearing a white kimono with a fanciful black _haori _that had gold embroidery along the trim. The most notable feature was his eyes, a startling shade of red.

"This is interesting," he said. He held his chin high in a way that spoke of arrogance, and the smirk on his face belied a keen interest in Chizuru. "You can leave him."

The old matron was completely taken aback. "R-really?"

"Thank you very much!" Chizuru said, bowing to the blonde man. The old matron hesitated a moment longer before bowing and leaving the room. She slid the door closed behind her, and Chizuru was left alone with the odd party.

The man named Kazama let out an amused snort. "Heh. A samurai, huh? You seem more like a country bumpkin to me, what with the way you barge in uninvited." Chizuru's temper immediately flared up, but as she had to ask the man a favor, she didn't dare lash out at him. Still, Kazama dug a deeper hole by saying, "Though why a girl would want to dress up as a man and pretend to be a samurai is beyond me."

Her face turned red. "I _am _a man! And I won't tolerate being treated like a lesser human being from someone like you! I am here with a respectful request, and I expect you to show me the same honor I show you! That's part of _Bushido_!"

At her words, Kazama threw his head back and laughed. "Hah! _Bushido_?" He sat down cross-legged and held out his _sakazuki_ dish. One of the geisha in the room happily filled his drink for him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Bushido is not a laughing matter!" Chizuru said, offended. Just who did this guy think he was, seriously?

"Bushido is a convenient system of morality created by the Tokugawa who climbed to the top," Kazama drawled. "It's a pathetic ploy to prevent their underlings from rioting against them." He sipped his sake and went on. "Dress it up in pretty words all you like, but it's always the samurai who know _nothing_ of actual battle that wholeheartedly believe in something as foolish as _Bushido_."

The short reign Chizuru had on her emotions snapped. "How _dare _you!" she snarled. "That's how the warring era came to an end and the people of Japan became truly rich! That's how our beautiful and abundant culture was raised! Bushido is the foundation of our peaceful nation! A man like you who has no idea that you owe the sake you drink to _Bushido_ has NO RIGHT to say such offensive things!"

The silence after her tirade was just as deafening as Chizuru's yelling had been. Kazama stared at her, open-mouthed. The three geisha who had been hovering over him shrank back in fear.

One geisha, the most elaborately dressed of them all, regarded the situation with calmness and grace from the back of the room. She was wearing a fanciful purple kimono with long, beautiful black hair pinned up with several ornaments. The red shadow by her eyes accentuated the violet hues of her irises. All throughout Chizuru's spiel, she hardly even blinked.

The shock finally wore off, and Kazama relaxed a little. His face settled into a curious sort of smile as he regarded Chizuru as if seeing her in a new light. "Interesting," he said. He set down his sake dish, and his lips spread into a slow, wry grin. "Say… didn't you come in here to ask me a favor?"

Chizuru's eyes widened in horror, and she smacked her hands over her mouth. That's right! How could she have forgotten? She was supposed to humbly ask to borrow Kimigiku, and there she was yelling at this man about Bushido!

"Oh?" Kazama drawled with amusement. "You've gone quiet." He tilted his head back to sneer down at Chizuru from over his nose. "Don't tell me you've lost your nerve." He was clearly having too much fun with this, and it made Chizuru want to punch him in his stupid pretty face more than ever.

She tried to smile, but it was very forced and likely looked more like a grimace. "Please help me," she said pathetically.

Kazama's grin widened to show perfectly white teeth, two of which looked sharp as fangs. "Ask me nicely. And call me _Kazama-sama_."

Chizuru was seething with rage as she bowed and muttered, "Please help me, Kazama-sama." She took a breath. "Just for a short while… I need to borrow Kimigiku-san."

Kazama scoffed. "Kimigiku? What a joke." He glanced back at the quiet, composed geisha who just _had _to be Kimigiku before switching his red eyes back to Chizuru. "I paid for her for the next two days."

"That's why I'm asking this favor!" Chizuru snapped. "If you just let me borrow her for a little while, I'll bring her back, and then you can continue your _playtime_!"

Kazama's eyes narrowed. "Do you want to try saying that again?"

Chizuru blushed and bowed. "_I mean_," she coughed. "…Due to unfortunate circumstances, I, uh, don't have much time. So I h-humbly ask—"

"Say I lend her to you," Kazama interrupted, already smirking and relaxed again. "What will you do? You don't seem like you're in love with her, so you must need her for something else. I want to know what it is. Perhaps some experimental fantasy—"

"Don't lump me in with _you_!" Chizuru all but shouted. "A man of the Shinsengumi would _never_—"

"Shinsengumi?" Kazama cut in, and Chizuru clapped her hands over her mouth again. He'd fished out information from her by pushing her buttons and ended up playing Chizuru like a piano. "Tch, so it's an order from your superior, huh? It figures. Those pathetic, good-for-nothing country samurai and their worthless _farmer_ leader—"

The temper was lost again, only this time, Chizuru leapt forward. She tackled Kazama to the ground and gripped the front of his kimono tightly between her fists while she yelled in his face. "You take that back! You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but if you insult Commander Kondou, I will _end you_!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Chizuru's heart leapt at the sound of Okita's voice. He shoved open the door to Kazama's room and stood there with an arrogant smirk. Despite the amused expression, there was a wicked gleam in his eyes, one that silently promised vengeful retribution. It was the way Okita looked when he was taunting an enemy.

"Get over here, Yukimura."

Chizuru pulled herself away from Kazama, who was thankfully too surprised to stop her. She ran over to Okita. She turned and stood at his side, her back straight and head held high. Never did she feel as secure as she did when Okita was with her.

Kazama stood up and brushed himself off with an annoyed expression. "I seem to be plagued by uninvited guests." He adjusted his _haori_ then his gaze settled on Okita. "So who are you? Another Shinsengumi?"

"Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi," Okita introduced. "Okita Souji." Even without his blade drawn, Okita still looked intimidating. One thing that was always true about him—he had the eyes of a killer.

"Tch," Kazama scowled. "I don't care if you're a captain or even a general. Why the hell should I help _you_?"

"Kazama-sama." The voice of Kimigiku was soft and refined, but it drew the attention of everyone in the room. She tilted her head, her violet eyes locked onto Chizuru. "Please forgive my curiosity, but I would like to hear the reason the Shinsengumi needs my assistance."

Chizuru stepped away from Okita and faced Kimigiku. She got down on the floor and begged her in earnest. "Please, Kimigiku-san. The Shinsengumi are here to liberate Edo Castle from the Choshu! We have a plan, but we need to know if there are any secret passages into the castle! Please, can you help us?"

"I see," said Kimigiku. "If it is for Edo Castle and the Shogun, then I have an obligation that I cannot ignore." She turned toward Kazama and bowed gracefully. "Kazama-sama, please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Kazama let out a derisive snort. "Yeah, I know." He glanced over at her. "It sounds too boring for my tastes, but if you insist, then I won't stop you."

Chizuru stared at Kazama in awe. Was he perhaps a good person after all? "Thank—"

"_However_." Kazama folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Chizuru with a victorious smirk. "I won't sit here stupidly with my head bowed. If Kimigiku is going to help the Shinsengumi, then _you _will stay here and keep me company, Yukimura Mafuyu."

Chizuru's jaw dropped. "_What_?"

Okita narrowed his eyes. What could only be described as killing intent seemed to fill the air.

"That name… it's an alias, isn't it?" Kazama continued, completely unperturbed by Chizuru's horror. "While we spend the evening together, you should tell me your real name. Mafuyu is too masculine for a girl like you."

"I'm not a girl!" Chizuru insisted.

Kazama made a skeptical sound. "There is no point in keeping up the lie." His red eyes switched back to Kimigiku. "Kimigiku, go with Okita and report to the Shinsengumi." Then, he looked at Chizuru again. "You, girl, come over here."

Before Chizuru could protest again, Okita reached down and grabbed her by the back of her kimono. He lifted her up with little effort and pulled her to his chest while he kept one arm around her shoulders. His free hand went down to the scabbard of his sword.

"I'd watch what you say to my subordinate, Kazama," Okita said. His voice was light, as if everything was a big joke, but the atmosphere around him was menacing. "I've killed men for less."

Despite being unarmed, Kazama didn't seem remotely threatened by Okita. He leaned lazily on one side and tilted his head, regarding him with the same amusement one would regard a hissing kitten. "Don't take that tone with me, _boy_. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Neither do you." Okita pushed up his thumb, and the katana came out of its sheath by an inch. His lips twisted into a wry smirk. "Care to find out?"

For a long time, Okita and Kazama merely stared at each other. Chizuru was still held to Okita's chest by the arm that was draped around her shoulders. She could feel his heart beating calmly, but hers was racing. The three lower-ranking geisha looked completely terrified. The tension in the room was thick, and the promise of bloodshed didn't seem to be enough to deter either man from the path of violence.

Finally, the standoff came to a close as Kazama let out a tired sigh. When he looked at Chizuru, the smile slipped from his face, and he looked more annoyed than anything. "You're more trouble than you're worth." He didn't look away from her as he said, "Kimigiku. Go with them."

Kimigiku stood up and bowed to him. "Thank you, Kazama-sama."

Chizuru felt Okita's grip on her shoulder lessen, but he didn't remove his hand from his scabbard, nor did he drop his guard. She tilted her head back to look up at him, but he kept his glare on Kazama.

The corner of Kazama's lips tugged upward. "Yukimura Mafuyu and Okita Souji—I'll remember your names." He gestured to the door with a jerk of his chin. "Go on then."

Chizuru was all too eager to obey. Kimigiku walked toward the door and slid it open. She bowed and appeared to be waiting for Chizuru and Okita to leave first. Chizuru pulled away from Okita and hurried through the door. Okita followed a moment later. When Kimigiku closed the door, Chizuru sighed with relief.

"Shame he didn't have a sword," Okita mused as the three of them headed downstairs. He looked much more relaxed than he had in Kazama's room, though there was still an edge to his gaze. "I bet it would have been an interesting fight."

"Okita-sensei, you know we can't get into random fights like that," Chizuru chastised.

"I was only joking, Yukimura," said Okita.

She shot him a bland look. "No, you weren't."

Okita raised his eyebrows, but then his face relaxed once again, and he made an amused sound before quietly admitting, "No, I wasn't."

As it turned out, it was fortunate that Chizuru had found Kimigiku. No one else was successful in finding a courtesan that knew any secret routes into the castle. Chizuru and Okita led Kimigiku into the meeting room where Hijikata and the others were waiting. There, she pointed on the map and brought their attention to a secret tunnel under the castle that led up into the ramparts, perfect for their operation to destroy the ballistae.

Rather than dismiss Kimigiku to return to Yoshiwara, Hijikata ordered her to wait outside while he discussed the plans with the other officers. He wanted her to physically lead them to the tunnel, which made sense, as it would be a waste of time if they followed her directions and couldn't find it or it wasn't there. Kimigiku complied with polite courtesy.

It was decided that the First and Second Divisions were going to be the primary vanguard attacking the Choshu forces upfront. Saito, Hijikata, and a handful of other men from the Third Division made up the small team that would take out the ballistae. The remaining men from the Third were put under Lieutenant Murasaki's command and also placed in the vanguard alongside the First and Second.

The Choshu's forces surrounded the castle, but the largest concentration was at the front gates. Even with their siege weapons, it was taking a considerable amount of time to break through. Hijikata suspected they wanted to starve out the occupants, rather than destroy the castle, and the siege weapons were more a precaution than anything, a threat to keep the Imperial Army from fighting back. Whatever the case may be, it bought them time.

"Yukimura," said Okita, while the men prepared to attack. "I can't keep glancing back to make sure you're following me. When I call your name, if you don't answer, I'm going to assume you're dead and keep going. Do you understand?"

She did. She'd made her resolve. If she died today, then at least she would die fighting at Okita's side. Chizuru nodded seriously and said, "Yes, sir."

The Shinsengumi forces attacked the Choshu army in waves of blue and white. Their uniform stood out against the faded browns and grays the enemy wore. At the front of them all, Okita dove into the fray. He sliced through his enemies with a manic grin. Each swing of his sword led to a splatter of blood and a dead foe.

Chizuru couldn't help but watch him in awe. There was a certain artistry to the way Okita wielded his sword. He made it look so simple, as if his sword was an extension of his arm, a limb that was just as much a part of his body as the rest. He was magnificent.

She didn't have time to get distracted, though. One Choshu samurai charged for her, and she gripped the scabbard of her katana tightly. In that brief moment, the world seemed to come to a slower pace, as if she could see every little second play out in minutes. The sounds of battle faded into a dull ringing in her ears.

In that moment, which was only a second but seemed to stretch far longer, Chizuru contemplated death and killing. Ending the life of another human being was wrong. Everyone knew that. But if she didn't kill this man, then he would kill her. He would go on to try to kill others in the Shinsengumi, and perhaps even succeed until he was finally killed himself.

But who decided who got to live and who got to die? Was it the stronger warrior who would defeat the weaker? Or was it the man who possessed more luck than his opponent? When all was said and done, and she had killed him, what did that say about her? To kill another person was wrong, and yet…

And yet, when the samurai reached her, Chizuru's instincts took over. She stepped to the side to dodge his attack and then let go of the scabbard of her katana in favor of drawing her dagger. In that same instant, she drove the dagger up into her enemy's heart, killing him instantly.

She'd had time to think about it, to contemplate killing, but when he'd finally made it to her, all those thoughts vanished in the blink of an eye. She'd killed him without hesitating, acting purely on battle instinct.

When she pulled her dagger out of his chest, he fell to the ground, dead. The sight of his corpse made her gut churn. It had been self-defense. It was her or him. A piece of her felt poorly for it. And yet… there was no denying that another part of her felt grim satisfaction. She was glad that she'd won, glad that he was dead and she was alive.

"Yukimura!"

Chizuru was startled out of her reverie. "Yes, sir!" she cried, almost panicked.

Okita didn't turn around and instead kept on fighting. Chizuru ran to catch up to him. If following Okita Souji meant that she had to kill to keep herself and him alive, then she had no choice but to drown Edo in a river of blood.

Chizuru wasn't sure how long she fought by Okita's side. They were back to back, surrounded by enemies, but after training together every day for months, their styles of combat worked together. They could bounce back and forth between enemies and count on each other when it mattered.

When Okita spotted an enemy attacking Chizuru's blind spot (how many times did he have to remind her to cover her left side?), he pushed her head down and force her to duck while he stabbed his katana into the enemy with a deadly thrust. Chizuru wasn't taken aback or stunned by the gesture. She adapted to it instantly and used the opportunity to knock another enemy's feet out from under him. When he crashed into the ground, she plunged her katana into his skull.

It felt like mere minutes, but it must have been far longer. Suddenly, a loud horn called out a low rumble, and many of the fighters looked up at the sound. Along the ramparts, Chizuru spotted Hijikata standing beside a destroyed ballista with one of the men from the Third Division. That man was holding a banner high into the air. It was red with a white triangle pattern along the bottom and the character _makoto_ in the center in white.

The plan was a success. The Shinsengumi had destroyed the ballistae.

Just then, a terrible gunshot echoed through the air. The man carrying the banner fell forward and, to Chizuru's horror, toppled off the wall. Chizuru's eyes snapped in another direction and locked onto a man standing on the roof of one of the guard towers along the ramparts that bordered Edo Castle.

He was a tall man wearing all black save for a turquoise scarf that billowed behind him in the wind. His long, navy blue hair was pulled up high in a messy ponytail. From that distance, however, Chizuru couldn't see any other details about him, save for the fact that he seemed to be carrying a small gun, probably a western pistol or revolver.

"Yukimura!" Okita called again.

"Yes, sir!" Chizuru called back.

Okita was rushing to the castle gates, and Chizuru sprinted behind him at the same pace. In the heat of battle, the Choshu had managed to break down the gates with their surviving siege weapons. It lay on the ground in a crumbled heap of wood and stone.

They leapt over the rubble and ignored stragglers from the army in favor of bursting through the door that led inside the ramparts via the closest guard tower. The first room was square-shaped and made of the same white stone as the rest of the wall surrounding the castle. Okita darted for a staircase in the corner that wrapped around the room and led to the second floor, so Chizuru quickly followed him.

All the way at the top, they found themselves outside and locked in a battle with several more Choshu. Hijikata's small group had focused on destroying the ballistae, not eliminating the enemies on the ramparts, so there were several men that needed to be taken out.

Okita was an expert of the one-hit-kill, particularly thrust-type techniques. When his katana got stuck in the bones of an opponent, he pressed his foot to the man's chest and pushed off in order to pull the blade free. The enemy's corpse fell back off the ramparts to the ground far below.

Chizuru caught sight of Hijikata a short distance away. He was locked in battle with the gunslinger who seemed far too agile to be human. His movements reminded her of Kaoru. He made fighting look effortless, even when he had to reload his gun, for he handled everything with a cocky grin and even laughter.

In one moment, he got dangerously close to Hijikata. When the Vice-Commander swung his sword down, the gunslinger dodged and stomped his foot on the blade, locking it to the ground. He held up his gun to shoot Hijikata in the head, but Hijikata grabbed it by the barrel and pushed it out of the way. The gun fired, and blood splattered from the new hole in Hijikata's hand. Despite the injury, Hijikata insanely held onto the revolver. He lifted his leg and kicked out at the gunslinger, who had to leap back in order to dodge an attack that would surely have broken a rib or two.

Chizuru ran over to be of assistance to the Vice-Commander. However, in a split second, the gunslinger rounded on her and fired a bullet from his gun. It hit Chizuru's right shoulder just under the bone, and she cried out, nearly dropping her katana. Her left hand covered the wound, and she staggered back, barely managing to catch her footing.

"Easy there, kiddo," said the gunslinger with a wicked grin. "I prefer to play one-on-one, so you're just going to have to wait your turn."

Chizuru glanced back at Okita, but he was locked in battle against five other men at the same time. Her gaze switched over to Hijikata, who was again facing off against the gunslinger.

"Stay out of this, Yukimura!" Hijikata ordered.

"There's no need to be mean," the gunslinger said teasingly. "The little guy was only trying to help you out. But if you'd rather, I can always just kill him." He extended his arm and pointed the revolver at Chizuru, whose eyes widened at the sight. "Looks like you killed quite a few of our men. That girly face—you must be the one they're calling the Shinigami of the Shinsengumi."

Chizuru furrowed her brow, still clutching her bleeding shoulder in pain. "Shinigami…?"

The gunslinger chuckled and pulled back the hammer on his revolver. "Yup."

"Leave him alone!" Hijikata said. He leapt toward the gunslinger, his sword raised, but his enemy side-stepped his attack.

The sound of another horn echoed through the air. The Choshu were calling for a retreat.

The gunslinger sighed as if bored. "That's no fun at all." His eyes, a startling shade of magenta, shifted over to Hijikata. "The name's Shiranui Kyo," he introduced. "Remember it." Grinning once again, Shiranui raised his gun once again and pointed it at Hijikata. "Let's fight again someday… if you manage to survive."

As if in slow motion, Chizuru watched the entire scene play out. Shiranui fired the revolver, and the bullet flew forward, planting itself in Hijikata's thigh, which made him lose his footing. Chizuru screamed and leapt forward, dropping her sword in favor of grabbing Hijikata's wrist right as he fell off the ledge of the ramparts.

Their hands clasped onto each other's wrists, securely locked, but it wouldn't last. Chizuru was right-handed, so she'd instinctively reached out with her right hand. That meant the hand that was supporting Hijikata's weight was the one connected to her wounded shoulder that still had a bullet inside of it.

She heard Shiranui's laughter fade as he left the two of them to die. Chizuru ignored him, wincing in pain and straining to hold up Hijikata's weight while he dangled off the edge of the ramparts.

"Hold on, Vice-Commander," she said, her voice strained from pain and pressure.

Hijikata's violet eyes honed in on a trail of blood running down Chizuru's arm all the way to their hands. "Yukimura," he said, "your arm—"

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "Can you try to climb up the wall while I pull?"

Hijikata raised one leg and attempted to push it against the wall, but his sandal slid down against the smooth stone. His other hand had a hole in it and was useless. Chizuru was panting and looking around frantically for something that could help her pull him up.

"Let go, Yukimura," said Hijikata.

"No!"

"Yukimura—"

"_I won't_!"

Hijikata's mouth snapped shut, and he stared at Yukimura in shock. That sensation he'd felt the day before they left for Edo was back. Looking up at her now, seeing her strain against his weight and the bullet wound in her shoulder, he saw not only determination and unwavering resolve, but also…

A cold feeling of dread washed through him. There was no mistaking it. How had he never noticed before? Her soft skin, her small frame, the curve of her face, the shape of her eyes, the length of her lashes, hell even her _voice_—

Yukimura Mafuyu was a _woman_.

Some of her blood managed to get between their hands and served as a lubricant. Both Hijikata and Chizuru's grips slipped a little, and their hands went from each other's wrists to holding only hands. Chizuru cried out as another jolt of pain shot through her shoulder.

"Just… just hold on," she said, her face twisted with pain. "Hold on, Vice-Commander."

Hijikata stared up at her in shock, horror, and wonder. "Yukimura…"

"I won't let you go! You're going to be fine; just hang on, sir!"

Something snapped inside of him. He didn't know the circumstances, but for that brief moment, facing his own death, he didn't need to. Hijikata Toshizo was a dead man, and if this girl kept hanging onto him like that, then she was going to fall with him. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Hijikata released her hand and spread his fingers apart. Chizuru cried out and squeezed his hand even tighter, struggling to hang onto him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "You need to hold on!"

He looked up at her, calm despite his imminent fate. "If you keep at this, we're both going to die. At least this way, one of us will live."

"Are you crazy?" Chizuru demanded. "We can both live, so just hang on!" She tilted her head back and shouted, "Someone help me! Quick! Over here!"

"Let _go_, Yukimura," Hijikata ordered.

"I WON'T!" Chizuru snapped. "Why are you trying to die? The Shinsengumi needs you! _Kondou-san_ needs you! If you die now, what are we supposed to do without you? Only cowards give in to death so easily, and you're no coward! You need to _live_, Hijikata-san! Now hold onto my god damned hand!"

Hijikata was stunned into silence by her words. He felt lectured, scolded even, by this girl who was barely more than a child. And yet, something in her words must have resonated within him, for he found himself holding onto her hand once again. Yukimura smiled brightly despite the agonizing pain in her shoulder and continued to try to pull him up even though it had to be a hopeless effort.

Suddenly, Saito appeared at her side. "Vice-Commander!"

He reached down his left hand a little farther than Chizuru was able to reach. Hijikata raised his other hand and clamped wrists with Saito. Even with the pain that shot though his hand because of the bullet hole, Hijikata couldn't help but give a small smile. "Impeccable timing as always, Saito."

In spite of the situation, Saito himself looked a little relieved and even managed a small smile. "I would have been here sooner if I wasn't taking care of the other ballista. Sorry for my lateness, sir."

"_Heh_~?" came Okita's voice. He walked over to the ledge and looked down with a grin. He was holding his sword in one hand with the dull side of the blade resting against his shoulder. Despite being covered in blood, Okita looked no worse for wear. "Looks like Hijikata-san could use a _hand_."

Chizuru glared up at him and all but shouted, "Now is not the time for your _jokes_, Okita-sensei!"

Okita chuckled and said a light, "Sorry, sorry." He knelt down at the ledge and reached out his hand. "Let go of Yukimura and take my hand instead. He's not strong enough to pull you up."

Chizuru frowned, but it was true. Her arm was going numb, and it was nothing short of a miracle that she'd managed to hold onto Hijikata for as long as she had. She passed him over to Okita, and with the combined effort of Okita and Saito, Hijikata was pulled up from the ledge, saving his life.

Chizuru fell onto the ground and laid back, panting to catch her breath. While her arm felt _mostly_ numb, the blazing pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder was throbbing, a hefty reminder that she was wounded pretty badly. She stared at the sky above her, the shifting clouds, and the brightness of the sun. To think the three of them managed to survive and would get to see another day… She closed her eyes and let out a blissful sigh of relief.

Someone pressed some cloth to the wound, and Chizuru's eyes shot open. To her surprise, Okita was there holding a bundled piece of fabric over Chizuru's shoulder. He didn't have his usual smile on his face, though. Instead, his lips were set in a grim line.

"O-Okita-sensei?"

As soon as Hijikata was standing on his own, he felt a jolt of pain in his thigh from his own bullet wound. He winced and put his weight on his other leg. His hand was bleeding, but at least he'd managed to avoid fatal wounds both times he was shot. His gaze drifted over to where Souji knelt at Yukimura's side.

"You okay, kid?" Souji asked, looking down at Yukimura with… well, if Hijikata had to call it something, it would be _worry_, but that just wasn't _like_ Souji to worry about someone like that.

Did Souji know that Yukimura was a woman? Was that even possible? How long had he known? Had he been keeping her secret the entire time?

Yukimura sagged a little, but she managed a weak nod. "Yes, sir."

There was no denying the relief in Souji's expression when he closed his eyes at her words. "Alright then."

"Vice-Commander?" Saito asked.

Hijikata looked at him, seeing Saito's brow slightly furrowed in confusion. Had something shown on Hijikata's face? His mind was reeling, and he couldn't quite form words at first.

"We need to get your wounds treated," Saito reminded him.

Hijikata shook his head to rid himself of his daze. "Yes," he said. "See to the other wounded first. And get word inside the castle so they know the Choshu have retreated."

Saito nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hijikata watched him leave, but only for a moment. His violet eyes drifted back to where Souji was sitting with Yukimura. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** An important thing to remember here is that most people, even the Shinsengumi, never see the Shogun in person. And Kazama (in this story) is his _alias_. His real name is Tokugawa Chikage. So when the courtesans were calling him "Kazama-sama", there was no way Chizuru or Okita could know who he was.

That moment when Hijikata grabs Shiranui's gun and it blows a hole in his hand is borrowed from a great live action movie called _When the Last Sword is Drawn_. Hijikata Toshizo is in the movie, and he does the same thing in the battle of Toba-Fushimi. I couldn't help but borrow it ;D

**Today's topic**: Lieutenant Yukimura and Captain Okita

I really love writing the scenes between Okita and Chizuru that are 'officer and subordinate'. In a way, it kind of reminds me of Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist (she is his lieutenant, haha). So like, in the siege of Edo Castle scene, where he calls out her last name to check if she's alive and she responds, "Yes sir!" it's very FMA for me. Half of what Hawkeye says is "Yes, sir." But she's just such an awesome character. She's loyal and devoted to her Colonel, and I wanted to convey a similar bond between Chizuru and her Captain. Mustang is reckless and arrogant (as is Okita, though their similarities end there), and more often than not, Hawkeye has to take care of him (like Chizuru). See my inspiration?

Romance stories are great and all, but sometimes it's nice to take it from a different angle. 'Officer and subordinate' is something I've never tried to write before, so it's been an experience XD

In my original concept of this story, I toyed around with the idea of writing Chizuru as an even stronger character, perhaps on equal grounds with Okita (maybe making her a captain, even). After my other two stories, I had a couple requests for a stronger protagonist, one who wouldn't put up with as much of Okita's shit, haha. I opted for a subordinate role because I like character development, and I'd rather write Chizuru getting stronger over time. But the idea of a woman on equal (or close to equal) grounds with Okita is still very appealing to me. I wonder how that kind of romance/story would even play out.

What do you think? Do you like the whole kinda military-esque backdrop to their relationship? Have any of you watched FMA and know what I'm talking about with Mustang/Hawkeye?

What about the 'equal grounds' thing? Do you know of any stories with a strong female lead that have a similar concept, someone strong enough to _realistically_ be on par with him, both physically and emotionally. Know what I mean? I'd just be interested in that kind of story, is all.

**Next Chapter**: "Bathing Beauty" – In which Hijikata is faced with a dilemma and Ryunosuke enters the story.


	8. Bathing Beauty

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** Got a request for romance this time, actually XD I didn't realize it, but I've been pretty focused on friendship/plot/action so the relationship between Okita and Chizuru hasn't really gone anywhere. Let me remedy this!

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Bathing Beauty**

* * *

When the Shinsengumi returned to Kyoto, they were greeted with rousing cheers and the promise of many drinks bought on their behalf. Several of the members of the First, Second, and Third Divisions suffered heavy injuries with a few losses, but in the face of what they'd accomplished, the desire to celebrate won out.

Thanks to their success in liberating Edo Castle (a victory for Japan that became known as the Battle of Edo-Cho), the Shinsengumi had the gratitude of the Shogunate. Though the Shogun did not deign to thank them himself, they were permitted use of the Bakufu's prime physician, Doctor Matsumoto Ryojun. He was a well-known doctor who was trained in Western medicine, which made him an extremely valuable resource.

Hijikata suffered from a bullet wound in his thigh, which had to be removed, but also a hole in his hand that had been blasted through by a revolver at point blank range. According to Matsumoto, Hijikata was lucky to still have his hand. He mended what he could and bound it tightly, but it would take a considerable amount of time to heal. That left the Vice-Commander out of the frontlines of battle for quite a while.

Being out of the active battle roster gave Hijikata a lot of time to think about what he'd discovered at Edo-Cho: Yukimura Mafuyu was a woman.

Now that he knew, it seemed so obvious. Hijikata wondered how no one else had figured it out. Yukimura may carry herself like a man and talk like a man and swing her sword like a man, but now that Hijikata was _looking_ for feminine things, he saw them everywhere.

Maybe he wasn't over the shock, but Hijikata still hadn't figured out what he was going to do about it. What's worse is that Souji knew. He _had_ to. And he kept that secret. He lied to everyone about it—for what, for a girl? But Yukimura wasn't just any girl. Even Hijikata couldn't deny that.

His mind was spinning in so many circles that he didn't even sense Kondou's presence until the man came over and clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Toshi!" he exclaimed. "Is it true Yukimura-kun saved your life back in Edo?"

Hijikata's eyes flickered over to Kondou. "Well… yes," he said. Hijikata was leaning on the railing of the veranda outside his room so he could look out at the gardens just outside. It was a relaxing sight for someone who had to do a lot of deep thinking. He still couldn't put his full weight on his injured leg.

"Amazing!" said Kondou, smiling with bright enthusiasm. He put his hands on the wooden railing and looked out at the gardens next to his best friend. "How did it happen? Did he take a bullet for you? Is that why he got shot in the shoulder? I haven't had a chance to ask him myself yet…"

It wasn't surprising. They'd been back in Kyoto for a few hours and most of the wounded soldiers had been sent straight to the infirmary to continue recuperating. Hijikata was supposed to be there as well, but as Vice-Commander he enjoyed the perk of being able to be treated in his private room. Kondou had likely heard the rumor and gone straight to Hijikata to investigate.

"When I got shot in the leg, I lost my footing," Hijikata said. "I nearly fell off the ledge on the castle ramparts, but Yukimura grabbed my arm, despite being shot in the shoulder her—_him_self." Hijikata's eyes widened at his mistake, and his gaze shot over to Kondou. Luckily, the man didn't seem to notice the mistake.

That made Hijikata wonder why he even cared to correct that slipup in the first place. Now, _he_ was lying to Kondou, going along with Yukimura's farce that she was a man. Why would he do such a thing? Was it because Yukimura saved his life? Hijikata raised his hand and raked it through his long black hair in a stressed gesture. While recuperating from his wounds, he didn't bother tying it up in a ponytail.

Kondou sucked in a breath. "Don't tell me he was able to pull you up by himself! Yukimura-kun is so tiny!"

_Of course he's tiny—he's a woman_! Hijikata made a grimace and said, "Yukimura held on until Saito and Souji were able to help me up."

"Held on with a bullet in his shoulder…," Kondou breathed. "That's really something."

Technically, it was. "Yeah…"

"Well, I knew it," said Kondou. The man was grinning from ear to ear and looking quite smug about something. "My excellent judge of character wins again. I told you Yukimura-kun was a good choice. It's a good thing you brought him along to Edo, eh, Toshi?"

Hijikata opened his mouth, but any response he might have thought up died in his throat. Now was the moment, the opportune time to come clean and tell Kondou the truth about Yukimura before Hijikata spent another second lying about it. He took a shaky breath and tried to form words, but his throat was oddly closed. What should he do?

"Kondou-san—"

"I think I'll go check on him!" Kondou exclaimed. He glanced over at Hijikata. "Eh? Toshi? Were you about to say something?"

Hijikata met Kondou's concerned gaze, but only for a moment, until he couldn't hold it anymore and had to look away. "No," he said quietly. "Go ahead." He cursed his own indecision, but he didn't know what to do.

If the truth about Yukimura's identity came out… by law, she would have to be executed.

And since she was a member of the First Division, Souji was the one who would have to swing the sword.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

"Yukimura-kun!" Kondou's cheerful voice could probably be heard a mile away, but it definitely towered over all others when he entered the infirmary. His black _haori_ billowed out behind him as he strode over to the futon Chizuru was sitting upright on. Okita was sitting cross-legged on the floor nearby, and there was a tray with two cups of tea next to him.

There were others in the infirmary, so it made Chizuru feel immensely special when Kondou came over to them and sat down beside her futon, opposite of Okita. His smile was contagious, and she found herself grinning along with him when Kondou joined them.

"Kondou-san," Okita greeted. He had that rare smile on, the one that he showed only to Kondou. Chizuru knew Okita admired the Commander of the Shinsengumi, but she didn't know the full circumstances behind that. She wondered how long the two had known each other.

Kondou reached over and put his hand on Chizuru's shoulder. "I heard all about your exploits at Edo-Cho!" he said. "Yukimura-kun, you have my eternal gratitude for saving Toshi's life. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you need not hesitate to ask!"

The look on his face was so earnest that Chizuru blushed, humbled. "Thank you, Commander, but it was nothing… really…"

"Nonsense!" Kondou insisted. "You had a bullet in your shoulder, but you still hung on! No matter what happens from this point on, Yukimura-kun, you have my trust." He released his grip on Chizuru's shoulder and looked over at Okita. "Souji! You've done well with this one! I'm proud of you."

A look of surprise came over Okita's face for a second before it settled back into amusement. "Thank you, Kondou-san, but that was all Yukimura."

Chizuru beamed at his praise.

"Ah—did you hear?" Kondou asked. He was grinning like a child with a new toy. "Apparently the Choshu have given you a moniker, Yukimura-kun."

This was news to Okita, who curiously peered over at Chizuru. "Heh~?"

Chizuru blushed and covered her face with her hands. "That Shiranui guy called me a Shinigami or something."

Kondou laughed amiably. "Isn't that something? And Toshi is an 'oni'. Two of the nicest people in the world with such terrible names…" Chizuru had to resist the urge to correct Kondou when he called Hijikata 'nice'. Kondou saw the best in everyone. "So how long do you have to be on bed rest?" he curiously asked.

Subconsciously, Chizuru's hand rose to rest over the bindings on her shoulder. It was a small miracle that Doctor Matsumoto didn't need to remove her clothes to pull the bullet out, or she would have a lot bigger problems than just a wounded shoulder. "Just for a week or so. I'll be sore after that, but the doctor said I would make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Kondou said. He reached over and patted Chizuru on her uninjured shoulder once more before getting up to his feet. Standing, he looked down at Okita with a smile. "Souji! What do you say to a little sparring match?"

Okita looked excited by the prospect. "You want to spar with _me_, Kondou-san?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kondou commented. "I could use the exercise. And Yukimura-kun needs his rest, I'm sure. What do you say?"

"That's a great idea!" said Chizuru. She was very happy that Kondou wanted to spend time with Okita. She knew it meant the world to him and would make his day. "You guys have fun."

Okita smiled as he stood up. "Very well, Kondou-san. That sounds great. Let's go."

Chizuru watched them go with a light, feathery feeling in her heart. She wished to go with them, but she knew she had to recover. In addition to that, she also knew it was a rare occurrence for Okita to actually get one-on-one time with Kondou, and she didn't want to take that away from him by intruding.

Over the next few days, the wound in her shoulder slowly mended. It was still sore, though, and it caused her a great deal of pain to pick things up and even lift her right arm. Chizuru couldn't practice her swordsmanship or do anything too strenuous, but at least she was allowed out of the infirmary.

"Finally," she breathed a sigh of relief. On the third night, Okita had come to deliver the good news that she was allowed to roam free again. "I can't tell you how glad I am to be out of there."

He had a light chuckle at her expense. "I bet."

Chizuru stretched her left arm in a lazy gesture, but the right still hurt too much to do the same. "Ugh, I am going _straight_ to the baths. Believe it or not, I really think I need it."

"I believe it," Okita teased. Chizuru rolled her eyes and playfully shoved at his arm, which made him laugh again. "Go get your clothes. I'll stand guard at the baths and make sure no one goes in."

Her steps faltered, and Chizuru looked at Okita in surprise. "Really? That's… surprisingly nice of you."

A bit of a sour expression crossed Okita's face. "When you say it like that, it makes it sound like you think I'm some kind of inconsiderate jerk."

Unable to resist trolling him a little, Chizuru bit her lip mid-smile. "Well…"

Okita made a noise of disbelief. "Okay, _Chizuru-chan_, if you wanna be an ungrateful brat, I can always take my generosity somewhere I'll be appreciated!"

She brought her hand up to her mouth as she giggled. "I'm kidding, Okita-sensei. You're not the only one with a sense of humor."

"I can't decide if I like your serious face or your joking face better," he mused in response. Chizuru's face immediately contorted into her angry pout, and Okita laughed. "Never mind. I don't need to decide. It will _always _be that face."

Chizuru pushed out her hand and shoved at Okita again, but this time he caught her by the wrist and pulled her close. His lips stretched into a sly grin as he leaned his head toward her, looking down at her with a feral look in his catlike green eyes.

"Careful," he teased. "The first one was free. Any further shoving will cost you."

Her face heated up in a hefty blush. Chizuru blinked several times as she looked up at him, trapped under his penetrating stare and the grip of his hand. "O…Okita-sensei…"

He tilted his head a little. "Hmm~?"

Chizuru's eyes drifted down to his lips before quickly shooting back up. After a beat, she realized being so dangerously close to Okita was making her think about things she was better off not thinking about. She quickly pulled back from him, relieved when he relinquished his grip on her wrist.

Unable to look him in the eyes, she fidgeted a bit and said, "I'll go get a change of clothes and meet you by the baths."

Okita liked toying with people. Chizuru knew this. She'd seen him do it countless times. But when he did it to her, it made her heart flutter and her stomach twist into knots. It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. She wanted to tease him back. Sometimes, in brief flashes, she imagined doing more than that.

In times like these, Chizuru's thoughts unwillingly went back to Kosuzu's constant remarks about her being in love with Okita. She denied it repeatedly to her friend (and to herself), but sometimes, Chizuru pondered it. She remembered being in that brothel in Edo when Okita held Chizuru to his chest and threatened Kazama on her behalf. She felt alive and safe and happy and…

…and completely, foolishly in love.

These thoughts left Chizuru still a bit red in the face even after all the time it took her to hurry to the baths. It was late enough in the night that no one would be around to disturb her in there, but a part of her was grateful (and elated) that Okita was going to stand guard for her. He'd never done it before. She didn't know if something had changed between them or if he'd gotten a bit more fond of her or if he was just in a weird mood, but she didn't want to question it and accidentally end up changing his mind.

Okita was leaning against the wall of the bath house with his arms folded over his chest. When he spotted Chizuru, his face lit up with a smirk. "No one's in there. Now's your chance."

"Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate this, Okita-sensei."

"Oh?" he said. "Then how do you plan to repay me?"

"…Eh?"

Okita raised an eyebrow. "If you're really that grateful, then you should make it worth my while. Isn't it polite to return the favor when someone helps you out?"

He had a point, but… Chizuru grimaced a bit and ducked her head sheepishly. "You're right. How can I repay you?"

There was a brief pause, but then Okita laughed. "Oh," he said amidst his chuckles. "I was just joking. But if you really want to make it up to me, I won't stop you."

She frowned at him, a look that was reminiscent of a petulant child. "Why are you always teasing me, Okita-sensei?"

Okita gave a half-hearted shrug. "You make it so easy. But if I had to give a reason, I guess I tease you because I like you."

In that moment, she felt an abnormally hard, loud thump of her heart, and her face got about ten degrees hotter. "Y…you like me?"

"Maybe a little," he said, grinning wickedly at her. "But if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you."

The half-joking threat was so familiar that it actually made Chizuru smile in spite of herself. "Okay," she said. _I like you_. If she concentrated, she could hear his voice replay the words in her mind. Her smile widened.

Okita looked amused. "Are you going to stand there smiling like an idiot all night or are you going to take a bath? I'm pretty tolerant, but I'd rather not smell you like this tomorrow."

The moment was gone, and Chizuru blushed madly. "Okita-sensei!" She turned from him and stomped toward the door to the bath house. "I'm going then! You keep watch out here, and don't even think about peeking!"

His reply was droll, even for him. "Who would peek on an underage boy?"

She slammed the door behind her. Unfortunately, the jerking motion caused a jolt of pain through her bullet wound, and Chizuru sucked in a pained breath between clenched teeth as she clutched her shoulder.

She was sure that she hadn't cried out in pain, but somehow Okita knew. His voice came through the door. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Chizuru replied. "I'm fine."

Okita's tone of voice changed into one that was decidedly more suggestive. "Are you sure? I can come in there if you need help bathing."

"I said I'm fine!" she quipped. Hearing his laughter though the door, Chizuru let out an irritated sigh. She walked over to the tub of water and stuck her toe in. It was warm—had Okita done that for her? Her anger melted away, and she found herself blushing again.

It was so hard to figure him out, especially when he was both thoughtful and mocking at the same time. Okita was a complex man. He wasn't much older than her, but he was far more complicated. Getting inside his head was a nightmare she could do without. But still, when he did things like this… she couldn't deny the fondness she felt for him.

The hot water of the bath was soothing to her skin. Chizuru made quick work of washing her legs and torso. The water became murky with soap and bubbles. She still couldn't really lift her right arm, so she was forced to do everything with her left, including washing her hair. It was difficult, though, and undoubtedly taking a lot longer than it should have.

As much as she tried, she couldn't wash everywhere with just her left arm. When it came time to wash that arm or even her back, Chizuru was put in extreme pain with each movement of her right shoulder. At one point, she couldn't hold back a whimper, and apparently, Okita had heard enough.

He opened the door to the bath house. Luckily, Chizuru was submerged up to her collarbone with her back facing him. On instinct, she moved to cover her chest (though the bubbles and murky water did that for her), but that movement sent another jolt of pain through her shoulder.

"What are you—_OW!_" she cried, struggling between covering her chest and holding her shoulder in pain. "Why did you come in here?" she demanded. Chizuru spoke in a low, harsh whisper; not that it was even possible for her to be overheard, but paranoia could do that to a person.

Okita didn't look remotely bothered by her anger. Instead, he slipped out of his _haori_ and hung it up on the wall. After, he wandered over to the edge of the bath. "You're so modest," he teased. "There's no need to be shy. Let me help you."

"Get out!"

"I'm tired of listening to you hurt yourself in here," Okita said simply. He was crouched down at the edge of the bath and looking down at her with amusement. Slowly and deliberately, his green eyes roamed over the water, as if he could see through it.

Chizuru made an even more thorough attempt at covering herself. She brought her knees up to her chest and squeezed her legs together. Her face felt like it was on fire, both from the heat of the bath and her maddening blush. "Okita-sensei, _please_, just get out of here! This is completely inappropriate!"

"Why?" he asked lightly. The smirk on his face said he knew _exactly _why.

"Because I'm a girl!"

Okita's eyes roamed downward again. "Clearly."

"So get out!" Chizuru insisted.

Those eyes gradually came back up to her face. "No, I don't think I will." He reached over and took the soapy washcloth that was sitting on the floor near the bath. Chizuru had abandoned it in her rush to cover her breasts. With the cloth in one hand, Okita carefully took hold of Chizuru's left wrist.

She pulled against him, struggling to free herself. "Please don't!"

"Calm down," he said. It was one of those rare moments where he didn't sound teasing or sarcastic. "I won't hurt you. And whatever you might think about me, I'm not going to take advantage of you, either. I'm trying to help you." Chizuru's jaw dropped, and Okita raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for? You're making me out to be some kind of demon with the way you act around me. That's not very nice, Chizuru-chan."

Her brow shot upward in surprise. Chizuru was so taken aback by his words that she stopped struggling. Okita used that opportunity to run the soapy cloth over her left hand, washing it with a gentleness she honestly didn't know he was capable of. He rubbed the cloth over each finger and over her palm, his eyes mostly keeping to his work in the process.

When he finished with her hand, Okita carefully took her wrist again and submerged it into the water to rinse her hand. "You've gone quiet on me, Chizuru-chan." His green eyes slowly drifted up to her face as the corner of his lips twisted upward slyly. "Could it be you're so distracted by my touch you've lost your voice?"

Chizuru's eyes widened, and she quickly turned her head away from him to stare at the wall. Her right arm was still covering her chest, though she needn't have bothered since the water came up high enough to do that for her. Still, modesty was something that, even living among men for these past few months, she couldn't see herself getting rid of.

"Watch it," she warned when Okita lifted her hand out of the soapy water. "Or next time we spar, your face is going to become a lot less pretty."

She could practically hear the amusement in his voice, even if she couldn't see his expression. "So you finally admit you find me attractive."

Blushing madly, Chizuru whipped her head back toward him and shot out an immediate denial. "No!"

"Ouch," Okita said. "You certainly know how to hit a guy where it hurts, Chizuru-chan."

There was a pause in which Chizuru stared at Okita, her heart pounding in her chest, as she tried to figure out whether or not he was serious. Was he joking or had she actually made him self-conscious about his appearance? She pressed her lips together for a moment, debating back and forth, before she finally ducked her head and said, "…Anyone can see that you're attractive, Okita-sensei."

Okita held the back of her hand in his while he slowly began to slide the soapy washcloth up her arm. His eyes never wavered from hers. "Including you? …Chizuru-chan."

The gesture was foreign and deeply sensual. Chizuru felt her skin prickle, but caught under his gaze like that, she couldn't look away. She swallowed hard in her throat. "U-um… well…"

Okita lowered his eyes back to her arm with a grin. "Just kidding." He continued carefully washing her arm, though now that the teasing atmosphere was back, Chizuru could no longer look at him. When Okita finished her arm, he wrung out the excess water from the cloth and then suggestively asked, "Is there anything else you need help washing?"

"No _thank you_!" she said hotly. Chizuru snatched the washcloth from his grasp and turned so her back was facing him. "Go stand guard so I can dry off and get dressed."

"I think you might need my help to dry off," Okita teased.

"I don't!"

"If you're sure…"

"_Okita-sensei_! Please get out!"

He laughed amiably. "Well, only because you asked so nicely." Okita stood and walked around the bath toward the door. He glanced back at her and gave her a simple wink that intensified her blush once again. Getting a good chuckle at her expense, Okita finally left the bath house and closed the door behind him.

Chizuru ran her hands over her face with a shaky sigh. Why did the _one guy_ who knew her secret have to be such a tease?

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Among the praise the various Shogunate officials had for the Shinsengumi was a vast amount of admiration for the skill of their warriors. When Hijikata informed them that half of the men fighting were new recruits from the conscriptions three months prior, the general response was shock.

Therefore, two dozen promising recruits from the Edo conscriptions were sent to Kyoto to receive _their _methods of training and join their ranks and bolster the numbers they lost in the Battle of Edo-Cho. In return, though Hijikata did not agree to it lightly, Sannan Keisuke would be sent to Edo to assist with training the rest of Edo's conscriptions. It would have been Hijikata, had he not been so heavily injured in battle against the Choshu.

Of the new additions, one was a boy named Ibuki Ryunosuke. He had amber-colored eyes like Harada and kept his long, unruly blue hair in a high ponytail. A rebellious teenager with a poor attitude, Ryunosuke was put in the First Division.

As the new recruits arrived two weeks after the Battle of Edo-Cho, Chizuru was able to greet the additions to the First Division herself. She stood in her uniform and, after looking around and realizing Okita apparently had no intention of being present for such a meeting, sighed and accepted that she brought this upon herself when she became his lieutenant.

"Welcome to the First Division!" she said amiably, despite her annoyance that Okita wasn't around to help her with this. She still wanted to leave these recruits with a good first impression. "My name is Yukimura Mafuyu, and I am the lieutenant. While you're here, your division will be like your family, so I want you to come to me if you need anything. We look out for each other in the First. All of you do your best!"

There were a few mumbled replies and _please take care of me_'s in response. Chizuru's shoulders slumped a little. Maybe she had been a little over-enthusiastic when she joined the Shinsengumi, but this was just sad.

"Well," she said. "Let's start off by assessing where you guys are in your swordsmanship. Please follow me to the dojo."

Chizuru had reserved the time for the dojo specifically for this purpose and was pleased to find it unoccupied. She had the new recruits stand in a line. There were four of them, including Ryunosuke. Chizuru paired three of them with three of the stronger members of the First Division and faced off against Ryunosuke herself since they were of similar height.

The dojo was plenty big enough for the four pairs to each have their own corner. Chizuru stood across from Ryunosuke with a good several feet between them. She had a wooden practice sword in her hand and gave Ryunosuke his.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Ibuki Ryunosuke," he replied. He looked pretty unhappy to be there. Despite being one of the only recruits that came with his own sword, Chizuru could tell from one glance that he didn't have a day of training under his belt just by the loose way he was holding his _bokken_. This was probably his first time in a dojo.

"Well, Ryunosuke-kun, you're holding your sword wrong," she said, maintaining a friendly tone. Chizuru walked over to him and tried to help him correct it, but Ryunosuke pulled away from her with a huff.

"I can do it myself!" he said. He glanced over at one of the other pairs and mimicked the way one of the more seasoned samurai in the First Division was holding his sword.

Chizuru frowned at his attitude. She felt a bit of her temper rising but tried to keep herself in check. "Alright. I was just trying to help."

Ryunosuke wasn't having it. "Yeah, well, don't you think it's rude for you to call me by first name when we just met?"

A beat passed in which Chizuru's eyebrow twitched. Abandoning her hold on her temper, she lifted her wooden sword and whacked Ryunosuke on the head. It wasn't hard enough to actually hurt him, but it was enough to be a reprimand. The gesture caused slight discomfort in her right shoulder, but having taken her recovery seriously over the last two weeks, Chizuru was mostly healed.

"In case you forgot, _Ryunosuke-kun_, I am your commanding officer," she snapped. "Talk to me like that again, and I'll have to think of a creative punishment for you. And that's if you're lucky."

After Ryunosuke's initial cry of pain (which made him drop his sword like an amateur), he held his head and glared at Chizuru. "What if I'm _un_lucky?"

Chizuru smirked. "Then I'll have Captain Okita think of a punishment instead, and I'll warn you, he's a lot more creative than I am. Now pick up your sword. Every time you drop it, I'm going to hit you."

Ryunosuke didn't look too threatened by Okita (probably because he hadn't met him yet). Bending at the waist, he picked up his sword and stood back up again. "Okay, so now what?"

"Now you attack me."

Flabbergasted, Ryunosuke protested, "Wh-what? What if you get hurt?"

She almost laughed. Oh, how the times had changed her. "I'll be okay. Just come at me with that sword. I'll defend. I won't fight back."

He frowned at that, but Ryunosuke obeyed, probably because he didn't have any choice. He charged for Chizuru, and after reading his movements, she raised her wooden sword to block appropriately. Ryunosuke's _bokken_ slammed into hers with surprising force, but she was braced for it. It was hard to resist the urge to parry or counter, but she had to remember that this was _his _training, not hers.

Okita was one of the top kenjutsu instructors in the Shinsengumi. He was a fantastic swordsman with a lot of experience teaching others (despite his snarky attitude). He really should have been the one here teaching the recruits, not her. Lazy jerk.

"This isn't working!" said Ryunosuke. "I can't hit you!"

"Your movements are predictable," she said patiently. "Try throwing your opponent off by making him think you're doing something and end up doing something completely different. Notice how I block and try to figure out a way around it. You can learn a lot by paying attention to what your opponent does."

They continued at that for quite some time, but Ryunosuke showed little to no improvement. He was quick-tempered and prone to giving up. Chizuru was proven right in her assumption that he'd never held a sword before, even though he owned one. She never fought back or countered his attacks, but Chizuru was able to fend him off pretty easily regardless.

After a couple hours, Ryunosuke collapsed to the floor on his back. He was panting and covered in sweat. "I quit."

Chizuru rested the end of her sword against her shoulder. She looked down at Ryunosuke with a sympathetic smile. "You can't quit. You're a member of the Shinsengumi now."

"It's not like I asked to be in the Shinsengumi!" Ryunosuke snapped.

Blinking in surprise, Chizuru got the impression that Ryunosuke had something to get off his chest. She glanced over at the other teams and saw them immersed in their training. Then, she walked over to Ryunosuke and knelt down near his head. Gazing down at him, she asked, "Then why are you here?"

"The draft, why else?" His tone was laced with heavy bitterness. "It's not like anyone actually _wants_ to be here!"

Resisting the urge to say that _she _did, Chizuru instead chose to redirect the subject toward him. "If you weren't here," she said, "where would you be? Back at home with your family?"

Ryunosuke scoffed. "Yeah right. My mom pretty much kicked me out anyway. Good for nothing and worthless, she said. I'm sick of hearing that!"

Chizuru had very little experience dealing with parents like that. Her own mother and father had been loving and kind. They were honorable citizens, and she adored them immensely, especially her father. However, it was foolish to believe that all parents were like that. Ryunosuke had likely left one bad situation and assumed he'd landed in an even worse one.

In a way, he reminded her of a huffy, puffy Monimi. That thought was pretty sobering, though. Chizuru still wasn't over Monimi's death. Knowing his death was her fault didn't help. She was determined not to let the same thing happen to Ryunosuke, if she could help it.

"Ryunosuke-kun," she said quietly. She met his gaze evenly so he would know she meant what she was about to say. "I don't know what kind of life you left behind in Edo, but here in the Shinsengumi, no one is going to call you 'good for nothing' or 'worthless'. We're comrades now, so we're going to be fighting side-by-side and sharing barracks. I want to help you get stronger."

Some of the anger left his face. Ryunosuke rose up in a sitting position. His shoulders slumped, and he deflated a little. "It's not that I don't wanna get stronger," he said. "I just don't like fighting."

"I understand," she said. "But we don't always get to choose what we do. You can sit there hating the world and cursing anyone who tries to tell you otherwise. Or you can accept the situation and make the most of it—maybe even do something to make it better. You may not want to be here, but in the end, you _are_ here, so what you do with yourself from here on out is up to you."

He looked at her in surprise. Chizuru hoped her words hit the right mark. It was a bit ironic that she, who hated _her _lot in life (as a woman and housewife), was giving advice on how to make the most of one's situation. Still, one could argue that she was making the most of it by pretending to be a man. Well, to an extent, at any rate.

"Okay," Ryunosuke said. He climbed back up to his feet, and Chizuru did the same. "I'm not saying I agree with you or anything, but since I don't have a choice, I guess I have to keep practicing with you…"

So Ryunosuke was the type who didn't like to admit it when others had good points. Chizuru learned a lot about him just from that trait alone. She giggled a bit and said, "Well, let's keep going, then. On your guard, Ryunosuke-kun."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** Please, please review. If you guys knew how much of my life I poured into each story, you'd question my sanity. There's a reason I update so quickly. That, and I don't want to disappoint anyone, least of all you guys. Ask any writer anywhere "Who are you writing for?" and they will say _you_. YOU! You readers! You are the ones we write for! So please recognize that tremendous hard work and take a few seconds to write me a little something.

If your busy schedule barely gives you enough time to read this chapter, I understand. If you don't know what to say or if you're scared of reviewing or hate reviewing, a simple "Thanks" is all I'm asking for. It's all any writer can ever ask for :)

So to you, my dear readers, I also say a very humble, very grateful, thanks.

**Today's topic**: Wild Animals in Captivity

So, by recommendation, I just watched the documentary _Blackfish_ on Netflix about orcas and Seaworld. I d'know if any of you guys have seen it, but to summarize, Seaworld does some pretty messed up stuff to their animals. The whole documentary had me staring at the screen in slack-jawed horror. A few of these atrocities include constant sunburns on the whales concealed by black zinc oxide (because their tanks are too shallow, unlike the _ocean_), forced inbreeding among family members for profit, extreme stress leading to shorter lifespans (by 30 years on average shorter than a wild orca) and collapsed dorsal fins which are _not natural _and a sign of depression, anxiety, and stress in male orcas.

Random comment here, but while it's not scientifically proven whales 'speak' to each other, there's this one scene in the beginning where the hunters capture the baby whale (whales travel in families). And the other members of the orca family are all sticking their heads out of the water looking at the baby being taken away, and they're _crying_. Like, literally, loud, painful, horrible cries of the most heart-wrenching agony you'll ever hear in your life, especially the mom. She _screams_ for her baby, and I was just, stunned, thrown into horrified silence at what _awful_ creatures we human beings are.

In other news, I recently read an article about a circus that had this baby, 4-month old lion cub that they _deliberately starved_ so he would stay small and weak. They wanted their customers to "be able to take selfies with the baby lion". Apparently they fed him enough liquid nutrients to keep him alive, and that's it. Since then, the lion has been rescued and is slowly learning how to eat (he can eat wet, shredded chicken now). But like many big circus cats, his main incisors have been removed and he was taken from his mother in infancy, so he will never be able to join the wild and live freely.

This incident only scratches the surface of animal cruelty in circuses worldwide. Circus animals spend their lives in confinement, completely cut off from the outside world except when performing. Their training methods are usually brutal and involve starvation and harsh beatings. _This is not right!_

Some of the things I've seen and read have scarred me for life. When you go to a zoo and you look at the animals, does that look right to you? I remember the last time I went to one, back when I was still in high school, and I remember seeing those animals in the cages and just thinking to myself, _this is wrong_. This is so, so wrong. These animals don't belong in cages or captivity. They belong in the wild. And we had no right to take them out of that.

If you haven't seen Blackfish, you should. You'll never look at Seaworld the same way again.

**Next Chapter**: "Jaded Jealousy" – Ryunosuke adjusts to being a member of the First Division and things get a little complicated.


	9. Jaded Jealousy

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** I can't begin to tell you how grateful I was to read all the responses from last chapter. I seriously woke up the next day to all those reviews and was almost in tears from your encouraging responses! I can't thank you enough for all of the support you all gave me last chapter! I wrote like a crazy woman to get this one done quickly to show my appreciation.

Also, I was very proud to hear your responses about animal cruelty. I feel like we could make an army and wave a banner with an angry cat face on it or something. You're all amazing :)

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Jaded Jealousy**

* * *

Since joining the Shinsengumi, Ryunosuke was quickly becoming Chizuru's favorite subordinate. She was patient with him and helped him out, and it was probably that positive reinforcement and attitude that won her over to him. He stopped lashing out at her, though his manners could still use a bit of work, but hey, it was a start.

Chizuru spent a good amount of her time helping Ryunosuke, but it was mostly because she'd developed a sort of protective fondness for him. His inability reminded her of Monimi, and it made her want to help him more than the others and ensure that he could defend himself. She never wanted a repeat of that night in Shimabara.

These extra training sessions gave Chizuru less time to work on her own combat training with Okita. She first assumed that her lazy captain wouldn't care one way or another if she got their daily sparring session in. To her surprise, however, Okita was pretty miffed about it.

"Okay," he said when she finally arrived to their usual practice spot, "who is stealing your time from me so I can kill them and the world will return to normal?"

Chizuru staggered on the spot. When she recovered, she shot him an exasperated look. "Okita-sensei! You know I'm helping the new recruits get adjusted. Something that I'm pretty sure is the _captain's_ job, by the way."

Okita tossed a wooden sword in her direction, and Chizuru caught it. He held his loosely to the side and replied to her nagging complaints. "I've seen the recruits. You're never with them."

"Well, they've all kinda latched onto one mentor or another in the squad," Chizuru admitted. "I've been helping Ryunosuke-kun for the most part."

"_Who_?"

"One of the new guys from Edo," she replied. She briefly toyed with the idea that maybe Okita's bad mood would keep him from fighting at the top of his game. Chizuru made an experimental attack, but Okita deflected it easily, much to her chagrin. Since it didn't work, she went on with her explanation. "He's not bad. He's just a kid with a chip on his shoulder."

"I lost interest already," Okita drawled. "Let's spar."

Chizuru chuckled a bit and gave in. Her skills were no match for Okita, but he was the most familiar with her fighting style because he'd helped her develop it. Once they got back in the swing of things, practice between the two of them felt normal again. Okita dissected a few of her moves and helped her improve and gave her the usual taunt about her left side blind spot.

As expected, Ryunosuke and Okita did _not _get along. In fact, their first meeting was nothing short of disastrous. It was the first patrol the new recruits were going on with their division. They'd all been given their uniforms earlier that day. Chizuru was on her way over to the front gates of the temple with Okita at her side, though he was being less than receptive about it.

"At least introduce yourself," said Chizuru, her tone disapproving. "They're our new members, and chances are they're here to stay."

"Won't they just go back to Edo when their training's complete?" Okita asked.

"I doubt it," Chizuru replied. "Vice-Commander Hijikata made it sound like they were permanent transfers. Speaking of, I wonder how long Sannan-san is going to be gone."

Okita gave a bored response. "Who knows?"

The two of them reached the gates and found the rest of the First Division waiting for them. The older members, who were used to Okita by that point, all either bowed or nodded their head in greeting. The new recruits, however, didn't seem to realize that he was their captain. This was probably because Okita was so young.

"Evening, Lieutenant," said one of the recruits as he dipped into a short bow.

"Evening," Chizuru replied with a smile. She glanced over and saw Ryunosuke fumbling about with the white _tasuki_ cord that was supposed to go with his uniform. She chuckled and walked over to him. "Let me help, Ryunosuke-kun."

Ryunosuke frowned and said, "I can get it myself!" He tried crossing the _tasuki_ in the front like the others, but he couldn't get it quite right.

Okita, who saw the brief exchange, looked none-too-impressed by Ryunosuke's attitude. He folded his arms across his chest and said, "That's no way to address your lieutenant. Especially since he's trying to help you."

Ryunosuke's face reddened a little, both in embarrassment and rising temper. "I didn't ask for his help! Who are you supposed to be, anyway?"

The smile on Okita's face became several shades darker, and Chizuru quickly raised her hand to cover her mouth so no one would see her amusement. The young captain walked over to Ryunosuke and looked him over. "The little brats are always the ones with the biggest mouths. They usually can't hear worth shit, either."

"What was that?" Ryunosuke demanded hotly.

Okita's grin widened to show perfectly white teeth. The poor recruit had unwittingly just proven his point, like Chizuru knew he would. Captain Okita was really good at riling people up (she had plenty of experience with _that _aspect of him), and Ryunosuke's short temper wasn't doing him any favors.

She decided it would be best to intervene before things got out of hand. Chizuru brought her hand up to her mouth and cleared her throat. "Ryunosuke-kun, this is Captain Okita Souji, our commanding officer. Okita-sensei, this is Ibuki Ryunosuke-kun, one of our new recruits from Edo."

As expected, Ryunosuke's face paled a bit. It was the reaction Okita was looking for, judging by the unabashed amusement on his face. Chizuru didn't give either of them time to continue their poor first impression. She helped Ryunosuke fix his _tasuki_ and then turned toward Okita, waiting for his signal to start the patrol.

Sunset patrol was Chizuru's favorite. It wasn't as crowded as the day patrol, but it also wasn't as dangerous as the night patrol. She walked at Okita's side, her head held high, and let the time pass her by with little notice.

"You've changed," Okita commented.

She looked up at him in surprise. Even though they were followed by the rest of the First Division, the conversation was mostly private. A lot of the members talked among themselves or looked around the streets. The only one listening was Ryunosuke, who followed behind Chizuru in the line.

"You think so?" she asked.

Okita glanced down at her briefly before switching his gaze straight ahead. He looked relaxed and perfectly at ease, but Chizuru knew he was on his guard in case they were attacked. "You don't need me as much anymore."

That wasn't what she'd expected to hear. "Eh?"

This time, he didn't look at her. "You used to come to me for help with every little thing," he said. "Now you handle everything by yourself for the most part."

Chizuru blushed a bit. "Well, I'm your lieutenant. I'm supposed to make things easier for you. I can't be very useful if I'm constantly going to you for this or that."

Okita made an amused sound in the back of his throat. "True, but you can still rely on me." Chizuru looked up at him again, and Okita smirked. "If you ever become a useless burden, I'll just kill you. Since you're still alive, you clearly don't have to worry about it."

His death threats weren't half as frightening as they used to be. Chizuru actually rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the baffled, horrified expression on Ryunosuke's face and snickered a little. "He's just kidding, Ryunosuke-kun."

"He didn't sound like it…," Ryunosuke said weakly.

Okita's green eyes shifted back toward Ryunosuke briefly, a frown on his face, before he resumed looking straight ahead. "I wasn't just talking about helping you out, either," he continued, as if Ryunosuke wasn't even there. "Something's been on your mind lately."

Chizuru reddened and grew a little tense. Okita noticed she'd been distracted? "It's nothing serious," she said, trying to reassure him.

Truthfully, she'd been thinking about her feelings for him. It was painfully clear to her now that whenever she was around Okita, her heart would race and she was more inclined to blush. More than that, she wanted to continue fighting at his side, to protect him, to make sure that he was happy and healthy. Her insides twisted into knots every time she thought about it. Kosuzu insisted it was love. What if that was true? What if she was in love with her captain?

"If it's nothing serious, then you can tell me," Okita said, his smile turning a bit sly.

Chizuru's blush intensified, and she looked pointedly away from him, instead choosing to focus on the buildings they were passing by. "No thanks."

The smile slipped from Okita's face. "I'm your captain," he said. "Who can you tell if not me?"

She had to resist the urge to groan. "I don't know—Kosuzu-chan. A stray cat. That _tree_ over there. Not everything that goes on inside my head needs to be heard by _you_, Okita-sensei."

Okita made a slight scoff and looked straight ahead again. "You're no fun, Yukimura."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Much to Okita's chagrin, Ryunosuke tended to follow Chizuru around like a lost puppy. She indulged him, treating him like a little brother, and Ryunosuke warmed up to her in turn. But that meant that it was getting a bit rare for Okita and Chizuru to have time alone together. While normally that wouldn't bother them, they did have to keep up appearances, since Ryunosuke didn't know that Chizuru was actually a girl.

Chizuru's conversations with Okita tended to become a bit repetitive of late.

"He's not that bad," Chizuru would say.

And Okita would generally reply with something like, "If he lives through this war without me killing him, I'll be very surprised."

One morning, when Chizuru's dreaded menstrual cycle arrived, she dressed herself in black _hakama_ and informed Okita that she was taking her 'three-day indulgence'.

"I'll walk you there," Okita said.

Surprised, Chizuru smiled and nodded. "Okay." He'd been nicer to her lately, even standing guard for her while she bathed (though remembering that first time still made her blush). It made her happy to think that he was warming up to her so well, even if he teased and poked fun at her most of the time.

Ryunosuke found them on their way out of the temple. "Where are you two going?"

Chizuru giddily replied, "I'm going to visit my beloved Kosuzu-chan."

"Beloved… Kosuzu-chan?" Ryunosuke looked adorably confused.

"Yep," said Chizuru. "I get three days off every month to spend with her, thanks to a bet I made with Okita-sensei. I had to beat him in a fight."

Predictably, Okita's face morphed into a pouty frown, but Ryunosuke was staring at Chizuru as if she'd uncovered the secret to walking on water. "You beat Captain Okita?"

"Well, I cheated," Chizuru confessed, still smiling. "Haven't managed to beat him since."

The frown faded from Okita's face, and he looked appeased. "You won't, either. Come on, Yukimura. You're keeping cute little Kosuzu-chan waiting."

Reminded of the fact that she was, in fact, bleeding, Chizuru quickly nodded. "Right. See you later, Ryunosuke-kun."

"Can I come with you?" Ryunosuke asked. "I'm kind of bored."

"No," Okita said at the same time Chizuru said, "Sure." They looked at each other, disliking the other's answer.

"He just wants to walk with us, Okita-sensei," said Chizuru.

Okita looked rather put-out that Chizuru wasn't agreeing with him. "Alright, take him with you. I'm going to the dojo." He turned away from her and began to walk away.

Chizuru's heart sank. "But…"

Ryunosuke walked over to her and looked toward the gates. "So who's Kosuzu? Your…?" He trailed off meaningfully and held up his pinky finger.

Chizuru tried to brush aside her sad feelings concerning Okita. He was a difficult man to read. She knew he didn't like Ryunosuke, but she didn't think the boy's presence would be enough to put Okita off from spending time with her completely. Still, she didn't want to be rude and tell Ryunosuke that he couldn't tag along when she'd already said it was alright.

She walked by Ryunosuke's side and passed under the gates, leaving the Nishi Hongwanji Temple behind. "She's a _geiko_ who works at Sumiya in Shimabara. She's very pretty."

Ryunosuke's eyes widened. "A _geiko_?"

"Yep," Chizuru replied. "I'll introduce you."

Kosuzu was in the middle of practicing her dancing when Chizuru and Ryunosuke arrived at the Sumiya. They stood outside watching through the lattice for a moment before Chizuru gestured toward the door with a nod. The two of them walked inside.

"Wait here and watch if you want," said Chizuru. "I'm going to go pay the matron for Kosuzu's time."

Ryunosuke shrugged and said, "Okay."

Truth be told, he was a little curious. He'd never watched a maiko or geiko practice any of their arts before. He didn't know much about it. It was surprisingly elaborate, and there were a lot of rules they apparently had to follow. Too many for him to keep up with, at any rate.

Chizuru's comment about Kosuzu being pretty turned out to be a vast understatement. She was a beautiful girl, likely around the same age that Chizuru and Ryunosuke were. Long brown hair with a slightly green hue to it was pinned up with many ornate hair sticks and clasps. Naturally fair skin was a desirable trait in a woman, and the tiny bit of red eye shadow in the corner of her eyes seemed to make her chocolate-colored eyes stand out even more. The kimono she wore had several beautiful, silken layers with prominent gradients of pale green, yellow, and white. Patterns of sunflowers and daisies added hues of orange and brown to the ensemble, completing it.

The moment was broken suddenly when three men entered the Sumiya. They appeared to be samurai led by a middle-aged man wearing a green _haori_. His dark, unruly hair was graying at the sides, and he had a faint rosy hue to his cheeks, likely from alcohol.

"There she is," he said with a wide, lecherous grin. He pointed at Kosuzu and said, "That's the one I want. I saw her practicing and decided I had to have her."

Their entrance was so abrupt that the music stopped, and Kosuzu ceased her dance practice. The corners of her lips turned down in a distasteful frown as she addressed the leader. "Forgive me, samurai-han, but I am in the middle of my dance practice and am not currently taking any customers."

"I don't give a damn about that," said the samurai. The two men behind him nodded along with everything he said. "You can practice later. Get me a room and some sake."

Kosuzu's hands clenched into fists, but before she could say anything, Ryunosuke stepped in between them. "Look pal, the lady said she wasn't taking customers right now. It's not even noon. Can't you come back later?"

In a flash, the samurai whipped out a heavy-looking fan made of iron and hit Ryunosuke so hard that the boy was knocked to the ground with a painful _thud_. The maiko girl who was playing the _shamisen_ made a noise of fright and covered her mouth with her hands. Kosuzu quickly ran over to Ryunosuke with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea who I am, boy?" the samurai demanded.

One of the men behind him, an obvious sycophant, answered before Ryunosuke could even attempt. "This is Serizawa Kamo-san, a samurai from Mito! You owe him your respect and obedience, _brat_."

The man named Serizawa smirked at his lackey's words. He bent his arm at the elbow and tapped the end of his iron fan against his shoulder. "Don't bother, Niimi. You can't teach manners to stray dogs." Niimi and the other goon chuckled darkly at their boss's words.

Ryunosuke stood up and glared angrily at Serizawa. The side of his face hurt where Serizawa had hit him with his iron fan. There was probably a rather large red mark left behind. Ryunosuke held out his arm in front of Kosuzu protectively. His free hand reached for his sword, but he hesitated in drawing it.

"Oh?" Serizawa mused. "Are you a _feral_ dog, then? Going to show me your fangs?"

Ryunosuke ground his teeth together, his hand hovering just above the hilt of his katana. He wanted to draw it, he _did_, but still he hesitated.

Serizawa saw right through him. "You don't have the guts," he said. "Or the resolve. Step aside, mutt." He tapped his fan against his shoulder again, reminding Ryunosuke of the pain he'd inflicted on him moments before.

It was then that Lieutenant Yukimura returned and stood by Ryunosuke's side. She had her left hand rested on the scabbard of her sword, her right hand ready to draw the moment she deemed the situation necessary. "Is there a problem?"

"Who the hell are you?" Serizawa asked.

"Lieutenant of the Shinsengumi's First Division," she introduced. "Yukimura Mafuyu."

Serizawa's eyes narrowed. "The Wolves of Mibu, huh? So they're even recruiting kids now." He and Chizuru stared at each other, neither one of them showing any sign of backing down. In the end, Serizawa must have seen something in Chizuru, for he smirked and tilted his head back to sneer down at her. "Well, you've got more balls than that brat, I'll give you that. I'll remember this, kid." Surprisingly, Serizawa turned away from them. "Let's go."

Serizawa left the inn, and his lackeys followed him.

Ryunosuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Chizuru relaxed, too, and shot him a relieved smile, which he returned.

His attention swapped to Kosuzu when she bowed to him in gratitude. "Thank you for standing up for me. That was very brave of you."

Ryunosuke's face heated up a bit. "I—it was nothing…"

Kosuzu straightened up and looked at Ryunosuke with concern. "Your face—it seems he injured you worse than I thought with that fan." She turned to Chizuru with a smile and said, "Mafuyu-han, do you mind if I tend to this young man's wound in our room upstairs?"

Chizuru raised her eyebrows in surprise. She glanced at Ryunosuke, who was still blushing and gaping at Kosuzu, and then back at Kosuzu, who was smiling rather mysteriously. Chizuru's face settled into a slow, sneaky smile of her own. "Oh, I don't mind, but how about I introduce you first? Kosuzu-chan, this is Ibuki Ryunosuke-kun, my subordinate. Ryunosuke-kun, this is Kosuzu-chan."

"How do—I mean—it's nice to meet you," he said quickly.

Kosuzu raised her hand and giggled daintily behind it. "Same to you," she said casually. "Please follow me up to the room."

Kosuzu's room was very clean. Lieutenant Yukimura had apparently been there several times (enough to be comfortable, at any rate). She sat down near the open doorway that led out onto the short balcony and looked out the window, seemingly completely relaxed.

Ryunosuke had to remind himself to breathe while Kosuzu tended to the fast-forming bruise on the side of his face. He winced when she applied a warm salve, but her touch was gentle. She had to redirect his face in the other direction a few times, but Kosuzu was just so pretty that Ryunosuke had a hard time not staring at her.

"You're a good dancer," he said. He immediately cursed himself after that for sounding so stupid with his compliment.

Kosuzu giggled and applied a soft linen patch to the side of Ryunosuke's face, just over the medical salve. "Thank you. I pour my heart and soul into each performance, even practices."

Ryunosuke made a puzzled frown. "You make it sound like it's really difficult or something."

Chizuru's gaze shot toward him with a wide-eyed look of warning, but it was too late. Kosuzu's smile slipped, and she was now staring at Ryunosuke with a carefully neutral expression, one filled with an underlying threat.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked calmly. "Do you think what we do here is easy?"

Even an idiot who was blind to the atmosphere could sense that he was treading dangerous waters with that one. Ryunosuke may not fully understand where he went wrong, but he definitely knew that something _was_ wrong. "Isn't it?"

The end of Chizuru's _saya_ came down hard on Ryunosuke's head. He cried out and clutched the top of his head in pain. He didn't even hear her get up and approach him. Turning to glare up at her, he demanded, "What was that for, Lieutenant?"

Chizuru ignored him in favor of smiling a little nervously at Kosuzu. "I'm so sorry about my subordinate, Kosuzu-chan. He really has no experience with girls. Or polite conversation, apparently."

Kosuzu, however, was unrelenting. She folded her arms across her chest and kept her lips in a grim line. "That's all well and good, Mafuyu-han, but you are not the one who needs to apologize."

One look at Ryunosuke's confused expression made Chizuru sigh. She sat down on the floor next to him and said, "I never knew much about the duties of _geiko_ before spending so much time here. You might have to explain it to him, Kosuzu-chan."

Kosuzu nodded and turned to Ryunosuke. "Ibuki-han, what you need to understand is that not everything is as easy as it looks. You have no idea how many hours we are drilled on each step, each movement, each tiny little _gesture_ to make sure it is perfect. We have poured our blood, sweat, and tears into our crafts because they are our livelihood. Like any other human being, we have feelings, and they can be hurt when you say things that are that inconsiderate."

Ryunosuke stared at Kosuzu in muted shock. He opened his mouth a couple times but couldn't form the words to respond. Finally, he bowed his head in shame and embarrassment. "You're right. I never thought about it that way. I'm sorry!"

Chizuru and Kosuzu both smiled. The geiko spoke gently, "Now that you understand where you went wrong, all is forgiven."

He straightened up and looked at her in awe. "Thanks."

Kosuzu looked concerned. "How does your face feel? Does it still hurt?"

Ryunosuke lifted his hand and held it to the side of his face, but the touch made him wince. Seeing Kosuzu's worried expression, he quickly masked his pain and put his hand back in his lap. "This is nothing," he said. "I'll be okay."

She gave him a knowing smile and said, "I'm glad to hear it."

Ryunosuke ended up staying for a little while longer. When he finally left, Chizuru allowed herself to fully relax. She laid her back against the floor and stretched out her arms and legs. "_Ah_," she said amidst a contented sigh. "Three days off."

Kosuzu giggled and plopped down next to her. "Yep!"

The two girls looked up at the ceiling with blissful smiles. The 'three day indulgence' for Chizuru's menstrual cycle wasn't just beneficial in terms of hiding her feminine identity. It was also nice to have three days off every month where she could be a girl again. And Kosuzu got three days off where she didn't have to entertain guests. Both of them got to be normal girls and giggle into the night while they talked about various subjects they only could with each other.

Chizuru rolled onto her side and propped up her head with her hand. "So… what do you think of Ryunosuke-kun?"

Kosuzu looked up at the ceiling, still smiling. "He's cute and very honest. He's sincere."

"Those are rare qualities," Chizuru said. "Do you like him?"

"I might," Kosuzu said. Her large brown eyes shifted over to Chizuru, and her smile turned a little mischievous. "Why, Chizuru-chan, are you trying to play matchmaker? I never knew you had it in you. I thought you were oblivious to things concerning love."

"I'm not oblivious," Chizuru protested. "I think you and Ryunosuke would be cute together."

Kosuzu's smile turned a little sad. "Yes, well… that's a bit of a far-off dream. The Sumiya owns me, and… well, no one in the Shinsengumi would be able to afford to buy my freedom."

Guilt crashed down on Chizuru like a heavy weight. Like Ryunosuke had done earlier, she'd made a verbal blunder and not thought about her words before speaking them. "I'm sorry, Kosuzu-chan. I didn't mean to—"

"I know," Kosuzu said, smiling a little more genuinely. She turned her head to the side to look at Chizuru fully. "But if you know more about love, does that mean you finally admit you're in love with the green-eyed monster?"

Chizuru frowned, offended on Okita's behalf. "Stop calling him that."

"Sorry," Kosuzu giggled. "I'm only teasing." Her laughter faded, but her smile remained. "Well?" she prompted. "Do you admit it?"

Chizuru's face turned red, and she suddenly became very interested with the tatami mat flooring. She poked at it a bit with her index finger and said, "…I don't know."

"How can you not _know_?"

Her response was a half-hearted shrug. "How do you know if it's love or not?"

Kosuzu looked a little surprised by the question. She relaxed shortly after, though. Rolling over to lie on her stomach instead, Kosuzu propped up her head on both of her hands, her elbows on the floor. Girlishly, her back feet kicked slowly back and forth behind her.

"How does being around Okita-han make you feel?" she asked.

"Happy," Chizuru replied. At Kosuzu's expectant stare, she added, "Nervous, I guess."

Kosuzu nodded. "How do you feel when you think about Okita-han with another woman?"

Chizuru's face soured. "Awful." She furrowed her brow for a moment and pictured Okita with the beautiful _tayuu_ geiko that worked here at Sumiya—Sae. Her gut churned. "Oh, no… does that mean I love him?"

"Well, it means you have feelings for him," said Kosuzu. "But love is… it's a bit more than that. Love is… it's putting someone else before yourself. Their needs, their happiness, their goals. To truly love someone means to accept them completely, flaws and all, and care for them deeply. Kind of… like how you stay in the Shinsengumi to stay by Okita-han's side. Like how you want to protect him, even if it means putting yourself in danger."

Chizuru swallowed down the lump in her throat. She pressed her free hand over her chest where her heart was pounding. "Am I in love with Okita-sensei?"

Kosuzu couldn't answer that question for her. She had to figure it out on her own.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

On the second night of Chizuru's three days off, the Sumiya was host to a handful of unexpected guests. Kosuzu and Chizuru's presence was requested in a room, so Chizuru had to quickly don her male disguise once more. She followed Kosuzu into a large room suited for entertaining a party of guests and, to her surprise, found several members of the Shinsengumi there.

"Well if it isn't the _Shinigami of the Shinsengumi_!" Heisuke teasingly cheered. Chizuru's moniker had become something of a running joke between her friends in the Shinsengumi.

"Mafuyu, my man!" Nagakura hollered. He got up off the floor and went over to Mafuyu, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "'Bout time you decided to join us! We've been here for an hour already!"

"Shinpachi!" Harada scolded, though his smile nullified most of the rebuke. "Mafuyu was probably busy with Kosuzu when we asked that little maiko girl to retrieve them. Did you ever think about that?"

Nagakura's blue eyes widened at the implication. He looked Chizuru up and down as if trying to find traces of 'the deed' on her. "Is that true? Were you having—"

Chizuru quickly raised her voice over Nagakura's in order to cut him off and tune him out. "Okita-sensei!" she greeted, genuinely happy to see him.

Captain Okita was sitting on the floor with Sae next to him. He glanced up at Chizuru when she called his name and smirked. "Yukimura," he said, returning the greeting. He reached his hand over and patted the space beside him. "Come on over here. Bring your cute little friend with you."

Chizuru tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling in her gut when Okita called Kosuzu _cute_. Instead, she carefully maintained her smile and offered her hand to Kosuzu. Playing her role, Kosuzu daintily slipped her hand into Chizuru's and allowed the lieutenant to lead her over to where Okita was sitting. To Chizuru's delight, Ryunosuke came along that night (more likely that he had been dragged along, actually) and was (awkwardly) seated on Kosuzu's other side.

He offered Chizuru a rapid nod. "Lieutenant."

"Hi, Ryunosuke-kun. Okita-sensei, you remember Kosuzu-chan," Chizuru added, hoping the formality would end there.

Okita's grin widened, as if he were laughing at some private joke in his head. He probably was. "How could I forget? Last time I saw her, she was about to give you a—"

Wide-eyed, Chizuru quickly reached over and covered Okita's mouth with her hand. "_Okita-sensei_!" It was embarrassing, but the last time the captains had come to Shimabara, Kosuzu was trying to help Chizuru find a way to conceal her period. She'd been tugging on Chizuru's _hakama_, and some of the guys had seen. The position looked like Kosuzu was attempting to offer Chizuru fellatio, which was far from the truth but certainly made her look more like a man.

Chizuru pulled her hand back from Okita's mouth and instead looked around the room to see who else had shown up. Heisuke was there, sitting between Nagakura and Harada. There were a couple of men from other divisions, such as Lieutenant Murasaki from the Third. Speaking of the Third Division, Chizuru was surprised to find Captain Saito sitting quietly nearby, across from Okita. At the end of the room, facing all of them, was Vice-Commander Hijikata, who was just as unlikely to be seen in such a place.

"Captain Saito?" she asked. "Vice-Commander? You're both here?"

Hijikata's violet eyes snapped open, and when they landed on Chizuru, they widened considerably. He seemed to fumble over his words for a moment, unable to decide what he wanted to say. Chizuru had never seen him so flustered before, but she couldn't imagine what the big deal was. Maybe he was uncomfortable in this kind of establishment.

Saito, on the other hand, calmly raised his _sakazuki_ dish to his lips for a sip of sake. When he lowered it, his azure eyes gazed at the dish. "We haven't gone out for a proper celebration since the night we returned from Edo. The Vice-Commander was generous enough to treat us tonight."

That _was_ generous, especially from Hijikata. Chizuru wondered what had gotten into him. She looked over at him and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He brought his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat. When he lowered his hand, he looked at Chizuru and said, "Yukimura. Why is this the first I'm hearing about your _three day indulgence_?"

Chizuru's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten that Kondou had told her he'd keep the bet a secret from Hijikata. With an embarrassed bow, Chizuru dared not look up at him and attempted to apologize. "I'm sorry, sir! I should have told you! Please don't ban me from coming here! I promise it won't get in the way of my duties!"

"Go easy on him, Hijikata-san," Okita said, sounding amused. "He may have cheated, but Yukimura won the bet. Are you going to make me break my word by sending him home?"

Chizuru chanced a glance at the Vice-Commander and found him staring at her with a torn, conflicted expression. In the end, he actually _averted his gaze_ and took a long drink of sake. "Do what you want," he all but mumbled. Shock spread over Chizuru's face, and when Hijikata saw it, he glared at her and snapped, "But you better show up on time for your duties at the end of the three days!"

"Y-yes, sir!" she replied, a bit panicked by his sudden change in tone.

Hijikata's cheeks were faintly red, but it could have been from the alcohol. "I mean it, Yukimura! If you're late _one time_, you can kiss this place goodbye!"

"Yes, sir!" she repeated. "I understand! Thank you, sir!"

Okita snickered beside her. "Now you even have Hijikata-san wrapped around your finger? I'm envious, Yukimura. You should teach me your evil ways."

Chizuru gaped at him, but Saito let out a sigh and scolded, "_Souji_."

Okita laughed again and held his sake dish toward Sae. The beautiful geiko filled it with delicate movements and offered him a lovely smile. Okita accepted the drink with a smirk and lifted it to his lips.

"Mafuyu-han, is there something on my face?" Sae asked, which broke Chizuru out of her reverie. Sae's melodious laughter filled the air. "You've been staring so long that I was starting to feel self-conscious."

Okita's green eyes drifted up from the _sakazuki _dish and landed on Chizuru, but she quickly looked down at the floor. "Oh, um… no. Sorry, Osae-san."

"Ibuki-han," said Kosuzu as she lifted a white ceramic flask. "Would you like me to pour you a drink?"

Ryunosuke raised his hands and shook them a couple times in front of him in refusal. "Oh, uh, thanks, but I can't drink…"

Kosuzu blinked in surprise. "Oh." She smiled, looking a little relieved. "How refreshing."

Ryunosuke looked equally surprised. He blushed a bit and averted his gaze. "Err… thanks."

Chizuru watched the exchange, biting her lip to keep from smiling too widely. As an outsider, it was easy for her to see that Ryunosuke had a little crush on Kosuzu. She was pretty sure her friend was interested, too. Even though Kosuzu wasn't technically a free woman, Chizuru still wanted her friend to find happiness.

Just as she was about to make a sly comment, Okita's voice interrupted her. "Kosuzu-chan, are you forgetting anything?"

Chizuru furrowed her brow in confusion, but Kosuzu jumped a little, startled. "Oh!" she said, blushing. She smiled and dipped her head in apology toward Chizuru. "Forgive me, Mafuyu-han. I thought you were speaking with Osae-chan. May I offer you a drink?"

Understanding swept over Chizuru's face. Of course. Kosuzu was part of her cover. If she tried to push Kosuzu and Ryunosuke together, in front of all of the captains, then it would become clear that she wasn't actually in love with Kosuzu, and her three day indulgence would be meaningless.

"Oh, um, sure," said Chizuru. She accepted the sake from Kosuzu, but she didn't drink it. Instead, she glanced around the room in paranoia, hoping no one had noticed her near blunder.

The only one watching her was Captain Saito. He had a carefully neutral expression on his face. His azure gaze drifted over to Kosuzu and then back to Chizuru. Even though he wasn't saying anything, Chizuru felt completely on-edge, wound up tighter than a spring. What was he thinking? What if he figured it out? Would he tell someone?

At that moment, Sae stood up and approached the center of the room. "Gentlemen, if it pleases you, allow me to perform for your entertainment. Kosuzu-chan."

"Yes," Kosuzu said quickly. Setting down the _tokkuri_ flask, she hastily stood up and made her way to the corner of the room where a _shamisen_ was propped up against the wall.

The distraction came just in time, for Sae now had the attention of the others in the room. She danced while Kosuzu played music in perfect sync with each step and turn that Sae made. It was a beautiful, elaborate dance with fans and slow, meaningful steps. Even Chizuru had to admit that there was something almost mesmerizing in the way Sae performed.

"She's beautiful," Chizuru quietly murmured.

With Kosuzu gone, the only one in earshot was Okita, who was still seated next to Chizuru. He tilted his head and looked at her. "You think so?"

Chizuru turned toward him, blushing in spite of herself. "Don't you think so?"

Okita merely smirked at her. "Hmm~ I wonder."

She should be used to his teasing marks, but Chizuru would have preferred a definitive answer. Frowning, she turned her gaze back to Sae's performance. She wondered what kind of woman Okita preferred. Sae called him 'her favorite customer' before. That implied that he'd paid for her time before. Chizuru's heart squeezed in her chest. If Okita had spent enough time with Sae to be called 'her favorite customer', then it stood to reason that _Sae _was the type of woman Okita preferred.

Sae was elegant, beautiful, and graceful. Chizuru couldn't help but feel envious. She wasn't sure if dressing like a girl for once would garner half the attention that Sae had in the room, but she knew she'd never have a chance to find out, anyway. Feeling lacking as a woman, part of Chizuru wanted to leave and retreat back to Kosuzu's room.

When she felt Okita's breath near her ear, Chizuru froze. "Chizuru-chan." It was a quiet whisper, so soft it was barely audible. Her eyes widened. Okita was close—too close with so many witnesses around them—but she didn't have it in her to push him away. His words were soft, his breath caressing her ear like a lover's touch. "Don't compare yourself to Sae-san. You are far more interesting than she will ever be."

Those words managed to assuage her fears and make her feel both giddy and light-headed all at the same time. Chizuru turned toward him, but Okita was already leaning back and sipping his sake as if nothing at all had transpired between them. She didn't know what he meant, not fully, but _interesting_ was eons better than _boring_.

Sae's performance distracted everyone in the room from witnesses the brief exchange between Okita and Chizuru.

Everyone except for Saito Hajime.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK: **I have put off Hijikata's decision concerning Chizuru's feminine identity by another chapter. Sorry! But the man needs time to think.

**Today's topic**: Story Recommendations

Some of you have noticed I've recently added a section to my profile that showcases my favorite stories that I've found so far in the Hakuoki fandom. In glancing at reviews for these stories and at my own, I've noticed that a lot of you guys read some of the stories that I do, but not all. Seeing that the collection I've gathered on my profile all shares a common interest (well-written stories centered around Okita Souji), I thought I'd use this discussion to make a few recommendations!

The main reason I'm doing this is because those writers have poured their heart and soul into their work, and that needs to be acknowledged by us readers. I am a busy person, so I don't always have time to read and review right away, but I _do _make the time to get to it eventually. If I have 10 minutes to read a chapter, I have 1 minute to leave a review.

Plus, I want those writers to keep updating their stories, and reviews make that happen!

My biggest recommendations at the moment go to:

**School Days - Komorebi** by Miss Ragdoll (It's SSL that takes you on an emotional rollercoaster - what's not to love?)  
**Crazy** by Inuys-hispanicgirl (College AU with plenty of action and emotional turmoil)

Those two stories in particular are _very _underrated. Meaning, they are _wonderful_ and don't get seem to get hardly any reviews. We Hakuoki fans have a fairly small fandom as it is, so we need to spread as much love and support as we possibly can. Sure, you guys have busy schedules, I understand, but those ladies have worked so hard to write something really great, and that should be acknowledged.

And I really want them to update! If you checked out those two stories, by the time you reach the end, you will agree with me!

So do me a favor, and be awesome. Read their work, write them a review, and make their day. Maybe, just maybe, it'll provide enough inspiration for them to update. If there's anything I've learned from writing and reading fan fiction, it's that if you want a story to update faster, more people need to leave a little comment on it.

**Next Chapter**: "Ruined Ringleader" – Kaoru lashes out in revenge, and our heroine has her heart broken.


	10. Ruined Ringleader

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** The majority of this chapter takes place in the Kuze Shrine, a location I made up. It's based on an actual shrine in Fatal Frame II, but the name _Kuze Shrine_ comes from Fatal Frame III. I swear, I'm not obsessed XD They're just really good games. If you like Japanese horror with an amazing storyline, check them out. Or, if watching is more your thing, a reader pointed out to me that there is a Youtuber named _Watchmebeibeh_ who does playthroughs with no voice over, so it's just the game itself and no annoying guy screaming whenever something jumps out at him.

This chapter is dedicated to my old friend and roommate (who goes by CraftyGenius on here). I was struggling immensely with this chapter, and she kicked me in the butt and said "Get to writing!" So you can thank her for the update, haha

**Warning**: Major Character Death

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

_Anyone going to kill me if I say April Fools' - no new chapter? Just kidding. XD_

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Ruined Ringleader**

* * *

It was a pretty well-known fact in the Shinsengumi that the two strongest, most talented captains were Okita Souji and Saito Hajime. Their skills were so evenly matched that it was impossible to determine which was superior. Whenever they fought in a practice match, it tended to go on for several minutes, and the victor seemed to rotate every time.

This led to a very impressive reputation among the men, especially their subordinates. Somehow, Souji and Hajime's sparring sessions had become something of a show to them, and it was a common occurrence to have a bit of an audience every time they fought. Therefore, in order to have any semblance of privacy, Souji and Hajime tended to disappear when they wanted a serious practice session.

The Kuze Shrine a fair distance away from headquarters that offered the perfect venue for their sparring. Few people climbed all the steps to reach the top, and even fewer were interested in a match between two young samurai. Souji and Hajime were able to go all out without being disturbed or interrupted.

"Not that I mind," Souji began, "but what's gotten into you, Hajime-kun? Why the sudden urge to spar against me?"

The two of them stood a fair distance away from each other, wooden swords in hand. They could never fight with real katana. If they did, they would likely both end up dead. It was unfortunate in that they would never know which of them was the strongest, but neither of them could give up their life over such a reason when they still had work to do for the Shinsengumi.

Hajime did not reply to Souji's question. Instead, he held his sword at his side as if it were in a scabbard. Then, he sprinted toward Souji at full speed, drawing it forth with tremendous power. Souji barely had time to brace his _bokken_ and block, but the sheer force behind Hajime's attack had him skidding a few inches backward.

Taken by surprise, Souji had to leap back in order to dodge Hajime's follow-up technique. The Third Divison's Captain had never been a man of many words, so his behavior wasn't exactly _unnatural_. That being said, Souji still felt as if something was slight _off_ with his friend. When Souji blocked another of Hajime's attacks, their swords became locked together, both of them pushing with a great deal of strength in an attempt to overpower the other.

It was then that Hajime apparently decided to speak. "What's going on between you and Yukimura?"

It was a rare, almost 'blue moon' occurrence for Souji to be caught completely off-guard, and Hajime managed to push off Souji's wooden sword and strike him in the chest. Souji staggered backward, his left hand pressed against what would likely form a painful bruise later. Even though the match was technically over, Hajime attacked again. Without giving Souji any time to recover, he unleashed another onslaught of attacks that Souji could only block but never counter.

Hajime stopped his assault and leapt back. He held his sword at his side and stared at Souji with an impassive expression. "Souji."

Feeling a bit irritated by his loss, Souji retaliated with biting humor. "Jealous, Hajime-kun?"

His opponent looked none-too-impressed. "Answer the question."

Instead of obeying his friend's command, Souji shut his mouth tight. A thousand lies shot through his mind in the same instant, but he was pretty sure Hajime would see through any of them. Unlike the vast majority of humanity, Saito Hajime was no fool.

But then, Hajime said something that Souji did not expect. In fact, he seemed downright uncomfortable asking it. "…Is it _shudo_?"

_Shudo_ was a custom among Buddhist monks and the samurai class in which an adult man and a usually teenage boy formed a strong bond that often progressed into consensual homosexuality between the two. The older male would mentor the boy and train him in the ways of the warrior. Despite men being forbidden to marry, this was more of a contract between brothers-in-arms. Neither partner would take another male lover. Both parties were expected to be loyal unto death and assist the other in samurai duties and honor-driven obligations like duels. Although sex was supposed to end when the boy came of age, _shudo_ ideally led to a lifelong bond of friendship.

Taken aback by Hajime's suggestion, Souji actually had to take a moment before those words processed. Once they clicked, Souji immediately relaxed. He lowered his sword and brought his hand up to cover his face in relief while his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

Saito Hajime, the genius swordsman, was asking if Okita Souji and Yukimura 'Mafuyu' were _gay _together. The irony didn't escape Souji. Part of him wished that Chizuru was there just so he could see the look on her face. And probably laugh about it later.

Hajime, however, looked to be frowning. "Did I say something amusing?"

"Yeah," Souji replied, still smiling. "I wish you had a sense of humor, Hajime-kun." Before he offended one of the few friends he had (he'd never been very good at connecting with people, not that he cared), Souji redirected the subject back to Hajime's question. "No, we're not into _shudo_. He's just my subordinate."

Disbelief spread over Hajime's face. "Last night in Shimabara, I saw—"

"Saw _what_, exactly?" Souji challenged.

Hajime's cheeks turned slightly red, as Souji knew they would. Likely one of the greatest samurai alive right now, but mention anything concerning romance, and he becomes completely inept. Hajime struggled with his words for a moment before quietly saying, "…You were very close."

"I'm close to you, too," said Souji. He took a step forward and inclined his head, giving Hajime a suggestive look. "Something you want to confess, Hajime-kun?"

As expected, Hajime recoiled. Once he recovered, his expression darkened. "Be serious, Souji."

Souji straightened his back and shrugged lazily. "I _am _being serious. I'm not into _shudo_. Yukimura's my friend. Like you are… right?"

His tone was joking, as if he wasn't seriously asking, but it was actually a loaded question. Souji didn't think much about his bonds with others. He'd been betrayed too many times to put much stock in anyone but Kondou Isami. Hajime was someone he felt a connection with, someone who didn't judge him or treat him differently because of how he was or how he acted. Though Souji would never admit it to anyone, even himself, his friendship with Hajime meant a lot to him.

Hajime seemed to relax a little, and some of the tension left his shoulders. His face settled into a small smile. "Yes," he confirmed. "We're friends." The smile faded, and he averted his gaze. "I'm sorry I mentioned it. I was just concerned."

Souji raised his eyebrows. "For me or Yukimura?"

"For both of you." The surprise must have been obvious on Souji's face, for Hajime glanced up and spoke again. "…I don't make friends easily either, Souji."

Luckily, Hajime let the subject die after that, and the two resumed their practice session. He didn't bring up Yukimura or _shudo_ or anything of the sort for the rest of their time together. Even though it wasn't mentioned in conversation, Souji couldn't help but continue to think about it.

He'd called Chizuru his friend. Truthfully, the word had slipped out before Souji had even realized it. Was that right? Souji recalled the time, shortly after her promotion to lieutenant rank, Chizuru called him _her_ friend.

* * *

"_I like you, Okita-sensei. I want to be around you and  
follow you into battle. I want to fight at your side."_

* * *

Souji had attempted to keep her at arm's length, but she'd grown on him. The truth was, he noted with grudging acceptance, Chizuru wasn't just his subordinate anymore. She was just a scraggly weed of a girl before, but since the Ikedaya, she'd really blossomed. The way they fought together, like at the Battle of Edo-Cho, it was like seamless weaving, a flawless dance, one he'd only ever shared with Hajime, the only friend who genuinely understood Souji—at least as much as another human being _could_.

Chizuru was somehow being added to that tiny list, and not just because she'd earned his respect. She was a companion, a friend, a reliable and trustworthy person that he could rely on, like Kondou. Souji didn't like that—it made him feel vulnerable and weak—but it wasn't something he had direct control over. Chizuru had wormed her way past his defenses, and now she was in too deep to cut her out.

Well, as of yet, she hadn't been a burden. Maybe he didn't need to cut her out. It was fun to indulge her, to tease her, to play with her like his favorite toy. Chizuru was never boring. He liked her faces, her reactions; he liked riling her up. Surprisingly, he liked her _company_.

He covered that up, though. Told himself Chizuru was useful to the Shinsengumi and to Kondou, so it made sense to keep her around.

It wasn't _just_ because he liked her.

Souji and Hajime stayed out there at the top of the shrine for several hours until they were both exhausted and covered in sweat. Satisfied with their workout, they opted to return to Nishi Hongwanji Temple.

Just as Souji was about to follow Hajime down the steps to leave the shrine, he stopped when he sensed the presence of another. Souji turned and looked behind him, but he only saw the flash of a black cloak disappear into the main building of the shrine. It was familiar, though, and not a presence he would be forgetting any time soon.

"Is something wrong?"

Souji turned to Hajime with a careless smile. "I think I left something in the shrine. I'll catch up to you later, Hajime-kun."

Hajime seemed hesitant to leave. He might have seen through Souji's excuse. Whether or not he did, however, he apparently decided to adhere to Souji's wishes. Hajime offered a curt nod and then turned to continue heading down the steps.

The smile slipped from Souji's face. He rested his hand on the scabbard of his katana just below the guard. With a casual air about him, he walked back to the main building of the shrine. There were a few short wooden steps that led to the porch in front of the entrance. Souji opened the doors and stepped inside. He looked around, but there was no one in the room.

The entryway of the shrine was a wide hall with two closed off sections, one on either side of the foyer. They were separated from the rest of the room by wooden lattice and appeared to be filled with papers, scrolls, and a pair of writing desks. At the end of the hall, where the lattice offices ended, was a short staircase of three steps that led to the main part of the shrine. There were two pillars supporting the roof, and beyond them was an altar. A blank wall stood just beyond that with an open archway that led into another room.

"Well, then," said Souji. "Are you going to come out, or are you just going to leave me hanging?"

The sound of a boy's laughter filled the room in a show of ventriloquism in that its direction could not be discerned. It sounded like it came from everywhere. But then, a teenage boy emerged from the archway behind the shrine's altar. It was Nagumo Kaoru, wearing the same black cloak he'd been wearing during the raid on the Ikedaya.

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the frame of the archway that led into the main room of the shrine. "You think you're very clever, don't you, Okita?"

"I can't really dispute majority opinion," he replied.

Kaoru's lips twitched. "How amusing."

"What do you want, Nagumo?" Souji asked. He pushed his blade slightly out of the sheath with his thumb, though he arrogantly did not lower himself to a fighting stance. "Here to try to settle the score?"

"Shouldn't it be _you _who has a score to settle with _me_?" Kaoru taunted. At the dark look on Souji's face, the boy threw his head back and laughed. "That's right. You couldn't defeat me without the help of that _girl_."

"Care to test that theory?" said Souji.

Kaoru's smile didn't waver. "Perhaps."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Chizuru had lost something important. Like the other members of the Shinsengumi, she kept her small possessions in a lock box in the barracks. One of those possessions was a white origami flower that Okita had folded for her. It wasn't anything fancy or elaborate or special, but it was a gift that he had taken the time to make for her. In nights where her act got to her, where the life of a man felt particularly rough, it reminded her that she was a girl. Chizuru treasured it for its sentimental value alone.

This morning, she discovered it missing. Chizuru was fairly certain she'd put it away in her lockbox the night before, but she couldn't quite remember for certain. She'd gotten in the embarrassingly girly habit of holding the paper flower and thinking about Okita. It was entirely possible that she'd forgotten to put it away before falling asleep the previous night.

If that was the case, then the flower could be anywhere. It could have been mistaken for trash and thrown away. It could have been taken by someone in secret. It could be squashed under some big man's foot, for all she knew.

The stupidest thing was, Chizuru couldn't even ask around about it. What would the guys think if she went around asking if anyone had seen her paper flower? Her manly image was fragile enough with her feminine appearance. She couldn't risk ruining that. But she really wanted to find her missing treasure.

The first person she thought of was Ryunosuke, her favorite subordinate in the First Division.

Unfortunately, Chizuru was stuck in a rather awkward situation when it came to Ryunosuke. On the one hand, she knew that Kosuzu and Ryunosuke had developed a mutual crush. On the other hand, Chizuru needed Kosuzu in order to keep her feminine identity a secret. If Chizuru stopped 'courting' Kosuzu, then there would be no need for her 'three day indulgence' in Shimabara, which was time used to conceal her menstrual cycle.

Because of that, Chizuru had to pretend that she didn't notice the way Kosuzu and Ryunosuke looked at each other. She couldn't tell Ryunosuke the truth about her gender, and Ryunosuke would never try to 'steal his lieutenant's woman'. It led to an uncomfortable impasse between all of them.

"Hey, Ryunosuke-kun," said Chizuru, "have you seen an origami flower anywhere in the barracks this morning?"

Ever since Ryunosuke managed to put two and two together about his crush on Kosuzu, he'd become extremely awkward around Chizuru. "Oh, uh… not really… Why don't you ask Captain Okita?"

Chizuru frowned. "But Okita-sensei has been training with Captain Saito all day…"

Ryunosuke was having a hard time looking at Chizuru. He kept his eyes on the ground and shuffled his feet a bit. "Well, I haven't seen anything like that, so maybe you should ask them. I thought I saw Captain Saito reading a book in the courtyard."

"Saito-san is back?" Chizuru asked, surprised. "Was Okita-sensei with him?"

"I didn't see him," said Ryunosuke. In the wake of his confusion, most of his awkwardness was forgotten. He looked over at Chizuru with a puzzled expression. "Do you think he's out in the city?"

"I doubt it," said Chizuru. "He gets bored easily." A scowl appeared on her face. "I bet he's off playing with the neighborhood kids again. That jerk. We have patrol this evening with the Eighth!"

Ryunosuke saw his escape route and quickly turned to walk away. "That's nice. Better go hunt him down then, Lieutenant—"

Chizuru reached over and grabbed him by the back of his _haori_. "Oh no, you don't," she said, pulling him back with an iron grip. "Come help me look for him."

"Why do I have to do it?" Ryunosuke loudly complained. "You always seem to know where he is!"

"You can keep me company."

Chizuru was fond of Ryunosuke. It wasn't just because he reminded her of Monimi. He'd become her friend, like Kosuzu and Heisuke, and she wanted to keep him around. Even though she felt poorly about the situation between Ryunosuke and Kosuzu, she still wanted to spend time with them both.

Ryunosuke wasn't exactly in a position to ignore a request from his commanding officer. He hooked his thumbs on his pants and followed Chizuru with a grumpy expression. Chizuru had learned that, much like a dog, Ryunosuke was 'all bark and no bite'. It made his little temper tantrums that much more amusing to her. She wondered if that was how Okita viewed _her_ temper tantrums.

"Mafuyu!" yelled a loud, male voice. "Oi, _Mafuyu_!"

Chizuru turned and looked up to see Captain Nagakura jogging over to where she and Ryunosuke stood. He was dressed in casual clothes rather than his uniform—a loose pair of off-white _hakama_ and his black, sleeveless _gi_, cut open to reveal the majority of his well-muscled abdomen. Looking at him used to make her blush every time, but Chizuru had thankfully developed a tolerance to his constant buff display of masculinity.

"Nagakura-san?" she asked.

When Nagakura reached them, he paused shortly to catch his breath. Then, he shot Chizuru the sleaziest grin she'd ever seen him use. "The courier came by and had this for you," he said, holding up a sealed envelope. At first glance, Chizuru could see that it was made of fine stationary, seemingly quite expensive.

"Thank you, but why are you bringing it to me?" Chizuru asked. Any mail for the Shinsengumi came by courier and usually arrived in bulk. It was sorted by an archivist who divided it all by division, and someone from each division would bring it to the recipient.

"The guy who picked up the First's mail forgot it," Nagakura explained. "I just happened by the sorter guy who was looking for you." He handed it to Chizuru and then leaned down closer to her face, his grin positively evil. "That's a pretty girly-lookin' letter, Mafuyu. Is it from _Kosuzu-chan_?"

Chizuru's eyes widened, and she instinctively leaned back from Nagakura's face. "Um… I don't know," she said. "She's never written to me before…"

Nagakura laughed and patted Chizuru on the shoulder. "Love letters are a good sign, kid! Whatever you did to her last time you were there must've been _awesome_." The smile slipped from his face, and Nagakura suddenly looked like he'd reached an epiphany. "Wait a minute… you're getting more action than _I _am these days!" He turned to Chizuru and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with a desperate expression. "Tell me your secret!"

Flabbergasted, Chizuru could only ask, "Eh?"

"How are you so good with the ladies?" Nagakura asked seriously. "If you please Kosuzu-chan enough to get her to write you letters like that, you must be great in bed! You've gotta tell me your secret! Did you go down on her? Was she—"

"C-C-C-CAPTAIN NAGAKURA!" Chizuru cried, feeling mortified. She pulled herself out of Nagakura's grasp and clutched Kosuzu's letter to her chest. "It's not like that! A-and even if it was, I wouldn't tell you! That's private!"

Nagakura brought his hands up to his hair and tugged, groaning with dissatisfaction. "Aw, come on! Can't you help a guy out?"

Chizuru grimaced, but she didn't have the kind of information he was looking for, that was for sure. "Maybe if you just listened to what women have to say, Nagakura-san…"

"Listened?" Nagakura asked, looking adorably confused. He batted his hand back and forth a couple of times. "Nah, that's more Sano's thing than mine." Folding his arms across his chest, Nagakura adopted a more thoughtful pose. "Then again, Sano gets more women than I do, too…"

Ryunosuke, who spent the majority of that encounter watching in muted horror, finally leaned over toward Chizuru and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"Right," she agreed. They both quickly bowed to Nagakura while he muttered to himself about tactics for picking up women. Then, they turned and rapidly walked away from him. They didn't stop until they'd rounded a corner, and Nagakura was no longer in sight.

"So are you gonna read it?" Ryunosuke suddenly asked.

Caught by surprise, Chizuru looked down at the letter. "Oh, uh… I guess I should." She touched her finger to the seal, hesitating for just a moment before she opened it and began to read the leader.

Ryunosuke shouldn't peek. Really, he shouldn't. He had to respect his Lieutenant's privacy. Yukimura was a good guy, a good friend—someone Ryunosuke could see as the brother he never had. But… what if it really was a letter from Kosuzu? What if Lieutenant Yukimura really _had _pleased Kosuzu so much that she'd written that letter? Torn by indecision, Ryunosuke fumbled for a moment before he could resist no longer. Slightly taller than Yukimura, Ryunosuke leaned over his Lieutenant's shoulder and read the letter.

* * *

_Shinigami of the Shinsengumi  
You are not half as clever as you seem to think.  
You have let your guard down, and I have taken what is most important to you.  
You can run to the Kuze Shrine if you like, but you probably won't get here in time before I kill him._

* * *

Chizuru felt her blood run cold. All sounds around her became muted and dull. Her vision blurred everything but the letter in her hands. With her mind working in overdrive, she scoured her brain to pinpoint what was going on.

Captain Okita. He was most important to her. He was in danger. Kuze Shrine. _Before I kill him_.

She squeezed the letter in her hand, crumpling it, and took off running. Chizuru didn't glance back. She held her swords down at her hip so they wouldn't knock into anything as she sprinted through the Nishi Hongwanji Temple gates. She didn't see anyone along the way. There was no one walking by that she could ask for help.

Who sent this letter? It wasn't Shiranui Kyo—he didn't seem the type. The letter was too personal, too reminiscent of a grudge left unsettled.

_Nagumo Kaoru_.

"Lieutenant!" Ryunosuke called. He'd managed to catch up to her and was running at her side. He looked at her as the two of them ran through the streets of Kyoto.

"Ryunosuke-kun?" she asked, not slowing down her pace. Okita was in danger. _Okita was in danger_. _Okitadangerokitadangerokitadanger—!_

"I'm coming with you!" said Ryunosuke. He was armed, like she was, and looked ready to go. She was surprised to see the resolve in his eyes.

A flash of Monimi getting killed (_all my fault_) passed behind her eyes. "No!" said Chizuru. "Go back to headquarters!"

"You need help!"

"_Exactly_!" said Chizuru. "Go find the other captains and tell them the Choshu are at the Kuze Shrine! I'll do what I can here, but you have to make sure help arrives!"

Ryunosuke staggered and shot Chizuru a desperate look. He had to see the logic in her plea, though. Finally, he nodded and said, "I'll get help, and we'll catch up to you as soon as we can! Don't do anything rash, Lieutenant!"

Chizuru nodded, and they broke apart. Cheap words from Ryunosuke—practically everything he _did_ was rash. The two of them took off at full speed in opposite directions. Their Shinsengumi blues billowed in the wind that trailed behind them.

The Kuze Shrine was in the Mibu district of Kyoto, located on the top of a very tall, very steep hill. Chizuru took the steps in twos and threes, climbing them as fast as she could without stopping to catch her breath. At the top of the hundred stairs was a red archway called a _torii_. As soon as she ran under it, she came upon an intimidating sight.

Nagumo Kaoru stood on the white pavement in front of the main building of the shrine. There were five samurai on either side of him, all lined up and facing each other. Their heads turned toward her upon her arrival, a few of them lighting up with arrogant sneers.

"My, you sure took your time getting here," said Kaoru. He had a sinister smile on his face as he addressed her under the crimson arch.

Chizuru didn't care to hear his villainous monologue. "Where is Okita-sensei?"

Kaoru ignored her. "You've caused a lot of trouble for the Choshu… and for me. How do you think it feels to be defeated by a little girl, forced to retreat like a dog with my tail between my legs?"

Clutching her _tanto_ dagger in her hand, Chizuru took a leaf from Okita's book and shot back a retort. "No idea. Why don't you tell me when it happens again in about two minutes?"

"Aren't you confident," Kaoru jeered. He appeared to be holding something behind his long black cloak, but Chizuru was too linear-minded at the moment to think about it. Kaoru's wicked grin widened. "It's unfortunate, but you're too late. Your precious _Okita-sensei_ is dead."

It took tremendous effort not to freeze at those words. Chizuru swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes darting over Kaoru's face in search of a tell. "You're lying," she said, desperately hoping that she was right.

"I'm not."

"_You are_!" she yelled. "Okita-sensei is _unbeatable_! He would never lose to you or anyone else!"

The look Kaoru gave her was almost pitying. It rattled her to the core. "How sad," he said, his smile brimming with false sympathy. "You have so much faith in him. But in the end, he was just a loser."

"_SHUT UP_!" Chizuru cried. "You don't get to talk about Okita-sensei like that! You don't know anything about him!"

"I know he's a dead man," Kaoru said with a simple shrug. "But if you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to show you some proof."

A jolt of fear traveled down her spine. With a wide, sweeping gesture, Kaoru revealed the item he was holding behind his back: it was a katana with a black scabbard and braid over a crimson hilt. She knew that katana. She recognized it instantly. As if it were nothing, just a simple toy to be discarded, Kaoru tossed it across the paved white walkway. Chizuru tried to catch it, but it fell to the ground with a clatter and spun in circles until she picked it up.

This… was _Kiku-ichimonji_, the katana of Okita Souji.

Okita would never have parted with his sword, not while he was alive. It was a one-of-a-kind blade forged by Norimune. He cared for that sword as if it were part of his soul. For a true warrior, it _was_.

Her knees gave out beneath her. Chizuru fell to the ground, her arms wrapped around the sword of the man she loved. In one fell swoop, that which was most precious to her had been taken away. All the confusion she'd felt over her feelings, her desires, her second thoughts—they'd all been swept away in the face of the bottomless pit she now felt inside her heart. And now it was too late.

Kaoru's cruel smile was filled with unmasked glee. "Oh, you should see the look on your _face_. I _live_ to see that expression on people. Their suffering is my _sustenance_. And seeing that look on your face is a greater reward than I could have ever imagined."

Tears fell in silent streams down her face. Her fingers twitched around the scabbard of Okita's sword. Kaoru's voice—it grated against her skin and ears. _He killed Okita-sensei… he killed him_!

"Well, now that I've seen that face," Kaoru began with haughty amusement, "you've fulfilled your purpose. You can die now, and join _Okita_ in the afterlife."

He gestured to the ten Choshu samurai that he'd brought with him and signaled toward Chizuru. Each of them drew their swords with hungry grins, eager to the blood of the Shinsengumi's _Shinigami_.

"I've wanted to kill you for a long time," one of them said. His long hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and his eyes seemed to glow with anticipation. "You killed my brother at Edo-Cho. And now, _Shinigami_, I get to kill you."

Chizuru slowly stood up with Okita's katana still clutched in her left hand. She'd lost her purpose, her reason for being, her _raison d'êtra_. What else was there?

Three of them charged for her at once. Chizuru sidestepped the first blade that reached her and grabbed the samurai by the arm. She brought up the hilt of Okita's katana and slammed it into her enemy's arm with a well-timed strike. The bone snapped, and the man wailed in agony.

Maintaining her grip on the Choshu samurai's broken arm, Chizuru whirled him around in time to use his body as a shield for the next man's attack. The foe's sword thrust forward and pierced straight through his ally's chest.

Chizuru crouched down and knocked the other samurai's arm up, avoiding his attack. She slammed the scabbard of Okita's katana into the samurai's stomach before bringing it up by the hilt and knocking his head back by his jaw. Her opponent fell backward and crashed onto the pavement below. The force of the blow to his stomach made him retch, but the hit on his jaw had him choking on blood and broken teeth.

What else was there? Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. She'd made protecting Okita her purpose; fighting at his side was her dream. Both of those were shattered. All that was left was to avenge him. To look each of these men in the eyes while she stole the life from them, one by one.

Finally letting go of the man she was using as a shield, Chizuru noticed the samurai who'd stabbed him managed to pull his sword out. She didn't give him a chance to attack with it. She pulled Okita's katana from the sheath and sliced the blade through the samurai's wrist, severing his hand from his body in a single stroke. Blood sprayed out of the wound and pooled on the floor at their feet. Kicking his sword away, Chizuru shoved the wailing man aside and moved onto the next opponent.

Three down. Seven to go. Chizuru flung the blood off of Okita's katana and pointed the blade at her remaining opponents. There was only a brief moment of hesitation before they all shouted their battle cries and dove into the fray at once.

For the majority of her maddened frenzy, Chizuru was not conscious. Her feelings were in chaos, her mind catatonic, and the only thing that seemed strong enough to rise to the surface was her boiling rage. It bubbled beneath her skin and burst forth in every attack she made. Chizuru didn't give any of them a chance to reconsider their actions. She met each one with a devastating blow, a mixture of instinct and her unpredictable katana-and-dagger style.

Her left blind spot was unguarded, and one of the enemies sliced through her side. It was a smooth, clean cut, and it bled like mad. Chizuru brought Okita's katana down and slashed it through that samurai's chest. As his blood burst out of his body, Chizuru twisted and turned and moved onto the next opponent.

By the end of it, they all lay dead or dying at her feet.

The sound of slow clapping was dull in hear ears, but she managed to catch it anyway. Chizuru looked up and saw Kaoru watching with glee. "Spectacular performance, Shinigami, thank you. It's a shame you didn't escape it unscathed."

Kaoru was right. Now that the blind rage was fading, the reality of what had just happened was sinking in. Pain shot through her body, and she collapsed to her knees, her fingers still wrapped around the hilt of Okita's katana. Her clothes were soaked with blood. She felt pain all over and knew she'd been cut a few times, but she couldn't recall when or by whom, save for the gash in her side. It was as if Okita's death had completely taken her sanity away.

"Ah, is your adrenaline fading?" Kaoru taunted. "That's too bad. You won't even be a challenge to me now."

He drew his sword slowly, and as he did this, his black hair turned white from the roots down to the tips. Kaoru's deep brown eyes turned a bright, demonic shade of gold, and two curved horns emerged from his forehead, pointing to the sky.

Wincing, Chizuru struggled to rise to her feet. She dug the tip of Okita's katana into the ground and tried to pull herself up, but the wound on her left side sent agonizing pain through the rest of her body. She fell back to the ground with a weak cry.

"Look at you," said Kaoru, enjoying every minute of this moment. "You can't even stand. But in your eyes, I see that hopeless despair, that suffering. It's _beautiful_. I feel like an artist! I _painted_ that expression on you, Shinigami girl! You are what I have _made you_!"

Chizuru looked up at him from where she sat, panting and bleeding out. "The only thing you've made," she said quietly, "is an enemy you can't handle." With all of her strength, she managed to find the will to stand. Chizuru's dagger fell to the ground at her side. She clutched the hilt of Okita's katana in both of her hands, for she lacked the strength to hold it in just one.

Kaoru laughed at her. "Are you actually going to try to fight me?"

Chizuru held Okita's katana at her side with both hands. In spite of her wounds, she charged and brought down the blade upon Kaoru, who held up his own to block. Chizuru pushed him off of her blade and spun behind him to slash Okita's katana across Kaoru's back, but Kaoru deflected it with his sword. He moved to kick Chizuru, but she stepped to the right just in time to miss the attack.

Her breathing was labored as she struggled to remain standing. She felt blood dripping down her legs and her left side. It was impossible to know the damage that had been done to her body without taking the time to examine her wounds. She'd been blind by rage and revenge when she fought the ten samurai, and though it had been effective in taking them all out, her defense had been lacking because of it.

Chizuru and Kaoru clashed with steel. The force of their blows made sparks fly from their blades. When they struggled against each other for dominance, the test of strength proclaimed Chizuru the loser. Kaoru pushed off her blade and drove the hilt of his sword into Chizuru's wrist. The attack knocked Okita's katana out of her grasp, and Kaoru followed up with a heavy blow to her head that sent her crashing face first into the ground.

The _Kiku-ichimonji_ was within her reach, but her body ached and bled onto the ground beneath her. Chizuru held out her arm and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the katana. She pulled it close to her and wrapped her arms around the sword. A choked sob escaped her throat, and her tears fell freely.

Okita Souji was dead. The reason she existed in this world was no more. "Okita-sensei…" In that moment, she just wanted to die. She held onto his sword and wept. "_Okita-sensei_…!"

Kaoru raised his sword high above his head, ready to bring it down and finally end her life.

* * *

【新選組】

_Earlier that day…_

* * *

"Care to test that theory?" said Souji.

Kaoru's smile didn't waver. "Perhaps." He made a quick movement, and Souji reached for his sword, but to his surprise, Kaoru didn't draw his weapon. Instead, he held up a perfectly folded origami flower made from plain white paper. "Do you recognize this?"

Souji's eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that?"

"If I say her corpse, what will you do?"

Without hesitation, Souji drew his sword and sprinted toward Kaoru. The younger boy's speed wasn't up to par in his human form. He quickly reverted to the silver-haired, golden-eyed form Souji remembered seeing him take in the Ikedaya. When Souji drew his sword in a horizontal slice, Kaoru leapt up into the air and flipped backward, dodging the attack and landing deftly on his feet a few steps away.

"What the hell are you?" Souji asked.

"I am more than human," Kaoru replied. "More than that, you need not know." He held the origami flower up to his nose with a coy smile, as if he could smell some kind of scent from the paper. "She isn't dead," he admitted. "But she will be soon."

Souji raised his sword, pointing the blade at Kaoru while he balanced the end on the back of his right arm. "Where is she?"

"I don't feel like telling you while you have your weapon drawn," said Kaoru.

"Then I'll just have to kill you."

Kaoru's impressive speed allowed him to dodge another of Souji's attacks. He leapt back again, creating distance between him and the young captain. "You should reconsider your actions," he warned. "What do you think will happen to her if you kill me?"

Glowering, Souji had no choice but to lower his sword. It was stupid, really. He'd folded the origami flower out of boredom on the day of the Ikedaya Incident. He was going to just toss it into the trash like he usually did, but on a whim, he'd given it to Chizuru instead. He never thought she'd keep it—or grow so attached to it, for that matter.

But he knew for a fact she wouldn't have given it to Kaoru willingly. Something had happened. She was in trouble. That weak, stupid girl—_no_. She wasn't weak. Not anymore. Her hands still shook sometimes when she draws her sword, but Chizuru had become stronger than Souji ever thought possible. If Kaoru hurt her…

"Ah," Kaoru said, amused, "I like that look on your face much more. So what'll it be, Okita? Will you set aside your weapons to rescue the girl? Or will you fight me and let her die?"

It was a moment that stretched through time. The silence between them weight heavily. As much as he might want to fight it, Souji's choice was made for him. It was a weakness, an unforgivable sin in his eyes to be defeated in such a way, and by a brat like Kaoru, no less. Souji never thought his bond with Chizuru would cause him to stay his hand like this.

He sheathed his sword.

Kaoru smiled.

Two men grabbed Souji's arms from behind while a third pulled his swords away from him. They were Choshu samurai, by the looks of them—underlings working for Kaoru. The one who took his katana and wakizashi placed both weapons in Kaoru's hands. Kaoru looked them over briefly before grinning and nodding to the two that held Souji.

At that silent command, one of the men slammed his fist into Souji's gut and the other one punched him in the jaw. Souji spat a bit of blood onto the floor and glared at Kaoru between the long strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. The first samurai raised his fist, and Souji braced himself for another attack.

"Wait," said Kaoru, and the samurai halted mid-attack. "I've changed my mind." Predictably, everyone turned their attention toward him, and he smirked at Souji. "I was originally going to show her your corpse, but now I'm starting to think I'd enjoy the look on _your _face better if I killed _her _first."

"You son of a—"

"Ah-ah," Kaoru said, his voice laced with mirth. He glanced at the two holding Souji back and said, "Gag him and tie him up. Make sure he has a good view. I want him to watch her die and be helpless to stop it."

Souji struggled and writhed, but against three strong men and without any weapons, he was beaten. A piece of cloth was tied around his mouth, and his arms and legs were bound by thick rope taken from the shrine. Kaoru deliberately left Souji's _wakizashi_ out of reach, placing it on top of the altar in the center of the main room. The katana stayed with Kaoru.

Of all the vantage points to be thrown into, Souji was forced to watch the entrance of the shrine through one of the side rooms with lattice for walls. He could see through an open window, but he would be too far out of reach for Chizuru to catch sight of him and know he was alive. The window was small and rectangular, positioned high on the wall because its purpose was to provide light, not a view.

Souji did not wait for Chizuru to arrive. He had to escape.

Looking through the room, Souji saw nothing but a writing desk and several scrolls. Moving while his legs and arms were bound was difficult, but he managed to maneuver over to the writing desk. Positioning himself adjacent to the desk, he was able to awkwardly pull open one of the drawers with his hands, even though they were tied behind him. On the inside, he found a small blade used to open letters. It was dull, but hopefully would be enough to cut through his ropes.

The process was slow and arduous. Souji stared out the narrow window while his hands worked tirelessly to cut through the rope with the dull blade. When his eyes caught sight of Chizuru, he watched everything.

He saw Chizuru proclaim that he could never lose.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"_You are_! Okita-sensei is _unbeatable_! He would never lose to you or anyone else!"

_You tell him, kid_, Souji thought. He continued to saw away at the rope binding his wrists, but the process was painstakingly slow. He couldn't see what he was doing, so he was feeling around blindly. Of all blades to find, a letter opener was about as dull as a butter knife.

"_SHUT UP_!" he heard Chizuru's voice. "You don't get to talk about Okita-sensei like that! You don't know anything about him!"

"I know he's a dead man. But if you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to show you some proof."

That caught Souji's attention. He pushed himself toward the window, struggling against the ropes that bound him. Peering through the lattice, he watched as Kaoru threw his katana at Chizuru's feet. He realized then with sickening dread that _that_ was the real reason he'd disarmed Souji. It wasn't just because he was dangerous—he wanted to use it against Chizuru.

"Well, now that I've seen that face," Kaoru went on, "you've fulfilled your purpose. You can die now, and join _Okita_ in the afterlife."

The Choshu samurai closed in on Chizuru, and Souji pulled and twisted against his bindings. He angled his wrist so he could continue cutting through the rope with the letter opener. All the while, his eyes stayed glued to the fight.

Chizuru fell into a maddened frenzy. Torn by grief and revenge, she dropped all of her defenses and flew into an onslaught that would have given even a veteran warrior pause. It wasn't right, though, and Souji didn't like it. It was like watching something white and pure and perfect become corrupted by black anger and madness.

"No," he murmured, watching her take them down. "Stop. This isn't you."

He never should have let her fight. He never should have let her stay in the Shinsengumi. It was his fault that Chizuru was exposed to this, this lifestyle, this _world_. She belonged in a field of flowers where she could bask in sunshine. The road behind Souji that she insisted on following was stained with a river of blood, one that he realized he did not intend for her to wade through.

Finally, Souji saw her collapse in tears and misery.

"Look at you," he heard Kaoru say. "You can't even stand. But in your eyes, I see that hopeless despair, that suffering. It's _beautiful_. I feel like an artist! I _painted_ that expression on you, Shinigami girl! You are what I have _made you_!"

Rage bubbled in Souji's gut and had him pulling at the ropes binding his wrists like a savage, clawing animal. Every instinct inside of him was screaming for Kaoru's blood. _Kill him—kill him—KILL HIM NOW_.

"_Okita-sensei_!"

The ropes around his wrist fell loose, having finally been cut through. Souji pulled himself free of them and removed the cloth from around his mouth. He untied the ropes around his ankles and shoved open the wooden lattice door. When he reached the altar, Souji grabbed his wakizashi. He left the main building and approached Kaoru right as the boy raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

* * *

【新選組】

_Present time…_

* * *

Just before Kaoru could strike Chizuru down, the tip of a blade emerged from his throat. The boy let out a strangled cry, his eyes childishly wide. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

Chizuru looked up in shock and disbelief. Behind Kaoru, Okita stood, his hands wrapped around the hilt of his _wakizashi_ that had stabbed Kaoru in the neck.

_He's alive!_

"I'm sure I made this clear before," Okita said as he leaned toward Kaoru's ear, "but I don't like it when people touch my subordinate."

When Okita pulled his short sword from Kaoru's throat, blood spurted forth for a second as he fell to the ground. He twitched and cried out in pain, clawing at his neck like a savage beast. The flesh slowly began to stitch itself back together, mending by some sort of magic.

"His wounds heal," Chizuru warned Okita quickly. "That won't kill him."

Okita's eyes narrowed, and he quickly stabbed the _wakizashi_ through Kaoru's heart. Twisting it by the hilt, he made sure to hold the blade in there until Kaoru stopped writhing. Kaoru made one final reach for Chizuru until his arm fell limp to the ground. He didn't move again.

Okita pulled the sword out and then flicked his wrist to fling the excess blood from his _wakizashi_ onto the paved ground. He sheathed it and quickly strode over to Chizuru. When he reached her, he put his hands on her upper arms to steady her—she must've looked like she was about to fall over. She certainly _felt_ like it.

"Okita-sensei," she said. So many emotions were surging through her at once, she couldn't begin to sort through them all. With her mind in such a torrential mess, forming a sentence just wasn't going to happen. "Okita-sensei…"

"Hey, none of that," Okita said. He raised one of his hands to gently push some of her hair out of her face. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

The words were so comforting, so gentle and so _un-Okita_ that Chizuru was overwhelmed. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter than she ever dared. Okita seemed momentarily stunned, perhaps frozen in place, but after a moment, he brought up his arms and held them against her back.

It was the first time he'd ever held her like this. The memory of Edo, when he held her to his chest to protect her from Kazama, felt different than this did. This was closer to an embrace, one that they were sharing, and it made Chizuru feel warm and giddy. She was happy.

When Okita pulled back, he held one hand to the side of Chizuru's face. The corner of his lips twisted upward in amusement. "Come on now, Chizuru-chan. Samurai don't cry."

Chizuru quickly wiped at her eyes and said, "I—I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye, that's all!"

Okita shot her a look that said he didn't quite believe her. "Both of them?"

"It's really windy today!" Chizuru insisted.

Okita laughed. Of all things, he _laughed_. It wasn't derisive, though—it was light-hearted. Humorous. Soft. _Relieved._ He moved his hand from her face to the back of her head and brought her into his chest once more. His other arm wrapped around her back, and he held her to him.

"You're ridiculous," he said. His voice was tinged with disbelief. "You're absolutely ridiculous. I could search the world and never find another girl like you. Another _person_ like you."

Chizuru held onto him. Her wounds ached, her body felt sore, and her emotions were still in relative turmoil. But Okita was here, alive, safe, and holding her. Her face felt flushed, but her heart was overjoyed. "Well… you don't have to look very far."

"Souji! Mafuyu-kun!" Heisuke's voice was enough to break them apart.

Chizuru quickly wiped at her eyes again and made sure she wasn't sitting too close to Okita. The pang of longing that went through her heart was almost as painful as the wound in her side.

Ryunosuke was with him. "Lieutenant! Captain!" He sprinted over to them and doubled over, bracing his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath. "I brought Captain Heisuke and Commander Kondou!"

As soon as the words left Ryunosuke's mouth, Kondou strode onto the scene. His brow was pinched in worry, and he passed under the arch to get to Okita and Chizuru in just a few long strides. He knelt down and put one hand on each of their arms. "Souji! Are you two alright? What happened?"

Okita looked over at Kaoru's body. "That's Nagumo Kaoru, one of the Choshu higher-ups. He's not human. I don't know what he is, but he's not human."

Kondou's eyes widened as he took in Kaoru's appearance. White hair, gold eyes, horns—those definitely were inhuman traits. "Not human?" he repeated. "Are there more like him?"

"Shiranui Kyo, I think," Chizuru said. Shiranui's eyes had the same slit-pupil and were also an abnormal color. His movements weren't human, either. "He fought Hijikata-san at Edo-Cho."

"Their wounds close," said Okita. "I stabbed that kid in the throat, and it started to heal right in front of me. I had to pierce his heart before he finally stayed dead."

"What on earth…" Kondou breathed.

More people from the Eighth Division came up the stairs and under the red archway. They all looked around at the bodies of the fallen Choshu samurai, one of them giving a low whistle at the sight. Some of them were still alive and could be captured.

Kondou stood up and addressed the gathered men from the Eighth Division. "Search them," he ordered. "Look for anything that might be of use. Notes, letters, trinkets—whatever you can find."

A jolt of pain shot through Chizuru's left side, and she clamped her hand over the gash left by one of the enemy's swords. Okita moved over to her side and bunched up the cloth of Chizuru's kimono. He pressed it to the wound and put her hand over it, applying a good deal of pressure to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

"How many times have I told you to watch this blind spot?" he asked. There was no real scolding or venom in his words. He sounded stressed, but not angry with her.

Still, Chizuru lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Okita-sensei."

His fingers faltered for a moment. "…Don't apologize." Okita finished with the makeshift bandage, but his hand lingered over the clump of clothing pressed to Chizuru's left side. His green eyes were looking toward the wound, though unfocused. He looked like he was about to say something, but likely because Heisuke was hovering nearby, he stopped. Okita lowered his hand.

"You okay, Mafuyu-kun?" Heisuke asked, frowning with concern.

Chizuru managed a shaky nod. "I hurt all over, and this wound in my side feels pretty bad, but I think I'll make it. I just don't think I can stand on my own."

Relieved, Heisuke smiled and knelt down on Chizuru's other side. "Put your arm around my shoulder—there you go. Souji, can you get his other arm?"

"Yeah," said Okita.

With the help of them both, Chizuru was able to stand. They carried most of her weight, and she focused on keeping the bundled cloth of her kimono against the gash on her side. "Thank you, both of you. Thanks for helping me."

"Of course we'll help you," Heisuke replied. "We're friends."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** It was never proven that Okita had a Norimune katana (he probably didn't), but this is where history becomes legend, as it so often does with the passage of time.

Perhaps Kaoru was defeated too easily, but from what I recall in the anime and video game, he wasn't a very good fighter. He resorted to tricks and manipulation tactics to win, and his short temper clouded his judgment, leading to his untimely demise.

I'm sorry for killing him off, since I know some of you are Kaoru fans. However, death happens, and in this story, he had it coming. He was an enemy that I couldn't keep alive, a loose end that I had to tie up. I wasn't intending on it happening so soon, but there are other enemies in the story who can take his place. If you don't like my choice for making him a villain and killing him, then please don't flame me about it. It's just a story. :)

**Today's topic**: Kazama (contains in-game spoilers)

I'd do a discussion about Kaoru, but I already did that in an older story, and as I'm not his biggest fan (though I do understand why some of you like him), I'm going to move on in favor of discussing a different character today.

I've heard a pretty even 50/50 response about Kazama from most people, so I'm curious as to my readers' opinions. Personally, I think he's alright. I mean, sure, he has some pretty asshole-ish tendencies, but so does Okita. Kazama is one of those guys where, sure, he's a cocky bastard, but he's upfront about it. He never once tries to be something he's not.

Kazama is also very honest. If you play his route in the game, he makes a point of telling you that he never lies, like, ever. And it's true. I have to admire a person, male or female, human or inhuman, who lives their life without lying.

He is honorable, too, though that quality is a bit more hidden than the other more obnoxious personality traits he possesses. He prefers his fights to be honorable duels, one on one, as seen when he fights Okita and then later when he fights Hijikata. Even in the game, when he briefly fights Kondou (in Okita's route), he is careful not to hurt Chizuru in the process. So while he's a bit of a jerk, he's not heartless. Another example of his sense of honor is pretty much anything concerning the pureblood demon lines. In Okita's route, when Chizuru becomes a fury, Kazama lets her and Okita go so that she can settle the score with her brother for turning her into a fury.

So yeah, I respect the guy. He's pretty cool. An anti-hero with an ego complex, really. Speaking of his ego, some of the things he does are also ridiculously hilarious. Hineko was telling me about a scene in SSL where he hires a helicopter to make it snow on his date with Chizuru, and I just died XD wow.

Have any of you watched the live dramas on Youtube? You can find the 2009, 2010, and 2011 versions with English subtitles. Kazama's voice actor is in all of them, and it's _so funny_. Demanding an entrance on a white horse, hah.

So what do you think? Love Kazama? Hate him? Think he's just ok? Don't really care?

Also, for any Bleach fans, doesn't Kazama look a bit like he could be Yoruichi and Urahara's love child? XD He's got the hair and the cat eyes. But the personality is completely wrong.

**Next Chapter**: "Enchanting Empress" – In which Hijikata confronts Okita about our heroine's femininity.


	11. Enchanting Empress

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** One of the first scenes of this chapter is both Okita and Chizuru's point of view. I tried sticking to one or the other, but there were some things that I wanted to elaborate on both sides. There was too much swapping back and forth to do page breaks between PoV change, so in the end I basically said screw it and put both points of view together. Hopefully it's not confusing.

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Enchanting Empress**

* * *

The majority of Chizuru's wounds were in the form of scrapes and bruises, but the gash on her left side required several stiches to seal. She was ordered to stay in bed for the most part, because the risk of her reopening the wound and bleeding out was apparently quite high. Kondou was more than happy to give her time off, though, and Chizuru was grateful.

"You're quickly becoming one of my regulars, Yukimura-kun," said Yamazaki Susumu. He was a fair-skinned young man with narrow violet eyes. His unruly brown hair was cut short save for a low, thin ponytail at the base of his neck that traveled down his back.

Yamazaki was the son of an acupuncturist and a medic in the Shinsengumi. Known to only the officers (lieutenants, captains and the like), he was also a member of the Watch—a spy. He often worked alongside Lieutenant Shimada of the Second Division in those duties, when they were required.

Chizuru sheepishly kept her eyes on her lap. "I'm sorry, Yamazaki-san. I don't mean to cause so much trouble for you."

"It's alright," Yamazaki replied. He was a serious sort, very by the book, but he had a kinder, more awkward side to him too that sometimes showed its face. "Are you sure you don't have any wounds on your chest? I should at least take a look, perhaps apply an ointment for the bruising—"

"No!" Chizuru said quickly. She blushed and tried again. "I mean—that's alright. I'm okay, really. I never refuse your help, you know that. If I was hurt there, I'd definitely let you know. Really, it's just the wound in my side that needed tending…"

Yamazaki had a little frown on his face, but he nodded anyway. "You don't seem to be too worse for wear, so I'll accept that, but…" He glanced around, seeming to check if anyone was nearby or listening. Satisfied that the conversation was private, he leaned a little closer to Chizuru and quietly asked, "Yukimura-kun… do you have a scar or a birthmark on your chest that you don't want others to see? I assure you that I am a professional, and I won't breathe a word of it to anyone. I'm just trying to help you."

Chizuru's eyes widened. A quick denial jumped in her throat, and she was about to say it, to tell Yamazaki that she didn't have anything like that, but she stopped. This was actually a golden opportunity to keep Yamazaki away from the truth—that she hid her chest from him because she was a girl.

Instead, she laughed nervously and pretended to look embarrassed, which wasn't hard, because she most certainly _was_ a bit humiliated. "Err—you caught me. I actually have a _really _embarrassing birthmark on my chest that I don't want anybody to see. But I promise I'm not hurt there! So don't tell anyone… okay?"

Yamazaki relaxed almost instantly. He offered her a small, sympathetic smile and said, "I understand. I won't say anything, and if you do get hurt there, I will be very discrete in treating your injury."

Chizuru bowed her head. "I appreciate it." Even if she didn't believe him. If Yamazaki of all people found out she was a girl, he would most certainly tell Hijikata. There was no one Yamazaki admired more than Hijikata Toshizo.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Okita visited her that night, after she'd been patched up. He sat beside her futon and crossed his legs. His two swords were placed on the floor at his side. "I'm starting to think we should just reserve this spot in the infirmary for you, since you seem to spend so much time here."

Chizuru gave a soft laugh at her own expense. "Yeah, I guess so."

She was having a hard time looking away from him. She'd come so close to losing him that day. For a while, she genuinely thought he was dead. That feeling of heartbroken emptiness was a pain so raw it left her feeble and weak-willed for a while. Part of her worried she'd wake up from a dream and discover he actually _was_ dead.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Okita smirked and said, "Come on… what's with that face? You didn't actually think that brat could kill _me_, did you?"

They both knew the answer, but Chizuru was grateful for Okita's arrogant humor. It brought about a strange sense of normalcy that she found comforting. "No," she said honestly. "I knew you were stronger than Kaoru. But he's tricky. When I saw your katana, I… I just…"

"You lost yourself out there," said Okita. The smile faded from his face. "When you thought I was dead." He saw a flash in his mind, the image clearer when he blinked. He saw Chizuru strike down those three Choshu samurai in the start of the battle. The hollow, broken look on her face was something he never wanted to see again.

"You saw me?" she asked. He'd briefly mentioned it after killing Kaoru, but Chizuru hadn't pieced it together until that moment. "You were watching—"

"Kaoru got to me first," he admitted, his expression darkening. "I was working on my escape when you started fighting them." Okita tried to clear the foul mood from his countenance, but he couldn't manage to fully relax. "Maybe you can explain something to me, Chizuru-chan."

She furrowed her brow. "Explain…?"

Okita's green eyes met hers. "What am I to you? Your captain? Your mentor? Your friend?" Chizuru's eyes grew wide, but Okita kept talking. "You've seen what I am. Killing is part of my nature. I'm a sword for Kondou-san and the Shinsengumi. There's hardly anything human in me. I'm probably just as bad as Kaoru and those other freaks working with the Choshu."

"That's not true!" she interrupted. She couldn't listen to him talk about himself like that. "You're not a monster. Just because you're good at fighting doesn't mean killing is in your nature. Since joining the Shinsengumi, I've learned there are many reasons why men draw their swords. Their pride, their masters, or even just for the sake of violence.

"But you're different," Chizuru went on. "Every time you draw your sword, you're drawing it to fight for Kondou-san or to protect something that's important to you. Your motivations come from love and affection. It's like _Bushido_. If Kondou-san is _makoto_, or sincerity, then you are _jin_—benevolence. _Compassion_, Okita-san."

It was a rare moment in which Okita was caught completely off-guard. "_Jin_?" he asked. Of each of the seven tenets of Bushido, he never would have pegged himself to be _jin_.

Chizuru felt her face heating up, but she nodded and attempted to explain. "Well, remember when we talked about how the Shinsengumi has _makoto_ on their banner? I was thinking about the tenets of Bushido, and how _makoto_ fits Kondou-san perfectly. I think _jin_ fits you, Okita-sensei. You never draw your sword for yourself—you draw it for the ones you love. You're kind, and I've learned so much from you these past few months. You're not a monster at all. You're a good man."

Had it been anyone else calling him a 'good man' or comparing him to the virtue of _jin_, Okita would have laughed in their face. But Chizuru was so open and earnest. She meant every word she said. He was already off-guard, but now he was completely thrown for a loop, both stricken and dumbfounded by her words alone. She'd seen him for what he was, the good and the bad (mostly the bad), but she still thought he was a good man…

Okita braced his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. It was a gesture of stress and disbelief, his fingers ensnared between locks of reddish-brown hair. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Chizuru reached out to him, and gently, she pulled his hand down from his face. Her touch was soft like feathers, but her skin felt warm against his. She held his hand in both of hers and leaned down so she could look him in the eyes, as his gaze was still lowered. "I never say anything I don't mean," she said honestly.

"I know," he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Okita's gaze became unfocused, lost in his thoughts. "…For a while… I thought you were going to die, too."

Chizuru's heart pounded in her chest. She almost dared not ask, but she couldn't help it. The question slipped past her lips before she could stop it. "Were you… worried about me?"

Okita seemed hesitant to answer. "…I almost didn't make it in time." Such a solemn, self-deprecating expression didn't belong on Okita's face. He was someone you always wanted to see smiling or grinning at some joke.

Hoping to lighten Okita's mood, Chizuru smiled a little playfully and said, "You did, though. Impeccable timing, Captain."

It worked, and Okita relaxed, finally returning her smile. "I guess I'll forgive you this time, but if you make me worry like that again, I'll probably kill you."

Chizuru giggled at the sentiment. "Yes, sir."

"By the way…" Okita shot a sideways glance at her, his lips turned up in amusement. "You were pretty cool out there, Chizuru-chan. They're going to have even more stories about the 'Shinigami' now."

Chizuru blushed and gave a short, soft laugh. "Not as many as they have of Okita Souji, trust me."

He smiled again, indulging her that comment, and then his expression lit up as he remembered something. Okita reached into the pocket of his sleeve and withdrew a white piece of paper folded into an origami flower. It was a bit crumpled and worn, but it was still distinguishable. Okita held it out to her. "Did you lose this?"

Chizuru's eyes widened at the sight of it. "My flower—I was looking _all over_ for that. Where did you find it?"

Okita placed the folded origami into Chizuru's hand. "Kaoru had it."

The answer made Chizuru furrow her brow in confusion. "Why would _Kaoru _have it?"

Rather than answer her, Okita changed the direction of the conversation. "Why did you keep that thing after all this time?"

Chizuru looked down at the flower and carefully tried to smooth out the wrinkles on one of the petals. It was a nice distraction so she wouldn't have to look Okita in the eyes. "Well, I… you gave it to me. I've never been given a flower before…. It made me feel like a real girl." Her face flushed. "I-I mean, I always have to pretend to be a man and do manly things with the other guys. But with you… like when you gave me this flower… or when you helped me in the bath… that's when I really feel like a girl."

The tips of his fingers started to feel a bit numb. Okita pressed his hands to the floor behind him, leaning back with a façade of calm amusement. "Careful, Chizuru-chan. Keep saying things like that, and I'm going to think you've fallen for me."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and Chizuru's eyes shot toward Okita. The words were on the tip of her tongue. She was suddenly gripped by the strongest desire to blurt out her feelings that she'd ever felt—but also by a crippling fear that locked the words down.

"And even if that was the case," Okita said when Chizuru couldn't speak, "…I'm no good for you."

Something inside her shattered, and a heavy weight fell upon her shoulders, pushing her far, far down in the depths of her own despair. Amidst the pieces of her broken heart, Chizuru murmured a quiet, "You're wrong." She lowered her gaze down to the origami flower in her hands. "Okita-sensei… you just don't see what I see."

Okita made a quiet, "Heh," and then stood up. He adjusted his swords at his waist before glancing down at Chizuru. "Luckily, this is all hypothetical. Right, Chizuru-chan? Because I know being a samurai means more to you than being a woman."

_Being a samurai means I can stay with you_.

Chizuru lowered her gaze, unsure of what to say except, "Yes, sir."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Given where his stress levels had been recently, Hijikata was fairly certain he was going to have gray hair by the time he hit thirty-five. While Kondou was the driving force behind the Shinsengumi, Hijikata arguably had more on his plate. It was a burden he was willing to take, though, because Kondou was his closest, most treasured friend. If taking on more duties and making the difficult decisions made things easier on Kondou, then Hijikata resigned himself to his fate.

That did _not_, however, include keeping secrets for cross-dressing girls trying to play samurai. Why Hijikata still had not said anything to anyone was a mystery even to him. Part of him believed it was because he owed Yukimura his life, and Hijikata's personal honor would not let him betray her. Another part of him, if he was being particularly honest, said that he _liked_ Yukimura, and he didn't want her to die.

Perhaps, if he kept quiet, they would end the war, and he could dismiss her honorably since the call of active duty would be over. That silver lining faded considerably when Nagumo Kaoru attacked and had Yukimura beaten to a bloody pulp. She'd managed to defeat them, it was true, but Hijikata couldn't overlook the fact that Yukimura had been within an inch of death herself. If Souji hadn't been there…

No, this was no good. She couldn't stay here. Hijikata had to send her home. But how could he do that without revealing her? By law, she would have to be executed. In the privacy of his thoughts, Hijikata could admit that he didn't want her to die. So he had to figure out a way to dismiss her or send her home without revealing her identity.

When he couldn't think of anything for several days, Hijikata knew there was one other choice: Souji. He'd been watching Souji interact with Yukimura for a while now, and he knew Souji had to care about her, at least a little. Surely he wouldn't want Yukimura to stay in the Shinsengumi. He'd want her to go home, too. Perhaps, if they put their heads together, they could think of something.

Then again, having a conversation of any sort with Souji was on the top list of Hijikata's least favorite things to do. It was a battle of tempers and passive-aggressive remarks, and generally speaking, there was no real winner.

Hijikata found Souji in the inner courtyard. The young captain was lounging leisurely on the veranda just above a couple of short wooden steps that led into the garden. His hands were folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow, and his eyes were closed in relaxation.

"Souji," Hijikata said. "We need to talk."

Green eyes opened, and the unmistakable flash of annoyance crossed Souji's face. It was quickly replaced with a half-assed smile and a sarcastic comment. "That sounds awfully serious, Hijikata-san. Your tone alone makes me not want to listen to you."

Hijikata closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh through his nose. When he opened them, he looked down at Souji, his face set in displeasure. "How long are you going to keep lying for Yukimura?"

Souji still refused to sit up and take the conversation seriously. "Lying for him? I don't know what you're talking about, Hijikata-san."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Hijikata said lowly. Souji's attitude always grated on his nerves, and his stress levels were high enough already. "Yukimura is a _woman_."

For a brief moment, there was a flicker of something on Souji's face, but it was gone instantly. It could have never been there in the first place. Souji cracked open an eye and smirked at Hijikata. "You know, it's probably not a good thing that Hijikata-san is seeing Yukimura as a girl. Maybe you should take your own advice and get laid."

"My _what_—"

Souji opened both his eyes and put on an expression of false innocence. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just repeating what you said back at Edo-Cho, about how men need to sleep with women every once in a while. It's okay, Hijikata-san; I'm sure Kondou-san won't judge you _too_ much when I tell him you said that."

Hijikata's slack-jawed expression of shock was short lived, for it was soon replaced with dark frustration. "I didn't say that, and you know it, Souji! And quit trying to distract me! We're talking about Yukimura!"

"You're not attracted to him, are you?" Souji taunted. "I'll warn you ahead of time—he's not into _shudo_. Why don't you try asking Yamazaki instead? He practically worships the ground you walk on already." He punctuated that statement with a scowl, but it was no secret Souji and Yamazaki were frequently at odds with each other.

Borderline furious, Hijikata gripped the front of Souji's clothing in his hands and pulled him up a bit. His violet eyes glared with the promise of swift retribution should Souji continue to dodge the subject like he was. "She's a _woman_," he said, not giving Souji the chance to deflect it any further.

Souji pressed his lips together in a thin line as all traces of amusement drained from his face. It was a battle of glares between both of them, and the silence was somehow deafening. When Souji spoke, his voice bore no trace of humor. "What do you want me to do, Hijikata-san? Kill her? Order one of the Shinsengumi's best soldiers to commit _seppuku_?"

Hijikata was gripping the fabric of Souji's clothes so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. It seemed as if his hands were shaking, or maybe it was his imagination, but his anger made it hard to form his thoughts into words. "_Best soldiers_? Is that all you're seeing here? You kept that girl around because you think she's _useful_?"

"She's an asset to Kondou-san," said Souji. His face was set in a bland expression, but his green eyes were guarded and revealed nothing to Hijikata. "What's the big deal, Hijikata-san? If she's useful, make _use_ of her. There's no reason to kill her."

"That's not all this is about, Souji!" Hijikata snapped. He looked ready to throttle Souji, but something held him back. An image flashed through his mind, back at the Battle of Edo-Cho. He saw Souji looking down at Yukimura with that worried expression. Souji just didn't _show_ that face to anyone, let alone some _girl_. "Why did you keep her secret? You've been lying to everyone—_for her_! Don't feed me your bullshit; it's not just because she's useful!"

"What is it you want me to say, Hijikata-san?" Souji said, his voice practically jeering. "Tell me so I can get this conversation over with already."

His temper had finally snapped, and Hijikata did something he'd wanted to do for years. He pulled back his fist and slammed it straight into Souji's face. It caught both of them by surprise, and afterward, they stared at each other in muted shock.

Souji brought his hand up and touched his lip. When he pulled back, there was a small trace of blood. His gaze darkened, and a rather menacing smile spread over his face. "Well," he said. "You've been waiting to do that for a long time, haven't you? Tell me, how did it feel? Did you get off on hitting me?"

Hijikata felt the urge to punch him again, his fist trembling with rage. He held himself back, though, because he knew it wouldn't do any good, and Kondou would never forgive him. Instead, he took a deep, calming breath, but it did little to soothe his anger.

"You selfish brat," he murmured, which surprised Souji. "You hide her secret from everyone in the Shinsengumi—from _Kondou-san_. You shove a sword into her hands and lead her into battle—what the _fuck_ do you think is going to happen? That she's going to come out of this war unscathed? _Look at what that freak did to her at the Kuze Shrine_!"

Kaoru's physical appearance (white hair, gold eyes, horns) had caused quite a stir among the men who'd seen it. It confirmed their fears that the Choshu army had allied itself with monsters. Many of the men in the troops had similar sentiments with Hijikata—repulsion.

Those words seemed to have an effect on Souji. The dark expression on his face receded, leaving a blank, almost numb look in its place. "If you reveal her secret, she's dead anyway. Are you going to tell someone, Hijikata-san? Will you reveal her and order me to kill her?"

Hijikata hadn't been prepared for the question, though he supposed he should have been. His words were caught in his throat, and it took visible effort to force through a single syllable. When he did, it came out as, "…No."

Souji's green eyes snapped to his, and he repeated, "…No?"

Hijikata finally released his grip on Souji's clothes. He slumped back to where he was sitting on the floor. One hand ensnared his bangs while the other propped him up, braced against the wooden floor. "No, I'm not going to reveal her. But she _can't_ stay here, Souji."

For once, Souji didn't say anything. When Hijikata lowered his hand to look Souji in the eyes, he saw the conflicted expression on the young man's face. It was a rare thing for Hijikata's heart to soften when it came to Souji. Things were usually so verbally acidic between them that real feelings tended to get brushed under the rug and forgotten in the wake of insults and arguments. But there was genuine affection there, deep down. Seeing the look on Souji's face, Hijikata realized that Souji _did _know what Hijikata meant about Yukimura's safety and well-being, and that maybe, just maybe, he'd been struggling with that for longer than anyone knew.

"She's lasted this long because she's been lucky," said Hijikata. "She's an impressive fighter, but she's still just a girl. We've got to send her home."

"I've tried," said Souji. He turned his head away from Hijikata and instead stared out at the courtyard. "She wants to be here. She has no concern about her own safety. She won't go home."

"Why?" Hijikata asked. "The life of a samurai is no place for a woman. She can't _want_ this."

"She does."

Hijikata scoured his mind, searching for everything he knew about Yukimura. Now that he knew she was a woman, it was harder to think of the lieutenant as the same person. Suddenly, all those deeds and all that progress seemed like someone else, not this girl they were discussing the fate of. But when he was able to rationalize in his mind that yes, that was _her_, he realized her enthusiasm all this time _had _been genuine. She _did _want to be there. But… her devotion, her loyalty… her _concern_ for Souji when he was injured at the Ikedaya…

"Is she in love with you?" Hijikata asked. It was blunt, even for him.

He'd expected Souji to sputter indignantly or even refuse, but to his surprise, Souji exhaled a long sigh from his nose. He must've considered that possibility as well. "What difference does that make?"

"If she's in love with you, then you can _make _her leave," said Hijikata. The idea was brilliant, really, and he had to give himself credit for it. "Give her what she wants. Then she won't have any reason to keep fighting. She'll be out of danger. Marriage doesn't have to be about love, and with _her_ family name, she's not a bad choice." He paused, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny. "…Assuming that's what you want." Fear spread over Hijikata's face. "Wait, you're not in love with her, too, are you?"

Souji let out a derisive snort. He stood up on the veranda and stretched his arms over his head lazily. "Hijikata-san shouldn't ask such stupid questions." When he lowered his arms, he gazed straight ahead for a moment and murmured, "I have nothing to offer her. I've devoted my life to Kondou-san and the Shinsengumi."

Hijikata disagreed, but he wasn't about to touch _that _facet of Souji's personality with a ten foot pole. Instead, he said, "She can't keep fighting. She made it out this time, but next time, she really could die."

"I know," said Souji, looking ready to walk away. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

It came as a relief when Chizuru recovered enough from her wounds to be up and about again. A few weeks had gone by since the incident at the Kuze Shrine. While she still had to be wary about the wound in her side, the rest consisted of scrapes and bruises, leaving her no worse for wear in the long run.

During her off-duty hours, Chizuru was browsing the marketplace of Kyoto for something to eat when she came upon an interesting sight. There was a group of three ronin closing in on a young girl in a beautifully elaborate kimono. She had long, reddish-brown hair like Okita, and her hair ornaments paired with her exquisite silks made it clear she was someone important. It was likely that she was the daughter of an important samurai or government official.

The leader of the group was a short, stocky man with messy black hair and a bit of scruff on his face that looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. It wasn't a common look, so it made him stand out. He was middle-aged and at least a decade older than the two goons flanking him, both with long faces and similar noses that made them look like a pair of brothers.

"We're samurai working with Serizawa Kamo," said the leader of the bunch. "I'm practically his right hand man, Ishinobu Kyusuke." He was the same height as the girl he was harassing, but he tilted his head back so he could sneer down at her with a condescending smile. He was probably full of shit, too, because the 'right hand man' of Serizawa was unlikely to leave his side. "You should be honored we're inviting you to have a couple drinks with us."

The civilians in the marketplace were all watching the abuse from a distance. It always bothered Chizuru how no one ever seemed to step in during those types of situations. Then again, she supposed there wasn't much normal people could do without any training in defending themselves. Still, it wasn't right to just stand back and watch, either.

"I will not keep company with ruffians like you!" the girl said. She was surprisingly brave. Chizuru couldn't help but be in a little awe of her.

That being said, the girl was unarmed. She looked pretty tiny and frail. Chizuru couldn't just stand back and do nothing. Even though she would be outnumbered, she had confidence in her skill. She'd been sparring against Shinsengumi Captains for months. Three dirty samurai working for Serizawa (that lecherous drunkard she recalled encountering at the Sumiya with Ryunosuke) didn't intimidate her.

The fact that the average samurai didn't have counter-attacks for her sneaky, cheating style of combat put a few more points in her favor, too.

Chizuru made up her mind. She walked past the growing crowd and into the center, standing between the girl and the three samurai. She put on her best no-nonsense expression and made sure to rest her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Enough," said Chizuru. "Leave her alone."

The men looked Chizuru up and down. She didn't look like much, but the Shinsengumi blues tended to give most people pause. The uniform had gotten pretty infamous since its inception. The two in the back predictably hesitated, but the stocky leader didn't seem to be as bothered by it.

"Step aside, boy," he said, his voice laced with arrogance. "We're just talking to this girl. It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business," Chizuru replied. "As a member of the Shinsengumi, I believe in slaying evil immediately. Samurai who deviate from the Code of Bushido are to commit honorable suicide. You three are testing my patience by making a mockery of that ideal. I suggest you walk away now before things get out of hand."

Chizuru wrapped her fingers around the sheath of her sword just below the guard. Her right hand hovered nearby, ready to draw at a moment's notice. Truthfully, she had no intention of drawing her katana. That wasn't the combat style she'd worked so hard on with Captain Okita. But it was still a threatening gesture, which was the point.

"You _brat_," snarled one of the brothers.

The other drew his sword. "Let's teach this kid a lesson, boss."

Ishinobu seemed to agree with his men, for he drew his sword as well, eyeing Chizuru suspiciously. She kept her eyes on her opponents, particularly the leader, analyzing him the way he was analyzing her. He made a gesture, and the two brothers raised their swords and charged.

As soon as the first one came into range, Chizuru ducked and stepped to the side. She stuck out her foot a half-second later, and the first man stumbled to the ground and landed on his face. The old wound in her left side from Kaoru's blade stung, for it wasn't completely healed. It took a great effort not to hold her hand over the wound, but she did wince.

No one seemed to notice. The second brother swung his katana surprisingly quickly, and Chizuru pushed up her own blade by the sheath so the hilt of the sword slammed into his throat. He fell backward and choked as he lay on the ground.

The one who'd tripped was back up now and charged Chizuru from behind. His attack was predictable, so she twisted to the side and then slammed her foot into his back. Paired with the momentum of his own sprint, the thug fell forward and landed on a heap on top of his brother. Sure, Chizuru's arms weren't as strong as a man's—but let it not be said that a woman can't kick.

Apparently, seeing her take down both of his men without even trying was enough to give Ishinobu pause. He looked a lot less cocky now, and his eyes darted back and forth between his goons and Chizuru, who still hadn't even drawn her sword. He narrowed his eyes and glowered at her. "I won't forget this, kid. Serizawa-san will hear about this! He's not an enemy you want to make!"

"I'm told I'm not the best enemy either," Chizuru warned. "Now get out of here."

They didn't need to be told twice. The three of them took off, scrambling through the crowds with injured bodies and prides. Chizuru, on the other hand, was just relieved the encounter hadn't escalated. While Serizawa had seemed formidable in the short encounter she had with him, the men he surrounded himself with were not.

Now that the commotion had past, a lot of people in the crowd were returning to whatever they'd been doing previously, before the spectacle. Chizuru turned back to the girl, and found her watching with a curious smile. It wasn't the frightened damsel Chizuru had been expecting, by any means.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The girl giggled into the back of her hand and then looked at Chizuru fondly. "I thank you. Of course, I could have handled that myself, but what you did was really amazing. My name is Sen," she added with a friendly bow. "Will you please give me yours?"

"Yukimura Mafuyu," Chizuru replied.

"Mafuyu-kun, huh?" Sen asked. She had a bit of a mysterious expression on her face, and it was hard to get a solid reading on her. "Well, I'd like to thank you properly. Would it be alright if I treated you to some _dango_?"

Reminded of her stomach rumblings, Chizuru couldn't help but nod. "Okay, thank you."

"Great!" Sen said happily. "Follow me."

There was something strange about Sen. Chizuru couldn't quite figure it out, but Sen definitely wasn't a normal girl. She had this magnetizing quality about her that drew you in. Natural charisma seemed to come off her in waves. She probably had no trouble making friends and winning people over.

Sen ordered two plates of _dango_ and shared them both with Chizuru. The two sat in a secluded corner of the small shop where they could look out the window at the passersby. Just as Chizuru was starting to relax, Sen dropped a conversational bomb on her.

"You must be really skilled to defeat them without drawing your weapon," Sen told her. "I've never seen a girl fight like that before."

So caught off her guard was she that Chizuru didn't even have a response prepared. She gaped at Sen, horrified and transfixed, and was completely mute.

Sen brought a finger to her lips with an apologetic smile. "Oops," she giggled. "Was that supposed to be a secret?" A thousand protests made their way to Chizuru's lips, but before she could utter any of them, Sen quickly held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm kidding, sorry, just relax. I won't say anything, I promise. Please don't get mad."

Chizuru snapped her mouth shut, but she stared at Sen with obvious trepidation. There was a brief hesitation in which Sen was likely trying to figure out if Chizuru was going to make a run for it. When she found her voice once more, Chizuru asked, "…How did you know?" If something was wrong with her disguise, she had to fix it immediately.

"I could just tell," said Sen. "The way you move, your voice, your face…" She finished her statement with a casual shrug. "I give you my word, I won't say anything. I owe you, after all. Okay?"

Hesitantly, Chizuru nodded. "…Alright."

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Sen asked. "You were very quick." She was very lively and animated—and quite pretty, too. Her kimono was pink and yellow and full of silken flower patterns.

"My father used to teach me when I was younger," Chizuru said. "And the rest I learned since joining the Shinsengumi."

"That's really impressive!" Sen said. When Chizuru started to blush, Sen's smile widened. "Don't be embarrassed. I genuinely think it's amazing! More girls should be like you. You're an inspiration!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" Chizuru said. "Most of the time, I'm just lucky. And it helps that my fighting style is based on being faster than my opponent and cheating to win. No one really expects you to fight dirty, especially if you're wearing one of these," she punctuated the sentence by gesturing to her _asagi-iro_ uniform. "If you think about it," she went on, "no one really has any proper counters for my fighting style because it's something only I use." Captain Saito had a similar advantage with his left-handedness, though his skill with a blade left Chizuru in the dust.

Sen took a sip of her tea. "I still think it's impressive! We have a female empress but we can't have women in the army? That's silly. If they want to fight and show an aptitude for the training, I say let them."

"Good luck telling the shogun that," Chizuru said warily. "Speaking of the empress, is it weird having the same name as her?" Maybe the question was rude, but Chizuru couldn't help but ask. She'd been curious about it since Sen gave her name.

The other girl took no offense, though, and laughed it off. "Not really. I hardly notice it." Sen seemed less inclined to talk about herself, though, and more interested in Chizuru. "So how do you keep your identity a secret? Aren't you worried someone will find out and expose you?"

Chizuru shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, I guess so… I'm not going to lie, it's not easy. And I've had a few close calls…"

"I fear I would be quite terrified, were I in your place," Sen admitted. Even her wording was elegant. Chizuru wondered what Sen's family name was, and why she hadn't given it out when they introduced themselves.

"I guess," Chizuru replied, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry if this seems weird," said Sen. Her smile had lessened a bit, and she averted her gaze away from Chizuru's. "I don't mean to come on so strongly. The truth is, I don't have any friends my age. I'm from a prominent family, so people tend to treat me differently. Most of them are trying to appease me. It's really rare for me to find someone I can be real with. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, and I feel like I can be myself around you."

Chizuru had some experience with being from a noble family. While hers wasn't perhaps as well off as Sen's seemed to be, it was enough that Chizuru knew it was harder for well-born girls to make friends, as they were generally treated differently. Chizuru wondered if Sen suffered a similar fate as a daughter of an even better family than the Yukimura Clan. Maybe Sen was lonely. Before she knew it, Chizuru found herself sympathizing with this girl without even knowing her very well. Her previous assumption that Sen had tons of friends was completely mislead.

Wanting to reassure her, Chizuru leaned down to catch Sen's fallen gaze and smiled. "I've had fun, too. It's always great to make a new friend."

Sen's eyes lit up like the stars. "I'm glad. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

Chizuru enjoyed her three day break in Shimabara every month. When she stayed in Kosuzu's room, she got to let her hair down and wear a simple kimono. She got to be a _girl_ again. It was something she didn't care much for previously, but after being with the Shinsengumi for so many months, she started to find a new appreciation for it.

Occasionally, however, there were interruptions. Kosuzu was a full-fledged _geiko_, and she was developing a clientele in Shimabara. Sometimes, that meant that customers asked for her. While Chizuru had paid for Kosuzu's room for the full three days (she didn't have much else to spend her stipend on, after all), sometimes things still happened.

"Kosuzu-chan," came a female voice from outside the door.

The door didn't open, but Kosuzu answered it anyway. "Yes, Ruka-chan?"

Ruka was a _maiko_ and spent most of her days in practice. Chizuru had met her a handful of times. She was a nice girl, but she was often busy and overworked. Her meek personality frequently led to her being an errand girl for the other women who worked and lived at the Sumiya.

"A young man is asking to come up here and see you," Ruka said from behind the door.

"I'm with a customer right now, Ruka-chan," Kosuzu said patiently. She was never rude to Ruka. Chizuru suspected Kosuzu felt a little sorry for the girl. "You'll have to tell him to wait."

"I explained that, but he's being very insistent. He says he knows Mafuyu-han, too."

A rather exasperated smile slid into Chizuru's face. "It's probably Ryunosuke-kun. You know he's not one for manners."

Kosuzu giggled at that. "You're probably right. Go find some _hakama_ and I'll stall him."

"Okay."

Kosuzu stepped out of the room and slid the door closed behind her. If the guest was Ryunosuke, then Chizuru had to get back into her male disguise before he saw her. She didn't look very masculine right now. Her breasts weren't even bound. Chizuru knew Kosuzu would stall enough time for her, though, and she would make an announcement before coming into the room, so she didn't have to worry too much.

Spotting a pair of folded _hakama_ in the closet, Chizuru withdrew them and slid one of her feet through the pant legs. Just as she was about to put her other one through, the room door slid open without any warning. Chizuru yelped and dove for the nearest folding screen in the corner of the room. As soon as she was hidden behind it, she poked her head around to glare at the person who dared intrude.

It wasn't Ryunosuke. It was Okita. He was grinning, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, as he closed the door behind him. "It's alright; you don't have to change."

With an angry huff, Chizuru discarded the _hakama_ on the floor and strode out from the safety of the partition wall. "Okita-sensei!" she scolded. "What are you doing here? You can't just barge into a room here without announcing yourself first! What, were you raised by wolves?"

Okita tilted his head. "Is that a Shinsengumi pun?"

"No, it is not!"

He chuckled a bit and stepped away from the door. "Relax. I'm just messing with you. I was trying to be sneaky, coming in here without anyone seeing me. But if you'd rather I announce my presence outside first so everyone in Shimabara can hear that you've got another man coming into your room, that's your call."

"…I hate it when you make sense," said Chizuru. She shifted the fabric of her kimono a bit since it had come a bit askew in her haste to find men's clothing. Okita crossed the distance between them, however, stopping her before she could pull up the sleeve that had fallen off-shoulder. His hand lingered on the fabric by the trim of the kimono. "…Okita-sensei?"

"I don't get to see you like this very often," he quietly commented. His gaze drifted over her, from her hair to her clothing and back up to her face. There was something off in his tone, something that didn't sound quite right. Like he was bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't answer her right away. "I asked Kosuzu-chan to give me a few minutes. I needed to talk to you." Okita's eyes met hers, and she felt a sudden sense of dread. "You need to leave the Shinsengumi. We can have you honorably discharged, and no one will ever know you're a woman."

His words hit her hard. It was like a rush of cold water that had her paralyzed for a moment. Chizuru stared at him, stunned that he would even suggest such a thing. "But I… I don't want to go. I want to stay in the Shinsengumi."

"It's too dangerous," he said. "What happened with Kaoru—"

"—was a lapse in judgment!" Chizuru interrupted. Her heart started to race in terror. "It won't happen again, I swear! Please don't send me away, Okita-sensei! I want to stay and fight at your side!"

Okita folded his arms across his chest. He looked at Chizuru with a rare, serious expression. "Is that why you're still here? To stay with me?"

Blood rushed to her face, but Okita would spot a lie a mile away, so she had to tell the truth. "That's part of it," she said honestly.

Before she could say anything else, Okita cut her off. "Then marry me."

If his previous words had surprised her, that sudden proposal gave Chizuru the shock of her life. She nearly lost her balance and staggered on the spot, her jaw falling open to gape at her captain in sheer disbelief. "Wh…what?"

"Marry me," Okita repeated. There wasn't a trace of a smile on his face. He looked completely serious. Tired and stressed, perhaps, but most definitely serious. "If that is what you want… if that is what will make you happy, then marry me and leave the Shinsengumi."

Her face was burning, tears welled up in her eyes, but all were mild in the wake of her embarrassed rage in her heart. Chizuru angrily slapped Okita's hand away, off of her shoulder, and stepped back away from him. "That's not funny, Okita-sensei!"

"I'm not joking," he said.

"I know, and it's awful of you!" she snapped. He wasn't asking her to marry him because he loved her, and she knew it. Marriage wasn't about love, especially not to their caste. No, he was asking her to marry him to get her out of the Shinsengumi—to get her out of danger. "How _dare _you! You have no right—_don't _say such things to me just to make me go away! If you truly don't want me around, you don't have to dangle things like that in my face! That is just—just—_cruel_ and heartless!"

Clearly taken aback, Okita stared at Chizuru at a bit of a loss. He hadn't expected her to react that way, but after the initial shock, he seemed to understand. He was quiet, watching her furiously wipe away her tears before they could fall. Finally, he said, "Why, Chizuru-chan? Why is that cruel?"

There was no use hiding it. She was too emotionally exhausted to even muster up the willpower to _attempt_ to hide it. Instead, she huffed and refused to look at him, still wiping at her eyes. "You know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it."

Chizuru stubbornly refused to open her mouth.

Okita glanced over at the door. It hadn't opened. Wherever Kosuzu was, she hadn't interrupted them. His green eyes wandered back over to Chizuru. When Okita reached out, he surprised her by taking her hand. He backed up slowly, leading her with him. When his back touched the wall, he slid down to the floor and sat.

She felt his hand upon her wrist, and she yelped when he gave a downward tug. Chizuru landed haphazardly in Okita's lap with her hands pressed against his chest. His red kimono was parted down the center, causing her fingers to land on his bare skin. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before gliding up his skin until they landed on his lips. White noise filled her mind as she zoned out, and even for a hundred million _ryou_, she could not begin to describe what she was thinking.

His fingers caressed the side of her face, lightly brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "You couldn't see me that day," he said quietly. "When Kaoru attacked you. When you were a step from getting yourself killed." Okita's gaze grew distant, as if he were seeing something far, far away. "I've never felt more terrified in my entire life."

"Oki… Souji-san," she murmured, which drew his gaze instantly up to hers. "Please don't say those things to me… don't marry me to send me away. I can't… I can't _live_ like that. I can't sit in an empty house every day hoping that you manage to come home alive. I need to fight at your side, to walk next to you instead of behind you, to _stay_ with you…"

Souji pulled Chizuru close, holding her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His brow pinched as she shut his eyes tight. "Just… give me a minute," he said. He had his own assortment of emotions to sort through. "I just… needed to hold you. I couldn't help myself. I don't… really understand it."

Chizuru's heart beat loudly against her chest. Once she was over her initial shock, she brought her hands up Souji's back and held onto him with similar fervor. "I can't leave the Shinsengumi," she told him. "We'll figure it out. We're in this together. Everything's going to be okay."

Souji let out a single, breathy laugh of disbelief. "You're ridiculous." He pulled back from her a little, but he kept her sitting against him in his lap. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other smoothed a rumpled corner of her kimono on her shoulder. His fingers traced along the skin exposed there. There was a small bump, a scar left behind from when she was shot in the Battle of Edo-Cho. "I'm not going to let that happen again."

His serious tone was so sudden that it brought Chizuru's attention away from the pounding of her heart. "Hm?"

"What happened with Kaoru," Souji clarified. "I will protect you. It's my fault you want to stay with the Shinsengumi. I have to keep you safe."

"It's not your fault," Chizuru said. "I _choose_ to stay in the Shinsengumi. And… and I have an obligation to Kondou-san and the rest of them. I signed up for this, I want to win the war, and I want to help you push Kondou-san to the top. So please… don't send me away. Please don't abandon me."

The word struck a chord with him, almost making him recoil. Souji resisted the urge and closed his eyes. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Chizuru's shoulder. She blushed, grateful that he couldn't see it. She heard him say, "I won't abandon you. I can't… Not when I know what that feels like."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out at first. Everything died on the tip of her tongue except for, "…Souji-san…?"

"If it wasn't for Kondou-san…" Souji trailed off. He didn't need to finish. Chizuru understood. He'd been abandoned by someone he trusted and loved, probably his family, and Kondou took him in, saving him. Chizuru's admiration for Kondou soared.

"You can stay…" Souji said, bringing the subject back to what it was before, "…but I want you to rely on me more. You need someone who is… strong and capable. I'm pretty stubborn, though, so I could be that for you… I could…," his voice trailed off somewhat shakily, and he pulled back so he could meet Chizuru's gaze.

"Well… I'm not giving up," said Chizuru, "because I'm stubborn, too. I want to stay with you, for as long as you'll let me."

Souji drew nearer to Chizuru with a small smile of exasperation and fondness. His hand slid up from her shoulder to her neck. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You can still back out now."

She didn't have to think twice. "I'm sure."

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. In an instant, Chizuru felt all the air leave her lungs while her body lit up on fire. Souji was shaking, battling demons he'd been facing off against for all his life. Hoping to soothe him, Chizuru closed her eyes and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. She'd never been kissed before, especially not like this, and it was both sweet and exhilarating at the same time.

When they parted for air, their faces lingered close together, their breaths shallow and mingled. Chizuru took hold of Souji's shaking hand between both of hers. Her warm breath grazed over their skin for a moment before he used his other hand to tilt her chin toward him. He kissed her again and again, breathless like a dying man. Every motion, every touch was desperate and full of longing.

All doubts were erased from her mind. She knew where her heart lay. Kosuzu had been right all along, and Chizuru was a fool for not believing her. And Souji… perhaps on some level, Souji had known for a while, too.

She knew he cared. She trusted him. He kept her secret, he protected her, saved her. In the short amount of time she'd known him, he'd become her world.

The future looked grim… but at least they would face it together.

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** The conversation between Souji and Hijikata in this chapter was heavily inspired and influenced by **hineko**, who gave me many brilliant ideas for the scene (to the point where it was hard to choose which one to use). I wrote it quite a while ago actually and kept putting it off because plot things kept coming up in the story. Hineko is a brilliant writer for our beloved fandom who writes some _fantastic_ Kondou, Okita, Hijikata family-esque scenes, and without her this chapter would have taken far longer. You can find hineko's work on my Wall of Fame!

**Today's topic**: The Kiss: The turning point of love stories.

You can thank KitsuneSenpai18 for the kiss, because I wasn't going to do it until she said I should, hehe~

This is always the "turning point" of romance, isn't it? Any touches, caresses, longing gazes, even embraces are all sweet and innocent and fairly neutral ground until _the kiss_ happens, and then suddenly it's like, bam, set in stone. Atmosphere changes. The relationship is now legit. Know what I'm saying?

So it's always hard to know when to do it, because let's face it, it's a pretty crucial moment. I went back and forth several times. It's hard to know if both parties have gotten to that point in their affection, you know? Especially since most of this is in Chizuru's point of view (because it's an SI, technically). Luckily, I have my wonderful confidantes I can bounce ideas off of and get opinions from for things like that.

But there you have it! The turning point for Okita and Chizuru. Sadly, as soon as they return to the Shinsengumi, it's back to pretending Chizuru's a man and she and Okita aren't romantically involved. We'll see how well they both handle that.

So what do you think? Does "the kiss" scene in stories seem to signify the 'climax' of the romance? For you writers, how do you determine if you've reached that point? Do you ever go into paranoid perfectionist mode (like myself) and second guess everything you've written? XD

Have a wonderful week, everyone!

**Next Chapter**: "Shogun Summons" - In which the Shinsengumi are deployed to the front lines.


	12. Shogun Summons

**Important information**: The protagonist of this story is versatile in the sense that she can be an OC/_you_, if you choose to save this story and replace the name with whatever you want, **or** if you are a Chizuru fan, you can leave her as she is and still get your OkiChi fix.

**TK:** I have no excuse. Inspiration just ran away from me for a while. But I'm here, and I gave this all I've got. My Christmas gift to you all. I hope you like it.

**[**Okita x Protagonist – AU. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."**]**

* * *

_**Dynasty Girl**_

_TK Grimm_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Shogun Summons**

* * *

Okita did not return to Shimabara for the rest of Chizuru's three-day reprieve. It made her worry about him, fearful that he would decide he didn't care for her as much as she cared for him. It didn't help that her menstrual cycle left her emotions completely out of whack in the first place. So the fear of Okita deciding to reject her when she returned to the Nishi Hongwanji Temple was at the front of her mind constantly.

"Okita-han is a complicated man," Kosuzu told her. "The way he thinks and perceives certain things is different from most men. But… I don't doubt his feelings for you. You shouldn't worry about it."

At the end of the three days, Chizuru donned her male disguise once again. She bid her farewells to Kosuzu and returned to the Shinsengumi headquarters. It felt good to wear her uniform again. There was something empowering about it. Wearing it made her feel as if she could take on an army. The red banner of _makoto_ was an inspiration to her fighting spirit.

But there were also… darker thoughts. Chizuru had always had keen instincts for combat. Even her father, legendary samurai that he was, acknowledged that. But now that she had the training to go along with it and experience on top of that, she found she was becoming _used_ to fighting. Part of her wondered if she was becoming desensitized to killing altogether.

She rid the thoughts from her mind as she passed through the gates of the temple. Sitting on the front steps just ahead were Captains Nagakura and Heisuke. Captain Harada of the Tenth stood nearby, leaning against a support beam with his arms folded across his chest. All of them had surprisingly grim expressions on their faces. It didn't suit their usual jovial attitudes.

When they spotted her, they ceased their conversation. Heisuke waved her over, "Oi, Mafuyu-kun! Back from Shimabara?"

Even after all this time, Chizuru still blushed at the mention of her 'indulgence'. "Err—yeah. What are you guys up to?"

"Bad news from Ezo," Harada said. Feeling on edge, Chizuru recalled that Ezo was the location of most of the battles between the Imperial Army and the Choshu. "Kondou-san received a missive last night saying the Imperial Army had been completely wiped out."

Chizuru's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean 'wiped out'? You can't mean—"

"He means," said Nagakura, his face set in a scowl, "that those bastards aren't even taking prisoners. They killed everyone."

Her legs lost some of their strength. Chizuru braced her hand against the wooden railing on the steps. "But… but _why_—"

"Who knows?" Nagakura replied. He gave a careless shrug and shifted his blue eyes toward the gates. Nagakura and Harada cared a great deal for the men who worked under them. Despite being soldiers, they took the deaths of their comrades very seriously. Apparently, that extended toward Imperial soldiers they hadn't even met. Well, they were all on the same side, anyway.

"The missive wasn't very clear," Harada explained to her. Even in the direst situations, he managed to keep his calm. It was an admirable quality. "It came from the Kyoto Military Commissioner, not from the frontlines. We're on standby for the next couple of days until the Shogun decides to deploy us."

"Do you think he will?" Chizuru asked.

Harada nodded once. "I do. Of the new troops since the draft, ours are the most capable. I bet most of Aizu will be going, and technically we work for them."

Chizuru furrowed her brow. "So… if the army was defeated… who's holding the Choshu back?"

"Exactly," Harada confirmed. "The army we defeated at Edo-Cho could hardly be called that. They've regrouped with the main forces, and now they're heading south. Scout reports say they're headed for Kyoto, so I figure the Shogun will send us out to meet them halfway."

"And in the meantime," Nagakura said, "the Empress is running away with her tail between her legs."

"She _what_?" Chizuru asked.

Heisuke answered her. "With the Choshu coming here, a lot of government officials are thinking it's too dangerous to keep Empress Sen in Kyoto. I guess she agreed to move to Edo under the Shogun's protection."

For a moment, Chizuru was too stunned to respond. "…What? She can't do that! That is going to completely demoralize our forces! How do they think it looks to have the figurehead of a nation running away as soon as the war takes a bad turn?"

Nagakura seemed to be in agreement with her, for he nodded and set his face in an even deeper scowl. "That's what I'm saying! It's bad enough we lost all those men in Ezo to some god damned _monsters_, but now our leader is running away?"

Harada tsked in disapproval. "What would you have her do, Shinpachi? Stay in Kyoto where it's dangerous? The Empress knows when she should retreat. She's not a fighter like the Shogun. Do you want an innocent girl to die because you want a martyr for your soldiers to fight for?"

In response, Nagakura groaned loudly. "_No_, that's not what I want…"

"I'm on the fence about it," Heisuke said. "I mean, I don't want her to die or anything. She's our empress. But I don't think it looks good for her to go to Edo, either. If we go fight the Choshu, then they won't even make it as far as Kyoto anyway."

"Assuming we win," said Harada.

Nagakura whipped his head around to gape at his best friend. "What the—of course we're going to win! Why wouldn't we win?"

"Well…," Harada trailed off, as if he thought better about responding. He glanced over at Chizuru, whose brow was pinched in worry, and he offered her a comforting smile. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll do whatever it takes to defeat them and keep them from entering our city."

There was something special about Harada Sanosuke. He was wise and protective, and he always seemed to know what to say to set Chizuru's mind at ease. She smiled back at him and nodded, believing in his words. If he said everything was going to be fine, then it probably would be. He was just that reliable and true to his word.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Nagakura started up again, "but I've been itching for a fight. I haven't seen any action since Edo-Cho."

"Oh?" teased Harada. "Those drunken bar fights you get in almost every night don't count?"

"Nah, they're small potatoes," Nagakura said. He flexed his arm and made the muscles bulge considerably while he admired his own physique. "Nothing like a real fight to get the blood boiling."

Harada shook his head, but he had an amused expression on his face. "At least you're consistent."

"Speaking of fights," Heisuke piped up. "How's your wound, Mafuyu-kun? Are you all healed up yet?"

"I'm still a little sore," Chizuru said honestly. "But I'm a lot better than I was."

"That gash in your side looked really serious," said Heisuke.

A phantom pain stirred in her side at his words, but it passed when she pressed her hand over it. "It's just an ugly scar now." As well as an ugly reminder of the day she thought she'd lost Okita.

"That's not a bad thing," Harada said. He clapped his hand on Chizuru's shoulder encouragingly. "A man should have scars. The ladies like them, too."

Nagakura quickly stood up as tall as Harada. "I've got scars! I've got all kinds of scars! Lemme see yours, Mafuyu—we'll compare!"

Chizuru looked flabbergasted. "Wha—"

"Hm, what's going on out here?" The sound of Okita's voice made Chizuru's heart jump in her chest. She followed the sound and looked to see her captain approaching them with a rather shady smile. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his _haori_. "Yukimura, if you've got time to waste standing around showing off your battle scars, you should have reported to me."

Chizuru quickly bowed. "Sorry, sir. Yukimura Mafuyu, reporting for duty." If she read between the lines of his snarky comment, she knew Okita was doing her a favor. He'd interrupted them before Nagakura could insist she show the 'baka trio' her scars from the Kuze Shrine.

Okita tilted his head and said, "Come on, then. We've got training to do."

She hadn't sparred with Okita since before she was injured. Giddy, Chizuru said a quick goodbye to the other three captains and followed Okita. He led her away from the others and around the side of the temple toward the training area.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Okita suddenly gripped Chizuru's arm and turned her around. He pressed her back against the wall of the building and kissed her before she could cry out in surprise. Completely taken aback, Chizuru froze for a moment before the shock settled into excitement. She kissed Okita back with passion, her fingers locked in the fabric of his clothes.

When he pulled back, he looked satisfied as he watched Chizuru try to catch her breath. Okita reached up a hand to hold her chin. He looked down at her and said, "You're gone for three days, and the first thing you do when you get back is hang out with those idiots?"

Chizuru opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Okita leaned down and started kissing her neck. Her words were caught in her throat, and the movement of his lips gave her pause. She tried again to force out a response. "I—I was just talking to them. I was going to come see you…"

The words slipped away once more when his kiss upon her neck became harder, more dominating. Her knees started to feel weak, but Okita wrapped his arm around her waist. Chizuru was locked in place between the temple wall and her lover's embrace.

"But… Okita-sensei, I thought we were going to train—"

"I _am_ training you," he said before biting down on her neck. A light gasp passed between her lips. When he released her flesh, he added, "From now on, when you get back from visiting Kosuzu-chan, you're to come straight to _me_, not another man."

Jaded, jealous, possessive, and quite possibly immature—and yet, Chizuru didn't mind his flaws. They were part of who he was. If anything, it just added more color to his personality. Honestly, she loved him so much, she didn't mind giving in when he was like this.

"Okay," she whispered, relishing the sensations on her neck. Her hand slid up his arm to his shoulder. "I'll come to you first."

"Good girl," he murmured against her skin. Okita pulled back and admired the mark he'd left on her neck.

At the same time, their instincts alerted them to a presence nearby. Chizuru and Okita barely had enough time to pull their arms back from each other before Saito walked around the corner. He stopped short when he saw them. His azure eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them slowly.

"C-Captain Saito," Chizuru awkwardly greeted. "I'm back."

"…Welcome back," Saito returned. His steady gaze was unyielding and made Chizuru nervous. "Am I interrupting something?"

Chizuru hoped her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt. "What? No! No, uh, w-we were just talking."

The corner of Okita's lips twitched upward, and he tilted his head in an amused fashion. "What do you think you were interrupting, exactly?"

For once, Saito didn't bat an eye. In fact, his scrutinizing gaze seemed to travel all over their faces in search of any sign that might give either of them away. Chizuru felt like she was sweating bullets from fear, but Okita seemed completely calm. Then again, even when he seemed calm, he could be chaotic on the inside. It was almost impossible to tell sometimes.

When Saito finally opened his mouth to speak, someone else beat him to it.

"Captain Saito! Captain Okita!" The three of them turned and saw a very frantic Yamazaki sprinting toward them. When he reached them, he didn't even pause to catch his breath. "You need to gather your troops and meet everyone in the main hall. Commander Kondou is going to address the Shinsengumi."

Chizuru's embarrassment melted into worry. "Have orders from the Shogun come through?"

Yamazaki nodded as a thin bead of sweat traveled down the side of his forehead to his chin. He was breathing heavily, probably stuck with tracking down the captains and letting them all know about the sudden meeting. "That's right. Welcome back, by the way."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Let's go, Yukimura," said Okita. He didn't even spare Yamazaki a glance.

Chizuru dutifully followed after him. "Yes, sir."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

When the entirety of the Shinsengumi gathered together in the main hall, there was hardly enough room for everyone to sit. Each of them were organized by division and joined by their captains and lieutenants. In front of them all, facing the group as a whole, sat Commander Kondou and his two Vice-Commanders, Sannan and Hijikata.

Hijikata's violet eyes landed on Chizuru immediately, and he switched a heavy glare toward Okita, who pointedly ignored him for the duration of the meeting. Oblivious to this silent exchange, Kondou addressed his men with orders from the Shogun himself.

"The Choshu rebels and their foreign allies are marching on Kyoto," he grimly announced. "We have been preparing for this day for months. Thanks to our valiant efforts in the Battle of Edo-Cho, our Lord Shogun has seen and acknowledged our ability. He has chosen the Shinsengumi to meet the Choshu in the field.

"Now it is true that they have defeated the main force of the Imperial Army in Ezo," Kondou continued. "I will not lie to you and tell you that the reports have been favorable. I will not lie to you and tell you that we outnumber them. I refuse to lie to my men. These rebels are monstrous, and they are many."

Kondou gazed over his small army and saw fear that he had to dispel. They had courage, he knew, and he had to bring it out. "But we are the _Shinsengumi_. We have the best and brightest in Japan, her finest warriors. We know our foe and are prepared to face them. Monsters though they may seem, they can bleed and die just like anyone else. Numbers do not win battles, nor do supernatural powers or Western weapons.

"We have proven time and time again," said Kondou, "that the Shinsengumi can _beat _the odds and triumph over our enemies. Our Lord Shogun, our beloved Empress, our _nation_ has put their faith, their hopes in us. Our families are counting on us to keep them safe. Whether you call Kyoto or Edo or anywhere else home, you're standing with us now as brothers in arms, here to fight these monsters who want to destroy it all."

As he reached the climax of his speech, Kondou slammed his fist down on the floor in front of him and earnestly looked out at his men. "I for one am not going to stand by and let them do it! They are marching toward us, and we will be ready! We'll meet them in the field and stop them before they even come close to the city gates! For the Shogun… for the Empress… and for Japan!"

Chizuru cheered loudly, but she wasn't alone. Kondou's words had managed to inspire the entirety of the Shinsengumi. Men threw their fists into the air and cried out proudly, each of them ready to march into battle at their commander's order.

"Rest well tonight," Kondou said when things started to calm down. "Eat your fill, visit your wives, and sleep soundly. Tomorrow morning, we march down the Tokkaido road and head out to face our enemy like men. Everyone! You're dismissed!"

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

As Kondou had promised, the night was filled with revelry, feasting, and drinking, for the next morning, the soldiers were roused from their futons and made ready to march with the rising sun. Shortly after beginning their journey on the Nakasendo road, a courier came up to the front of their troops and spoke in hushed tones to Vice-Commander Sannan.

Sannan's voice cut out amidst the soldiers' chatter. "Okita-kun, I must ask that you stay behind here for a moment, and your lieutenant as well."

A jolt of fear shot through Chizuru's spine. Even Okita looked surprised.

Curiosity lit up Kondou's face as he said, "Oh! Both of them?"

Chizuru tried to convince herself that they couldn't know her secret. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and stood up, quietly following Okita toward the three leaders as the rest of the Shinsengumi continued down the road, led on by Captains Nagakura and Harada.

When they were alone, Okita a fair distance from the leaders, and Chizuru stood behind him and slightly to his right. It was habit for her to position herself like that, as he was her commanding officer. Given that this meeting seemed official, it was the appropriate place to sit.

"You look so serious," Okita said. He had his usual teasing tone, but there was something of an edge to his voice. Chizuru wondered if he was hiding his worry, but she couldn't be sure. "Did something happen?"

"That's what we wanted to ask _you_," Hijikata replied. He folded his arms over his chest and shot the both of them a very no-nonsense look. In the time it took the soldiers to move on, both Hijikata and Kondou had taken a look at the courier's missive. "The Shogun has requested a private meeting with Commander Kondou. In his letter, he specifically stated that the _two of you_ were to attend as well."

Baffled, Chizuru couldn't help but ask for clarification. "Us? Okita-sensei and me?"

Sannan's voice didn't have the cold edge that Hijikata's did, but he was clearly taking the matter just as seriously. "Indeed. He mentioned both of you by name."

Kondou was the only one who was smiling. He had a boyish curiosity to him as he asked, "When did you meet the Shogun? You must have left a good impression for him to ask for you!"

Chizuru furrowed her brow and shook her head once. "I've never met the Shogun in my life. I don't even know what he looks like."

Even Okita seemed slightly perturbed. "I've never seen him, either."

"Then why would he ask for you by name?" Hijikata asked as he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny.

"Beats me," Okita replied. He had a much more casual air about him now that the fear of Chizuru's identity being discovered had passed. He shot Hijikata a smug look and said, "Maybe our reputations surpassed yours, Hijikata-san?"

Sannan cut off any biting remark Hijikata may have said. "If that's the case," he began as he turned his head toward Kondou, "then we can only assume the Shogun _has _heard of them, perhaps from their exploits at Edo-Cho or even the Ikedaya. Will you heed his request?"

"Of course," Kondou said. "I have no reason to refuse. I will take Souji and Yukimura-kun with me when I meet with the Shogun."

Even though it was already decided, something still didn't sit right with Chizuru. She'd never met the Shogun before, so as far as she was concerned, there was no reason for a man of such important stature to request her appearance. It was especially strange since the meeting was supposed to be with Kondou, the Commander of the Shinsengumi. It made more sense to have the Vice-Commanders go as his escorts, not a captain and a lieutenant.

Nonetheless, she followed her orders and prepared herself for the meeting. The three of them mounted on horseback and rode toward the designated meeting place: the first checkpoint on the Tokaido road. It was off-track and would put them a bit behind the bulk of their army, but with horses, they would be able to catch up.

As expected, the shogun's entourage was extensive. There were several armed guards and retainers all around, and many cavalrymen armed with spears rode in front of and in back of the caravan. Even though the shogun was an official samurai and warlord, men of a certain ranking were not permitted to look upon him. For Kondou Isami, who came from such humble origins, to have an audience with him was something of a dream.

Commander Kondou dropped to his knees in front of the stopped caravan and kept his gaze on the ground. Okita and Chizuru lowered themselves to the ground and sat side by side behind their leader. When Kondou bent at the waist in a deep bow, the two of them followed suit and mimicked the gesture.

The doors on the side of the carriage opened, but the three members of the Shinsengumi kept their heads down. Chizuru heard footsteps on the dirt road. A light breeze passed through her clothes to her skin. Leaves rustled between the trees.

The footsteps drew nearer until her instincts told her a man stood but ten feet away from them. "Raise your heads," said a voice, strangely familiar.

Chizuru waited for Kondou to stand up straight first. Then she straightened her back and looked at the man ahead of them. A jolt of shock made her gasp out loud, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Standing in front of them was Kazama, the man they'd met in the red light district of Edo while looking for the geisha, Kimigiku. His blonde hair and red eyes were unmistakable, and he wore the same luxurious black _haori_ over a pale kimono, far nicer than anything a member of the lower or middle class would own.

"Okita Souji and Yukimura Mafuyu of the Shinsengumi," said Kazama. The corners of his lips twisted upward as he amused himself with their mirrored looks of shock. "I see you're still alive despite the reports I heard of the Kuze Shrine incident."

Kondou sent a brief, unsure glance to Okita, who recovered from his initial shock considerably faster than Chizuru. Before Okita could offer much reaction to Kondou, the Commander switched his gaze back to Kazama and introduced himself.

"I am the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami," he said respectfully. "These are my trusted subordinates. We're here responding to the summons from our Lord Shogun to report to the Imperial—"

"_I _am your Shogun," said Kazama. He tilted his head back with an arrogant smile. "I am Tokugawa Chikage."

Kondou immediately bowed again, but Chizuru was in such a state of disbelief that she couldn't stop gaping at Kazama like a fish. Kondou glanced at her, somewhat panicked. "Yukimura-kun!"

Chizuru jumped a little, startled, and bowed at the waist, but she couldn't help but sneak a peek back up at Kazama, who was watching her with a wicked grin. She couldn't believe that the lazy, spoiled man she'd met in Yoshiwara was the _Shogun_ of their nation. It was one thing to hear rumors that the Shogun disappeared for a few days every so often, but to have seen firsthand how he shirks his duties and acts with such a lack of responsibility….

Kondou straightened his back once more and looked at Kazama in earnest, completely oblivious to the true nature of the man before him. "Shogun-sama, your letter seemed urgent. Whatever the matter is that requires our aid, my men and I will help you in any way that we can."

Kazama met Kondou's gaze and made a light _tsk_ noise of disappointment. "You're exactly what I thought you'd be." He sighed as if the situation were beneath him and said, "I'm sure you've heard that the Empress is leaving Kyoto for Edo, to be put under my protection. I've come here to Kyoto to prevent that from happening, but it seems I've come too late. She has already left the city."

"A-ah… is that so," Kondou said slowly. Chizuru sympathized; she didn't know where Kazama was going with this, either. It certainly proved this man was the shogun, though. No one else would speak that way about the empress.

Luckily, Kazama wasn't one to mince words or beat around the bush. He got straight to his point. "Join me. My men will ensure that we catch up to her entourage. Once we do, I want the three of you to convince her to return to Kyoto."

"You _what_?" Chizuru blurted before she could stop herself.

Kondou seemed ill at ease with the request as well. "My lord, I'm not sure how we can be of help to you…"

Kazama raised an eyebrow. "Do you agree that the empress should flee to Edo?"

"Of course not, but—"

"Then help me convince her to stay," said Kazama. He smirked, but the true nature of his thoughts was a complete mystery. "I have every confidence that between the three of you, you can manage it."

"I… as you command, Shogun-sama."

Their horses joined the shogun's caravan, and the three members of the Shinsengumi remounted. It took just under twenty minutes to catch up to the empress's entourage. One mounted Bakufu official requested that the Imperial caravan stop driving, but he was denied in favor of the empress continuing her journey along the Tokaido.

No matter what protests the mounted Bakufu officials made, the empress's caravan would not so much as slow down. It continued down the road and refused any and all attempts at a meeting. With little choice, Kondou decided to obey the Shogun's orders by any means necessary. He unfastened the tethers connecting his horse's reins to Kazama's caravan and then galloped in front of the empress's carriage. Coming to an abrupt halt, the horse reared back and neighed in protest, but Kondou kept control of his steed.

The entire entourage was forced to stop, for they couldn't go around Kondou and his horse. When Kondou stepped off his horse and dropped to his knees on the ground, Okita and Chizuru rushed over to join him. It was an instinctive response. Now that Kondou had dismounted, it would be easy for the empress's guards to remove him from the path and continue their journey.

Kazama stepped out of his caravan and leaned his side against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the scene with an indifferent expression. This lazy pose was reminiscent of their meeting in Yoshiwara, and Chizuru met Kazama's crimson eyes accidentally. His lips parted and spread into a cold smile around two curiously long incisors.

Chizuru averted her gaze and made up her mind to avoid looking at Kazama for the rest of their strange meeting.

"Stand aside, Shinsengumi!" ordered one of the empress's guards. "You block the way of Her Imperial Highness! Continue, and it shall be your head!"

"My lady!" Kondou cried, ignoring the guard who threatened him. "Please wait!"

"How dare you!" shouted another guard.

Kondou ignored them both. "I humbly beg of you… please hear me out. I am Kondou Isami, Commander of the Shinsengumi. I was born to a farmer in Tama and have dreamed of serving Japan all my life! My men fight and bleed and die for you and our beautiful country! By fleeing from our protection, you make our sacrifice meaningless!"

"Chikage." It was a female voice that came from inside the tiny carriage, big enough only for the empress. The voice was light and airy, yet full of dignity and grace. "Why have you brought the Shinsengumi?"

In slow, mirrored, awkward gestures, Kondou, Okita, and Chizuru all turned their heads toward Kazama as they waited for his response. He raised an eyebrow with an irritated expression and then switched his blood red eyes onto the carriage, as if he could see the empress just beyond the door. "They're here to talk some sense into you."

The shogun had to have a great deal of power indeed to be able to talk to the empress that way.

Kondou balled his hands into fists and rested them on his knees, keeping his gaze low to the ground while he addressed the empress. "Your Highness, I beg that you pardon my impertinence, but I have to try. You must not leave Kyoto. To have our ruler flee from the capital would surely destroy what little moral our soldiers—our _citizens_—have managed to scrape together since this war began."

"Damn Shinsengumi!" snarled one of the guards. Chizuru's eyes widened when he drew his katana. "How dare you speak to our holy empress, you lowly ronin!"

He brought down his sword on Kondou, who didn't even flinch. Just before it could connect, Okita stepped in and held up his katana, blocking the attack with the hilt. "I don't really care much for who should and shouldn't be talking, but you're mistaken if you think I'll let you harm Kondou-san. If you have to kill someone for this 'insult', take me in his place."

Chizuru's breath hitched in her throat. "Oki—"

The voice of the empress cut off Chizuru's protest. "You smile as your place your life in my hands. What an interesting bunch you Shinsengumi are." The empress's voice carried through the opening in her carriage, even if her face could not be seen. "And you, Kondou Isami, I've heard many things. Your men all seem to admire you considerably."

"I am not worthy of their praise," Kondou humbly replied.

There was a bit of movement, and the figure in the carriage seemed to come to a stand. When the tiny door on the side opened with a click, everyone naturally was thrown into a startled frenzy, but the empress raised her hand in motion of silence. "Please do not be alarmed."

It was an unorthodox command, especially since it appeared the empress was about to step outside of her carriage and reveal herself. Common folk weren't to look upon the faces of the royal family. The guards' shocked and confused expression was justified.

And then, the unprecedented became reality. The empress stepped out of the carriage and emerged into full view. Chizuru received an immense shock when she discovered that Empress Sen was her friend Sen whom she'd met in Kyoto before.

The empress wore a small smile in the face of Chizuru's surprise. "It seems we're not so different after all, are we, Mafuyu? We're both desperate to blend in and be something we're not."

Chizuru rapidly pressed her forehead as close to the ground without touching it as possible with an exclamation of, "Your Highness!"

"Please raise your head, my friend," said Sen. "Being spoken to like a normal girl by you was one of the greatest joys this life has given me. I should not like to see your attitude changed now that you know who I am."

"I… I…" Chizuru hadn't the slightest idea what to say.

"You're so brave, Mafuyu," Sen told her, watching Chizuru with a wistful expression. "To do what you do, to risk everything… I wish I could be as strong as you. But I'm not. The truth is, I am very, very afraid. I'm afraid of those monsters who keep killing my people, and I'm afraid of death myself. Your Commander says to make my stand, but every instinct in my body is telling me to flee and hide in order to survive."

In that moment, Sen didn't look like the empress of Japan. She looked like a young girl, the same age as Chizuru, who had no experience or training in combat and yet had hundreds of people out for her blood. Her life was in danger just as much if not more so than anyone else, and she had to weigh the needs of the people over her survival instincts and desire to live.

As a bout of empathy washed over her, Chizuru knew she had to talk to her friend. "Your Highness—"

"Please don't call me that," Sen said. Her voice was tinged with desperation. "Not you. Not my one and only friend."

Guilt forced a more familiar title from Chizuru's tongue. "Sen-chan…"

"Know your place, Shinsengumi!" the first guard demanded. "You're in the presence of divinity!"

"That's enough," Sen said in a gentle voice. "Please let him speak."

Chizuru hesitantly tried again. "I understand where you're coming from. I really do. You're just a girl trying to get by in this hard time surrounded by people who don't even know you but have to attend to you. I can't begin to imagine how lonely that is. And that loneliness scares you, because the Choshu and their army of monsters are coming, and you don't have a friend to stand by you and tell you it's going to be okay."

Her words were right on the mark, judging by the torn expression on Sen's face.

"But I'm your friend," said Chizuru. "I'm here for you, and I'll protect you just like I did that day when we first met. Just like the Shinsengumi will protect Japan from those creatures."

"So much faith," Sen said softly. "Where do you get your strength, Mafuyu?"

"It's not just me!" Chizuru protested. "You've shown me your true self, and I know you are a lot stronger than you realize! You would never abandon those under you. You would never betray them. That is why these men are loyal to you, why soldiers like me continue to fight in your name. Why we risk our lives and kill for you."

Sen lowered her gaze, looking drained by Chizuru's words. "You're right, all of you… and yet I flee like a coward. How could I have been so blind?"

"It's not blindness," Kazama said. He stepped forward with a bland expression on his face. He addressed the empress as if she were just any other woman. "It's common sense. But you don't have that luxury."

"Chikage," Sen started. "How can one such as I continue on as empress? If you would just apply yourself, you could rule in my stead."

Kazama's red eyes narrowed impatiently. "Enough of that. Your indecision and doubt is the reason we're losing this war. Your bloodline makes you empress, and even without that, there's no one more suitable than you. Stop acting like a child and take command."

"Sh-Shogun-sama!" one of the attendants protested. Kazama's rudeness truly knew no bounds.

Tears welled up in Sen's eyes, and to keep them in, she lowered her gaze and closed them. "Please help me, Chikage. Help me lead this country and do what is right."

In an arrogant gesture, Kazama tilted his head back and said, "I said I'd take care of it, and I will. So quit dawdling and get back to your castle." His cold gaze switched to one of the head guards of the empress's entourage. "You hear that? The trip to Edo's canceled. Begin turning the caravan around."

"Chikage…" Sen said, looking a bit awed.

He smirked at her. "Those three I recommended in the Shinsengumi were useful after all." When his eyes landed on Kondou, he said, "I knew you would do what was required. Your reputation precedes you, Kondou Isami."

Kondou bowed his head with tears in his eyes. "I-I am humbled, Shogun-sama!"

Chizuru couldn't help the sour expression on her face at seeing Kazama interact with her commander like that. Kazama caught sight of this, and his smirk turned even more devious. "Lower your head, _Mafuyu_. Lowly soldiers aren't allowed to look up without permission."

She quickly lowered her head back toward the ground, but her seething anger radiated off of her in waves. She couldn't believe that pretentious, lazy jerk from Yoshiwara was the Shogun she was sworn to serve. And now he was taunting her with his rank! The nerve!

"My lady?" asked the attendant near the empress.

Sen raised her head with a calm smile. "It is as our Shogun says. We are returning to Kyoto." She turned toward the Shinsengumi and said, "Kondou Isami, I hereby name the Shinsengumi as an extension of the Imperial Army. When you act, it will be as my right arm. Carry the Imperial banner alongside yours and defeat these enemies of Japan in my name."

Kondou lowered his head once more. "It will be done, Your Highness."

* * *

【新選組】

* * *

**TK:** No action this time, but you're going to have so much of it the next couple chapters that you won't know what to do with yourselves. XD

Perhaps Sen's choice to flee Kyoto seems cowardly, but in the game, Sen tries a couple of times to get you/Chizuru to run away with her (fleeing from Kazama and the other demons). It's Chizuru's courageous choice to stay and fight, and that inspires Sen to agree to go along with it. Plus, I love giving Kondou moments to shine. What a leader!

**Today's topic**: Amnesia

Anyone else a fan? And I don't mean the horror game—I mean the otome (though the horror game was good too).

Hakuoki was my first otome game (before I even knew they were called otome games), and after that, I tried Amnesia. Since then, I've branched out to all kinds of others.

I enjoyed all of the routes in Amnesia, but my favorite was Toma. (He and Souji are yandere types… I'm sensing a pattern here?) He was just so sweet and protective and very, very damaged. I love beautifully broken men.

And there was something dark and twisted about Toma. Not just the cage thing, but also the way he was willing to do _anything_ to keep you safe. "Oh, this girl threw red paint on you? I'll kill her for you." Hah, he's all kinds of messed up. Maybe I am too, since he was my favorite.

If you've played Amnesia, who was your favorite route and why? If you haven't, it's on Steam now pretty cheap. I recommend it.

**Next Chapter**: "Unruly Undead" – The Shinsengumi find the undead army and engage in a losing battle.


End file.
